A Lei do Amor
by Kaline Bogard
Summary: A Guerra acabou, mas seus efeitos foram devastadores. Tantos shifters morreram... tantos bravos e corajosos guerreiros... As vilas espalhadas pelo continente demorariam um tempo incalculável para se recuperar. Com intenção de evitar consequências ainda piores, uma lei ancestral foi clamada. Marriage Law.
1. Chapter 01

**Nome do autor:** _Kaline Bogard__  
_**Título:** _A lei do Amor_  
**Sinopse:** A Guerra acabou, mas seus efeitos foram devastadores. Tantos shifters morreram... tantos bravos e corajosos guerreiros... As vilas espalhadas pelo continente demorariam um tempo incalculável para se recuperar. Com intenção de evitar consequências ainda piores, uma lei ancestral foi clamada. Marriage Law. Amigos ou mesmo meros conhecidos, shifters que sequer se imaginaram juntos antes seriam obrigados a casar e a prover, pelo menos, uma criança e assim garantir a próxima geração do Pack. E que se cumpra a lei.  
**Ship:** ShinoKiba, NaruSasu, KakaIru, entre outros.  
**Gênero:** drama, humor, yaoi_  
_**Classificação:** _+18_  
**Observação: **_feito com o tema do __III Challenge de Marriage Law do Fórum 6V. Como a proposta do chall envolve m-preg talvez eu use, ou não. Apenas estejam avisados._

* * *

_**Importante**__: Segunda longfic com esse casal. Dei um hiatos de quase quatro anos no fandom, mas ainda amo ShinoKiba demais, demais, demais. Essa história faz parte de uma parceria com a Mari, a gente resolveu abordar o universo ABO, mas dando ênfase em POVs diferentes. E histórias com uma pegada meio Mulan. No principio eu tinha escolhido escrever de Haikyuu, com o OTP KuroBoku, mas por algum motivo não rolou. Dai resolvi arriscar ShinoKiba. Sobre o universo ABO em si, pretendemos usar alguma coisa da literatura clássica e inventar um monte de coisa. E, obviamente, ShinoKiba não é o único casal que pretendo desenvolver. Mais do que isso é spoiler..._

_Abra a mente e se divirta! :D_

* * *

**A lei do amor**

**Kaline Bogard**

**Capítulo 01**

Aburame Shino obteve acesso fácil à ala de conferências do Conselho de Konoha. Foi só chegar e entrar. Estava sendo esperado. Entre os poucos shifters que ali estavam, o clima era pesado. Tantos morreram na guerra, antes que ela encontrasse o fim...

A vila demoraria décadas para se recuperar das lamentáveis perdas.

Chegou à sala do Hokage, bateu na porta e esperou o sinal para entrar.

— Bem vindo, Aburame-kun — o velho homem cumprimentou com uma expressão de acolhimento — Por favor, sente-se.

O rapaz acenou com a cabeça e puxou uma cadeira. Os olhos atrás dos óculos correram pelas pilhas assustadoras de pergaminhos sobre a mesa do líder de Konoha. Parecia trabalho o suficiente para enterrar uma pessoa por um bom tempo.

— Jovem Aburame-kun, — o homem começou — agradeço que esteja aqui. E antes de explicar o problema quero deixar bem claro que fizemos todo o possível para encontrar uma alternativa. Não foi possível.

— Alternativa para quê?

Sarutobi recostou-se na cadeira, os dedos grandes cruzaram-se sobre a mesa entre as pilhas de pergaminhos e ele suspirou:

— A guerra acabou há pouco tempo. Houve muitas baixas entre os shifters, Aburame-kun. Estamos sendo pressionados a esse respeito.

— Imagino que sim — Shino meneou a cabeça — Fizemos tudo o que era possível para acabar com a guerra, mas o preço foi alto.

— E como foi. Principalmente... — ele hesitou — Principalmente o número de vidas perdidas. Muitos homens, mulheres e crianças, vítimas que não pudemos proteger.

— Hn — Shino respondeu sem entender bem o assunto que o trouxera ali.

Sarutobi respirou fundo mais uma vez. Tivera aquela conversa com outros poucos shifters no decorrer do dia. A novidade ainda não se espalhara, mas em breve estaria em todas as conversas de Konoha.

— Há uma regra, uma lei na verdade, que data da Revolução Primordial, que foi clamada na Primeira Guerra e está sendo novamente clamada.

— Uma lei? — o jovem shifter não entendia como aquilo podia afetá-lo — Que lei?

— A Marriage Law. Uma lei que tenta apressar os vínculos e garantir a sobrevivência da nossa espécie através da reprodução imediata entre os casais.

Shino analisou o que tinha ouvido por alguns segundos. Depois franziu as sobrancelhas e lançou:

— Marriage Law? Quer dizer que o senhor me chamou aqui pra dizer que eu tenho que me casar? É isso? — a mente racional já calculava todas as implicações que poderiam cair sobre si.

Mas o Hokage pestanejou um pouco. Aquela lei antiga era desconhecida pela maioria da comunidade shifter, tantos anos se passaram desde a última vez que entrara em vigor, que ninguém mais se lembrava:

— É um pouco mais complicado que isso, Aburame-kun.

— Então peço que me explique — o tom de voz não revelou nada além de neutralidade.

— Veja bem. Essa lei obriga os maiores de idade a encontrarem um parceiro em idade reprodutora e estabelecer um vínculo mesmo que temporário. Você já fez dezoito anos, Aburame-kun. Por isso está sujeito a lei.

— Como eu disse: quer dizer que terei que me casar?

— Vou explicá-la melhor. A lei só entra em vigor após grandes conflitos. E nós terminamos de passar por uma guerra ano passado, ainda não nos recuperamos. Perdemos muitos shifters nos combates. A lei entra em vigor para garantir o nascimento de mais filhotes em menos tempo.

Aburame Shino piscou um tanto surpreso, ainda que os óculos de sol ajudassem a manter a aparência impassível. Filhotes...

Nunca ouvira falar naquela regra, não conhecia nenhuma garota a quem poderia pedir em casamento. Hinata? Não, ela era apaixonada por Naruto. Sakura...? Mesmo que a garota não fosse apaixonada por Sasuke, sua personalidade era incompatível com a de Shino.

Ainda estava reorganizando sua vida após a vitória de Konoha contra Orochimaru. Tudo era uma bagunça, tanto física quanto psicologicamente. Lutara bravamente, perdera amigos, parentes, membros do Clã Aburame, inclusive seu próprio pai e último parente de sangue que tivera.

Um casamento antecipado não estava em seus planos.

—Aburame-kun — o Hokage continuou — Quero deixar algumas coisas claras antes de formalizar o pedido. Você é um dos poucos Alphas em idade reprodutora que continua solteiro. A lei afeta apenas os solteiros, por isso está aqui hoje. Alphas podem criar um vínculo, ainda que temporário, com Betas e Ômegas. Alphas tem prioridade. Depois que todos os Alphas solteiros na idade reprodutora tiverem um par, será a vez dos Betas escolherem também, caso reste algum que se encaixe no perfil. A Lei obriga a todos os maiores de idade a contribuírem com ao menos um filhote. Não necessariamente um casamento, mas uma união temporária.

O rapaz concordou com um aceno de cabeça. Fora criado desde criança nas leis do Clã. Ainda que tal Marriage Law fosse uma novidade, Shino não era homem de se rebelar. Era um Alpha e futuro líder do Clã Aburame, jamais fugiria dos deveres.

Acabou pensando nos amigos de time. Kiba era menor de idade e, pelas palavras do Hokage até então, o garoto estava desobrigado de submeter-se. O pensamente fez o coração pesar, vítima de uma insondável tristeza. Mudou o foco dos pensamentos, não querendo seguir pelo caminho que seus sentimentos escolheram.

Já Hinata era maior de idade e precisaria obedecer. Também havia outros amigos que responderiam a lei.

— Como funciona? O vínculo temporário...?

— Excelente pergunta, meu jovem — o homem desviou os olhos para a janela por um segundo, refletindo na resposta similar que já dera a seis Alphas que passaram por sua sala no decorrer do dia, embora homens e mulheres mais velhos, e já com parceiros em vista. Fora mais fácil. Agora era a vez dos mais jovens e descompromissados — A Lei exige que todo shifter em idade apropriada se vincule pelo período mínimo de um ano, e durante esse tempo abençoe a vila com uma criança. Depois o vinculo pode ser desfeito ou não.

A explicação era simples, mas trouxe uma dúvida a Shino.

— Um ano? E se não ocorrer a... gravidez? — hesitou um pouco antes da palavra que começou a penetrar em sua mente e assustá-lo um pouco. A verdade vinha a si aos pouquinhos. Tinha apenas dezoito anos, lutara uma guerra da qual nem se recuperara e... precisaria ser pai!

— Nesse caso, o período se prorroga por mais um ano, e o casal é monitorado de perto por membros designados pelo Conselho. O vinculo só pode ser desfeito com o nascimento de um filhote.

— Tenho que... ser pai... — acabou exclamando um pensamento que pouco a pouco se mostrava mais assustador do que ir para a batalha.

— Sim, Aburame-kun. O senhor e todos os shifters que se enquadram na lei. Perdemos bons e valorosos guerreiros, amigos e irmãos. Não é o momento mais certo para celebrações e festas, ainda que vencer seja motivo para tanto. Os vínculos que acontecerão tem o único objetivo de evitar a extinção em Konoha. Outras vilas já estão fazendo ajustes nesse sentido. Não podemos mais protelar a Marriage Law.

— Não tenho compromisso com ninguém. Então...

O Hokage acenou com a cabeça e puxou um pergaminho da pilha, cuidando para que ela não desmoronasse. Leu rapidamente antes de oferecê-la ao rapaz. Shino pegou o papel e se pôs a ler com curiosidade.

— São os nomes dos shifters solteiros e em idade de reprodução. Os compatíveis com a sua idade, Aburame-kun, claro. Queremos unir casais com a possibilidade de um vínculo para a vida toda, não apenas temporário. Verá alguns nomes conhecidos com os quais talvez já tenha certa afinidade.

Shino não disse nada. Quase sorriu ao ler o nome de Hyuuga Neji no topo da lista. O rapaz mais velho era um Beta puro da linhagem Hyuuga, assim como Hinata, prima do rapaz. Obviamente não poderia escolhê-lo (nem queria, claro). Precisava escolher uma fêmea, já que a intenção do vínculo era gerar um filhote.

Continuou a ler os nomes sem grande interesse, já preparado mais ou menos para o que o encontraria. Jamais faria vinculo permanente com os nomes ali escritos. Como o Hokage tão bem intuía, havia alguém que tinha sua afinidade. E não fosse pelo detalhe da idade, poderia sim considerar se unir a ele, já que, apesar de macho se tratava de um Omega.

Mas como Aburame Shino era um azarado, por questão de meses, o alvo de seu secreto interesse não seria obrigado a...

Acabou franzindo as sobrancelhas sem entender. Como o nome dele estava ali? O rapaz em quem pensava tinha apenas dezessete anos!

— Kiba... — acabou voltando os olhos para o Hokage, com uma indagação escondida pelas lentes escuras — Ele ainda é menor de idade.

Sarutobi cruzou as mãos sobre a mesa. Um sorriso brincou de leve por seus lábios, ainda que de forma quase imperceptível.

— A lei tem um Parágrafo Único de emergência, Ômegas são obrigados a prestar serviço, independente da idade; desde que já tenham entrado no período fértil a pelo menos um ano.

— Então... — Shino, surpreso de um modo que dificilmente se sentia, acabou gaguejando. Que revelação inusitada!

Sarutobi ergueu uma sobrancelha e aguardou, sabendo graças aos anos de experiência, que aquele jovem Alpha acabara de escolher seu par junto ao qual responderia as exigências da lei.

A lei que traria vida nova a Konoha e ajudaria a curar todas as feridas deixadas pela guerra.


	2. Chapter 02

**A lei do amor**

**Kaline Bogard**

**Capítulo 02**

Inuzuka Kiba achava que estava enrascado. Ele tinha que estar enrascado, não? Por que outro motivo o Hokage convocaria aquela reunião, chamando não apenas ele próprio, mas sua mãe?

Incrivelmente, Inuzuka Tsume não parecia nervosa, como seria de se esperar da mulher de pavio curto. Pelo contrário, sua mãe estava em pé no corredor, apoiada na parede, com os braços cruzados, observando distraída os poucos shifters que iam de um lado para o outro, apressados.

Isso deixou Kiba intrigado. Seria os efeitos da guerra sobre sua mãe? Em uma situação normal já teria levado uns dois tabefes doloridos na orelha e sido interrogado à exaustão até confessar o que sequer tinha feito...

Suspirou desanimado. O pós-guerra era tão complicado quanto passar pelo conflito. Quer dizer, não tinha as lutas, os feridos e os mortos, a insegurança do ataque e o medo de perder uma pessoa importante; alguém da família ou um amigo.

Mas sem a luta, o que restava? Encarar os estragos sem poder desviar os olhos. Enfrentar o vazio de quem partira e nunca mais estaria ali com eles, reconstruir sobre os destroços físicos e emocionais herdados por quem tinha a sorte de continuar vivo. Sorte...?

A garganta do garoto apertou. Não sabia dizer se era sorte ou não. Sua única certeza era a dor de ter perdido a irmã mais velha. Hana e ele eram muito unidos, como os bons irmãos devem ser. Uma das primeiras vítimas da guerra, que falecera em um ataque traiçoeiro durante uma vigília.

E ainda doía tanto pensar na irmã.

Estava distraído na reflexão a ponto de quase não notar Naruto passando pelo corretor. O colega de escola ia com as mãos cruzadas atrás da cabeça e um ar estranho de certa satisfação. Ainda que não sorrisse, Naruto parecia feliz com alguma coisa.

Cumprimentou-o com um aceno de mão e seguiu seu caminho. A presença do garoto intrigou Kiba. O que significava? Que não tinha aprontado nada na verdade, como imaginara a princípio?

Passou o indicador pela marca vermelha na bochecha, gesto que fazia sempre ao se sentir nervoso. Todavia, nem ponderou muito nas dúvidas. Ouviu a voz do velho Hokage solicitando-lhes a presença. E eles o obedeceram.

— Kiba — Tsume falou baixo, um pouco antes de entrar na sala — Você é um Inuzuka, não me faça passar vergonha.

A ordem foi dada de forma um tanto seca, graças ao jeito pouco afetuoso e selvagem da mulher. Nada que causasse estranheza. Quer dizer... nada além do próprio pedido em si. Sem responder, a seguiu até que estivessem em frente ao responsável mor por Konoha.

— Agradeço muito que tenham vindo, Inuzuka-san, Inuzuka-kun — ele foi dizendo enquanto fazia um gesto para que sentassem — O assunto é de certa urgência, e temo que não pode ser classificado como 'agradável'.

— Faço uma ideia do que seja — Tsume revelou do seu jeito direto, ao contrário de todos os rodeios que o Hokage fizera naqueles breves segundos introdutórios.

A frase ganhou um olhar surpreso de Kiba. Sua mãe sabia o motivo da convocação?! E por que não lhe dissera nada? Por que o deixara no escuro da ignorância? Entendeu, em partes, o motivo de não ter levado aqueles tabefes...

— Isso facilita nossa conversa. Vou explicar ao jovem Inuzuka, já que diz respeito a ele, especificamente. Creio que, como outros da sua geração, nunca ouviu falar sobre a Marriage Law.

Kiba franziu as sobrancelhas. Olhou da mãe para o Hokage, os olhos inquietos revelando mais do que tudo seu desconhecimento sobre a mencionada lei.

— Não.

— É uma lei muito antiga, de tempos primordiais na sociedade shifter, que só é clamada após grandes conflitos. Todos nós, povos do continente, perdemos pessoas importantes durante a guerra. Konoha não foi exceção à regra.

Kiba balançou a cabeça depressa, a garganta apertou. Claro que sabia disso. Sua querida irmã perdera a vida em um dos primeiros embates. Tudo o que tinha agora era sua mãe, da já reduzida família.

— Sim, senhor — foi o que disse com a voz meio rouca de emoção. Pelo canto do olho notou a postura firme de sua mãe. Sabia que ela sofria muito mais do que qualquer um por perder uma filha, porém Tsume era dura, dificilmente demonstrava os sentimentos.

— Tantas mortes trazem consequências a longo prazo para a raça shifter. Consequências que podem ser irremediáveis, caso não tomemos alguma providência. Principalmente a renovação da próxima geração — o Hokage continuou a explicação — A Marriage Law foi instituída com essa intenção, a de unir shifters que se enquadrem em certos requisitos em um vinculo, que pode ser definitivo ou não, para que juntos ajudem a aldeia nos abençoando com um filhote.

Kiba moveu-se desconfortável na cadeira. Não era a criatura mais inteligente da sua turma do colégio, mas que um raio caísse na sua cabeça se ele não tivesse entendido cada uma das palavras nas entrelinhas.

— Tipo... tem uma lei obrigando os shifters a se casar e ter filhos?! — perguntou um tanto chocado.

— Não necessariamente "casar", o vinculo também pode ser temporário. Nos termos da lei, existe o período mínimo de coexistência do casal, ou seja, um ano morando juntos e unidos por um laço, tempo suficiente para um filhote ser gerado e nascer. Depois disso o casal está desobrigado a continuar unidos pelo vinculo, a opção fica a critério de ambos.

Isso fez o garoto engolir em seco. Até a mais lenta das criaturas entenderia claramente. O Hokage o chamara ali para cumprir a lei. E por isso sua mãe viera junto, ainda era menor de idade e precisava do responsável legal.

Precisaria escolher uma garota, morar com ela, engravidá-la e ser pai! Era um bocado de informação pra processar. Notou que o Hokage continuava falando, forçou a mente a se concentrar nas palavras dele.

—... nossa prioridade são os shifters solteiros em idade equivalente, porque assim temos maior chance de que os vínculos se tornem definitivos — ele começara com os mais velhos, agora chamava os adolescentes.

— Sim, senhor — foi a única coisa que conseguiu dizer. Quem iria escolher? Sabia que Sakura estava fora de questão, a garota era muito chata! Hinata era apaixonada por Naruto (todo mundo sabia disso). Ino...? Não, ela tinha aquela paixão obsessiva pelo besta do Sasuke. As opções não eram muitas.

— Nossa hierarquia é muito rígida em determinados aspectos, Inuzuka-kun. E isso nos coloca em posições... delicadas. A prioridade foi chamar os Alphas da vila, porque eles tem preferência sobre outras castas. Os próximos serão os Betas, mas como o seu nome já foi escolhido, o conselho achou por bem convocá-lo e adiantar os procedimentos do caso.

Kiba sentiu um arrepiozinho chato eriçar os pelinhos da sua nuca. Como assim já fora escolhido? Sakura, Hinata e Ino, nenhuma das três era Alpha. Talvez a Tenten? Ela era um ou dois mais velha... não lembrava se a menina era uma Alpha ou Beta. Teria preferência por garotos mais novos? O que sabia dela? Parecia uma boa pessoa...

—... pode declinar da escolha, claro, Inuzuka-kun. Não é obrigado a aceitar o vinculo com alguém que seja do seu desagrado. A intenção da lei não é punir ou causar sofrimento. Não queremos que os novos filhotes venham ao mundo em um lar hostil.

— Se ele declinar da escolha quais são as opções? — Tsume interferiu na conversa.

— Aguardar até que um novo Alpha faça a escolha. Se não houve compatibilidade com nenhum, será a vez dos Betas.

— Mas... mas... — ele fitou o Hokage de um jeito aflito — Pensei que eu que ia escolher a fêmea!

— Quieto, Kiba — Tsume rosnou — Tá me fazendo passar vergonha.

— Por quê?! — o menino soou inconformado.

O velho Hokage limpou a garganta chamando a atenção para si e tentando desanuviar a situação que podia ficar embaraçosa.

— Simples questão de hierarquia, Inuzuka-kun — ele afirmou de modo gentil — Na nossa sociedade Ômegas não escolhem. Ômegas são escolhidos.

Kiba sentiu o rosto esquentar, num tom de vermelho que quase se igualou as marcas que eram características do seu clã. Na sociedade shifter, a harmonia entre as castas era quase de contos de fadas. Poucas vilas podiam se gabar de ter tanto respeito entre Alphas, Betas e Ômegas quanto Konoha tinha. Embora tal fato não eximisse cada seguimento de seus direitos e obrigações. Alguns bem injustos na opinião de Kiba. Mas não evidentes no dia a dia, a ponto de sentir-se amargo por não ser um Alpha ou Beta. Apenas em momentos singulares ser um Omega chegava a ser realmente um impasse.

Pensou em reclamar da injustiça, mas o olhar de sua mãe o congelou no lugar. Lembrou-se que ela já desconfiava do assunto que os trouxera ali, talvez ouvindo de um dos amigos mais velhos. Principalmente, recordou-se das palavras dela momentos antes de entrarem naquela reunião. Acabou se calando.

— Eventualmente você terá que aceitar o vínculo com alguém. A lei é muito rigorosa com Ômegas, por sua posição social.

— Quantos anos de reclusão? — Tsume perguntou sem rodeios. Sentiu o olhar confuso que seu filhote lhe dirigiu, acabou amaciando a voz — Se não cumprir a lei, você vai preso, Kiba.

— De cinco a oito anos em regime fechado — Sarutobi cruzou as mãos sobre a mesa — Não queremos obrigar ninguém a nada, mas também não podemos abrir exceções ou permitir que alguém não cumpra a lei.

— Se eu não me vincular e tiver um filho... vou preso?! — o garoto soou chocado.

— Sim, Inuzuka-kun — o olhar do Hokage era cheio de compaixão, embora firme — A pena para Ômegas são mais duras, porque vocês são os mais importantes na questão da reprodução shifter. E a Marriage Law é exatamente sobre isso. _Reprodução _da espécie.

Kiba forçou saliva garganta abaixo mais uma vez. Que situação miserável! Foi impossível não se sentir um pouco humilhado por não poder escolher a parceira. Mas não adiantava nada reclamar. Não mudaria a realidade, nem resolveria o problema imediato.

Quão ruim poderia ser? Ia conviver com uma fêmea por um ano, teria que fazer sexo com ela, engravidá-la e tornar-se pai. Depois era só desfazer o vinculo, ainda que continuasse cuidando da criança. Nunca daria as costas pra um filhote Inuzuka.

Tudo acontecia muito rápido e sem planejamento. Mas assim era o mundo shifter, não? Sobreviver na sociedade era mais questão de adaptabilidade do que força.

Das fêmeas que conhecia, Kiba só tinha um pouquinho de medo de Haruno Sakura (a garota era doida de pedra e tinha um gênio terrível). Poderia conviver bem com qualquer outra menina da qual se lembrava.

E se uma shifter o escolhera (fosse lá quem fosse), significava que havia sentimentos envolvidos, não?

— Não vou fugir do meu dever. Sou um Inuzuka — ele falou confiante, notando como a mãe estufava o peito de orgulho — Eu conheço a menina? Ela tem a minha idade? Não é a Sakura, é? Por favor, diz que não é ela!

Sarutobi sorriu de leve, recostando-se na cadeira. Parecia tocado com a inocência da juventude, a inocência de quem mal começou a vida; que está acostumado a admirar o todo, sem prestar atenção aos detalhes.

— Ômegas são criaturas realmente incríveis, Inuzuka-kun. Sabia disso?

— O-obrigado — Kiba respondeu incerto.

— Sua condição especial é precedente para que situações especiais se descortinem a nossa frente. Exatamente como a que está prestes a enfrentar.

— Não entendi... — o garoto olhou rapidamente para a mãe, sondando a expressão neutra. Se ela compreendia o que o Hokage estava falando não deixou transparecer — Ela é muito mais velha do que eu? — isso excluía até mesmo a Tenten da lista.

— Não é "ela", Inuzuka-kun — o hokage não viu como amaciar a revelação — É um Alpha macho que te requisita.

— O-o quê?! — ele estremeceu tamanho o impacto do que ouvira. Até mesmo Tsume pareceu surpresa — Q-quem... quem...?

— Um amigo muito próximo — Sarutobi voltou a sorrir — Aburame Shino.


	3. Chapter 03

**A lei do amor**

**Kaline Bogard**

**Capítulo 03**

Shino chegou ao parque sem expectativa alguma. O que poderia esperar ou devanear a respeito do momento tão importante? Em primeiro lugar, não era o tipo de pessoa que fantasiava sobre o que quer que fosse. Em segundo lugar, já tinha a resposta do que era realmente relevante na situação. Um "sim".

Apesar disso, seria hipócrita se negasse a leve tensão que sentiu no ar ao aproximar-se dos balanços, lugar onde Kiba estava sentado, movendo-se distraído. O parque era neutro, talvez deixasse o garoto menos desconfortável do que ele ficaria caso encontrassem-se em local adverso.

— Yo. — cumprimentou parando ao lado dele. Notou a forma como o garoto se encolheu de forma quase imperceptível. Quase.

— Shino! — Kiba exclamou um tanto surpreso, embora o encontro já fora combinado previamente. Talvez estivesse mergulhado demais nos próprios pensamentos para notar a proximidade do colega de time. Os olhos desviaram-se para o outro lado, revelando constrangimento — Yo...

— Posso...? — ele indicou o balanço ao lado, numa forma preocupada de não invadir o espaço pessoal alheio.

— C-claro! Pode — Kiba assentiu, ainda evitando encará-lo de volta.

Shino sentou-se e ficou quieto. Notou pelo canto do olho Kiba mexer-se e remexer-se, porque aquele garoto era inquieto demais para qualquer outra reação. Um hiperativo que batia de frente com Uzumaki Naruto.

Apesar disso, Shino não fez nada além de esperar.

— Então... — por fim Kiba não aguentou o silêncio — Então vamos ser marido e marido.

— Aa.

— E eu vou morar com você...

— Aa.

— E teremos um filho.

— Aa.

Isso atraiu a atenção do garoto. Ele olhou para Shino de forma um tanto irritada.

— Você pode colaborar comigo? To tentando ter um diálogo aqui...

Shino sorriu de leve, embora a gola alta da blusa impedisse a visão de tal ato.

— Sim, Kiba. Vamos formar uma família. Vamos morar na minha casa e ter um filho. A não ser que prefira morar com sua mãe. Posso muito bem mudar as minhas coisas.

Kiba pensou a oferta por breves segundos. De alguma forma sabia que isso não era o que sua mãe esperava. Por mais que relutasse em deixá-la sozinha, principalmente após a morte de Hana, intuía que a opção não faria bem ao nome Inuzuka e, por tabela, seria refutada por sua mãe.

— Não... melhor não — declinou da sugestão mais do que depressa — Posso morar com você até... até.. hum.. até... você sabe.

— Sim, eu sei — Shino concordou, notando como o rosto de Kiba corava até que o vermelho da pele quase encobrisse as marcas do clã.

— Isso... isso é tão estranho! A gente é amigo e... nunca pensei que... um dia... que constrangedor!

Shino meneou a cabeça. Não achava nem um pouco constrangedor. Pelo contrário. Mal podia se lembrar desde quando gostava de Kiba. Aquela oportunidade parecia nada menos do que uma dádiva dos deuses. Ao ouvir a proposta do Hokage, logo pensou que estava em um sonho. Mas era a realidade. A doce realidade ao qual agarrara com as duas mãos, sem que um segundo sequer esperasse que Kiba realmente aceitasse a proposta.

E ali estavam eles.

— Você aceitou — disse simplesmente. Não era um homem de desperdiçar palavras.

— Ahh! — Kiba arregalou os olhos e freou o balanço — Eu...

— Você...?

A leve pressão fez com que o garoto franzisse as sobrancelhas, irritado. Shino queria todas as cartas na mesa! Era constrangedor! E honesto... e o jeito certo de começar alguma coisa.

Konoha era um dos melhores lugares para um shifter nascer e crescer. A sociedade evoluída ensinava uma lição a outras, extremamente rígidas na questão das castas. Na Vila da Folha, todos eram tratados como iguais, com respeito e consideração. Até mesmo um Omega, que não se equiparava aos Alphas e aos Betas, que tinham sua posição cosolidada na sociedade shifter. Ao contrário, já ouvira falar de países preconceituosos e cruéis com Ômegas, tratados como inferiores na hierarquia.

E justamente por essa postura igualitária de Konoha, Kiba nunca se imaginou em tal situação. Pra ele, ao pensar no futuro, se via reproduzindo o relacionamento dos pais, assim como da maioria das pessoas da vila, encontrando uma fêmea Alpha, casando-se e tendo uma penca de filhos. Porque ele adorava crianças e queria que sua família fosse ampla!

Jamais passou pela sua cabeça que um dia estaria em vias de se envolver com o melhor amigo de infância e que ele próprio seria o responsável não apenas por gerar uma nova vida, mas por carregá-la no ventre!

Por todos esses sentimentos presos dentro de si, foi impossível não revelar o que sentia:

— Eu estou assustado — a frase veio seguida de um olhar desolado e perdido, que fez o coração de Shino pesar. Sua intenção não era infligir sofrimento a quem gostava. Teria sido precipitado ao impor essa relação ao Omega? Ou apenas o protegera de se envolver com outra pessoa, talvez com quem ele tivesse menos afinidade?

Decidido, soltou a corrente do balançou e estendeu a mão em direção a Kiba. O garoto chegou a encolher-se um pouco, sem saber o que esperar, pego de surpresa pelo gesto inusitado. Mas no fim não fugiu ao toque daquela mão quente de encontro ao seu rosto.

— É desagradável? — Shino perguntou. Ouviu Kiba suspirar de leve, antes de responder sem hesitar.

— Não — e não havia mentira na pequena palavra.

— Então podemos fazer isso dar certo. Você está assustado. Eu também estou. Tenho apenas dezoito anos. Perdi meu pai, minha única família. E agora tenho que gerar um filho — Shino foi falando sem interromper o toque, prendendo os olhos afoitos de Kiba na sua mirada profunda — Se for fazer isso, quero que seja com alguém importante.

Kiba, sempre tão imperativo e sem sossego, não conseguiu outra coisa além de balançar a cabeça em concordância. A garganta ardendo em uma vontade de chorar que não sabia explicar. Sua infância estava se acabando, dava-se conta agora. Nem a guerra lhe trouxera aquela dose de realidade. Apenas a ideia de ter uma vida inocente dependendo de seus cuidados. Uma vida inocente que seria metade provida do seu sangue. E metade provida daquele homem que tentava passar confiança e cuidado através de um simples toque de carinho. Pele contra pele. Olhos nos olhos.

— Tenha paciência comigo — Kiba pediu, deixando que suas barreiras caíssem por terra.

— Sempre — Shino garantiu, antes de repetir com tanta confiança quanto havia em si — Sempre, Kiba.

O garoto também soltou a corrente e cobriu a mão de Shino com a sua.

— Então vamos fazer isso dar certo. Eu te digo "sim".

A frase trouxe novo sorriso aos lábios de Shino. Dessa vez um pouco maior, ainda que ninguém pudesse ver, graças a gola alta da blusa.

— Você já disse "sim". Por que disse sim?

Kiba piscou depressa, afastando-se um pouco e fugindo ao toque de Shino. Aproveitou o gesto para tomar impulso e pôs-se a balançar um pouco.

— Fiquei com medo de acabar com a Sakura. Ela é meio maluca com aquele amor pelo Sasuke. Ou aquele senpai com as sobrancelhas esquisitas... Eu sou um Omega, daí não escolho, tenho que ser escolhido. Já pensou se o Chouji me escolhe? Eu nem sei cozinhar... como ia ser o nosso lar? Mas ele é um Beta, né? Até esqueci disso — a enxurrada de palavras desconexas divertiu Shino. Ali estava uma sombra do Kiba que tanto amava. Acabou erguendo uma sobrancelha:

— Em resumo: eu era a opção menos pior.

— Não! — Kiba tratou de remediar — Sim... quer dizer... não? Não sei! Só me senti acuado. Eu não tive tempo de refletir. Acho que no fundo eu meio que pensei que nem você. Se eu sou obrigado a ter um filhote, então que seja com alguém que eu conheço e respeito.

A sinceridade naquelas palavras comoveu Shino. Estavam todos a mercê daquela lei que, apesar de tentar sanar um problema que seria vital a longo prazo; ainda assim, era bem cruel.

Ele deixou que o silêncio se instalasse entre ambos, porque não era um silêncio opressivo ou pesado. Era apenas reflexivo.

Tanto que quase podia ver as engrenagens da mente de Kiba arquitetando como seria a vida de ambos dali pra frente, até que o garoto acabou indagando:

— Sábado é um bom dia para a mudança? — ele soou como quem não quer nada.

— Claro. Você estará confortável na minha casa? De verdade? Não prefere mesmo que eu passe esse tempo na sua casa?

— Hummm. Não. Acho melhor pegar minhas coisas e ir pra sua casa mesmo. Minha mãe ia surtar se eu fizesse isso, sabe aquele papo de "honrar o nome da família"...? Então eu pego as tralhas e vou pra sua casa.

— Precisa de ajuda?

— Não! Minha mãe me mata se te ouvir falar assim, Shino! É sério! — suspirou — O clã Inuzuka é composto por Betas. Não é nossa tradição ter Alphas nascendo na família, muito menos Ômegas! Mas... pra minha mãe isso nunca importou. Ela se preocupa apenas que a gente cumpra o nosso papel com dignidade e honre nossos ancestrais. Independente de ser Alpha, Beta ou Omega, mas obedecendo as tradições e a lei. No caso, dando um filhote pra aldeia. Eu posso fazer isso. Não, eu vou fazer isso! Eu juro!

Aburame Shino apenas balançou a cabeça. O seu clã também era muito conservador e tradicional. Agora que seu pai se fora, vitima da guerra, cabia a ele seguir as leis de Konoha em nome dos Aburame.

O silêncio ameaçou insinuar-se entre eles novamente, mas Kiba não deixou:

— Posso levar o Akamaru? — logo imaginou que seria bom ter o mascote por perto, vivendo em uma casa nova.

— Não — Shino respondeu, mas logo emendou uma explicação, temendo ser erroneamente interpretado — Não precisa pedir permissão. Nossa relação não se baseia em hierarquia.

A frase teve o poder de fazer Kiba corar de leve, meio embaraçado pela parte do "nossa relação". Para disfarçar, ele coçou a nuca e riu constrangido.

— É que você conhece o Akamaru, né? Não é tão simples assim levar ele pra sua casa sem avisar das consequências. Akamaru é um bagunceiro!

— Ele não pode ser pior do que _você_.

— Oe! Eu não sou bagunceiro! Quer dizer... não muito e... seu besta!

Shino apenas balançou a cabeça, divertido com a reação espontânea. Esse era um dos aspectos da personalidade de Kiba que o cativava desde que se conheceram. _Apaixonante_.

— Posso conviver com dois bagunceiros.

O outro mostrou a língua, desaforado. Então pareceu se lembrar de algo importante e se viu confessando:

— Eu vou receber conselhos de outro Omega a partir de segunda-feira, um Omega que é casado com um Alpha Macho. Isso vai me ajudar bastante.

Shino balançou a cabeça, concordando. Já imaginara algo assim. Até desconfiava de quem seria o novo professor de Kiba.

— Ee... e os outros? Você acha que todos vão arrumar um par? Ou alguém vai preso? Eu vi o Naruto lá no mesmo dia que eu fui. Ele é um Beta, né? Será que escolheu a Sakura? A Hinata vai ficar triste.

— Talvez — Shino respondeu sem aprofundar no assunto. Era o único Alpha da turma assim como Kiba era o único Omega. Havia outros, claro, tanto entre os alunos mais velhos, quanto entre os mais novos. E os adultos. Os demais da turma eram todos Betas, o que significava que; obrigatoriamente, os casais seriam entre machos e fêmeas, para garantir a nova geração de crianças. As chances de Naruto ter escolhido Sakura eram bem grandes, inversamente proporcionais ao interesse de Shino. Ele já conseguira o que mais queria na vida. Pouco se importava com o destino dos demais.

Agora começaria a contar os dias para que o vínculo seguisse a diante e eles consumassem aquela união.

* * *

**NOTAS:** Hello! Hoje precisamos falar sobre Kevin... (entendeu a referencia? Hohohoho). Antes de mais nada: essa informaçãozinha sobre o Naruto no final se encaixou na sua teoria sobre o par dele? Hummmm estou observando daqui. xD

Agora é sério. Sobre o Kevin (referencias). Sobre a fic e o universo ABO. Vamos lá: talvez você esteja familiarizado com esse universo ou talvez não. Mas esclarecimentos sempre são bem vindos (tanto quanto reviews hoho).

Tem características que são muito marcantes e que eu queria debater:

**Heat:** é o período do cio. Tanto Alphas quanto Omegas passam por isso. Geralmente uma vez por mês, durante alguns dias. Os Omegas costumam tomar remédio pra amenizar o cheiro, que está cheio de feromonios e atiça os instintos dos Alphas, é bem comum que eles percam o controle durante o Heat e ataquem um Omega. Não vou usar isso. Repetindo: não tem Heat na história. O que tem é a menstruação normal das fêmeas e só. Para os Omegas bolei outra explicação. Sei que o Heat tem precedentes na natureza (quem nunca viu uma cadela no cio seguida por uma fila de cachorros...?), mas Shifters não são 100% animais, assim como não são 100% humanos. Como tudo na natureza busca o equilíbrio, eu imaginei que os Alphas são perfeitamente capazes de se controlar. Mas o mundo dessa fic é um paralelo ao nosso mundo: tem Vilas que são boas pra morar, tipo Konoha. E tem vilas que são ruins, tipo a India. Sem querer julgar um pais culturalmente tão diferente do nosso, mas convenhamos: ser mulher lá não é fácil. Konoha eu pensei em um lugar bom, não quero escrever uma fic muito pesada e cheia de pretensos estupros. E também tem a índole e o caráter de cada shifter: mesmo em Konoha pode ter shifters maus. Mas um Alpha perder o controle e estuprar um(a) Omega é exceção, não a regra.

**Knot:** isso é o que eu acho mais bizarro no mundo ABO. O penis do Alpha desenvolve um nó (tipo o que acontece com os cachorros) durante o sexo e ele fica preso ao anus do Omega por um tempo. Respeito quem gosta, acho que na criatividade e na imaginação vale tudo. Mas em "A Lei do Amor" não tem nó, me desculpem xD

**Companheiros Destinados:** isso tem muito a ver com a dinâmica Alpha/Omega. É de consenso geral que um(a) Omega só pode se envolver com um(a) Alpha. Pela posição de ambos na hierarquia, acho que faz sentido e eu gosto disso. E como sou romântica incurável: aqui tem a chance de termos almas gêmeas :D Além disso, um Beta pode se envolver com outro Beta ou um Alpha, sem problemas.

**Proporção:** cada casta shifter em uma posição muito clara na sociedade. E isso reflete na quantidade delas dentro do Pack. Alphas são lideres natos, os mais fortes nascidos pra comandar. Não faz sentido ter muitos Alphas. Betas são os guerreiros, o serviço braçal, os peões, logo tem maior quantidade. E os Omegas são a contrapartida que equilibra a força e a ferocidade dos Alphas. Eles nunca serão lideres, nem mesmo fortes como Betas, mas são uma presença necessária para manter a harmonia. Então, em um grupo de 100 shifters, podemos dizer que (mais ou menos, não é uma regra fixa): 20 deles serão Alphas, 70 deles serão Betas e 10 deles serão Omegas.

Ufa. Acho que é isso. Qualquer duvida é só perguntar! Até o próximo.


	4. Chapter 04

**A lei do amor**

**Kaline Bogard**

**Capítulo 04**

A manhã ia avançada, com um tempo ensolarado e claro, quando Shino abriu a porta da frente para atender as breves batidas. A primeira coisa que notou foi a trouxa enorme e (aparentemente) pesada que Kiba levava nas costas.

— Yo, Marido! — o garoto riu consigo mesmo do cumprimento — Não fizemos o vínculo ainda, mas posso te chamar de "marido", né? Ou "marido temporário"? Não, muito longo. Só "marido" tá bom. É, tá ótimo. Bom dia!

Shino ergueu as sobrancelhas sacando na enxurrada de palavras o quão nervoso o novo morador da casa se sentia. Situação mais do que compreensível. Imaginou que o leve rubor que competia com as marcas do clã Inuzuka também se relacionavam com o constrangimento trazido pela mudança.

Kiba, por sua vez, tentava disfarçar a falta de jeito com a tagarelice, com medo de revelar a surpresa por ser atendido por Shino _naqueles_ trajes. Quer dizer, não tinha nada demais na regata cinza ou na calça de moletom preta, tão casuais quanto a blusa e a bermuda que ele próprio usava. Nem sequer era a primeira vez que o via sem o uniforme de sempre ou sem os óculos de sol. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, era a primeira vez que o via tão a vontade depois da recém estabelecida condição de cônjuges. O coração se abalou um pouco...

— Shi-shitsurei shimasu — Kiba pediu tentando mudar o clima constrangido. Acabou franzindo as sobrancelhas em estranhamento, quando Shino _não_ saiu da porta, cedendo-lhe passagem.

Os dois se encararam por breves segundos, até que o garoto tivesse um insight. Os olhos se arregalaram um pouco antes que a frase escapasse de modo quase natural:

— Tadaima!

— Okaerinasai — só então Shino afastou-se um pouco e permitiu que Kiba entrasse no novo lar.

Um segundo e meio depois, Akamaru passou também, na cola do dono, antes que Shino notasse sua presença, por isso não conseguiu impedi-lo.

— Akamaru! — foi o próprio Kiba que interferiu — Pra fora! Não seja um folgado! Vá explorar as redondezas.

O animal ganiu para demonstrar seu desagrado e obedeceu, enfiando a cauda entre as patas e saindo em passos mais lentos do que deveria.

— Venha comigo — Shino pediu — Vou te mostrar onde ficam as coisas.

— Hn.

Foram direto para o segundo andar. Shino parou a frente do quarto de hóspedes e abriu a porta. Não era um espaço muito grande, embora confortável e adequado. Havia uma cama de solteiro, um criado mudo com abajur e um pequeno roupeiro.

— Pode ficar aqui até que...

— Não — Kiba cortou, confiante — Vamos começar do jeito que as coisas devem ser! A gente já saiu pra missão junto, Shino. Não tem nada de esquisito nisso. E... e... a gente não precisa... hum... você sabe... segunda-feira eu vou lá na aula... e... que droga! Facilita as coisas pra gente, não?

— Você quer dormir no meu quarto? — o outro foi direto como sempre.

— É — Kiba brincou com as pontas da grande trouxa que iam amarradas contra seu peito, subitamente sem vontade de devolver a mirada intensa que recebia — Hum..._nosso_ quarto...

Shino não esperava algo assim, mas não reclamou. Analisou a postura de Kiba, não muito convencido de toda a segurança que o outro transmitia. Sentiu algo errado ali, embora não planejasse pressionar para descobrir do que se tratava. Mais cedo ou mais tarde, saberia.

— Por aqui — voltou sobre os próprios passos. Passou direto pela porta ao lado — Esse era o quarto do meu pai — explicou simplesmente. Então apontou a porta na parede contrária, explicando que ali era o banheiro. Por fim, abriu a última passagem, do final do corredor.

O quarto de Shino era maior do que o quarto de hóspedes. Havia um criado-mudo ao lado de cada cabeceira da cama, e um abajur em cima de cada criado-mudo. O grande guarda-roupa ocupava quase toda uma parede e uma porta de vidro revelava uma pequena sacada. O último móvel, uma escrivaninha, permanecia no canto do quarto, com livros e cadernos cuidadosamente organizados.

Mas nada disso chamou a atenção de Kiba. O garoto apontou para dentro do quarto, sentindo o rosto pegar fogo.

— Por que tem uma cama de casal?

Shino empertigou-se, pego de surpresa. Sentiu o olhar de Kiba lançar adagas em sua direção, todas com a palavra "pervertido" presa nas pontas afiadas. Fez menção de ajeitar o par de óculos no rosto, então se lembrou de que estava sem ele.

— Tenho uma desde criança. É estranho?

— Pois a minha cama é de solteiro.

— Que infantil — Shino falou sem intenção de ofender, embora Kiba se eriçasse que nem um cachorro prestes a morder — O que você pensou? Queria dormir aqui em uma cama de solteiro?!

— Ah! Eu... eu... achei que ia trazer o colchão do outro quarto e ficar no chão... — o garoto revelou o plano a contragosto.

Shino cruzou os braços e sorriu de leve. Ele sabia que toda aquela confiança de Kiba não vinha sem um motivo.

— Quer ficar no outro quarto?

— Claro que não. Já disse que vou dormir aqui e eu vou dormir aqui. Não é uma cama que vai me fazer mudar de ideia.

— Então fique a vontade. Já liberei metade do guarda-roupa para você — como não se preocupava com a aparência, não tinha muitas roupas, somente o necessário — Pode arrumar suas coisas. Vou começar a preparar o almoço.

— Tudo bem — Kiba soltou o nó da trouxa e a deixou cair no chão, já se preparando para ajeitar tudo aquilo.

Shino saiu do quarto e desceu as escadas, indo direto para a cozinha. Não combinara um horário para que Kiba viesse. Almoçar com ele seria uma agradável surpresa.

Com destreza começou a separar os ingredientes para a refeição. Decidiu-se por arroz branco, tamagoyaki e salada. Pratos rápidos e simples de fazer.

O arroz mal começara a esquentar na panela de arroz, quando Kiba enfiou o rosto na porta da cozinha, sondando o ambiente antes de entrar, cruzar as mãos atrás da cabeça e ir sentar-se na mesa. Shino parou de cortar as folhas de mizuna sobre o balcão de mármore e lançou um olhar agudo na direção do "marido". Não fazia nem vinte minutos que o deixara no quarto!

— Oe, oe — Kiba enfiou o dedinho na orelha e coçou — Eu botei a roupa no guarda-roupa, cuidado quando for abrir. Também olhei os cômodos aqui de baixo, pra saber onde fica cada lugar.

—...

— Que foi? — soprou a sujeira da ponta do dedo mínimo — Um dia eu arrumo direito. Promessa de dedinho!

Shino observou o dedinho esticado em sua direção e balançou a cabeça.

— Depois que lavar as mãos talvez a gente firme a promessa.

Kiba riu escandaloso como sempre, contentando-se em assistir enquanto Shino terminava de picar a mizuna e a reservava em uma tigela. Logo a tamagoyaki cheirava muito bem, porque o rapaz era um cozinheiro de mão cheia! Por muito tempo foram apenas Shino e seu pai. Desde criança ele precisou se aperfeiçoar nas tarefas domésticas, para que pai e filho tivessem uma rotina diária digna.

— Isso parece ótimo! — Kiba sorriu guloso, olhando a owan cheia de arroz branco que Shino colocou a sua frente, junto com a tamagoyaki ainda soltando fumaça e a tigela de salada — Itadakimasu!

— Itadakimasu.

Por algum tempo apenas comeram, até que a certo ponto Kiba resolveu quebrar o silêncio.

— Eu já sabia que cozinhava bem, Shino, mas isso aqui tá bom demais! Pode deixar que eu lavo a louça depois.

— Tudo bem.

— Minha mãe sempre se gabou de ser a melhor cozinheira de Konoha. Acho que ela está enganada...

— E como ela ficou? Está tudo bem com ela?

Kiba mordeu uma folhinha de mizuna e mastigou, antes de responder.

— Sim, mamãe é dura na queda. Ela sempre diz que os filhotes a gente cria pro mundo — ele hesitou um pouco, travando uma luta interna. Acabou decidindo contar, ignorando que o rosto corava: — Ela desejou que a gente tenha gêmeos.

— Ah — foi tudo que Shino disse.

— E ela quer que a gente tenha um jantar de apresentação formal, antes de lançar o vínculo.

— Hn — Shino era mesmo monossilábico! Ou seria uma forma de demonstrar nervosismo...? Afinal, encarar a sogra (mesmo que temporária) não era a tarefa mais fácil do mundo. Encararia mil inimigos de frente e desarmado sem sentir o arrepiozinho gelado que brincou com seus pelinhos da nuca. Apesar disso, disfarçou — Só marcar.

— 'Xá comigo! — prometeu, agarrando o último pedaço de tamagoyaki com o hashi e jogando-o na boca.

Depois do almoço, Kiba cuidou das vasilhas sujas, quebrando uma owan no processo. Era um desastrado e por isso Shino pensou que talvez trocar as vasilhas de louça por plástico fosse uma boa solução.

Enfim, passaram o resto da tarde no quintal dos fundos, montando uma casinha para Akamaru. Ser ninja e toda a experiência de ambos serviu para alguma coisa. Quando o cão voltasse da exploração também teria um novo lar.

Enquanto anoitecia, Shino resolveu comprar lamen para o jantar. Deixou Kiba tomando banho e foi até um mercado próximo, atrás da comida pré-pronta. Quando voltou, foi recebido por Kiba já de pijama, que se prontificou em preparar o jantar no micro-ondas (_pelo menos isso eu sei, marido!_) deixando, assim, Shino livre para também tomar um banho e vestir um confortável pijama.

Fizeram a última refeição do dia na sala, assistindo um filme de comédia que arrancava risadas divertidas de Kiba, a ponto de intrigar o outro rapaz, que não via graça nenhuma nas atuações forçadas. Pelo final do programa, ele já cabeceava de sono. Permitiu que Shino levasse o resto do jantar para a cozinha, enquanto ele próprio ia para o banheiro se ajeitar para dormir.

Pouco depois, Shino entrou no quarto e encontrou Kiba sentado sobre o colchão, um tanto sem jeito. Já pegara travesseiros e lençóis, e os colocara sobre a cama. Mas parecia indeciso sobre se deitar. Acabou limpando a garganta e apontando a garrafinha de sake nas mãos de Shino.

— Você só tem dezoito anos. Não devia beber isso ainda...

Shino sorriu de leve:

— Tampouco deveria ir pro fronte de batalha, perder meu pai na luta ou ser obrigado a me vincular e ter um filhote. A guerra costuma mudar as coisas.

O outro apenas observou, sem saber o que responder. Sim, haviam passado por provações que ninguém em tão tenra idade deveria enfrentar. Possuíam uma experiência de vida que os fizera amadurecer e deixar as brincadeiras de lado. Mas, ainda assim, eram quase crianças...

— Pode dormir se quiser. Vou terminar isso antes — Shino mostrou a garrafinha de sake e caminhou até a porta de vidro, para tomar o ar fresco da noite, debruçado na grade da sacada.

— Oyasumi — Kiba disse baixinho, antes de se enfiar debaixo do lençol e respirar fundo.

Lá se fora o primeiro dia da sua nova vida.

* * *

Último aviso: não foi betado, nem será. Siga sabendo que daqui até o final estará cheio de erros (grotesco) inofensivos.

\- Shitsurei shimasu: forma de pedir licença para entrar ou sair de um lugar

\- Tadaima: se diz ao chegar em casa

\- Okaeri: se diz para quem chega em casa. Okaerinasai: é a mesma coisa, porem com mais formalidade.

Obrigada a todo mundo que me cobrou (risca) lembrou da fic. Caso esteja demorando pra vir o próximo, podem me cobrar (risca) lembrar de novo. Até mais!

Ah, não esperem uma história bonitinha assim pra sempre. Ainda demora, mas o tempo vai fechar. E eu nem sei se o final será feliz. Hohohoho ainda to me decidindo. Beijos de luz!


	5. Chapter 05

**A lei do amor**

**Kaline Bogard**

**Capítulo 05**

A segunda-feira chegou rápido demais para a opinião de Kiba. Culpa do domingo divertido que tivera com Shino, dia que passaram entretidos arrumando algumas coisas para a missão de última hora que o time recebera, e seria muito bem vida. Com o fim da guerra a rotina precisava voltar aos poucos e executar missões era a forma que tinham de ganhar algum dinheiro, maior das atuais preocupações de Shino. Ele era o Alpha e futuro responsável por uma família.

A tal missão ficaria por conta de Hinata e Shino, tão somente. Inuzuka Kiba já tinha um compromisso agendado para a manhã de segunda, e era para cumpri-lo que acordara cedo e saíra de casa, na companhia de Akamaru.

No caminho encontrou com Sakura e o senpai das sobrancelhas esquisitas. Havia um ar de constrangimento ao redor da garota, quando ela o cumprimentou, que deixou Kiba desconfiado, observando-os até sumirem de vistas ao virar a rua. Eles estavam juntos? Talvez por causa da Lei? O rapaz de roupas verdes e olhar alienado exalava felicidade... que esquisito!

Se Sakura cumpriria a lei com o companheiro de time de Hyuuga, então porque Naruto estava tão alegrinho naquele dia? Imaginou que a satisfação de Naruto estava ligada a chance de poder ficar ao menos um ano com a menina que gostava... estava errado? Não fazia sentido! Bem, todas aquelas conclusões eram coisa da cabeça de Kiba. A única maneira de confirmar as suspeitas era perguntando diretamente para Naruto.

— Não é da minha conta — deu de ombros, fingindo superar a curiosidade e se pôs novamente a andar.

Também encontrou-se com Ino, outra colega de turma. A menina ia com um grande buque de rosas nos braços, provavelmente uma entrega da loja dos pais. Tinha um ar infeliz no rosto. Ignorou Kiba por completo, chegando a avançar alguns passos em sentido contrário, até se dar conta da falta de educação.

— Olá — Ino lançou meio azeda, encarando o garoto que a observava parado na rua.

— Olá — Kiba devolveu depressa, impressionado com a aura de mau humor que rodeava a colega. Era quase como uma nuvem negra lançando pequenos raios em todas as direções. Teve toda a certeza do mundo de que Ino não conseguira ser escolhida por Sasuke, sua grande paixão desde sempre.

— Parabéns pelo seu vínculo temporário — Ino falou de modo automático.

— Parabéns pra você também — Kiba soou incerto. Não sabia se era apropriado dizer aquilo, já que Ino parecia tudo, menos feliz.

— Ah, claro. Parabéns para a Ino, porque ela vai perder um ano da preciosa vida dela, banzai! — ela rebateu irônica, pegando Kiba de surpresa.

—... — não soube o que dizer diante da reação inesperada. Ele só desejou que ela não sofresse tanto pelo futuro imediato reservado a raça shifter.

— Não se pode ter tudo na vida, não é? — Ino deixou os ombros cair, talvez tocada pela consternação Kiba exibia na face.

Por um segundo a máscara de arrogância se desfez e Kiba viu a pura tristeza e decepção nos olhos de Ino. E isso o comoveu. Não esperava que uma das colegas estivesse tão infeliz por cumprir a lei.

Ela não esperou resposta, abraçou o buque com um pouco mais de força e seguiu caminho, sem se despedir.

Kiba ficou um tanto impressionado com as maneiras tão diferentes de reação das duas mulheres. Sakura não parecia tão decepcionada quanto Ino, apesar de ser cada vez mais obvio que nenhuma das duas faria o vínculo com Sasuke.

— Naruto tá feliz, mas não ficou com a Sakura. A Sakura parece que tá com o Sobrancelhudo. A Ino não parece que ficou com o Sasuke... hummm — acabou desistindo de entender tudo aquilo e voltou a seguir caminho — Que rolo!

Mais cedo ou mais tarde descobriria.

Em pouco tempo chegou a uma pequena casinha localizada mais ao norte da vila. Era o lar de Iruka sensei, o Ômega que lhe daria preciosas explicações sobre o relacionamento com um Alpha macho. Afinal, ele tinha um vínculo duradouro com Kakashi sensei.

Iruka atendeu rápido, dando a impressão de já estar esperando sua visita. Foi engraçado ver o professor com roupas casuais, tão diferente do uniforme que usava na escola. Outro detalhe consequente da guerra: as aulas ainda não estavam retomadas em sua totalidade, pois os professores eram requisitados para suprir necessidades vitais da comunidade, algumas envolvendo segurança e reconstrução. Ou, não menos importante, ajudar os jovens a compreender as novas situações quem que se viam envolvidos, como era o caso de Inuzuka Kiba.

— Kiba kun! — sorriu tão logo abriu a porta.

— Iruka sensei, shitsurei.

— Irashai — o homem deu espaço para que seu aluno entrasse na sala.

Kiba foi imediatamente recepcionado por uma sala pequena e aconchegante, em que se via muito da personalidade cordata e caseira de Iruka, principalmente nos detalhes. Havia um jogo de sofá de cor clara, que causava um bom contraste com as cortinas escuras. O papel de parede branco era estampado com pequenas pétalas de sakura. Sobre a lareira, uma fileira de porta-retratos deixava a sala com atmosfera familiar, assim como outras coisas que Kiba não quis prestar muita atenção, para não parecer um bisbilhoteiro.

— Venha comigo, Kiba kun. Eu estava nesse momento preparando chá de ervas.

— Sim, senhor.

Seguiu o professor para uma cozinha pequena, muito limpa em que dominava o tom de branco. Obedeceu e sentou-se na mesa, que Iruka indicou com um gesto de mão. Aguardou em silêncio enquanto o adulto colocava uma grande caneca fumegante a sua frente, a fumacinha que se desprendia do chá trazia consigo um aroma agradável. Tão delicioso quanto pareciam os biscoitos de gengibre que vieram para completar o lanche.

— Prontinho — Iruka sorriu ao sentar-se em frente ao outro.

Kiba pegou a xícara e a segurou com as duas mãos.

— Quando o Hokage disse que eu teria aulas com Iruka sensei, imaginei outra coisa. Quase trouxe um caderno...

— Pensou que seria uma aula como as da academia?

— Mais ou menos... — Kiba não era de mentir ou dizer meias verdades. Sua personalidade espontânea impedia comportamentos muito afetados.

— A academia ainda não reabriu por completo, estamos sem muitos alunos. Se você se sente mais a vontade lá, podemos usar uma das salas vazias.

— Não, tá tudo bem. É melhor assim mesmo, acho.

Iruka sorriu e puxou uma caneca para si, pondo-se a soprar o chá quente. Era um excelente professor e isso refletia na forma como conhecia bem cada um dos seus alunos. Kiba nunca fora o mais adaptado ao ambiente formal da sala de aula. Logo imaginou que levá-lo até lá para ter a conversa que pretendia, não seria muito efetivo. Igualmente por conhecê-lo tão bem, sabia que não adiantava pressionar. Por isso permitiu-se aguardar enquanto quase podia assistir as engrenagens mentais daquele garoto trabalhando no assunto a ser discutido. Inuzuka tinha dezessete anos, já era quase um adulto, já participara de uma guerra e provara de seus dolorosos dissabores; mas, apesar disso, Iruka olhava para ele e via aquele garotinho que passara correndo escandaloso pela porta no primeiro dia de aula, alguns anos atrás. Na verdade, Iruka nutria sentimentos assim nostálgicos para todos os seus alunos.

— Ne — Kiba começou um tanto constrangido. Não era algo que falaria com facilidade com outras pessoas, nem mesmo com a mãe. Ou melhor, talvez a mãe com aquela personalidade fosse a última pessoa no mundo com quem falaria, mas com Iruka sensei não parecia tão difícil se abrir. Seria o jeito receptivo e acolhedor com o qual ele tratava todo mundo? Seria, ainda, uma das caraterísticas que os Ômegas possuíam, aquele poder quase sobrenatural de harmonizar e acalmar o ambiente em que estivessem no momento? Hum, Kiba não se sentia muito apaziguador, obrigado. Ele nunca acalmava ambiente algum, no fim das contas. Era justamente o contrário... enfim deu-se conta de que Iruka o observava, esperando que continuasse a frase iniciada antes de perder-se em pensamentos — Eu... eu... posso perguntar qualquer coisa?

— Claro — o professor respondeu sem hesitação e sem demora, oferecendo um sorriso que ajudou a acalmar o garoto de vez, trazendo de volta a confiança que era um marco do clã Inuzuka.

— É que o assunto é meio constrangedor. Não sei como começar... eu nunca pensei que teria um vínculo com outro cara, sabe? — hesitou um pouco — Bem, eu também nunca pensei muito em garotas, porque minha mãe e minha irmã sempre enchem o saco. Enchiam...

Lembrou-se que Hana estava morta, nunca mais "encheria seu saco". Sentiu vontade de chorar.

— Não tem nada de errado nisso — Iruka falou suave, atraindo-lhe a atenção e desviando o rumo do triste assunto — A adolescência é uma fase complicada, uma fase de mudanças em que normalmente os hormônios começam a agir, e isso atrai a atenção para possíveis pares. Mas nós passamos por uma guerra, Kiba kun. Não houve tempo para nossos jovens serem "normais".

— É...

— E essa lei não é pra vida toda. Depois de cumprir seu dever, você pode pensar melhor no futuro e, quem sabe, encontrar alguma menina por quem irá se apaixonar.

Kiba descartou a oferta com um gesto de mão.

— Nem brinca, Iruka sensei. Não to dando conta do presente e o senhor quer que eu fique pensando no futuro? É demais pra minha cabeça — e alcançou um biscoito com formato de estrela, jogando-o na boca para morder com voracidade — Gostoso!

Iruka riu, assistindo enquanto farelos voavam da boca cheia de seu aluno.

— Muito bem, Kiba kun. Como é que eu posso ajudá-lo a dar conta do presente?

— Ah, tenho um monte de pergunta! Tipo... não dúvida sobre sexo, porque eu andei fuçando umas revistas. E o senhor não sabe como deu trabalho pra conseguir isso... — Kiba desviou os olhos, admirando pontos aleatórios na cozinha para evitar contato visual com o professor. Não queria confessar os meios usados para por as mãos na revista.

Iruka ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— Revistas? Que tipo de revistas? Isso não é instrução adequada, Kiba kun.

— É impressão minha ou não tem como deixar a nossa conversa menos constrangedora? Eu cheguei aqui com vergonha. Depois a vergonha passou e eu fiquei confiante, mas agora to ficando com vergonha de novo e as minhas dúvidas estão meio que sumindo. Socorro, Iruka sensei.

O professor recostou-se na cadeira e respirou fundo.

— Vocês já tem data para o vínculo?

— Sim, senhor — Kiba observava a caneca com chá — Shino vai conversar com a minha mãe na quarta-feira. O vínculo deve ser feito no sábado — ele remexeu-se na cadeira, inquieto — Ahhhh, Iruka sensei! Tem uma coisa que tá fritando o meu cérebro! Como é que um Ômega macho pode engravidar?! Isso não é coisa de fêmea? E.. bem... eu nunca vi um Ômega gravido — terminou lançando um olhar que era pura angustia para o professor.

Iruka respirou fundo. Aproveitou aquelas questões como a ponta do fio que desataria toda a meada.


	6. Chapter 06

**A lei do amor**

**Kaline Bogard**

**Capítulo 06**

— _Sim, senhor — Kiba observava a caneca com chá — Shino vai conversar com a minha mãe na quarta-feira. O vínculo deve ser feito no sábado — ele remexeu-se na cadeira, inquieto — Ahhhh, Iruka sensei! Tem uma coisa que tá fritando o meu cérebro! Como é que um Ômega macho pode engravidar?! Isso não é coisa de fêmea? E.. bem... eu nunca vi um Ômega gravido — terminou lançando um olhar que era pura angustia para o professor._

_Iruka respirou fundo. Aproveitou aquelas questões como a ponta do fio que desataria toda a meada._

— Você sabe qual é a característica mais importante para a sobrevivência de uma raça? — o professor perguntou.

Kiba pensou por um instante. O primeiro impulso foi responder algo como "força" ou "poder". Reconsiderou e refletiu um pouco mais.

— Adaptação...? — perguntou incerto.

— Exato — Iruka assentiu — Muitas espécies fortes passaram pelo mundo antes dos shifters, mas eram criaturas pouco adaptáveis ao meio ambiente em que viviam e isso as levou à extinção. Por outro lado, tem espécies que sobrevivem desde eras ancestrais, que não são fortes, mas reagem rápido e de modo eficiente a qualquer mudança repentina.

— A gente aprendeu isso na aula.

— Sim. Por exemplo, tem espécies de animais que podem mudar de gênero no decorrer da vida para atender as necessidades de perpetuação da espécie(1) e conseguir...

— Eu vou virar uma fêmea?! — Kiba saltou da cadeira e interrompeu a explicação. O rosto estava lívido.

Iruka ergueu as sobrancelhas, assombrado com a rapidez e o rumo da conclusão que seu aluno alcançara.

— Não, Kiba kun. Você não vai virar uma fêmea.

— Ah, que susto! Eu não quero virar uma garota. Eu gosto muito de ser macho, obrigado. Eu nunca saberia viver sem o meu pin... pa... _pênis_! — tentou corrigir a gafe, apesar de o rosto corado trair o constrangimento que sentiu. Sentou-se novamente.

Iruka limpou a garganta, ignorando a parte final.

— Você não deixará de ser macho. Embora o seu corpo vá se adaptar para atender as necessidades da concepção. O vínculo, mesmo que temporário, é o primeiro passo para a mudança. Depois da primeira cópula...

Nesse ponto Kiba inclinou as costas e deixou a testa bater de um jeito doloroso contra o tampo da mesa.

— Professor!

Iruka conseguiu não sorrir.

— Sim...?

— Não sei se quero saber de detalhes "desses". Tipo, por dentro vai aparecer coisas de fêmea em mim? — ainda não teve coragem de erguer o rosto.

— É o que chamamos de _uterus nullus_. Um processo que se inicia após a primeira cópula e demora em média três meses para se concretizar. Além do desenvolvimento de um útero e um número limitado de óvulos, o corpo também propicia uma ligação entre o canal retal e...

— Professor! — Kiba cruzou os braços em cima da cabeça.

Dessa vez Iruka se permitiu sorrir.

— Muita informação?

— Pra caralh... digo, sim, senhor! Muitíssima informação! Pra que mudar isso assim? Não é mais fácil um macho engravidar uma fêmea? Só porque eu sou um Ômega tenho que passar por isso? Por que com Ômegas?!

— Por que os pássaros voam? — Iruka perguntou suave.

Depois de alguns segundos de silêncio, Kiba levantou-se um pouco, cruzou os braços sobre a mesa e descansou o queixo sobre eles.

— Porque eles tem asas.

— E por que eles têm asas?

— Sei lá, porque são pássaros e nasceram desse... Ah. Entendi o ponto.

— As questões filosóficas sobre porque as coisas são como são fogem ao meu alcance. Se Kiba kun quer debater sobre isso, para ajudar a entender a situação, posso pedir para que outro sensei te ajude. O próprio Hokage chegou a escrever alguns pergaminhos sobre filosofia. Seja uma questão existencial ou evolucionaria, o fato é que Ômegas passam por isso.

— Tá. Não quero ficar debatendo filosofia porque não vai mudar nada e eu não tenho uma cabeça boa pra ficar refletindo — Kiba sentou-se direito e pegou um biscoito — Pássaros voam, Ômegas engravidam, vida que segue.

Dessa vez Iruka riu. Queria acreditar que o garoto estava tão relaxado e tranquilo quanto tentava parecer, mas era óbvia a tensão por trás do jeito descontraído.

— Então vamos continuar sem muitos detalhes.

— Essa mudança vai ser pra sempre? — Kiba perguntou.

— Enquanto durar o vínculo e as relações sexuais. Caso continuem juntos depois do período obrigatório e não queira mais filhos, você pode tomar hormônios de inibição que vão forçar seu corpo a voltar a ser o que era, e isso inibe futuras gestações.

— Ah! — o menino sorriu mais animado — Entendi. É por isso que Iruka sensei e Kakashi sensei não tem filhos?

A pergunta já era esperada por Iruka. Afinal, ele próprio era um Ômega, casado há alguns anos com um Alpha.

— Não exatamente. Eu não tomo nenhum remédio. E essa é uma questão bem controversa na lei. O Hokage tentou usar para não obrigar os shifters a se unirem, mas não adiantou muito — suspirou — Nem todo casal consegue conceber, por vários motivos. O ponto principal na natureza é o equilíbrio e a harmonia. Quando algo abala essa estrutura, a própria natureza toma as providências.

Iruka não entrou em detalhes. Achou que seu aluno não precisava ir tão a fundo na intimidade dele e de seu parceiro. Kakashi era um Alpha nascido na mesma época em que um número acima do normal de Alphas também nascera. E, surpreendentemente, alguns desses homens era estéril e não teria filhos jamais. A chance de um Alpha gerar outro Alpha era maior do que um Beta dar a luz a um Alpha. Evitar a reprodução em demasia da casta era nada mais do que a mãe natureza igualando a balança, em tempos de vários Alphas e poucos Ômegas, tempos de desiquilíbrio.

— Oh! Pode ser que Shino e eu não tenhamos nenhum filho então?

O professor aproveitou o momento para repor os biscoitos de gengibre e colocar mais chá quentinho nas canecas.

— Existe a chance — Iruka balançou a cabeça, embora não acreditasse seriamente na possibilidade. O argumento usado pelo conselho e que derrubara os protestos do Hokage era esse: viviam tempos de ausência de shifters de todas as castas, não o contrário.

— Daí a gente vai ter que ficar um ano juntos e prorrogar o tempo à toa?

— Sim. E depois recorrer da decisão da lei e conseguir a dissolução do vínculo, se for o caso.

— Ah — Kiba ponderou o assunto mais um pouco — Mesmo assim não é comum ver Ômegas grávidos por aí.

— Questão de estatísticas. Quantos Ômegas macho você conhece? De qualquer idade.

— Contando comigo e com Iruka sensei, conheço mais um.

— Três. Desses três, quantos tem relacionamento homoafetivo?

— Só o senhor — a resposta veio sem hesitação, seguida por breve rubor — E eu.

— E quantos Betas macho você conhece?

— Um monte! — sorriu — E vários deles tem relacionamento com outros caras.

— Viu, mera questão de números. Existem muitos Betas, logo a diversidade entre eles é maior. Mas Betas macho não engravidam, por isso não é comum ver homens dando a luz.

Kiba balançou a cabeça satisfeito com a explicação que fazia muito sentido.

— Ômegas fêmeas também passam por isso, se tiverem um vínculo com uma Alpha fêmea?

— Não — Iruka respondeu — Esse é um processo que afeta apenas os machos.

— Que injusto! Por quê?! — Kiba revoltou-se.

— Hum... por que os pássaros voam? — Iruka devolveu a pergunta, sorrindo.

— Ah, todo o lance filosófico lá. Entendi. Quer dizer, entendi que tem coisas que não adianta querer explicar, a natureza que sabe o que faz.

— Algo assim.

— E vai sair pela barriga né? — Kiba lançou a pergunta de supetão. Ao ver a confusão expressa na face do professor, tratou de reformular a pergunta, sentindo a face esquentar — A... criança... o bebê... meu... hum... filhote... Pelo menos isso eu sei, Iruka sensei!

— Ah, claro. O procedimento para o parto é a cesariana. Já é usado há muito tempo, inclusive por fêmeas. É muito seguro.

— E depois eu que cuido da criança?

Iruka balançou a cabeça.

— Não conheço a lei profundamente, mas os pais podem optar por ficar com a criança ou entregá-la para a adoção. Caso resolva ficar com o bebê, existem ainda duas possibilidades: se manter o vínculo com Shino kun, serão uma família, simples assim. Se escolher dissolver o vínculo temporário, você terá a guarda integral por dois anos, o outro pai tem direito a visitas nos fins de semana. Após os dois anos a guarda torna-se compartilhada, o Hokage estabelecerá os termos da divisão.

— Quanta coisa! — Kiba pareceu meio apavorado.

— São detalhes nos quais não precisa pensar agora — Iruka tratou de tranquilizá-lo, um tanto comovido.

— Isso vai mudar minha vida pra cara... ca... — corrigiu o palavrão a tempo — Mas vai mudar a vida de todo mundo, não é? Encontrei com a Ino e ela parecia bem chateada.

— Tem obrigações que um shifter não pode fugir.

— Um Inuzuka nunca foge! — Kiba riu — Mais fácil parir o filho do que enfrentar a minha mãe. Iruka sensei, obrigado por me receber. Acho que já chega por hoje!

— Não tem mais dúvidas?

— Um monte! Mas não sei se vai caber mais alguma coisa na minha cabeça, meus miolos já tão fervendo. O principal já to sabendo e me deixou muito mais tranquilo. Eu não fazia ideia de como ia botar um filhote na barriga, quer dizer, até tinha uma ideia do "como" — ele corou mesmo sem querer, movendo-se desconfortável na cadeira — Bem, o senhor sabe o que eu quis dizer. Também gostei que não foi uma aula tipo as da academia, foi mais um bate papo. Muito obrigado.

Iruka sorriu.

— Kiba kun, Caso tenha mais alguma dúvida, qualquer dúvida, venha falar comigo. Não busque informação em revistas, muitas delas são bem fantasiosas.

— S-sim, senhor — ele respondeu depressa.

— Pode vir quando quiser conversar. Não tenho previsão de retomar as aulas na totalidade imediatamente. E as missões não tomam muito tempo. Como você disse, a vida vai mudar bastante daqui pra frente, mas você não está sozinho nessa. Ninguém quer que o vínculo seja uma tortura ou uma situação por demais desagradável.

Kiba balançou a cabeça com gratidão. Estava frente a frente com um desafio imensurável e não planejado. Enquanto recebesse apoio e compreensão das pessoas ao seu redor, sabia que poderia cumprir o que a lei exigia.

Sentiu que tudo daria certo no final.

* * *

**Notas**:

(1) Isso de mudar de gênero é true story. Tipo, aquele peixe do procurando Nemo, o Nemo e os irmãozinhos nascem machos, conforme vão crescendo, eles se tornam fêmeas para poder reproduzir. O processo se chama "dicogamia". Também acontece com algumas espécies vegetais.

Hello pessoas! Espero que a explicação tenha feito algum sentido e passe credibilidade. Um dos grandes defeitos que encontro em m-pregs é a falta de uma explicação para que o rapaz engravide. Não que a minha seja a melhor de todas, mas tentei buscar base na natureza que justifique a situação. Tem outras formas de "mudança" ainda mais estranhas na vida real. Tem uma criatura que desenvolve o segundo gênero no próprio corpo, faz sexo consigo mesmo e se auto-engravida xD achei isso tão... mano do céu... que fiquei meia hora olhando pra tela, tentando lidar com a informação.

Caso ache que minha explicação tenha ficado ruim, peço desculpas. Mas foi o que eu consegui fazer.

Até o próximo! :D


	7. Chapter 07

**A lei do amor**

**Kaline Bogard**

**Capítulo 07**

Se um dia Kiba parasse para pensar e analisasse os fatos que o levaram através de todas as dificuldades enfrentadas, que o guiaram pela dor de sofrer um aborto e perder um filhote... se tivesse sangue frio o bastante para olhar para trás e analisar com imparcialidade, ele diria que o princípio de tudo fora a terça-feira após a aula com Iruka sensei.

Na terça-feira se plantaria a semente que traria grande tristeza à sua vida e a vida de Aburame Shino.

Mas ele não tinha tal sangue-frio, muito menos vontade de ficar remoendo o passado que não podia ser mudado.

A terça-feira que começou como um dia qualquer. Na rotina cômoda que já haviam se acostumado. Shino preparava o café da manhã, algo em que era realmente bom, enquanto Kiba assistia e repetia os pontos principais da conversa que tivera com Iruka sensei.

— O mais importante é que não vou virar uma fêmea — ele comentou pela terceira ou quarta vez, para a diversão de Shino. Nem percebera quão grande era essa preocupação na cabeça do outro garoto.

— Que bom. Gosto de você do jeito que é.

A declaração saiu tão natural que quase passou despercebida.

— Shino?! — Kiba sentiu o rosto esquentar — Gostar do tipo "gostar"? Ou do tipo só amigos mesmo?

O outro colocou a panela de arroz branco sobre a mesa, para que pudesse servir o futuro companheiro.

— O que você acha?

— D-desde quando?! — Kiba engoliu em seco — Por isso me escolheu, não é? Não foi apenas por amizade!

Shino permitiu-se sorrir um pouco, ao sentar-se para começar a comer.

— Muda alguma coisa?

Kiba desviou os olhos e entreteu-se levando arroz com o par de hashi até os lábios por algum tempo.

— O romantismo está oficialmente morto — ele gracejou, ainda corado — Não muda nada. Só que... eu acho que não correspondo os seus sentimentos, não "daquele" jeito.

— Não alimento esperanças — Shino soou bem pragmático, em seguida desviou o assunto — Amanhã é dia do jantar na casa da sua mãe. Quero comprar algumas coisas para levar como agradecimento.

— Podemos fazer compras antes do almoço — o garoto sugeriu de boca cheia — Temos alguma missão?

— Não, nenhuma.

— Então tá decidido.

Passava pouco das nove horas quando o futuro casal conseguiu sair de casa. O dia estava agradável. A vila borbulhava de vida, shifters envolvidos na reconstrução da vida, tentando voltar tudo ao que era antes, ou algo perto disso.

No caminho, cruzaram com Naruto, que vinha caminhando distraído, cantarolando uma música qualquer. Kiba, claro, agiu como sempre e interrompeu a marcha para falar com o colega, obrigando Shino a segui-lo.

— Oe, Naruto!

— Ah, Kiba! Shino! — ele parou e aguardou os dois alcançá-lo.

— E aí, Naruto? As coisas andam bem loucas, né? — Kiba lançou direto.

— Normal, a guerra mal acabou. Vai levar um tempo até tudo se ajeitar. Mas terminou melhor do que eu pensava.

Kiba estreitou os olhos. Naruto estava se esquivando do assuntou ou ele não entendera sua insinuação? Bem capaz de ser a segunda opção. O garoto não era assim tão esperto. Era?

Antes que insistisse, o próprio Naruto cruzou as mãos atrás da cabeça e deu uma risadinha.

— Parabéns para vocês. Ouvi que vão lançar um vínculo.

— Aa — Shino respondeu, pragmático como sempre.

— O-obrigado — Kiba irritou-se um pouco por corar. Só porque estava se unindo a outro cara não precisava ter tais reações de menininha! Mas quem disse que controlava o próprio corpo?

— Vocês formam um casal bonitinho — Naruto aproximou-se de Kiba e o prendeu em uma chave de braço de brincadeira — Terão filhotes fortes! Mas desejo que saiam com a cara do Shino, porque você é muito feio, Kiba! — e gargalhou.

— Oe! — Kiba debateu-se e escapou do golpe um tanto ofegante — Naruto idiota! Feio é o seu nariz! — então beliscou as bochechas de Naruto e puxou com força — Pare de chamar meu futuro marido provisório de bonito! Isso é muito indelicado.

Shino engasgou com ar e Naruto gracejou:

— Ciúmes? — lágrimas juntaram nos cantos dos olhos quando as bochechas foram puxadas com mais força, antes que Kiba as libertasse.

— C-claro que não — tratou de negar, constrangido — E por que você tá tão feliz? A Sakura ficou com aquele sobrancelhudo esquisito, não ficou? Você vai se vincular a quem?!

O semblante de Naruto tornou-se um tanto sério.

— Não preciso cumprir a lei.

A revelação deixou tanto Kiba quanto Shino curiosos.

— Você não é maior de idade ainda? — Kiba soou incerto. Se Naruto estivesse abaixo da idade, como era um Beta, ficaria livre das obrigações legais. Diferente dos Ômegas, que não possuíam essa brecha na lei.

Naruto coçou a bochecha com a ponta do dedo indicador.

— Já fiz dezoito também.

— E porque você é diferente?! Não é justo! Que tipo de privilégio você tem para escapar de...

— Oe, desgraçado — uma voz soou mortalmente fria, alguns metros a frente. Os três voltaram-se naquela direção e flagraram um Sasuke nitidamente irritado.

— Nah, nah — Naruto sorriu cheio de dentes — Não é privilégio, Kiba. A lei é apenas para shifters solteiros. Quando o conselho decidiu por em ação, eu já tinha um vínculo a algum tempo...

O queixo de Kiba despencou e quicou no chão, mirando de Sasuke para Naruto, incrédulo com a insinuação daquelas palavras. Por um instante, o ninja de espetados cabelos loiros tornou-se mais sério do que Kiba jamais o vira antes.

— A guerra muda muita coisa, principalmente quando se pensa que vai morrer. Qualquer dia a gente conversa! — e acenou em despedida, indo até Sasuke, quase irradiando de felicidade, nem um pouco assustado com a expressão feia na face do outro rapaz.

— Não sei o que pensar — Kiba sussurrou assim que a dupla (ou casal) saiu das vistas.

Shino sorriu de leve, igualmente surpreso com a revelação. Concordava com Naruto em um ponto: a guerra transformava tudo. Inclusive os sentimentos. O que teria acontecido para que o amor sentido por Sakura se transformasse em paixão pelo rival? Era uma formula que ele gostaria de saber.

Depois do breve encontro, finalmente retomaram o rumo do mercado, local onde se depararam com Hinata, e a colega de time carregava uma sacola enorme cheia de verduras e legumes, tão grande e pesada, que por fim Shino acabou ajudando-a a levar para casa, depois que eles próprios terminaram de comprar o que precisavam. Não sem antes parar em uma lanchonete para uma almoço leve e rápido.

Graças a isso descobriram que Hinata estava levando o vínculo com Chouji muito a sério, e todos aqueles mantimentos eram para o jantar que pretendia fazer para o futuro marido em comemoração. Hinata parecia tão feliz, como se quisesse aquela união verdadeiramente.

— Caralho, Shino! — Kiba desabafou enquanto seguiam para casa, depois de deixar Hinata em segurança — A gente passou por uma guerra ou por lavagem cerebral?

— Por uma guerra — Shino respondeu com paciência, acostumado aos dramas e exageros do companheiro de time.

— Você mudou com a guerra também? Me viu lutando e percebeu que eu sou um grande ninja e por isso se apaixonou?!

— Não.

A resposta simplista e direta fez Kiba se arrepiar que nem um cachorro prestes a atacar. Divertiu Shino.

— OE!

— Eu já gostava de você muito antes da guerra.

— Ah... — a resposta teve o efeito de um balde de agua fria, e o garoto se acalmou. Um pouquinho — Nunca percebi. Mas eu nunca percebo essas coisas.

O assunto morreu. Avistaram a casa de Shino, mas uma surpresa os aguardava. Era Yamanaka Ino, com um buque de tulipas brancas na mão e uma expressão facial que combinava com a mensagem das flores: _sinto muito_.

— Yo, Shino. Yo, Kiba — ela foi cumprimentando.

— Ino! — Kiba a olhou com um misto de surpresa e curiosidade.

— Vim pedir desculpas por ontem — ela falou um tanto sem graça e sem coragem de encarar o garoto.

Shino, que sabia o que tinha acontecido, não disse nada. Kiba, sorriu:

— Quer entrar? — ele ofereceu.

Ino aceitou o convite e seguiu os dois até a sala. Shino pegou a sacola que Kiba levava e rumou para a cozinha. Antes de sentar-se, Ino estendeu as flores para Kiba.

— Na linguagens da flores, tulipas brancas representam um pedido de desculpas — também significavam "humildade" e "inocência", mas Ino ocultou essa parte — Trouxe para você.

— Não precisa!

— Podemos conversar? Fiz biscoitos.

Kiba a observou por alguns segundos, se perguntando onde estava aquela Ino arrogante que sempre brigava com todo mundo. Mas a curiosidade o mordeu e ele acatou o pedido.

— Vamos pra cozinha. Lá a gente fica mais a vontade.

Não havia nem sinal de Shino no cômodo, apenas as sacolas sobre o balcão. Pelo que conhecia do outro, Kiba intuiu que era o jeito dele de lhes dar privacidade. Akamaru veio correndo, abanando o rabo apenas para ser tocado pra fora.

Enquanto Ino sentava-se a mesa, Kiba vasculhou os armários atrás de algo em que pudesse colocar as flores. Demorou um pouco, não estava tão familiarizado assim com as coisas de Shino.

— Pronto! — acabou por colocar em uma leiteira de alumínio.

— Aqui — ela puxou a pequena mochila das costas e tirou um pote de plástico cheio de biscoitos. Também pegou uma garrafinha térmica — Biscoito de manteiga e chá de camomila.

O aroma agradável fez o estomago de Kiba dar um salto. Ele pegou xícaras e também sentou-se à mesa. Nos momentos iniciais eles apenas saborearam os petiscos, muito do agrado de Kiba. Os biscoitos de manteiga derretiam na boca e o chá tinha um sabor doce e suave.

— Eu... eu sinto muito — Ino finalmente puxou assunto, evitando mirar Kiba — Por ontem. Você não merecia o jeito que eu te tratei.

— Nah, mas você sempre foi casca grossa — o garoto riu — Não foi nada fora do normal. Me pegou de surpresa, acho que porque fazia tempo que não levava suas patadas.

— Sempre fui assim, mas aprendi que não é o jeito de tratar as pessoas. Eu só estava irritada por causa dessa droga de lei e descontei em você.

Kiba parou de mastigar com as bochechas infladas de biscoito e ficou encarando a colega de classe. A guerra fazia milagres! Era a única explicação para aquela Ino toda gentil e humilde.

— Machos e Alphas não vão sentir tanto. A gente que vai pagar o pato, você pensa que vai conseguir carregar um filhote por nove meses e dar pra adoção? Eu não consigo — ela desabafou — Eu vou querer cuidar do meu filho. Nossa vida irá mudar pra sempre.

Kiba desviou os olhos.

— Não to pensando nisso ainda. Imagina! Foi meio chocante dizer sim pra outro cara. Mas é o Shino, to lidando bem com a situação. Mais ou menos bem... — e foi impossível segurar a curiosidade — Ino vai se vincular a quem?

— Shikamaru — ela respondeu meio seca — Parece que ele tem uma tara por mulheres loiras. Dai me escolheu. Eu aceitei, porque não temos muita alternativa, né? Sempre que penso na lei me da tanta raiva! Eu estava a ponto de explodir ontem e... você me acalmou.

— Eu?! — Kiba apontou para si mesmo.

— Acho que é o lance de ser Ômega.

— Ah... — o garoto sorriu — Pode ser isso aí!

— Obrigada. E desculpa.

Kiba fez um gesto de mão descartando tais palavras.

— Ser um Ômega tinha que servir pra algo! Fico muito feliz que te ajudou de algum jeito — ele pensou por breves segundos — Sempre que ficar pra baixo pode vir aqui conversar comigo. Não me importo em ajudar! Iruka sensei me disse ontem que a gente não precisa passar por isso sozinho.

Ino sorriu e deu um gole no chá. Ela queria pedir exatamente aquilo, uma chance de ficar ao lado do Ômega que aplacara sua raiva e lhe devolvera a capacidade de pensar com clareza e sentir calma para encarar o futuro.


	8. Chapter 08

**A lei do amor**

**Kaline Bogard**

**Capítulo 08**

— Não fique nervoso. Minha mãe parece brava, mas... hum... ela é brava. Principalmente comigo. Então você pode ficar tranquilo. Vai correr tudo bem.

Shino, sentado sobre a cama, observou enquanto Kiba gesticulava e andava de um lado para o outro, no quarto em que dividiam.

— Mamãe diz que a melhor forma de conquistar alguém é pela barriga e ela adora comida estrangeira. Shino cozinha bem, ela vai te aceitar! Acredite.

O outro balançou a cabeça, sem estar realmente nervoso. Sentia um pouco de ansiedade? Com certeza. Mas a estoicidade era marca registrada de seu clã. Não seria um verdadeiro Aburame se as emoções dominassem suas ações e controlassem seus pensamentos. Talvez por isso admirasse tanto Kiba, a ponto de desenvolver um forte sentimento romântico pelo garoto. Ele era pura emoção, era intenso e sincero em tudo o que dizia e fazia, exposto como um livro aberto, simples de ler, encantador.

— Eu estou calmo.

— Não entendo você! Se fosse eu já estaria surtando.

— Você está surtando, Kiba.

— Bem, alguém desse casal tem que ser normal, né? — ele resmungou, parando de dar voltas no quarto e cruzando os braços, irritado.

Shino sorriu. Ele levantou-se da cama e aproximou-se de Kiba, que apenas acompanhou o movimento com os olhos. Com cuidado, Shino arrumou-lhe a gola da camisa social que entortara na andança sem rumo.

— Sabe por que eu estou tão calmo? — perguntou. A resposta de Kiba foi balançar a cabeça de um lado para o outro, com o coração estranhamente acelerado — Porque toda mãe quer o melhor para o seu filho. E eu quero o melhor para você. Inuzuka san vai perceber isso muito rápido. Podemos ir?

Kiba piscou algumas vezes, assistindo enquanto Shino se afastava, os olhos cravados nas costas largas do rapaz. Era a primeira vez, desde que a situação entre eles mudara de amizade para futuro vínculo, que Shino invadia seu espaço pessoal, ainda que para ajeitar-lhe uma parte da roupa. O coração estava disparado, a boca seca e os pensamentos tornaram-se confusos. Não fora uma invasão ofensiva e assustadora. Fora um gesto tão íntimo e pessoal, um cuidado sutil, como se Shino quisesse mostrar com gestos, a preocupação com seu bem estar que permeara as palavras tranquilizadoras. Diferente do cuidado materno que Tsume oferecia, algo um tanto ríspido e selvagem, condizente com a personalidade pouco afável; ato que deixou Kiba um tanto emocionado. Nunca experimentara tais delicadezas, nem sabia que eram possíveis entre duas pessoas!

— Kiba...? Vamos? — Shino perguntou, parado na porta do quarto.

O chamado trouxe o garoto de volta a realidade. Deu-se conta de que estivera viajando em pensamentos, com os dedos tocando de leve o tecido da gola da blusa. Sentiu o rosto esquentar, mas tentou em vão disfarçar.

— C-claro!

Tratou de seguir o outro, para que terminassem de pegar as coisas e sair de casa. A ocasião os obrigara se vestir com menos informalidade do que de costume. Por isso os trajes sociais. Além disso, não era apenas um acordo de negócios, mas a celebração de um vínculo que uniria duas famílias e daria início a uma nova, ainda que por um período temporário.

O percurso começou em silêncio, fato mudado a medida que se chegavam a antiga casa de Kiba. O nervosismo foi voltando aos poucos. Sem que se desse conta, o garoto recomeçou a matracar sobre vários assuntos, aleatoriamente, até mesmo tópicos sem sentido.

Shino alimentou o diálogo do seu jeito de sempre. Um monossílabo aqui e ali. Uma frase mais longa acolá. Divertia-se assistindo Kiba extravasar a ansiedade com tanta peculiaridade.

A noite estava agradável e fresca. Algumas pessoas aproveitavam-se disso para passear e descansar dos trabalhos do longo dia. Depois da guerra aprenderam a valorizar momentos como aquele, apenas saborear a paz em Konoha.

Não encontraram com nenhum conhecido. Logo chegavam a residência Inuzuka. Kiba nem se fez de rogado. Foi abrindo a porta e entrando, porém hesitou no gekkan, sem saber como se anunciaria. Como visita ou como morador?

Dúvida que não durou muito. A casa de sua mãe sempre seria o seu lar.

— Tadaima! — disse alto.

— 'Kaeri — a resposta não demorou para ser ouvida, na verdade, veio tão rápido que deu a impressão de que a mulher já estava na espera — Kiba! — saudou descendo a escada de ligação com o segundo andar.

— Mamãe! — Kiba tirou os sapados e calçou o antigo surippa. Emprestou um par para Shino, mesmo sabendo que ficaria um tanto pequeno. Shino não apenas era mais alto e mais forte, ele também tinha pés maiores — Chegamos.

— Boa noite — Shino cumprimentou com polidez.

— Boa noite — Tsume devolveu no mesmo tom, não se impedindo de dar uma boa olhada no rapaz, de cima a baixo.

— Espero que não se importe — Aburame estendeu o embrulho que trouxera como cortesia.

— Domo — a mulher aceitou a oferta, aproveitando para farejar o ar de leve e tentar descobrir do que se tratava. Graças a dica de Kiba, Shino sabia que a futura sogra temporária gostava de iguarias estrangeiras e preferia alimentos salgados a doces — Entrem de uma vez. Kiba, cadê sua educação?

— Ah, vem Shino. Fica a vontade!

Os dois entraram na casa e se acomodaram na sala de estar. O ambiente era rústico, Tsume preferia móveis antigos feitos artesanalmente, decoração que dava um ar exótico ao ambiente. O ar de limpeza e organização era impressionante para a família de alguém como Kiba, que adorava rolar pelo chão e pisar descalço na lama entre outras traquinagens.

Não era a primeira vez que Shino ia ao lar Inuzuka. Ambos eram amigos desde a infância. Apenas as condições do atual encontro diferiam das visitas anteriores.

Segundos depois Tsume retornou à sala e acomodou-se em uma das poltronas, de frente para Shino e Kiba, sentados lado a lado. A mulher cruzou os braços e respirou fundo.

— De todos os futuros que eu imaginei pro meu filhote, esse não é um deles. Se bem que sempre achei esquisito o jeito que olhava pro meu menino — lançou para Shino, sem se preocupar com cortesia — Também farejava uns hormônios estranhos, mas Alpha na adolescência é complicado, então deixei pra lá...

— Mamãe! — Kiba resmungou. Não entendeu bem como sua mãe podia desconfiar dos olhares de Shino se o cara vivia se escondendo atrás dos óculos de sol. Intuição materna, talvez?

Tsume enviou uma mirada de alerta para o filho, que apenas se encolheu um pouco.

— Estamos aqui agora por causa da lei. Então não é simplesmente um cortejo tradicional. Vocês não são as únicas vítimas na história, apesar disso espero que enfrentem a situação de cabeça erguida — ela continuou dizendo — Uma pessoa obrigada a fazer algo em razão da lei nem sempre fica feliz. Por isso não vou exigir que faça meu filho feliz. Mas você, Aburame, escolheu esse caminho. O mínimo que exijo é que trate Kiba bem e com respeito. Porque eu sei que ele vai te respeitar do jeito que eu ensinei.

Kiba engoliu em seco com as palavras ditas de forma clara, direta e sem floreios. Grande parte do jeito bravio e honesto de Kiba viera pelo exemplo da mãe. Shino sabia disso. Assim como sabia de todas as verdades imbuídas no pequeno discurso.

Tsume, como mãe, deixava claro que queria o melhor para o filhote. Mas mantinha o pé na realidade. A mulher não acreditava em contos de fada, exigia o mínimo para o bem estar de Kiba e a base disso era a questão do respeito. Já perdera uma criança na guerra, sua primogênita. Não estava disposta a ver o filho que lhe restara sofrendo nas mãos de um Alpha por qualquer motivo que fosse. Pelo que conhecia do clã Aburame, pelo desempenho de seus shifters na guerra, sabia que eram pessoas de valor e bom caráter. Só queria deixar tudo às claras, porque ela era assim.

Em seguida Tsume recostou-se no estofado e sorriu um tanto afável.

— É cedo, muito cedo. Mas ser avó não é uma ideia assim tão ruim — ela riu ao notar que seu filho enrubescia e até o outro rapaz, muito controlado até então, ficava igualmente sem jeito. Naquele momento não havia óculos para esconder-lhe o desconforto — Hana ficaria feliz.

Ouvir o nome da irmã trouxe certa emoção a Kiba. Ele sentiu a garganta apertar e os olhos arderem de leve. Hana e ele sempre tiveram um laço muito forte, um relacionamento de irmãos que se amam, se apoiam e se ajudam. Sentia tanta falta dela...

Antes que a sensação aumentasse, Shino aproveitou a deixa.

— Tenho sentimentos por Kiba, não vou negar. Aconteceu antes mesmo da guerra. Não tenho intenção nenhuma de obrigá-lo a nada que não esteja previsto em lei — ele tentou passar confiança na voz — Também não vou negar que a chance de ter um laço com ele na forma de um filho é uma grande felicidade. Só não é maior do que a esperança de que os sentimentos dele mudem um dia.

— Shino... — o garoto sussurrou. Como aquele cara falava coisas tão embaraçosas de um jeito tão tranquilo?!

— Então você pretende propor a continuidade do vínculo ao final da previsão da lei? — Tsume já desconfiava daquilo.

— Sim. Minha intenção é manter uma família com Kiba. Mas isso é algo pra se considerar no futuro. No momento ele não corresponde meus sentimentos e eu não vou forçar o que sinto.

Tsume sorriu torto. Pelo jeito encontrara um oponente a altura. Não no sentido de competição, mas no sentido de honestidade e de falar diretamente, sem rodeios ou floreios. Porém, diferente dela própria, de atitudes mais selvagens e intempestivas; o rapaz Aburame agia de forma controlada, comedida, quase fria. Oposto a seu menino em muitos sentidos. Contrários. Equilibrados. Harmônicos. Como Alpha e Ômega.

— Gostei de você, moleque. Tem um voto de confiança — o sorriso tornou-se maior — Sinta-se bem-vindo na minha família, como um filho. E nunca se esqueça: se fizer meu bebê sofrer, eu trituro as suas bolas.

— Mamãe! — Kiba soou horrorizado, ainda que feliz pelo cuidado.

— Sim, senhora — Shino assentiu, tranquilo. Um tiquinho pálido apenas, sem nenhuma mudança na postura confiante a não ser a gotinha fria de suor que escorreu pela fronte.

— Então vamos comer! Aquela torta de carne parece uma delícia!


	9. Chapter 09

**A lei do amor**

**Kaline Bogard**

**Capítulo 09**

O sábado chegou tão rápido que Kiba sentiu como se tivesse atravessado algum tipo de portal, mal se dando conta da passagem da quinta e da sexta-feira. A não ser pela manhã de sexta, período em que fizeram uma série de exames médicos de praxe, para verificar a saúde de ambos.

Aquele era o dia de, finalmente, lançarem o vínculo temporário e cumprirem parte do requisito da lei. O momento da audiência com o Hokage aconteceria às seis horas da tarde.

Quando adentraram o prédio do Conselho de Konoha, encontraram um casal de Betas no hall da recepção, aguardando a vez deles. Sentaram-se num espaço vago das poltronas e esperaram.

— Deve ser bem rápido — Kiba resmungou pensativo, assim que os Betas foram chamados. Retorcia as mãos e balançava uma das pernas, sem conseguir parar quieto, já que em seguida seria a vez deles.

— Questão de mera formalidade. Por isso não demora.

— Eu sei. Não é como lançar um vínculo definitivo, é só pra eles comprovarem que a gente tá cumprindo a lei... to falando besteiras — desdenhou com um gesto e levou o polegar aos lábios para começar a mordiscar a pele do cantinho.

Antes que conseguisse, Shino agiu como o verdadeiro ninja que era, segurando a mão de Kiba e envolvendo-a com a sua.

— Não são besteiras. É um dia importante para nós dois — garantiu antes de respirar fundo.

Kiba olhou para as mãos de ambos, impressionado por sentir o contato frio, ou melhor, gelado! A compreensão veio toda de uma vez: Shino não demostrava, mas estava tão nervoso quanto Kiba! Tal percepção o ajudou a relaxar um pouco. Só um pouco, até dar-se conta de que estavam de mãos dadas! De mãos dadas tipo namorados e... wow! O rosto de Kiba esquentou tanto, tanto, tanto que ele temeu parecer um tomate maduro. As marcas do Clã Inuzuka desapareceram, obliteradas pelo rubor que cobriu-lhe as bochechas. Shino notou o desconforto e fez menção de abrir os dedos e libertá-lo. Para surpresa de ambos (principalmente do próprio Kiba), o garoto impediu o gesto, mantendo a mão de Aburame presa a sua, assustado em perder o conforto que o contato lhe trouxera.

— V-você tem razão, Shino — ele sussurrou olhando para pontos aleatórios no hall — O dia é importante.

— Ainda não é tarde para mudar de ideia — Shino brincou meio falando a sério.

— Você também pode desistir — Kiba devolveu na mesma moeda. Recebeu um aperto surpreendentemente carinhoso na mão, resposta muda que disparou-lhe o coração.

Esperaram mais um tempo. Até que passos ecoaram, provavelmente do casal que entrara antes e retornava. Envergonhado pelo jeito que estavam, porém recusando soltar as mãos, Kiba apenas inclinou-se um pouco e escondeu o rosto no ombro de Shino, deixando que ele lidasse com qualquer situação que viesse.

O casal passou por eles e partiu, sem dar grande importância a cena, mergulhados no que acabaram de fazer.

— Já foram — Shino informou.

— Aff — Kiba suspirou — Ser um casal dá muito trabalho!

Shino ergueu as sobrancelhas. O nome dos Clãs Aburame e Inuzuka foram chamados, isso lhe impediu de rebater a afirmativa quase absurda. Foi o momento que Kiba aceitou libertarem o contato, não acreditando na falta que sentiu dos dedos grandes e fortes envolvendo os seus.

A sala do Hokage continuava basicamente do mesmo jeito com que foram recebidos para saber da _Marriage Law_. Com o velho homem sentado atrás da escrivaninha a recebê-los com um sorriso cordial no rosto.

— Sejam bem vindos — e indicou que se sentassem.

— Olá — Kiba cumprimentou.

— Boa tarde — Shino o imitou.

— Olá, Inuzuka kun. Boa tarde, Aburame kun. Estamos aqui hoje para cumprir um mero ato de ofício em virtude da lei — ele remexeu na pilha de papeis e puxou um pergaminho — Existem duas formas de lançar um vínculo: a natural e a convencional. O que vamos fazer aqui hoje é o método que visa conveniência para a raça shifter. Justamente por isso cria laços mais fracos em razão da formalidade. E também é mais fácil de se quebrar, quando a conveniência chegar ao fim. Compreendem?

Tanto Shino quanto Kiba concordaram com um aceno de cabeça.

— Ótimo. Aqui está o contrato nupcial com todos os termos e requisitos a serem cumpridos. Gostaria que lessem — estendeu o pergaminho para os garotos. Kiba pegou o papel e o posicionou de modo que Shino também pudesse ler.

Em resumo da ópera, falava de tudo que o Hokage já tinha explicado antes. A questão do tempo mínimo de um ano, prorrogável por mais um ano supervisionado. A imposição de gerar um filhote, as penas para qualquer tentativa de burlar as regras e descumprir a lei. Finalizava com uma lista exemplificativa de possibilidades para quebrar o contrato antes do tempo mínimo. Tudo escrito em linguagem formal, mas não rebuscada. De modo que entenderam fácil os termos usados.

— Alguma dúvida? — ouvindo a pergunta do Hokage, Kiba levantou a mão — Pois não, Inuzuka kun?

— O que significa "incompatibilidade física com resquícios mensuráveis através de exames especializados"? Tá como possibilidade de quebrar o contrat única coisa que eu não entendi direito — sentiu um friozinho chato na boca do estomago, só de pensar que aquilo podia separá-lo de Shino tão já — Quer dizer... eu não to procurando desculpas pra fugir da lei, nem insinuando nada. Eu só.. bem... tipo... se a gente for incompatível fisicamente eu vou ter que me vincular a outro? — a possibilidade o deixou um tanto quanto desesperado, a ponto de confundir-se todo e soar pouco coerente.

— Tudo bem, Inuzuka kun. Um vínculo, ainda que temporário, é algo sério. Não pode assiná-lo com dúvidas sobre o que quer que seja. Confie em mim, não creio que vocês vão passar por qualquer tipo de incompatibilidade física.

— Mas do que se trata o termo? — Shino indagou franzindo as sobrancelhas. Pareceu-lhe nítida a tentativa do Hokage de fugir a resposta. Sentiu-se curioso a respeito.

O velho homem respirou muito fundo, recostando-se contra a cadeira de alto espaldar.

— Alguns shifters tentam dominar o parceiro ou parceira usando meios pouco convencionais. A lei não previa proteção contra violência física. Considero esse inciso uma grande vitória.

Fazia muito tempo que não clamavam a lei para o bem da espécie. Mas o número de relatos sobre agressão entre casais obrigados a se unir era assustadoramente alto. Esperava que tais estatísticas não se repetissem com a geração atual.

— E não era melhor colocar as palavras verdadeiras sem tentar deixar bonito? — Shino questionou. O termo usado soava algo muito diferente de "você não precisa ficar com alguém que te bate".

Kiba ouviu a questão, no fundo, um bocado aliviado. Com toda a certeza do mundo, pelo que conhecia do futuro marido provisório, nunca sofreriam daquele tipo de incompatibilidade física.

— De longe seria a melhor opção, jovem Aburame kun. Luto todos os dias contra os legisladores do conselho, homens apegados a tradições arcaicas e injustas. A nossa sociedade está evoluindo, mas a passos muito lentos. Temos uma lei ideal? Não. Precisamos mudá-la? Sim. Com tenacidade e persistência. O inciso incluído camufla algo horrível com palavras bonitas, mas nós sabemos a verdade por trás dos termos. E nenhum shifter dessa geração vai sofrer em nome do bem social. Isso eu prometo.

Shino balançou a cabeça indicando que aceitava a promessa e o pequeno discurso do Hokage.

— E agora? — Kiba perguntou, meio sufocado pelo clima estranho que se formou.

— Aceitam as imposições da _Marriage Law_? — ambos os garotos anuíram em um aceno de cabeça — Então coloquem o polegar sobre o pergaminho, onde está escrito os nomes de vocês.

Shino obedeceu, pressionando o dedo na ponta inferior esquerda. Kiba o imitou, descansando o dedo sobre o canto inferior direito. Em segundos sentiram a pele esquentar de leve, e uma dorzinha inesperada os pegou de surpresa. Afastaram a mão, descobrindo que receberam um corte e sangue fluíra para o pergaminho, marcando as digitais em vermelho vivo.

— É um jutsu de compromisso. Parabéns, vocês estão oficialmente vinculados. Quando cumprirem a lei, o pergaminho será queimado e vocês estarão livres das obrigações.

Os garotos trocaram um olhar, sem saber como lidar com a simplicidade do ato. Esperavam algo muito distinto. Que sensação engraçada!

— Não me sinto nadinha de nada diferente — Kiba ia dizendo enquanto caminhavam pela rua, observava as mãos com atenção, não vendo nada estranho a não ser o polegar vermelho e um pouco inchado — E você? Se sente vinculado? Minha mãe vivia dizendo como fez um vínculo incrível com meu pai e blá, blá, blá. Cadê que não to sentindo? Será por causa de ser provisório? Eu tava com umas expectativas engraçadas. Você não? Sei lá. Me sinto meio bobo.

As palavras vieram em uma enxurrada quase sem pausa para respirar ou para ouvir respostas de Shino. O rapaz não deu grande importância a tagarelice, algo a que já estava acostumado.

Para comemorar a nova condição, passaram em um restaurante e fizeram uma deliciosa refeição. Como o lugar estava cheio, demoraram um pouco para conseguir a mesa. Era perto das nove horas quando saíram de lá.

Por todo o tempo do jantar e por todo o caminho de volta ao lar, Inuzuka Kiba tagarelou sobre sua decepção em não ter as expectativas imaginárias atendidas.

Só parou de falar quando chegou em casa e foi tomar um banho para extravasar a frustração. Assim que ele liberou o banheiro, Shino também foi lavar-se e preparar-se para a noite. Depois daquele longo e tenso dia, seu corpo reclamava algum descanso.

Vestindo apenas uma calça de moletom, com a toalha jogada displicente sobre o ombro desnudo, ele foi para o quarto. Geralmente tomava um gole de sake ou sentava-se na sacada, admirando a noite de modo a dar tempo para que Kiba se ajeitasse na cama e adormecesse antes, rotina a que ambos estavam acostumados.

Qual foi sua surpresa ao entrar no aposento e encontrar Kiba sentado na cama. Uma das pernas balançava, traindo-lhe o nervosismo. Assim que notou Shino parado na porta, o garoto acertou dois tapinhas no joelho, ganhando um ar descontraído que não enganou Shino nem por um segundo.

— Então, né...? Estamos vinculados agora, hehe. Você quer... você vai... essa noite... nós... nós... — a medida que as palavras saiam atropeladas, e o rubor cobria-lhe as faces, Kiba desistiu da pose displicente, mostrando como estava assustado.

Shino entreabriu os lábios confuso com a atitude inexplicável. De onde saíra todo aquele desespero?

— Kiba...?

— Porra, Shino. Não se faça de besta! V-você sabe! Aquilo que os... casais... hum... fazem! Maldito.

— Sexo? Você tá falando de sexo?

Pois a palavra teve um efeito mágico sobre Kiba. Em segundos grossas lágrimas escorreram dos olhos enormes na face pálida, obrigando-o a cobri-los com uma mão, numa fraca tentativa de não se sentir tão exposto.

— Não fale assim... tão descarado! É... constrangedor!

Só então toda a tagarelice fez sentido. Claro, Shino sabia que ele estava incomodado com alguma coisa. Só não fazia ideia sobre o quê! Respirou fundo tentando pensar em como resolver a situação.

— Kiba... — chegou a dar um passo a frente, mas paralisou-se quando o outro descobriu os olhos e o mirou.

— Tudo bem! Eu sabia disso... só... tá tudo bem... vamos... somos vinculados agora e... é normal. Podemos apagar a luz e... caralho... me desculpa, eu to nervoso.

— Kiba! — Shino usou seu tom mais firme, aquele que usava quando estavam em uma missão e Kiba parecia prestes a se precipitar e fazer uma besteira — Fazermos sexo essa noite sequer passou pela minha cabeça.

— Não...? — ele indagou em um fio de voz — Mas não é o normal?

— Não é normal fazer sexo com alguém que sente medo. Ou desconforto. Eu nunca pediria algo assim, sei como se sente — Shino foi explicando e aproximando-se da cama para sentar-se ao lado do Ômega — Vamos fazer sexo sim, mas quando for o momento certo pra nós dois.

O tom paciente e o jeito calmo trouxeram uma nova enxurrada de lagrimas, que deslizaram pela face tracejando as marcas do clã Inuzuka.

— Desculpa! Eu só... só to nervoso! Nunca pensei em fazer... _isso_... com outro cara e...

Nesse ponto Shino passou o braço pelos ombros de Kiba e o puxou de encontro ao peito.

— Sou eu quem tem que pedir seu perdão, Kiba. Nunca pensei que se sentiria assim tão acuado. Vi uma chance de me aproximar de você, foi a decisão mais egoísta que já tomei na vida — ele disse a um folego só — Não quero que sofra e que faça nada doloroso demais. Posso pedir a anulação do vínculo, se for impossível para você continuarmos a nossa união.


	10. Chapter 10

**A lei do amor**

**Kaline Bogard**

**Capítulo 10**

— _Sou eu quem tem que pedir seu perdão, Kiba. Nunca pensei que se sentiria assim tão acuado. Vi uma chance de me aproximar de você, foi a decisão mais egoísta que já tomei na vida — ele disse a um folego só — Não quero que sofra e que faça nada doloroso demais. Posso pedir a anulação do vínculo, se for impossível para você continuarmos a nossa união._

— Não diga isso. Não é impossível pra mim. Só... tenha paciência _— _a afirmativa veio sem qualquer hesitação. Surpreendeu Shino um pouquinho.

— O prazo é de um ano, temos até dois anos na verdade. Não precisa apressar nada, Kiba.

Pois o conforto serviu apenas para fazer o garoto chorar mais. Daquela posição, com o rosto contra o peito de Shino, podia sentir-lhe o coração batendo calmo e compassado. Como, em nome de todas as entidades místicas, aquele cara podia ficar tranquilo em cada bendita situação?

— Temos quase a mesma idade! — Kiba reclamou com certo rancor, algum tempo depois — Por que você parece tão maduro enquanto eu surto feito um pirralho?

— Não sei. Talvez viver apenas com meu pai tenha resultado nisso, ele sempre foi muito sério e sensato em suas ações.

— Ah... — exclamou pouco convencido do argumento — Chorei tanto que meu nariz escorreu... — fungou.

— É. Senti aqui — Shino gracejou.

— Que nojo! — o garoto ergueu um pouco o braço e passou a manga do pijama pela barriga do outro.

— Eu que devia dizer isso.

A frase acabou fazendo Kiba rir, gesto que Shino compreendeu como autorização para libertá-lo do abraço e permitir que se afastasse.

— Besta. Desculpa por esse... surto. To muito envergonhado agora — ele afirmou evitando encarar Shino. Sabia que os olhos vermelhos e inchados deviam ser algo de dar pena.

— Você precisa se lembrar que temos quase a mesma idade, eu também não sei lidar com certas coisas. Muito menos sou adivinho! Se não me disser o que te preocupa, se não houver diálogo entre a gente, essa relação nunca vai dar certo.

— Desculpa! Eu li numa revista...

— Não leia revistas — Shino cortou — Converse comigo. Eu estou aqui do seu lado, confiança é importante. E respeito, lembra?

— Lembro. É o meu jeito, tento fazer tudo certo e só bagunço mais as coisas.

Shino balançou a cabeça.

— Que droga de revista anda lendo pra nossa noite terminar assim?

— É uma revista de relacionamentos. Lá explica como os Alphas pensam em relação ao parceiro e como... — Kiba interrompeu a frase ao notar a tensão que mudou a postura do outro — Shino?

O rapaz analisou a face de Kiba por alguns segundos.

— Você pegou uma informação genérica sobre Alphas e associou a mim? Tem ideia de como isso é preconceituoso?

Kiba engoliu em seco. A pergunta soou um tanto feia...

— Mas você é um Alpha. Não dá pra ignorar — ao invés de assumir seu erro de presunção, Kiba tomou uma posição defensiva.

— Ser Alpha é parte de mim, mas não é tudo a meu respeito. Pensei que me conhecesse o bastante para saber disso. Somos amigos a anos, quando fiz algo contra você ou contra qualquer outro shifter, me escondendo na desculpa de ser Alpha? Não sou esse tipo de Alpha.

— Mas... — a argumentação morreu quando Shino ficou em pé, nitidamente irritado. Decepcionado.

— Não use o sistema de castas para justificar o seu preconceito. Não me coloque em um saco superficial e genérico de características. Por que sou um Alpha, sim, mas tenho valores e caráter. Nunca serei esse tipo de Alpha da sua revista — ele interrompeu o discurso e respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar — Não importa. Não gosto de resolver nada com a cabeça quente. Acho melhor dormir na sala essa noite.

Kiba apenas assistiu enquanto Shino saia do quarto e fechava a porta. Nunca pensou que algo que fizesse machucaria tanto ao outro! Não era preconceituoso, era? A questão o incomodou e o manteve acordado por toda a noite, com medo da resposta que encontraria.

No outro dia, Kiba saltou da cama muito cedo. Depois da noite péssima e mal dormida, só queria acertar as coisas com o segundo morador daquela casa.

Apesar do horário matutino, Shino já estava na cozinha trabalhando no café da manhã. A visão das costas largas e tensas, tirou-lhe um pouco da coragem. Não era do seu feitio magoar alguém que gostava, e refletir por toda a noite ajudara a clarear as coisas. Só não tornava mais fácil consertá-las.

— 'hayou — cumprimentou.

— Ohayou — a resposta não tardou, ainda que viesse um tanto seca.

Kiba engoliu saliva e foi sentar-se a mesa, cruzando os braços sobre o tampo de madeira. Abriu a boca para começar a falar, mas nenhum som escapou. Akamaru latiu lá fora e arranhou a porta pedindo para entrar, porém foi ignorado e desistiu rápido.

O silêncio pesado durou por mais duas tentativas falhas. Apenas na terceira vez Kiba encontrou força para dar voz aos fantasmas que assombraram sua noite.

— Você tem razão, Shino. Eu sou... eu fui preconceituoso. Nem percebi isso, mas não muda o fato de que fiz e disse besteira — quando a primeira palavra veio, trouxe as demais facilmente — Sinto muito.

O rapaz parou de mexer a panela e, ainda de costas, respondeu:

— Não sente mais do que eu. Ontem você acreditou que eu te forçaria a fazer algo que me desse satisfação sexual. Sabe qual o nome disso, Kiba? Estupro.

— Não! — Kiba ficou chocado pela conclusão.

— Não? — Shino virou-se para encará-lo — E que nome você daria? Usaria um termo camuflado como o do contrato de ontem? Sabe o que doeu mais? Perceber que andou do meu lado, assinou um vínculo e voltou para casa, o tempo todo alimentado a fantasia de que seria estuprado a noite. Tentei entender porque faria isso, mas não consegui.

Kiba ficou quieto. Como poderia rebater as acusações?

— Choro não é a resposta que eu esperava — Shino voltou a mexer a panela — Não sou o tipo de Alpha que se vale disso para abusar dos outros.

O garoto levou a mão ao rosto e tocou as lágrimas. Nem se dera conta do pranto silencioso. Secou com raiva, aborrecido consigo mesmo, com a situação, com tudo.

— E como é que eu devo agir nessa bosta de sociedade? Desde que nasci tenho que ouvir como é um saco ser um Ômega, como a gente só serve pra acalmar o ambiente, trazer equilíbrio e harmonia ao sistema! Ouvir as pessoas me dizendo que não adianta se esforçar, porque eu nunca vou ser mais forte do que ninguém da nossa turma, porque são Betas e automaticamente melhores do que eu! Me jogam na cara como os Alphas são reis da porra toda e ninguém pode questionar. Então sim, sou um preconceituoso de merda, mas a culpa não é minha!

— Fico feliz com a sinceridade. Vivemos numa sociedade ruim. Mas essa sociedade é feita de pessoas. Se as pessoas não mudam, a sociedade não muda. Você não pode aceitar o preconceito, ser conivente com ele e esconder a responsabilidade dizendo que não tem culpa. É muito cômodo aceitar pressupostos como verdades absolutas e papeis sociais como engessados e imutáveis. Me diga com sinceridade: é mais fácil acreditar que eu agiria como um "Alpha rei da porra toda" do que vir conversar comigo? Ou você não pode responder isso porque sequer tentou conversar?

— Sim — Kiba respondeu com má vontade.

Shino desligou o fogo e, pela segunda vez, virou-se para encarar o outro garoto.

— Sim o quê? — franziu as sobrancelhas.

— Tudo, caralho. Não sei que cara de pau você acha que eu tenho pra sentar aqui e falar sobre... pra falar de... conversar sobre... sobre aquilo!

Aburame respirou fundo. Analisou Kiba por alguns instantes, as olheiras, o rosto inchado e agora corado. Bagunça total.

— Sexo. Falar sobre sexo não é vergonhoso. Não deveria ser...

— Claro que é, descarado. Não sei como consegue isso, mas eu travo! Fico com vergonha! Pode me chamar de criança, mas é assim que eu sou. Não tenho a sua maturidade, nem sensatez. Cago em tudo, mas sem querer. Tava tentando fazer o certo ontem e acabei te magoando! Não quero que fique chateado comigo, prometo que não vou ler mais nenhuma revista, nem ser preconceituoso. Mas me perdoa, você é uma boa pessoa e eu nem sei mais do que to falando, vou estragar tudo de novo.

Shino suspirou, rendido. A raiva que sentia desapareceu por completo, só o que restou foi a aflição, embora não tivesse mais certeza se era dedicada ao garoto a sua frente, ou a sociedade em que viviam e os levara ao conflito atual. Talvez fosse uma amargura causada por tudo.

Acabou por sentar-se à mesa e esticar a mão para tocar a de Kiba por sobre a toalha que recobria o tampo de madeira.

— Preconceito não muda da noite pro dia, prometa apenas que vai tentar. E que vai fazer isso que fazemos agora, que vamos dialogar.

— Okay, você venceu. Mesmo que a minha cara se parta ou que ela derreta de vergonha, antes de pegar uma revista eu venho falar com você. Prometo.

Shino sorriu de leve, aliviado por conseguir chegar a um bom termo. Kiba parecia enxergar o erro cometido, o primeiro passo para uma relação totalmente saudável entre ambos. Fez menção de levantar-se para servir o café, mas Kiba o manteve preso pela mão. Notou que era a segunda vez que tal gesto se repetia.

— Me desculpa, Shino, de verdade. Eu nunca quis deixar você triste, ontem eu nem consegui dormir só de pensar em tudo o que aconteceu.

— Tudo bem — ele voltou a exibir um sorriso pequeno — Ser um casal dá mesmo trabalho...

— Nem brinca! Nunca chorei tanto na minha vida. Acho que Iruka sensei mentiu e que eu to virando mesmo uma garota. E uma bem chorona.

— Homens também choram. Não tem nada de errado nisso.

— E porque você não parece ter chorado?

Dessa vez o sorriso de Aburame foi maior.

— Vou corrigir a frase então — mas não chegou a formular a tal correção. Alguém bateu na porta da frente, surpreendentemente para uma manhã de domingo.

Shino foi atender e voltou alguns minutos depois, com um pergaminho na mão.

— São instruções do conselho. Eles estão reorganizando os times para realizar as missões. A partir de amanhã você e a Hinata estão afastados, Sakura também será afastada. Vou trabalhar com Naruto e Sasuke por um tempo.

Kiba ouviu aquilo e não disse nada.


	11. Chapter 11

**A lei do amor**

**Kaline Bogard**

**Capítulo 11**

Na segunda-feira cedo Shino saiu de casa para cumprir as orientações dadas pelo Conselho e encontrar-se com Uzumaki Naruto e Uchiha Sasuke para a nova configuração de time.

Deixou o café da manhã pronto, em quantidade suficiente para que sobrasse pro almoço e Kiba pudesse se virar. Sabia que ele era um desastre na cozinha. Não, um Desatre na Cozinha... ou DESASTRE na cozinha.

Enfim...

Não sabia que horas retornaria, por isso achou melhor prevenir.

Kiba acordou um pouco depois, aproveitando para esticar o sono e recuperar-se da noite anterior mal dormida. Apesar disso, acordou com um animo abaixo do normal. Não gostara nem um pouco de ser afastado das missões, porque isso o lembrava do papel que precisava desempenhar. Konoha queria que ele tivesse um filho, quando acontecesse, logicamente não poderia aceitar nenhum trabalho perigoso.

Precisava ser mãe? Logo ele que nem filho direito sabia ser?!

Sorte que tinha alguém como Shino para ajudá-lo a passar pelo processo. Queria aprender a ser tão ponderado e calmo na hora de analisar as situações. Se fosse assim, não teria se precipitado no sábado e causado a primeira briga entre eles.

Depois, no decorrer do domingo, quanto mais matutava no assunto, mais entendia como Shino se sentira. Odiava quando alguém se precipitava e o avaliava sem conhecê-lo direito. Por fizera exatamente isso, com o agravante de conhecer o alvo de julgamento.

Acabou de tomar o café e quase saiu da cozinha. Desistiu a um passo de escapar, voltou atrás e limpou as louças empilhadas na pia. Aproveitou para fuçar um pouco mais nos armários e gavetas, e começar a memorizar onde ficava cada coisa.

Foi para o quarto e abriu a porta do seu lado do guarda-roupa. Teve que mover como um verdadeiro ninja para evitar que a pilha de roupas caísse sobre si. Esbravejou frustrado pela própria desorganização, por mais que tentasse socar as peças de volta, elas não paravam!

Sem opção, dobrou uma a uma arrumando tudo do jeito certo. Demorou a vida inteira para terminar (na verdade, pouco mais de uma hora). Como último cuidado, pegou as revistas escondidas no fundo da gaveta de cuecas, levou-as para o quintal dos fundos e usou um jutsu elementar de fogo para queimar todas. Era melhor se livrar de uma vez, para evitar a tentação de recorrer ao método mais fácil de resolver um problema (e acabar criando dez).

Akamaru saltou ao lado dele o tempo todo, numa festinha cheia de saudades que deu a Kiba a sensação de ter negligenciado o companheiro desde que se mudara de casa.

— Vamos passear, amigão!

Usou a agilidade notória para saltar em uma das árvores do quintal e dela para a próxima e para a outra, como costumava fazer nos bons tempos antes da guerra. Akamaru o seguiu sem dificuldade alguma, latindo feliz.

Logo estavam na floresta, rumo ao lado. Um lugar pacifico e silencioso em que passara grande parte do seu dia.

Desde que podia se lembrar era amigo de Shino. A conveniência de ficarem no mesmo time apenas o deixou feliz além da conta. Hinata também tornou-se uma grande amiga e companheira de missões. Então, ou estava com os amigos ou correndo por aí com o cachorro.

Sentia falta dessa liberdade! Mal se dera conta, primeiro tragado para um redemoinho caótico trazido pela guerra, a incerteza constante sobre o dia seguinte, que poderia nunca vir graças as invasões suicidas dos inimigos. Depois, quando a rotina surgia timidamente, trazendo consigo algum conforto e segurança, a noticia bombástica sobre a _Marriage Law_.

Kiba acabou passando o resto da manhã jogado na gramínea fofa de perto do lago, outro recanto adorado em sua infância. Akamaru, pelo contrário, não parava quieto, saltando de um lado para o outro, cavoucando o chão, caçando pequenas lebres e roedores que se arriscavam a beber das aguas calmas do lago.

O garoto só lembrou de casa quando o estomago deu o primeiro sinal de fome, reclamando com um ronco impressionante. E ele percebeu pela posição do sol que passava e muito do meio-dia.

— Akamaru! — chamou — Hora de voltar para casa, amigão!

Voltaram do mesmo jeito: usando as árvores como inusitada plataforma para os saltos quase acrobáticos.

Na casa silenciosa, deixou de lado as sobras do café da manhã, preferindo devorar onigiris que encontrou na geladeira. Ainda arremessou um pela janela, para o que cachorro o comesse.

Já ia pensar no que fazer para preencher as horas enquanto esperava a volta de Shino, quando alguém bateu na porta da frente. Jogou o último onigiri na boca, fazendo uma careta ao descobrir o recheio de brócolis (ele preferia os de carne com maionese) e foi atender a porta.

— Ino! — não escondeu a surpresa ao encontrar a ex-colega de academia.

— Eca, Kiba. Engole isso, to vendo todo o arroz dentro da sua boca, que nojo — ela resmungou com uma careta. Em troca Inuzuka mostrou a língua cheia de comida, todo desaforado.

— To na minha casa, faço o que eu quiser.

— Mas é um pirralho mesmo. Vê se cresce.

O garoto arrepiou-se.

— Você quer o quê aqui? Só veio me encher o saco?

Antes de responder, ela exibiu a vasilha que tinha nas mãos, colocando-a em evidência. Então abriu a tampa e mostrou grandes pedaços de bolo de chocolate com suculentos morangos em cima.

— Vim ver como você está — desviou os olhos pro lado, aborrecida.

— To muito bem, obrigado — Kiba respondeu com os olhos brilhando. Aquele doce parecia ótimo! — E você?

— Mais ou menos. Tem certeza que está bem? A gente ser afastado dos times me deixou com um bocado de raiva.

A declaração atraiu a atenção de Kiba. Ele encarou a visita, entendendo que Ino viera atrás do seu "negócio de Ômega", um pouco de conforto para a situação que tirava inclusive ele de seu lugar comum.

— Entra — ele deu acesso, movendo-se para o lado.

Ino sorriu um pouquinho, em forma de gratidão. Foram direto para a cozinha, lugar onde poderiam ficar mais a vontade. A garota colocou a vasilha aberta sobre a mesa, e tirou uma garrafinha térmica da pequena mochila. Enquanto Kiba buscava xicaras e pratinhos para a sobremesa.

— Tem certeza que você tá bem com nossa suspensão? — foi Ino quem iniciou o assunto que a levara até ali. Soprou o chá quente antes de tomar um gole.

Kiba paralisou no ato de dar uma generosa garfada no bolo. Refletiu na pergunta por alguns segundos.

— Eu fiquei bem chateado, isso sim. Hoje de manhã estava tão irritado! Agora não to mais assim, até entendo a intenção do Conselho em afastar a gente desde já.

Ino cruzou os braços.

— Pois eu não entendo nada. Vou lançar o vínculo com Shikamaru na quinta-feira e eles me tiram do time desde hoje? Não vi sentido nenhum.

Kiba lambeu um traço de chantilly da ponta do dedo e engoliu o bolo que estivera mastigando.

— Vai ver eles padronizaram e suspenderam todos na mesma época. Pra ninguém ficar mais tempo que ninguém. Sei lá, essas coisas de lei não entram fácil na minha cabeça.

Ino riu.

— E como foi? Lançar o vínculo?

— Foi tranquilo. A gente só coloca o dedo em um pergaminho e sela com um jutsu de compromisso. Pensei que seria uma cerimônia tipo... nah nem sei de que tipo. Eu estava cheio de fantasias.

— Só um jutsu de compromisso? Tentei sondar com o Chouji, mas ele não lançou ainda. Nem a testuda da Sakura quis falar comigo direito, acredita que ela vai sair em lua de mel? Kiba!

O garoto ergueu os olhos, parando de devorar o bolo. Estava claramente mais interessado em comer do que em ouvir as reclamações da sua visita. Ninguém podia rotulá-lo como um anfitrião exemplar.

— Quê? Isso aqui tá bom pra caralho...

— Da próxima vez não trago nada.

— E eu não deixo você entrar — ele rebateu de pronto.

— Interesseiro!

— Claro! To usando meus poderes de Ômega pra curar as feridas da sua alma. Mereço um pagamento, não acha?

— Tá o que...?

Kiba riu, mal lembrando da frase que dissera. Acabou por largar o garfo sobre a mesa e pegar a xicara de chá com as duas mãos, assumindo para si uma (falha) tentativa de transparecer sabedoria.

— O negócio todo foi muito rápido. A gente chegou, esperou um pouquinho e foi chamado. O Hokage deu um pergaminho pra gente ler com as regras e perguntou se tava tudo bem seguir em frente. Mas até agora não senti nada de diferente, nem parece que to vinculado ao Shino.

Pois nesse ponto os olhos de Ino brilharam e ela inclinou-se para a frente, apoiando os braços sobre a mesa.

— Ne, ne... e os boatos são verdade? — questionou de um jeito sugestivo que intrigou Kiba.

— Que boatos? — ele indagou levando a xícara aos lábios.

— Oras, que o Shino ó... — e moveu as mãos, querendo indicar algo de bom tamanho.

Dois segundos. Kiba demorou dois segundos para entender a insinuação e engasgar, de tal modo que um tanto de chá lhe escapou pelo nariz.

— QUÊ?! — ele esfregou o braço no rosto, incapaz de acreditar que entendera o que ele achava que entendera.

Ino descansou o queixo na mão espalmada e apoiou o cotovelo na mesa.

— Na época da escola sempre terminava em briga. A gente achava que o Shino e o Shikamaru iam dar uma disputa boa pelo primeiro lugar. Aquele cara do time 3 também parece bem servido... esqueci o nome dele.

— 'Cê... cê tá falando do tamanho do... do...

— Pau? Pinto? Pênis? Caralho? Piroca? Bilau? Carinhoso? Escolhe o que preferir.

O queixo de Kiba despencou.

— As meninas ficavam discutindo o tamanho dos... hum... pênis dos meninos?

Ino girou os olhos, mostrando enfado. Espetou um pedaço de morango e o mastigou com gosto.

— Tá julgando? Como se os meninos não ficassem medindo os peitos das meninas... pensa que a gente não sabe?

Kiba calou-se. Aquilo era verdade, já ouvira alguns colegas ranqueando as garotas com letras de acordo com a variação de tamanho dos seios. Mas na época ele estava mais preocupado em correr por aí e treinar do que ficar reparando na chata da Sakura, na grossa da Ino ou, pior, na Hinata, sua amiga de time.

— Tem razão. Não to julgando, só fiquei meio chocado. E... ei, eu ficava em que lugar da lista? — a curiosidade foi maior do que a vergonha.

Ino riu, divertida.

— Geralmente em quarto. Esse seu ar selvagem te deu uns pontos. Veja o Sasuke, ele é lindo e perfeito, mas não sei se é tudo isso onde importa... — ela voltou a rir, notando que Inuzuka estufava um pouco ao ouvir que era considerado bem dotado pelas garotas — Mas você não respondeu. O Shino vale a fama ou não? O Shikamaru com certeza vale...

— Como você sabe? Nem lançaram o vínculo ainda.

A visitante ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— E daí? A gente transou sábado a noite, porque eu não... eu... Não importa — ela suspirou — Não foi tão ruim assim. Shikamaru foi bem gentil e... Kiba, você está bem? Ta ficando roxo...

— Ino... que merda! Não quero saber de detalhes! De repente tá todo mundo falando sobre... hum... esses assuntos com uma facilidade!

— "Esses assuntos"? Kiba, você tem quantos anos? Dez? Todo mundo fala sobre sexo, qual o problema? Em que mundo você vive?

— Acho que no mundo da lua — ele respondeu aborrecido.

— Por essa sua reação... não vá me dizer que você e o Shino ainda não...

— NÃO! — ele cortou aborrecido, dando um gole enorme no chá — E não é da sua conta, intrometida.

Ino não ficou ofendida. Ao invés disso riu um tanto afável.

— Mas é uma criança mesmo. A testuda te chamava de mascote, agora vejo que ela tem toda razão. Posso apertar suas bochechas?

— Nem ouse — Kiba rosnou, meio feroz. Ino só riu um tanto mais.

— Continue o mascotinho da nossa geração! — depois da frase ela tornou-se um tanto mais séria — Sexo é parte natural de toda relação, não tem motivo pra ser tabu, desde que seja consensual entre as partes. Pois se não for... Enfim, todo mundo tem o momento certo. Shino é um cara legal, ele vai saber lidar com o seu jeito. Talvez umas revistas ajudem...

— Nem pensar — Kiba cortou logo a sugestão.

— Uns filmes? É um jeito de esquentar as coisas.

— Filmes? E com que cara de pau eu vou arrumar uns filmes desse tipo?

— Ué, como assim? Aposto que o Naruto tem um monte, ainda mais agora que eu descobri que ele se engraçou com o Sasuke. Pede pra ele, mal não vai fazer.

Kiba ponderou a oferta por alguns segundos. Não parecia assim uma ideia tão ruim. Prometera não recorrer a revistas e estava cumprindo a palavra dada.

— Eu... eu decidi que vou viver minha vida da melhor forma, vou colocar uma pedra sobre o passado e evitar pensar na guerra e em tudo o que aconteceu de ruim. Recomeçar é um desafio e tanto. Fiquei com muita raiva de ter que fazer sexo com alguém que não planejava porque isso é... não, esquece. To falando besteira — Ino falou em um tom estranho. Pela expressão em seu rosto, Kiba deduziu que coisas ruins passavam pela mente dela — Poderia ser pior, não?

— Ino...? — o garoto entendeu foi nada daquelas palavras. Ino soou como uma completa bagunça.

— Nada, nada! Crescer é difícil.

— E como! — isso era inegável.

— Um passo de cada vez, Kiba — Ino falou pensativa, a ponta do garfo brincando com um pedaço de morango — Mas a gente precisa dar o primeiro, ou nunca vai sair do lugar. Já pensou em começar com um beijo?


	12. Chapter 12

**A lei do amor**

**Kaline Bogard**

**Capítulo 12**

Shino chegou pouco tempo depois da saída de Ino, o que impediu Kiba de pensar muito na conversa que tivera. O garoto ouviu o barulho na porta, e apenas moveu os olhos naquela direção, continuando deitado no sofá.

— Tadaima — Shino disse em tom cansado.

— 'Kaeri — Kiba respondeu, depois de limpar a garganta. Os olhos, de íris peculiar, mantinham-se fixos no rosto do recém-chegado, de um jeito bem estranho.

Mal tirou os sapatos no gekkan quando Shino notou que Kiba girou sobre o próprio corpo e deitou-se com o rosto contra as costas do sofá. Ficou intrigado com o comportamento, mas era Kiba. Não precisava perguntar, mais cedo ou mais tarde ele deixaria escapar o que estava incomodando agora.

Em silêncio, foi sentar-se no outro sofá.

Kiba, meio que ouviu, meio que sentiu ele acomodando-se, momento que achou seguro retomar a posição inicial. Nesse momento ele notou que o Alpha usava o casaco de sempre e sentiu-se meio idiota por não ter percebido antes.

— Como foi o treinamento?

— Não foi bem um treinamento. Kakashi sensei nos passou algumas tarefas para testar o nosso entrosamento.

— E deu certo?

Shino tirou os óculos de sol e inclinou-se para os colocar sobre a mesinha de centro.

— Naruto e Sasuke não tem uma técnica certa. Eles agem sem planejamento ou sem um plano definido. O jeito é ir no improviso, mas correu tudo bem.

— Kakashi sensei vai supervisionar as missões? — Kiba perguntou curioso.

Antes de responder, Shino deu-se conta de que ele estava a um bom tempo sem piscar, apenas com o olhar fixo em seu rosto.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa?

— Por que tá perguntando?

— Você está agindo estranho...

— Ah... não to agindo estranho, que besteira. A Ino veio aqui e a gente conversou um pouco só isso — pois só de lembrar da conversa ele sentiu o rosto esquentar. Acabou exclamando irritado e levou as mãos até a cabeça para bagunçar os cabelos — Maldita Ino! Encheu meu cérebro de minhocas! Não consigo parar de pensar no que ela disse! E... e... eu to meio curioso agora... pra... hum... olhar... mesmo com o seu casaco seria... meio... MERDA!

— Olhar o quê? — Shino franziu as sobrancelhas.

Antes de responder, Kiba voltou-lhe as costas e escondeu o rosto no sofá. Do angulo onde estava, Shino viu a ponta do indicador, que terminava em uma pequena garra, fazendo desenhos imaginários no estofado do encosto.

— Ne, você sabia que as meninas ficam encaixando os meninos em... escalas de... tamanho?

— Como assim?

— Tipo o que os garotos fazem, medindo o tamanho dos peitos.

Shino coçou a nuca antes de ajeitar-se melhor no sofá. Sim, ele sabia perfeitamente disso. Ou melhor, não sabia com detalhes, é claro. Mas se homens agiam desse jeito infantil, havia grande chance de as mulheres terem atitudes similares. Então Kiba e Ino ficaram conversando sobre rankings femininos e masculinos. Logo somou dois mais dois e entendeu o jeito que seu recém adquirido companheiro estava agindo.

— E em que escala me colocaram?

— Primeiro! — a palavrinha escapou antes que pudesse evitar. Os desenhos com a ponta do dedo pararam — Eu fiquei em quarto.

— Esse foi o assunto da conversa?

Kiba virou-se no sofá e encarou o outro.

— Mais ou menos. Você não ficou incomodado? Mulheres são assustadoras, não pensei que a Ino fosse tão avançadinha em algumas coisas.

Pois Shino passou a mão pelo rosto e pensou por um longo instante em como rebateria aquelas afirmações. Ponderou se deveria mostrar para Kiba que surpreender-se na narrada situação era resultado de um pensamento machista. Um pensamento que restringia a liberdade feminina a um limite menor do que a dos homens. Mas no fim das contas não entrou naquela discussão. Tinham acabado de fazer as pazes no dia anterior por algo similar, não acreditava que Kiba estivesse pronto para outra. O certo era seguir com uma reflexão de cada vez, um pouquinho de cada vez.

— Incomodar-se com algo que não posso mudar ou controlar não faz parte da minha personalidade. Além disso, o que a Ino ou qualquer outra mulher pensa sobre mim não me interessa. A não ser a sua mãe...

— Que tapa!

— Não foi proposital — Shino sorriu. Às vezes seu jeito direto dava a impressão errônea de grosseria. Era algo inerente a sua natureza, que não conseguia mudar ou sequer amenizar.

— Eu sei. Não foi um tapa, mas eu mereci.

— Você ficou incomodado?

— Claro! — Kiba bufou. Quem não ficaria irritado com uma mulher falando sobre o tamanho do órgão genital do seu companheiro? Quer dizer... com o órgão genital de qualquer outro homem! Quer dizer... quer dizer...

Shino ergueu as duas sobrancelhas ao notar que Kiba corava sem poder evitar, chocado com o rumo dos próprios pensamentos. Ele estava mesmo ciumento em relação ao shininho do Shino? Ou melhor, de acordo com o ranking da Ino, com o shinão do Shino? Sério? De verdade?

— Eu... eu... preciso resolver um negócio. Volto logo!

Kiba saltou do sofá e escapuliu da sala. Exclamando um breve "Itekimasu" ao calçar os sapatos no gekkan. Aburame respirou fundo, divertido. Nem tentou desvendar o comportamento daquele garoto. Não queria acabar com uma dor de cabeça.

Quando saiu da casa, Kiba assobiou chamando Akamaru, mas o cachorro não respondeu. Provavelmente estava bagunçando na floresta. Caminhou com as mãos no bolso, chateado com a vida. De uma hora para outra parecia ter passado por um portal e caído em uma Konoha que o surpreendia a cada segundo.

Mal deu-se conta do que caminho que fazia, até perceber que estava em frente a casa de Naruto, uma das mais afastadas da vila.

— Que droga! — não tinha intenção de ir até lá! Sua distração o havia traído!

Ia dar meia volta e regressar os próprios passos quando a porta se abriu e Sasuke surgiu por ela como um raio, disparando rua abaixo com passadas velozes. Ignorou Kiba, que devolveu na mesma moeda.

— Ei, Kiba! Não liga pro Sasuke, ele está de mau humor— a voz de Naruto chamou-lhe a atenção. O outro rapaz estava parado à porta, com os braços cruzados atrás da cabeça — O que faz por aqui?

— Nem eu sei. Quer dizer, foi meio sem querer, mas já que eu to aqui vou aproveitar e pedir uma coisa emprestada.

— O quê?

— Uns filmes. Hum... pra me ajudar.

— Entra aqui. Vou te mostrar os que eu tenho.

Kiba sorriu aliviado. Naruto era mais esperto do que pensava! Obedeceu animado, entrando na casa simples, modesta. Era a primeira vez que entrava ali, descobrindo uma sala pouco mobiliada sem nada de muito destaque.

— Aqui — Naruto mexeu na estante, fuçando entre os livros e bibelôs, pescando algumas caixinhas de DVDs — Tem ação, suspense, desenho. Qual você prefere?

Okay. Conclusão precipitada, Naruto não era assim tão esperto.

— Não... não é esse tipo de filme — Kiba resmungou parando ao lado do dono da casa, aproveitando para observar os itens na estante. Por algum motivo sentiu-se mais a vontade com Naruto. Talvez porque ambos costumavam correr por aí, sempre se metendo em todo tipo de molecagem traquina, o que os aproximava bastante.

— Que tipo então?

— Hum... um filme mais _adulto_...

Naruto sorriu cheio de dentes, finalmente sacando o que Kiba queria dizer.

— Quer um filme de sacanagem?! Problemas no ninho de amor?

— Teu rabo! — Kiba acertou um tabefe sonoro na nuca de fios loiros.

— Então o que foi? — Naruto perguntou com um bico, esfregando a cabeça dolorida — Filme pornô serve pra duas coisas: adolescente bater uma ou casal esquentar as coisas.

— Não é bem esquentar as coisas — Kiba afastou-se e foi observar a paisagem através da janela — Vocês brigaram?

— Hã?

— Você e o Sasuke. Ele saiu daqui soltando fogo pelas ventas. Aquele dia que a gente se encontrou ele também estava irritado.

Naruto coçou o topo do nariz e foi sentar-se no sofá, enviando um gesto de cabeça para que seu visitante o imitasse. Kiba preferiu ficar onde estava.

— A gente briga noventa e nove por cento do tempo. Nem imagino nosso vinculo sem as brigas.

— Caralho, Naruto. Não consigo me ver discutindo com Shino o tempo todo. A gente teve uma briga domingo e foi meio foda.

— Cada casal tem sua dinâmica, sei lá. Um não é igual ao outro — ele mostrou os dentes em um sorriso de pura felicidade — Ahh você quer o filme pra fazer as pazes com o Shino?

Antes de responder, Kiba foi sentar-se no sofá em frente o dono da casa, meio cabisbaixo e desanimado.

— Não. A gente já tá bem. O filme é pra ajudar porque... porque... a gente não fez ainda... nem uma vez — terminou de dizer e esperou as piadinhas sobre ser um pirralho infantil, mas elas nunca vieram.

— Entendi — foi a única coisa que Naruto disse.

Um pouco mais confiante, Kiba ergueu a cabeça e o encarou.

— Ino disse que esse tipo de filme ajuda.

Naruto cruzou os braços e recostou-se no sofá, ganhando um ar analítico que o deixou um tanto engraçado.

— Ano sa, ano sa... garotas são bem perceptivas sobre esses assuntos, filmes pornô ajudam a esquentar as coisas, mas eu acho que você não devia usar para a primeira vez.

— Não? — Kiba inclinou a cabeça um pouco pro lado.

— Sexo pode ter nenhum significado. Ou muito significado. Se for o segundo caso, eu não levaria algo falso e ensaiado pra servir de incentivo. Ne Kiba, o que você tá fazendo?

— Fazendo como assim? — ele não compreendeu a pergunta.

— Sei lá, essa... coisa boa no ar...? Não tá sentindo?

— Não — Kiba prestou atenção, mas não captou nada de diferente — Ah, deve ser o lance de Ômega que a Ino falou.

Naruto arregalou os olhos.

— Ômegas fazem isso? Posso sentar do seu lado...? Tá gostoso!

— Sim e não — a resposta veio em um resmungo — Não sei porque isso "ativou" nos últimos tempos. Acho que vou perguntar pro Iruka sensei.

O outro esticou os lábios em um sorriso animado e fechou os olhos, como se pudesse aproveitar mais da agradável sensação. Não saberia explicar, mas gostava do que sentia. Muito.

— Naruto, posso te perguntar uma coisa? — Kiba indagou um tempo depois, meio incomodado pelo silêncio e pela expressão de felicidade de Uzumaki. Era estranho!

— Hai, hai — reabriu os olhos e mirou o visitante.

— Como diabos você e o Sasuke ficaram juntos?! Pensei que era afim da Sakura desde sempre...

Por longos segundos, o ninja de cabelos loiros ponderou na resposta que daria. Não havia muito o que explicar. E foi justamente isso que colocou na mesa.

— Nem eu sei. Só aconteceu. Foi... foi durante uma das grandes batalhas. A gente enfrentou um cara muito forte, e o Sasuke foi atingido. Pra valer. Eu... eu pensei que ele morreria. E então senti como se o mundo fosse desaparecer se o Sasuke morresse — Naruto respondeu um tanto sério, reflexivo — E naquele momento não havia Sakura, nem Konoha ou guerra, nem nada. Só o Sasuke sangrando nos meus braços. Nunca senti uma dor como aquela, sabe? Eu não estava ferido, mas sentia que também poderia morrer.

— Que foda, Naruto!

— Ne, Kiba, eu nunca fui inteligente ou maduro, mas aprendi muito com a guerra. Eu aprendi que um segundo muda tudo, em um segundo você perde o que é mais importante na sua vida. Antes mesmo de perceber que é tão importante assim. Quando pensei que ia perder o Sasuke eu senti medo e solidão, mais do na época que eu era criança e ninguém falava comigo. E entendi que o que sentia pela Sakura não era nada perto do que eu sinto por ele, que estava camuflado em competição infantil e antipatia.

Kiba não disse nada, absorvendo as palavras que ouvira. Não um relato detalhado, mas emocionado o bastante para satisfazer sua curiosidade inicial.

— A gente briga bastante, porque temos visões bem diferentes sobre as coisas. E apesar disso continuamos juntos. Ele também não aguenta ficar muito tempo longe de mim — Naruto afirmou um tanto cheio de si.

— A guerra marcou a vida de todo mundo. Pelo menos aconteceu uma coisa boa pra vocês, no meio de tantas ruins.

— Não sei se tenho um conselho pra te dar. Mas uma coisa eu digo: o lance do filme parece furado.

— Então o que eu faço?! — Kiba soou meio desesperado.

— Relaxa! Sexo é uma coisa natural e flui. É tipo bater uma, mas com alguém ajudando. É bom, tem calor e contato. Você baixa todas as barreiras e entrega tudo que tem de melhor, pra receber o melhor em troca — Naruto deu de ombros — É o que eu acho. Sasuke sempre me chama de idiota quando eu falo essas coisas. Mas se ainda quiser o filme eu empresto e você tenta.

— Você mudou, Naruto! — o outro soou sinceramente surpreso.

Uzumaki riu e cruzou as mãos atrás da nuca.

— A gente passou por uma guerra, cara! Quem não muda depois de algo assim?

A pergunta foi uma punhalada em Kiba, a ponto de fazê-lo encolher-se de modo quase imperceptível. Ele teve um insight. Sabia qual era a resposta nua e crua para a indagação.

"_Eu. Foi eu quem não mudou"._

No fim das contas, Inuzuka Kiba saiu de lá sem levar nenhum filme, mas carregado de ponderações e pensamentos reflexivos. E com um convite enfático para voltar ali quando quisesse, com sua "coisa de Ômega".

Ele fez o caminho de volta sem pressa, com tranquilidade e animo renovado. Acompanhado de duvidas? Sim. E também um novo sentimento de leveza.

Ao chegar em casa, anunciou-se enquanto tirava os sapatos no gekkan. A resposta de Shino soou da cozinha. E foi para lá que se dirigiu, parando encostado no batente da porta.

Permitiu-se assistir enquanto Shino, de costas, picava alguma coisa no balcão. Pelo cheiro, eram ervas e temperos.

— Você demorou.

— Desculpa, estava conversando com Naruto.

Partes da conversa voltaram a mente de Kiba. Principalmente sobre como aqueles dois ficaram juntos. Como a guerra e a iminência da perda os uniu mais do que qualquer coisa.

Como seria? Como seria ver Shino ferido em seus braços? Como seria viver em um mundo em que ele não existisse?

Forte emoção impediu Kiba de formular uma resposta. A garganta se fechou, dolorida e ele deu-se conta de que sequer queria pensar em tal hipótese. Em tal possibilidade. Um mundo sem Shino? Piada de mau gosto. Ele estivera sempre ao seu lado. Como imaginar algo diferente? Fosse como amigo, fosse como companheiro, precisa dele junto a si.

Um passo de cada vez.

Mas é preciso dar o primeiro.

Shino estranhou o silencio prolongado e a sensação pálida de desespero que recobriu o ambiente. Antes que dissesse alguma coisa, sentiu um toque leve em seu ombro. Virou o rosto para atender ao chamado mudo de Kiba, surpreendendo-se ao vê-lo tão perto, invadindo-lhe o espaço pessoal sem hesitação.

O garoto esticou-se um pouco, apoiando-se nas pontas dos pés para alcançar a altura certa. Os olhos semicerram-se.

E os lábios se tocaram.


	13. Chapter 13

**A lei do amor**

**Kaline Bogard**

**Capítulo 13**

_O garoto esticou-se um pouco, apoiando-se nas pontas dos pés para alcançar a altura certa. Os olhos semicerram-se._

_E os lábios se tocaram._

O contato foi singelo. Onde Kiba entregou-se às sensações até agora desconhecidas. Os lábios de Shino eram finos, mas quentes, vivos. Um instinto primordial falou mais alto, mesmo na inexperiência, Kiba sabia exatamente o que fazer. Ele entreabriu a boca, um convite irrecusável que Shino logo aceitou. As línguas se encontraram num contato úmido e morno que arrepiou Kiba todinho, antes de intensificar-se como uma garoa que se torna tempestade.

Durou até Shino gemer e afastar-se um pouco, com sangue nos lábios.

— Shino...? — Kiba estranhou o gosto férreo na boca, deixando os pés se apoiarem de volta no chão. A respiração ofegante e o rosto corado funcionando como claras indicações do efeito daquele beijo sobre si.

— Suas presas — o rapaz tocou-se de leve com os dedos e fez uma careta pela dorzinha aguda — São afiadas!

— Oh! — ele escondeu o rosto no tórax de Shino — Desculpa. É a primeira vez que faço isso.

— Eu sei.

Naquela posição Kiba podia sentir-lhe o coração disparado. Mal acreditou que ele, com um beijo, conseguira desbancar o controle de um dos ninjas mais ponderados da sua geração. Não que pudesse julgar, afinal, seu próprio coração socava o peito de um jeito selvagem. Nem sabia de onde arranjara coragem pra ousada investida. Porém não se arrependia nem um pouco!

— Isso foi bom, não foi?

— Sim, foi muito bom.

— Então a gente precisa treinar mais, pra eu aprender a não machucar você.

Shino colocou a mão nas costas de Kiba e o puxou para mais perto de si.

— Será um prazer.

Kiba deu uma risadinha. Até então tinha tantos fantasmas e tantas fantasias na cabeça, que acreditou que morreria de vergonha por trocar beijos com Shino. E ali, naquele momento, dentre todas as coisas que sentia, constrangimento não estava na lista. Okay, até havia algum embaraço, mas em um grau que podia lidar.

Aproveitou o contato por alguns segundos, tempo necessário para retomar o ritmo cardíaco e acalmar a respiração. Então se libertou do semi abraço e sentou-se a mesa. Shino foi ao banheiro, lavar-se do sangue e depois retomou a tarefa de preparar o jantar.

— Ne, Naruto me contou mais ou menos sobre como ele e o Sasuke ficaram juntos — Kiba falou depois de um tempo.

— E como foi?

— Um lance de vida ou morte pesado pra caralho. Tipo, foi preciso o Sasuke quase morrer pro Naruto ver o que sentia. Dai fiquei com isso na cabeça e tentei pensar em como seria perder você. Shino, você é meu melhor amigo desde antes da academia, não consigo me ver sem você. E nem to falando no sentido de namorados. É em qualquer sentido mesmo.

Shino espiou por cima do ombro e flagrou Kiba traçando desenhos abstratos com a garrinha sobre o tampo da mesa. Aquele jeito sincero e puro era algo que amava em Kiba, mas as vezes vinha como o impacto de um jutsu de alto nível.

— Não se preocupe, você não vai me perder tão já.

— Hn — o monossílabo soou baixinho. Então ele ergueu a cabeça — Você sente alguma coisa diferente, quando está comigo?

— Essa pergunta é um tanto perigosa — Shino terminou de cortar a abobrinha da Kabocha e pegou a cavalinha que descongelava para preparar shime saba.

— Shino pervertido! Besta — Kiba recriminou — To perguntando em outro sentido. Primeiro foi a Ino, depois o Naruto. Eles falaram que tinha uma coisa boa no ar porque eu sou um Ômega!

— Entendi — Shino gastou alguns segundos pensando na resposta que daria — Eu tenho sentido uma coisa diferente desde que você disse sim para o nosso vinculo. Achei que era alegria apenas. Mas agora que trouxe a questão a tona, talvez seja algo a mais...

— Pode ser o "efeito" Ômega?

— Pela intensidade e duração... eu diria que não apenas o "efeito" Ômega, mas o "efeito" do meu Ômega.

O derradeiro pronome foi dito com naturalidade, embora atingisse Kiba em cheio. Ele só ficou quietinho, saboreando a sensação de posse que alguém demonstrava sobre si, pela primeira vez alguém diferente de sua mãe ou irmã.

Shino, por sua vez, não gostava de ser tachado com todos os pressupostos atribuídos aos Alphas, ele queria e tentava não validar preconceitos, mas algumas coisas estavam além de sua vontade e controle. Por mais que respeitasse e compreendesse a função de um Ômega no equilíbrio social, era bem incomodo ouvir que outros tiravam proveito de algo que queria pra si. Seria esse um egoísmo criado pelo amor? Amor devia trazer sentimentos assim? Ciúmes eram fruto de insegurança, não? Nesse caso, tal insegurança se embasava no fato de que o Ômega que desejava como companheiro o via apenas como amigo? Sim, por mais maduro e sensato que fosse, Shino também lutava contra duvidas e medos que se estendiam além do alcance de suas atitudes, temores que não podia enfrentar sozinho. Mas a que precisava encarar de um jeito ou de outro, pois o parceiro que poderia ajudá-lo preferia não o fazer.

— Isso está cheirando bem — Kiba comentou para quebrar o silencio.

— Está quase pronto.

— Você... está incomodado? — ele soou um tanto hesitante, para então repetir com mais certeza — Você está incomodado!

— Um pouco.

— Eu consigo meio que... sentir você. Que bizarro! Oh... isso é efeito do vínculo? Acho que é a primeira vez desde sábado que eu consegui fazer isso! Será que é efeito atrasado? Será que o vinculo por conveniência funciona assim por causa de ser mais fraco? Ou... hum... foi o beijo que fez funcionar?!

Kiba soou eufórico com as novas descobertas. Olhou para as costas de Shino, que continuava cozinhando com a aparência de perfeita normalidade. Mas por baixo da fachada, havia sentimentos contraditórios. Sentimentos de posse e ciúmes!

— Você tem ciúmes! Caralho, Shino! Você gosta tanto assim de mim? É ciúmes mesmo, eu sei porque senti isso hoje quando a Ino... hum... não importa — cortou a frase a um segundo de fazer a revelação comprometedora sobre o que motivara seu aborrecimento na conversa com a ex-colega.

— E você está constrangido — Shino percebeu isso sem usar o vínculo entre eles ou qualquer outro artificio. O conhecia o bastante para saber que deveria estar com a face em chamas.

Desligou o fogo, dando o jantar por preparado. Kiba saltou da cadeira e tratou de arrumar a mesa para que pudessem comer. A refeição, deliciosa como sempre, foi feita em silêncio, com os primeiros bocados vindo com certa dor nos lábios de Shino.

Ambos aproveitaram para brincar e testar as sensações que captavam um do outro, fascinados com o laço que não tinham percebido existir entre eles, não enxergando-o como verdadeiramente era.

Como Ômega, Kiba entendeu que conseguia, de alguma forma, acalmar o ambiente em que estava. Mesmo ele, com todo seu jeito inquieto e selvagem, conseguia levar algo de bom para os outros shifters! Aprendia agora, de forma inesperada, que do seu companheiro, podia "pegar" resquícios de sentimentos, sensações. Em contrapartida, Shino também parecia captar esses fragmentos. Uma ligação que levava a relação a outro nível de intimidade.

— Acabaram-se os segredos — Kiba suspirou, depois que engolir um tanto de abobrinha com maionese.

Shino sorriu. Não era lá grande coisa, se pensasse bem. Kiba era um livro aberto que nunca tivera dificuldades para desvendar. Engraçado. Shino realmente conseguia ler as atitudes e reações do garoto com uma clareza impressionante. Habilidade que não tinha com outros shifters, pelo menos não em um nível tão profundo. Desde que podia se lembrar, era capaz de dizer muito sobre Kiba, sem esforço algum! Talvez não sentisse em tal intensidade, sendo mais uma intuição do que qualquer outra coisa. Mas; ainda assim, a facilidade de _saber_ sempre estivera presente.

O sorriso diminuiu um pouco. O que aquela constatação queria dizer...?

— Shino? Tudo bem? Você ficou chateado?

— Não chateado. Estava apenas pensando em como você nunca manteve realmente um segredo de mim. Desde que consigo lembrar.

Kiba parou com o par de hashi próximo aos lábios, um pedaço de sashimi de cavalinha molhado em shoyu preso a ponta.

— Verdade — não teve problemas em admitir aquilo — Então não é coisa de vinculo? Mas eu não posso dizer o mesmo. Agora que prestei atenção, deu pra sentir você. Antes não dava.

— Não sei o que significa.

— Vou perguntar para Iruka sensei. Ele disse que pode ajudar com as minhas dúvidas.

Shino balançou a cabeça concordando. Nenhum dos dois tinha experiência e informações para entender a situação. Precisavam recorrer a um adulto para sanar a questão de uma vez.

Depois do jantar, como já era costume, Kiba cuidou das vasilhas, lavou tudo e guardou. Era o seu jeito de ajudar nas tarefas e não largar tudo por conta do Alpha. Não era tão folgado assim.

Foi tomar banho primeiro. Depois ficou na sala assistindo um pouco de televisão, distraído com um programa de competição ninja qualquer. Só subiu para o quarto quando Shino desceu para pegar algo para beber na sacada, admirando o céu estrelado, como vazia em algumas noites.

Mas, diferente de antes, quando Shino entrou no quarto não foi direto para a sacada, pois encontrou Kiba sentado na cama, com as costas apoiadas na cabeceira, acordado.

— Tá doendo muito? — Kiba perguntou lançando um breve olhar para os lábios do outro rapaz.

— Não — a resposta veio rápida.

— Quer... quer... hum... treinar um pouco? Só um pouquinho?

Shino observou a face corada de seu companheiro, notando que os olhos inquietos não se fixavam em nenhuma parte do quarto. Reações que, diferente da noite do vínculo, não revelavam desconforto ou medo. Ínfimos pontinhos de ansiedade e vergonha fluíram através do vínculo, sem que Shino pudesse evitar, captando-os um a um até que tivesse a certeza de que Kiba não se sentia pressionado ou obrigado a fazer algo desagradável. Acabou por esboçar um leve sorriso.

— Claro. Será um prazer — colocou a garrafinha de sake sobre o criado mudo e ajeitou-se na cama, ao lado de Kiba. Antes de mais nada, levou uma mão ao rosto de pele dourada pelo sol, de modo que pudesse acariciar a marca vermelha com o polegar.

Kiba quase fechou os olhos diante da caricia, mas tinha na mirada de Shino uma requisição tão intensa, que era impossível fugir ao contato visual.

— S-Shino — exclamou depois de algum tempo, quando o silêncio prolongou-se demais.

Atendendo ao chamado, o Alpha inclinou-se um pouco, cobrindo o corpo menor com o seu, tomando os lábios entreabertos nos seus. Uma das mãos de Shino continuou segurando Kiba na face, enquanto a outra buscava apoio na curva do quadril, em cima do pijama. Kiba, por sua vez, levou ambas as mãos à nuca de Shino, entrelaçando os dedos a pequenos tufos de fios de cabelo.

O segundo beijo daquele casal veio menos afoito, sem incidentes dolorosos, um gesto concreto de aprendizagem e conhecimento. Apenas o começo de uma longa noite de "treinamento".


	14. Chapter 14

**A lei do amor**

**Kaline Bogard**

**Capítulo 14**

Kiba conseguiu marcar um encontro com Iruka sensei na sexta-feira. Com as mudanças nos times, o professor também havia sido convocado para ajudar nas adaptações e treinamentos. Seus horários se apertaram um pouco.

Como não era um assunto urgente, não viram problema em se encontrar apenas na tarde de sexta.

— Olá, Kiba kun! — Iruka sorriu ao recebê-lo à porta.

— Shitsurei — o garoto respondeu ao tirar os sapatos no gekkan e aceitar o surippa que Iruka lhe emprestou.

— Como vão as coisas?

— Até que bem. Sim, vão bem! — Kiba respondeu com a sinceridade meio surpresa de quem não tinha refletido esse ponto até então.

— Venha comigo, vamos conversar na cozinha.

Dessa vez Iruka o esperava com uma jarra de suco de tomate gelado e uma tigela cheia de kaki senbei, uma espécie de biscoito feito com ostras. Acabou por estender um par de hashi para seu visitante, que aceitou com um sorrisão.

— Vocês se habituaram bem? — Iruka perguntou enquanto enchia dois copos longos com o suco, deixando que algumas pedras de gelo caíssem junto. Conhecia Inuzuka Kiba bem o bastante para saber que um lanchinho e o papo informal era a melhor forma de fazê-lo se sentir à vontade.

— Pode-se dizer que sim, Iruka sensei. A gente lançou o vínculo semana passada, sabe? Não foi bem o que eu pensei. Na verdade foi tudo muito simples. E minha mãe aceitou o Shino.

— Que bom! O apoio da família é fundamental nos bons e nos maus momentos.

— Mas eu não to colocando a relação com o Shino como "mau momento". Pensar em ficar com um cara tava me sufocando no começo. Acho que se não fosse o Shino talvez eu não conseguisse. Ele tem uma paciência comigo que eu nem acredito.

Iruka sorriu. Seu ex-aluno parecia mesmo bem mais relaxado do que na primeira vez que conversaram.

— Toda mudança traz um pouco de medo, quem sabe isso estivesse te sufocando. Quando você entrou na nova rotina e se adaptou, os medos começaram a se dissipar.

Kiba analisou a frase por alguns segundos.

— Pode ser isso aí. Faz sentido. Com certeza a vida com o Shino não tem sido nenhum bicho de sete cabeças. A gente faz as refeições junto, às vezes sai pra comprar coisas. Assiste televisão... nos últimos dias a gente treinou um bocado de... hum... beijos — terminou a confissão fisgando um senbei com o hashi e devorando sem piedade, tentando disfarçar o rubor que esquentou-lhe a face.

— Ah, claro. Treinar é importante — Iruka riu um pouco.

— Nem preciso dizer que eu dei uma surtadinha depois do vínculo, né? A gente meio que brigou... não. A gente brigou feio. Mas depois fez as pazes. Estamos indo devagar, um passo de cada vez. Aprendi que dar o primeiro passo é importante, os outros vem como consequência.

A frase fez o professor erguer as sobrancelhas.

— Muito bem, Kiba kun. Que palavras sensatas.

— O senhor acha? Não falei só da boca pra fora, sabe? Me disseram isso e eu entendi de verdade. E to conseguindo aplicar no vínculo com o Shino — Kiba não podia se sentir mais feliz. Graças a sua coragem tinham saído do lugar. Se não fosse aquele tiquinho de ousadia, não teria descoberto como era bom beijar o Shino!

— Esse é um sinal de mudança. De maturidade. É pegar os ensinamentos da vida e transformar em experiência. Por isso eu amo ser um professor, pela chance de ver meus alunos deixarem a infância para trás e se transformarem em homens e mulheres de valor — Iruka falou com uma ponta de orgulho na voz — Mas não significa que tudo sempre será um mar de rosas, Kiba kun. Ainda existirão brigas e desavenças, seguidas pela necessidade de perdão. Um vínculo, mesmo que temporário, implica em se doar um pouco, ceder às vezes. Errar e se corrigir.

— Isso eu também to aprendendo — garoto passou o dedo pelo vapor gelado que grudava no copo de vidro.

— Passamos a vida inteira aprendendo a viver ao lado de outra pessoa, não se apresse.

— Ah, a gente também tá aprendendo sobre o vínculo. Foi por isso que eu vim aqui hoje! — terminou a frase e deu um longo gole no suco.

— Sim, espero poder ajudar.

Kiba passou a língua pelos lábios, catando qualquer resquício do líquido vermelho, enquanto pensava em como abordaria o assunto.

— Tá, primeiro o lance de ser Ômega e a "coisa" de Ômega. A Ino e o Naruto sentiram uma "coisa" boa porque eu estava perto deles. Como funciona isso? Desde que nasci eu ouço falar, mas nunca tinha sentido na pele. Quer dizer... eu não sinto na pele, os outros é que sentem!

Iruka cruzou os braços sobre a mesa, inclinando-se um pouco para a frente, antes de falar alguma coisa.

— Eles estavam com algum problema?

— Pode se dizer que sim.

— Entendi, é comum shifters com dificuldades, sejam físicas ou não, encontrarem consolo na presença de um Ômega. Isso aflorou depois da guerra, quando houve tantas tragédias. Mais do que nunca é preciso conforto para seguir em frente, e nesse momento nossa presença é fundamental. Já recebi algumas visitas, principalmente de shifters que perderam os filhos.

— Então não tem nada a ver com o vínculo?

— Como assim?

— Pensei que tinha aparecido isso em mim por causa do vínculo com o Shino. Se bem que a Ino sentiu antes...

— O vínculo fortalece. É um pressuposto tão poderoso que a simples previsão de lançá-lo já pode gerar consequências. Como você estava em vistas de se vincular a um Alpha, sua essência Ômega respondeu e começou a influenciar todos ao seu redor.

— Que foda! Digo, que máximo! Sabe do que mais? Eu também posso sentir o Shino, desde que a gente... hum... se beijou a primeira vez, parece que o vínculo ficou... sei lá... quase físico! Consigo dizer quando ele está irritado ou chateado. Até quando sente ciúmes de mim — pensou um pouco — Não acontece vinte e quatro horas por dia, mas quando o sentimento meio que se alvoroça. No geral, o Shino é muito calmo e tranquilo. Dai acho que ele pensa alguma coisa que o incomoda e cabum! Eu sinto isso também! É uma das coisas mais esquisitas que já me aconteceu.

O professor divertiu-se com a enxurrada de palavras. Se por um lado Inuzuka Kiba parecia ter amadurecido um pouco, em outros aspectos agia exatamente como o mesmo garoto que conhecia.

— Sim. Sei do que está falando. Normalmente vínculos provisórios não chegam a esse ponto, apenas os definitivos. Interessante.

Iruka teve que admitir que aquele fato lhe era inédito.

— E fica mais esquisito — Kiba falou cheio de mistérios, enquanto fisgava mais um senbei, deliciado com o gosto daquilo.

— Fica?

— Sim. Minha "coisa" de Ômega começou primeiro, depois a gente fez o vínculo e eu passei a sentir o Shino depois do... nosso... hum... beijo. Até aí tudo bem. Dai o Shino que disse que ele começou a sentir algo bom quando eu aceitei me vincular a ele. E é aí que fica esquisito: a gente percebeu que ele nunca teve problemas em me sentir.

— Sentir você?

— Sim. Shino diz que eu sou um livro aberto, fácil de ler. Mas só ele que acha isso. E — Kiba hesitou um pouco — é como se ele já tivesse a coisa do vínculo desde sempre, não assim tão profundo que nem agora, mas que nem quando a gente era menor e eu não precisava falar nada pra ele saber como eu me sentia.

Iruka inclinou a cabeça para o lado, concentrado nas palavras que ouvia do ex-aluno, visivelmente impressionado.

— Sensei...?

— Ah, gomen, gomen. Eu já ouvi falar sobre isso, Kiba kun. Mas nunca encontrei ninguém pessoalmente que tivesse vivenciado o que está me contando.

— E o que é? — Kiba soou preocupado. Não queria descobrir um problema, logo agora que as coisas iam tão bem.

— Não se assuste! É algo maravilhoso, se for o que desconfio. Já ouviu falar em "almas gêmeas"?

— Tipo aquelas coisas bregas dos livros que a minha irmã lia? — Kiba fez uma careta.

— Por aí — Iruka riu — Não tão rebuscado quanto na ficção. O termo "almas gêmeas" é usado para descrever pessoas que tem entrosamento a um nível incalculável. Algo perto da combinação perfeita.

— Quê? — o impacto daquelas palavras fez com que Kiba derrubasse o senbei sobre a mesa e o esquecesse momentaneamente — Shino e eu somos... al... al... almas... almas...? Quer dizer que eu to apaixonado por ele também e nem sabia?!

— Calma, Kiba kun! — Iruka devia ter imaginado que o garoto ia se encher de conclusões precipitadas — Respira.

— Iruka sensei! Que constrangedor! — ele cobriu os olhos com uma mão.

— Não é constrangedor, Kiba kun. É algo raro e bonito. E não é um grilhão que vai te prender a outra pessoa para o resto da vida. Tanto que você nunca pôde sentir o Shino, não é?

Inuzuka abriu um vão entre os dedos e espiou o professor.

— Não entendi.

— Ter uma alma gêmea significa que existe alguém no mundo que tem uma afinidade inigualável com você. Pode ser um amigo querido, um companheiro... Shino desenvolveu sentimentos românticos. Além disso, Alphas tem um instinto protetor muito apurado. Por isso ele tornou-se tão perceptivo em tudo o que diz respeito a sua segurança. Como você não correspondeu, não houve reciprocidade no vínculo natural. Então sua relação com ele sempre foi de amizade. E só mudou com o vínculo de conveniência.

— Oh... — ele acabou por descobrir os olhos.

— Amor nunca aprisiona, Kiba kun. Ter uma alma gêmea não significa prender-se a outra pessoa, não se assuste. Você é livre para seguir o seu coração e escolher qualquer caminho que apareça a sua frente. Apenas se preparem, se forem mesmo almas gêmeas o vínculo irá se tornar mais forte e vocês sentirão um ao outro com mais profundidade ao passar do tempo.

— Caralho, Iruka sensei — daquela vez ele nem se preocupou em soltar o palavrão na presença do professor — Cada nova informação acerta que nem jutsu de alto nível!

Iruka sorriu com simpatia.

— Almas gêmeas se tornam companheiros perfeitos, quando se encontram e os sentimentos vêm de um jeito mutuo. Mas almas gêmeas também são grandes amigos para a vida inteira. Qualquer que seja a opção, descobri-la é uma coisa boa.

— Ah — suspirou — Esse lance de sentimento é complicado pra cara...ca, né?

— Qualquer relação é complicada, porque envolve medos, anseios, expectativas que não são apenas nossos. E é como qualquer coisa na vida: conversar e tirar as dúvidas ajuda a desmistificar. Informação ilumina tudo e torna mais fácil de enfrentar o que acontece.

— Obrigado, Iruka sensei! O senhor tem me ajudado muito!

Iruka sorriu feliz. Era justamente por isso que escolhera ser um professor. Para ter a chance de fazer o bem a quem dele precisasse.

Quando os kaki senbei se acabaram, Kiba (coincidentemente) achou que era hora de voltar para casa. Fosse qual fosse o motivo, a conversa tinha sido muito mais fácil e fluente do que da primeira vez. Talvez porque antes era mesmo alguém que agia como um pirralho, diferente das pessoas ao seu redor, que cresceram e amadureceram com a devastação trazida pela guerra. Agora era a sua vez de alcançá-los. Quem sabe esse novo pensamento de não ficar para trás era o que o alavancava e tornava cada vez mais fácil falar sobre temas que, até então, via apenas como de adultos.

Era a vez dele se tornar adulto também.

Chegou em casa quando o sol terminava de sumir no horizonte. Assim que pôs o pé pra dentro, descobriu Shino cochilando no sofá.

— Tadaima — disse bem baixinho.

— Okaeri — a resposta veio no mesmo tom, embora cheia de sono.

Kiba soltou uma risadinha e foi até o sofá, sentindo-se muito maduro e corajoso depois da conversa com Iruka sensei. E, graças a esses sentimentos, ele conseguiu se esgueirar no móvel apertado, obrigando Shino a espremer-se contra as costas do estofado, para que ambos pudessem caber. Com um suspiro, descansou a cabeça no ombro do outro rapaz, que sequer abriu os olhos enquanto passava o braço sobre seu corpo, para mantê-lo mais perto e evitar qualquer possível queda.

Tanto cuidado. Shino sempre tinha tanto cuidado consigo...

Ali, ficou embalado pelo calor familiar que começava a envolvê-lo, admirando o rosto tranquilo ao qual estava acostumado e sem o qual não podia sequer pensar num futuro. Ali, se permitiu devanear sobre como era bom trocar beijos e carícias durante os "treinamentos" que faziam.

Ali, pela primeira vez, Inuzuka desconfiou que... quem sabe... o sentimento que o ligava a Shino não fosse apenas amizade.


	15. Chapter 15

**A lei do amor**

**Kaline Bogard**

**Capítulo 15**

Na manhã de sábado Shino recebeu um chamado para uma missão classe C, que acabou demandando mais tempo do que o esperado. Embora viesse em boa hora, já que dinheiro em caixa nunca era demais.

Quando voltou, pela hora do almoço, encontrou um Kiba provando sua qualificação de DESASTRE na cozinha, meio desesperado em meio às vasilhas sujas e a tentativa um tanto duvidosa de fazer oden.

— Quer assumir daqui...? — ele ofereceu com desânimo.

Pois a carinha de cachorro abandonado comoveu Shino. Ele não pensou duas vezes em recusar a oferta:

— Pode continuar. Parece delicioso.

Kiba olhou incerto para os legumes cortados (em tamanhos desproporcionais) e os temperos separados (escolhidos meio que na sorte).

— Parece?

— Com certeza.

— Já que insiste! — ele voltou a atenção para a preparação do almoço, enquanto Shino dobrava as mangas da camisa e ia lavar as vasilhas sujas. Como, em nome de qualquer cozinheiro de Konoha, Kiba conseguira sujar tantas louças ao fazer a versão mais simples da sopa?

No fim das contas, ao sentar-se para comer, descobriram (e não sem surpresa) que a comida estava gostosa. Inesperadamente gostosa. As verduras cozinharam bem, principalmente as trouxinhas de repolho que foram recheadas com carne, o ovo absolveu o sabor do caldo. O shoyu estava na medida certa, combinando com os outros temperos que compunham o gosto um tanto exótico.

— Bom — Shino elogiou com sinceridade.

— Ficou mesmo! — o garoto respondeu com um sorriso, sorvendo um tanto do caldo quente. Era uma comida típica de inverno, mas Kiba não tinha restrições quando batia a vontade.

— Hoje você vai me contar? — Shino lançou como quem não quer nada — O que conversou com Iruka sensei?

— Não! — Kiba respondeu de boca cheia. Até parece que ele ia repetir aquela informação sobre ambos serem almas gêmeas! Contudo, a expressão de Shino acabou por comovê-lo um pouco. Captou traços de confusão e ansiedade através do vínculo, sensações que lhe lembraram que Shino também tinha dúvidas e preocupações. Principalmente sobre fazer a coisa certa.

— Okay — ele não insistiu.

— Espera. Eu te conto, só que não agora. Iruka sensei disse uma coisa bem embaraçosa sobre nosso vínculo. Mas você tem direito de saber também.

Shino não respondeu, sentia-se curioso sobre o que poderia ser, conquanto não gostasse de insistir e ser repetitivo. Quando Kiba decidisse falar, estaria ali para ouvi-lo.

Depois do almoço, limparam a cozinha juntos. Com Aburame narrando por alto o sucesso da missão, as brigas entre Naruto e Sasuke que pareciam infinitas, a perspectiva de receber mais missões no futuro próximo, já que, apesar dos pesares, o trio se saíra bem.

Aproveitando o clima, decidiram treinar um pouco. Kiba adorou a sugestão, pois andava sentindo-se um tanto quanto enferrujado. Valeram-se do cenário das árvores atrás da casa de Shino, que se estendia até o começo da floresta, para testar ataque, defesa, camuflagem, entre outros truques. A certa altura, Kiba ganhou o apoio de Akamaru, o que lhe garantiu uma boa vantagem nas ações mais agressivas. Isso até Shino apelar para os insetos e empatar a situação.

— Isso foi divertido! — Kiba esticou-se todo, relaxando o corpo. A tarde ia avançada, começava a sentir fome.

— Bastante — Shino, parado ao lado dele, estendeu o braço para fisgar uma folhinha presa nos cabelos castanhos bagunçados, sem que Kiba percebesse — Vamos pra casa.

— Oba. Já acabou o efeito do almoço, aposto que Akamaru está faminto.

O cão latiu como se confirmando a afirmação. Shino só ergueu uma sobrancelha. Akamaru? Apenas ele? Tá certo...

Assim que entrou em casa, Shino virou-se para Kiba e informou, como se não fosse grande coisa:

— Vou tomar banho. Quer vir junto?

O garoto interrompeu-se a um segundo de jogar-se no sofá.

— Quê? — não teve certeza de entender bem.

— Eu disse que vou tomar um banho. E perguntei se quer vir junto.

O queixo de Kiba despencou um pouco. Então ele tinha ouvido certo da primeira vez...? Tomar banho? Juntos? Só os dois? Na mesma banheira? Dividindo a água? Tipo isso tudo...?

E qual o problema? Já tinham feito missões juntos o bastante no qual compartilhavam o banho. Não seria a primeira vez.

Okay, seria a primeira vez na condição de companheiros e... hum... "almas gêmeas". Se bem que Shino não sabia dessa última informação.

— T-tudo bem — Kiba decidiu em um rompante de coragem.

Shino balançou a cabeça com tranquilidade. E foi assim, depois de tudo o que haviam passado, com tal simples troca de palavras, que deram o derradeiro passo para a grande mudança na vida de ambos.

Kiba foi na frente, colocar a banheira para encher e deixar tudo pronto para o pré-banho. O coração batia forte, mas era algo além do seu controle. Se pudesse escolher mudar alguma reação do seu corpo, seria a possibilidade de parar de corar feito uma garota. Era só um banho, infernos! Por que ficar tão constrangido?

A banheira ia pela metade, quando Shino entrou trazendo as toalhas. Num gesto automático, Kiba levou a mão ao rosto, para ter certeza de que não derretia de vergonha, tão quente sua pele ficou. Pois foi impossível não dar uma olhada completa no peitoral desnudo de seu companheiro.

— Você está bem? — Shino perguntou tentando ocultar a diversão na voz, dando a Kiba uma vontade irresistível de chutá-lo. Estava tudo incrivelmente bem, ele podia sentir através do vinculo que os unia. Então pra que perguntar? Só pra vê-lo corar ainda mais de vergonha?

Não. Simplesmente porque era o Shino e ele se importava o bastante para pôr em palavras todas as suas preocupações.

Incapaz de responder, Kiba apenas balançou a cabeça, virando-se de costas para tirar as próprias roupas. Coisa que fez depressa, muito consciente da presença do outro rapaz.

Rapidamente sentou-se no pequeno banco de madeira e pegou o chuveirinho. Quando ia alcançar o sabonete, Shino se adiantou e o fez em seu lugar.

— Eu esfrego as suas costas.

Kiba concordou com novo aceno de cabeça, aproveitando para direcionar o jato de água sobre sua cabeça, molhando os cabelos e todo o resto do corpo. A água quente caiu bem-vinda, e tirou-lhe um suspiro de aprovação. Então ele sentiu o cheiro de sabonete e em seguida um toque suave em suas costas. As mãos de Shino vieram leves e gentis, deslizando fácil graças à espuma perfumada. Estavam quentes, embora causassem um arrepio em Kiba que eriçou-lhe os pelinhos da nuca.

— Tudo bem aí? — Shino perguntou em um tom de voz rouco, que teve o poder de desviar todo o sangue de Kiba direto para o rosto.

— Hn — foi tudo o que conseguiu dizer. Com certeza estava bem. Na verdade, mais do que bem. Era a primeira vez que alguém o tocava assim. Ainda que um tanto constrangedor, a sensação que reinava era de apreciação!

Isso até os dedos ágeis e leves descerem por ambas as laterais das costas de Kiba, rumo a curva do quadril, o que arrancou uma crise de risos do garoto. Cócegas! Ele tinha cocegas naquele lugar!

O riso cristalino ecoou alguns segundos, para se transformar em um gemido lânguido quando Shino, surpreso pela risada, parou de mover as mãos e as manteve firme sobre a cintura do outro. Ops. Revelado ali um ponto sensível...

Mortificado, Kiba levou uma mão aos lábios, querendo puxar o gemido de volta e engolir. Mas já era tarde! Que vergonha! E que vontade de sentir aquele toque de novo... desejo que aumentou quando Shino se afastou um pouco, dando o pré-banho por encerrado.

Kiba sabia que devia retribuir a gentileza e se oferecer para ajudar o outro; porém, sinceramente, a única coisa que fez foi saltar do banquinho e apressar-se para a banheira, cuja água se aproximava perigosamente da borda. Quase a ponto de transbordar. Desligou a torneira e enfiou-se em um dos cantos, deixando que Shino se virasse sozinho.

Alguns minutos depois, com Shino tendo se lavado completamente, ele também foi acomodar-se no outro extremo, imergindo na água quente e agradável, espirrando-a no chão. A banheira enchera demais.

Ficaram se encarando um tempo, as pernas dobradas para que pudessem caber sem se tocar. Um clima... diferente no ar.

— Kiba...

— Cala a boca, maldito. Não fala nada — ele respondeu de mau humor. Então escorregou um pouco e afundou-se na água, deixando só os cabelos de fora. Talvez a água quente ajudasse um pouco. Não ajudou, óbvio. Submergir de olhos abertos foi a pior das ideias que poderia ter.

Meio sem folego, ergueu-se de novo. Shino suspirou.

— Kiba...

— Ahhh! — ele exclamou e tampou os ouvidos com as mãos — Não diga! Seu besta.

Shino obedeceu. Recostou-se melhor na borda da banheira, para aliviar a pressão nas costas.

— Você tá sentindo...? — claro que Kiba não aguentou o silêncio, puxando o assunto constrangedor ao mesmo tempo em que abaixava as mãos.

— Que você está excitado?

— Merda, Shino! Minha pergunta é de resposta "sim" ou "não", desgraçado.

— Sim.

— Você também está! — Kiba acusou, ganhando uma postura defensiva.

— Muito.

— Iruka sensei explicou que a gente pode ser almas gêmeas — ele revelou baixinho, tentando distrair-se do que sentia naquele momento — Tipo companheiros perfeitos ou amigos pra vida toda, por causa do nível de combinação.

— Ah... — Shino entendeu a relutância do outro em trazer o assunto a tona.

— Ele disse que não é uma obrigação. Que a gente sempre será livre para escolher o que quiser — Kiba continuou falando em um tom reflexivo, mais parecendo conversar consigo mesmo — Mas... mas... se ver você sem roupa me deixou assim... então eu gosto de você mais do que amizade? To tão confuso!

— Eu acabei de sentir seu conflito através do vínculo. Não sabia porque estava assim, me desculpe por te chamar pra...

— Para — Kiba cortou — Para de se desculpar por tudo, Shino. Eu acho louvável que se preocupe tanto comigo, sério. Mas quando faz isso, você tira um pouco da minha responsabilidade. Eu aceitei estar aqui, não foi? Não é culpa sua. Me deixa arcar com as consequências.

O rompante surpreendeu Shino. Havia verdades naquelas palavras que nunca pensara antes. Seria o seu cuidado um exagero que mais atrapalhava do que ajudava?

— Você se afastou de novo! — Kiba compreendeu a mudança, captando-a através do vinculo — Está relutante! Por quê? Só porque eu disse que estou confuso?

— Sim — Shino respondeu — Se você está confuso com o que sente, não posso avançar e forçar nada sobre a sua vontade. É errado.

— Forçar...? — Kiba balançou a cabeça, jogando gotinhas de agua sobre a superfície da banheira — Forçar?! Isso ainda é por causa da porra da noite do vínculo? Você ainda tá com a minha burrada na cabeça, Shino?

— Não — ele apressou-se a responder.

— Que caralho! Eu não vim contra a vontade, não me forcei a entrar nesse banheiro — Kiba colocou a mão sobre o coração — Aqui tá batendo acelerado, mas não é de medo nem nada ruim. A minha confusão hoje é diferente daquela noite!

Ele terminou o discurso um tanto ofegante, esperando que Shino lhe desse algum argumento contra tudo o que dissera. Receber apenas o silêncio aumentou-lhe o descontentamento.

— Que medo todo é esse, Shino? Não entendo sua atitude. Entendo menos ainda que brigue comigo porque não consigo conversar sobre certos assuntos, quando você também não consegue! Não me ajuda vencer a confusão se apenas se afastar...

Terminou a frase desviando os olhos e encolhendo as pernas contra o corpo, para abraçá-las.

Por longos segundos o silêncio foi peça descomunal naquele cômodo, mais contundente do que a presença de ambos os shifters. Começando a sentir-se sufocado, afinal; Kiba não aguentava ficar quieto muito tempo, ele ousou espiar o outro de canto de olho. E o que viu lhe surpreendeu um pouco.

Aburame tinha abaixado a cabeça de um jeito que sombras escureceram seus olhos, numa expressão séria e tensa que surpreendeu Kiba. Uma sensação inenarrável fluiu pelo vinculo e o arrepiou de um jeito bem ruim.

— S-Shino! — em todos aqueles anos de convivência, era a primeira vez que via aquele rapaz mostrar uma expressão tão pesada. Em seguida as íris revelaram tristeza, incapazes de esconder por mais tempo o tormento que trazia na alma.

— Foi durante a guerra — Shino finalmente encontrou coragem para revelar o que tanto o afligia. Kiba tinha razão, não podia mais guardar aquilo apenas para si — Eu estava fazendo patrulha na fronteira de Konoha. Era noite e estava tudo calmo. Pensei que seria só mais uma ronda normal, mas... eu escutei os gritos. Alguém estava sendo atacado e pedia socorro.

O rapaz fez uma breve pausa, Kiba apenas aguardou, meio entorpecido pela onda de sentimentos que fluíram através do vinculo e o atingiram em cheio. Raiva. Rancor. Ferocidade. Medo. Desespero.

— Quando cheguei no lugar... eu juro... foi a pior coisa que vi até então. Era um Alpha inimigo. Ele estava tentando estuprar uma garota.


	16. Chapter 16

**A lei do amor**

**Kaline Bogard**

**Capítulo 16**

_O rapaz fez um breve pausa, Kiba apenas aguardou, meio entorpecido pela onda de sentimentos que fluíram através do vínculo e o atingiram em cheio. Raiva. Rancor. Ferocidade. Medo. Desespero._

— _Quando cheguei no lugar... eu juro... foi a pior coisa que vi até então. Era um Alpha inimigo. Ele estava tentando estuprar uma garota._

Reviver tal noite tinha o efeito pior do que mil pesadelos. Essa certeza envolveu Kiba graças a ligação sobrenatural que agora os unia e compartilhou o profundo horror que assombrava os pensamentos de Shino. A única coisa que ele desejou foi livrar o companheiro daquela angústia, por isso moveu-se para abraçá-lo, fazendo mais água cair fora da banheira, pouco se importando com isso. Quando passou os braços pelo corpo do outro, e sentiu as peles nuas se tocando, a troca de energias foi quase palpável, com todo o conforto que podia oferecer fluindo pelo vínculo, recebendo em troca ondas de rancor e asco, embora destinadas a outra pessoa. Notou, no recanto de sua mente, que Shino não retribuiu o abraço, as mãos segurando com firmeza nas bordas da banheira, o mais longe que podia de Kiba. Mas esse detalhe se perdeu, tão logo o relato prosseguiu.

— Aquele cara... ele disse, ele... — Shino rangeu os dentes, quase incapaz de conter a fúria — "Isso é o que Alphas fazem, não é?", foi o que me perguntou. Então nós lutamos e ele nunca mais fará algo assim de novo.

Kiba fechou os olhos e encostou o rosto no peito de Shino. Sentiu-lhe o coração acelerado por repassar a cena, os acontecimentos que o marcaram tanto. Não tinha nenhuma história assim para contar, sequer podia imaginar como seria presenciar tamanha violência. Respeitando a gravidade do momento, Kiba não perguntou detalhes, muito menos sobre a frase final. Intuiu corretamente que não era hora de colocar o dedo na ferida cobrando minucias apenas para saciar a curiosidade. Shino dava naquele momento o passo que estava ao alcance de suas pernas. Grande o bastante para que começasse a exorcizar os monstros que herdara da guerra.

— Eu não sou esse tipo de Alpha. Eu nunca vou ser — Shino soou convicto, firme.

Agora Kiba entendia a reação do companheiro na noite em que lançaram o vínculo. Errara e fora preconceituoso? Com certeza, via isso depois de refletir sobre a atitude. Mas Shino também se comportara de um jeito bem inesperado. E a justificativa para tanto tornou-se clara. Uma pesada demais para um jovem de apenas dezoito anos carregar sozinho.

E chegara, finalmente, a vez de Kiba cuidar dele.

— Besta — falou com gentileza — Claro que você não é esse tipo de Alpha. Desde que a gente se conhece, você nunca agiu como esse tipo de Alpha. Nem os outros Alphas que a gente convive são assim. Pensa no Kakashi sensei... no seu pai, Shino. Naquela noite você presenciou a exceção, não a regra — respirou fundo — Na noite que a gente lançou o vínculo eu fiz besteira, admito. Mas nunca, nunca, nunquinha mesmo senti medo de você. Em nenhum sentido.

— Mas quando eu te escolhi...

— Foi a maior surpresa da minha vida. Qualquer um que me escolhesse seria, porque eu nunca tinha pensado em me relacionar com quem quer que seja. Bateu o desespero de enfrentar coisas de adulto, porque eu... Sabe, todo mundo mudou com a guerra, Shino. Menos eu. Eu estava preso naquela ideia de que poderia correr com Akamaru por aí para sempre. Ser criança para sempre. Daí eu pensei que tudo bem ser com você. Depois foi algo tipo pensar que eu não conseguiria com outra pessoa. Agora... agora a gente tá aqui. Se não acredita em mim é só sentir o nosso vinculo! Eu falo sério!

Só então Aburame Shino se permitiu passar os dois braços pelo corpo de Kiba e trazê-lo para mais perto de si.

— Acredito em você.

— Quando o Hokage me chamou e disse sobre a lei, ele explicou bem direitinho que eu não era obrigado a nada, não precisava ficar com você, ou com outro que viesse, aí era só ficar preso uns anos e depois seguir com a vida — Kiba usou um tom descontraído — Nem precisei pensar muito pra ver que a primeira opção foi a melhor que surgiu. Você pediu, eu aceitei. Uma relação com duas pessoas. Não carregue tudo sozinho, divida o fardo comigo.

Shino suspirou de leve assentindo com um gesto de cabeça, o coração já voltando ao ritmo calmo rotineiro, enquanto a tristeza esmaecia junto com a tensão.

— Hn.

E a simples concordância teve o poder de desanuviar o clima ruim, varrer os fantasmas para baixo do tapete, pelo menos por enquanto. Shino tinha uma ferida em sua alma, uma que não seria curada com tão poucas palavras. Apenas gestos concretos e contínuos, dali para frente, o ajudariam a se libertar.

Kiba queria ampará-lo nisso.

Pois vencidos os conflitos do momento, foi preciso voltar a realidade. Algo embaraçoso, diga-se de passagem, dois garotos pelados, abraçados como se o mundo ameaçasse acabar no segundo seguinte.

— Posso sentir que está constrangido — Shino gracejou.

— Eu sinto é outra coisa! Uma me cutucando aqui embaixo — Kiba resmungou com o rosto em brasas — Puta que pariu, Shino. Você só pode estar brincando... isso dai nunca vai... caber não! — e terminou a frase franzindo as sobrancelhas enquanto calculava as possibilidades — Ah, mas não vai caber mesmo.

— Kiba...

— Quer... fazer...?

— O quê? — Shino não acreditou no que ouviu.

— Quer fazer...? — ele repetiu, meio incerto. Logo percebeu como a fase soou — Ah, não agora! Besta! Agora não tem clima. Mas... sabe aquele lance de esperar o momento certo? Acho que estamos em um bom momento. Essa noite...

— Tem...

— NÃO! Não ouse me perguntar se eu tenho certeza de alguma coisa, desgraçado. Usa a bosta do vínculo e descobre por si só. Não vou ficar repetindo essas coisas, minha cara vai derreter de vergonha!

Shino anuiu, enquanto escondia o rosto na curva do pescoço de Kiba e sorvia o cheiro do Ômega. Claro que sentira através do laço. Pegara traços do embaraço, mas também de sentimentos bons, que só são possíveis quando há confiança e segurança envolvidas no relacionamento. Estava apenas provocando o garoto.

— Obrigado — ele sussurrou baixinho, com toda a sinceridade de que foi capaz. Kiba sorriu; aceitando não apenas a gratidão, mas qualquer coisa que aquele Alpha quisesse lhe oferecer.

Inuzuka suspirou, feliz porque o mau momento finalmente se dissipou.

O banho acabou logo depois disso. A água gelada foi incentivo mais do que suficiente para tirá-los da banheira. Kiba enrolou um segundo além do necessário, para que Shino saísse antes e já começasse a se secar, para fazer o mesmo em seguida. Não que o garoto quisesse espiar alguma coisa, longe disso. Okay, talvez ele até quisesse... mas no fim das contas só pode desviar os olhos, de um modo um tanto automático. Ainda não conseguia agir assim tão descarado...

Levaram muito mais tempo do que o planejado, pois o piso estava cheio de água e ambos se esforçaram para secá-lo, tão logo vestiram roupas limpas.

— Já tá tarde pro café — Kiba disse ao fim do trabalho — Mas é cedo pra janta.

— Quer ir no Ichiraku? — Shino sugeriu.

— Boa ideia! — a aprovação veio imediata.

Fazia tempo que nenhum dos dois se dava ao luxo de comer no restaurante. Foi uma ótima oportunidade para sair um pouco no ar fresco de fim de tarde. Algumas pessoas também aproveitaram o clima agradável para passear, mas o restaurante estava quase vazio naquele horário. Foi fácil encontrar banquinhos disponíveis, onde se sentaram lado a lado.

As obras de reconstrução estavam bem avançadas, o que possibilitava reabrir para os clientes. Era triste de se pensar que o local tradicional em Konoha sofrera um ataque durante a guerra. Mas o restaurante pode ser feito de novo. Vidas não. Por sorte, tanto Teuchi san quanto sua filha Ayame san estavam bem. Podiam recomeçar!

Shino pediu um misso lamen. Kiba preferiu o shoyu lamen.

— Bom! — Kiba exclamou tão logo recebeu o seu e atacou sem piedade.

Teuchi san deu uma boa risada. O maior elogio que poderia receber era a voracidade de seus clientes provando a comida que fazia. E nesse quesito, dois garotos se destacavam: Uzumaki Naruto e Inuzuka Kiba. Não se comparavam a Akimichi Chouji, claro. Este último pertencia a outro nível.

Durante a refeição, Kiba roubou todos pedaços de lombo do lamen de Shino com uma agilidade surpreendente. E doou, em compensação, espinafre e broto de bambu. Na cabeça dele era uma troca muito justa, obrigado.

Shino não reclamou, secretamente feliz em gostar tanto de verduras quanto de carne. Assim não perdia demais...

Na hora de ir embora a noite caia em tons amenos. Seguiram pela rua quase vazia, algo inesperado para um sábado tão pacifico.

Kiba ia um passo atrás, lançando uns olhares para a mão de Shino, tentando encher-se de coragem para o que pretendia fazer. Esboçou um primeiro gesto, mas desistiu. Seguiu-o por mais alguns passos e esticou a mão, porém parou num rompante e desistiu a segunda vez.

Suspirou um tanto sofrido. Olhou em volta, como que para confirmar que não tinha mesmo ninguém por perto, quando virou-se para frente e descobriu que Shino estendia a mão na sua direção, sem parar de andar ou sequer olhar para trás, num convite inusitado.

Kiba sentiu o rosto esquentar, mas não perdeu a chance. Em uma passada mais rápida aceitou entrelaçar os dedos de ambos, pondo-se a caminhar ao lado de Shino, o toque quente levando uma sensação agradável ao peito, acelerando o coração.

Fizeram o resto do percurso todo em silêncio, as mãos fortemente entrelaçadas.

Ao chegar em casa, Shino pegou uma garrafinha de sake foi sentar-se na sacada, dando todo o espaço que Kiba precisava para se ajeitar antes de dormir.

Aproveitou para colocar os pensamentos em ordem. O sábado começara bem com a missão, depois tivera a surpresa de Kiba lhe preparando o almoço. Não podia sentir-se mais agraciado. Até o derradeiro banho e todo aquele esforço emocional que o deixara abalado.

Shino nunca tinha falado com ninguém sobre a noite em que quase chegara tarde para salvar a honra de uma garota, a tempo de proteger sua vida e jurar guardar o segredo daquilo que tentara roubar sua dignidade. Seguira em frente acreditando que podia manter a parte feia do passado lá atrás, sem nunca confrontá-lo. Mas a vida não é assim, a guerra cria monstros que, como acabara de comprovar na pele, às vezes vinham ao presente para assombra-lo, ameaçando até mesmo as coisas boas que planejava para o futuro.

Kiba estava certo. Seria hipocrisia pura de sua parte cobrar que o garoto se abrisse em seus medos e anseios quando ele próprio teimava em guardar as coisas terríveis que presenciara. Agia contra o que pregava: se o diálogo era parte da base saudável de uma relação, Shino precisava praticá-lo também.

Por outro lado, sendo bem sincero, depois de confessar um pouco e colocar algumas cartas na mesa, Aburame Shino sentia-se melhor, mais leve. Como se parte de uma sombra tivesse sido afastada. Como se tirasse um peso dos ombros que nem ao menos sentira carregar. Não por completo, claro. Embora o suficiente para lhe dar a tranquila confiança de que um dia, talvez não tão distante, pudesse ser realmente livre de todas as feridas ainda não curadas. Dando um passo de cada vez.

Ao terminar a bebida estava mais relaxado, pronto para tomar seu lugar na cama e repousar. Conquanto soubesse que isso não seria concretizado. Afinal, por todo o tempo que estivera admirando as estrelas, captara traços de ansiedade, euforia, embaraço e, principalmente, excitação fluindo através do vínculo.

Não foi surpresa adentrar o aposento e encontrar Kiba bem acordado, sentado na cama.

— Então... Shino... você quer... fazer?


	17. Chapter 17

**A lei do amor**

**Kaline Bogard**

**Capítulo 17**

_Não foi surpresa adentrar o aposento e encontrar Kiba bem acordado, sentado na cama._

— _Então... Shino... você quer... fazer?_

Em resposta, Shino caminhou pelo quarto, sabendo-se assistido pelo garoto, e foi colocar a garrafinha de sake sobre o criado mudo. Então tomou lugar na cama, ajoelhando-se na frente dele.

Não perguntou se ele tinha certeza, se realmente queria seguir com o ato de amor. Havia medo e insegurança? Sim, em doses suficientes para se captar através do vínculo. Mas tais sentimentos não eram criados pela imposição de fazer algo contra a própria vontade. Aquele medo era o natural diante do desconhecido, de uma situação que envolve alguém a quem amamos muito. E o receio de errar, de se precipitar, de estragar tudo. Medo causado por ansiedade.

Medos bons, desde que não paralisassem e não impedissem a relação de seguir seu curso e evoluir.

Com um gesto calculado, Shino estendeu as mãos e começou a desabotoar a blusa do pijama de Kiba, que apenas olhava para seu rosto, sentindo coisas inéditas, que deixavam seu corpo em brasa e traziam uma sensação engraçada ao baixo ventre. Inércia que durou poucos segundos, logo Kiba imitava o gesto, também abrindo os botões do pijama que Shino vestia. Quando aquele primeiro obstáculo foi afastado, Kiba tocou o peito do Alpha com as pontas dos dedos, como se sondasse até onde podia ir. O silêncio que recebeu foi a autorização para seguir em frente, acariciando os músculos, sentindo a pele quente e pálida, fascinado pelo contraste no tom de peles. Enquanto Kiba era bronzeado de sol, Shino tinha uma tez marmórea imaculada. Sentiu uma tentaçãozinha de marcar o corpo do Alpha com mordidas, tirando-lhe a perfeição. Mas logo afastou a ideia. Ainda não conseguiria tamanha ousadia...

No segundo seguinte estavam se beijando, com intensidade, embriagados pelo desejo que fluía através do vínculo.

De um jeito inconsciente, Kiba foi escorregando o corpo, trazendo Shino junto a si, para que pudessem se deitar. Perceber tal ato fez com que o Alpha encerrasse o beijo.

— Espera — Shino sussurrou, surpreso com a frustração que o atingiu através do elo. Ignorou a sensação por uma justa causa, pois precisava pegar algo no criado-mudo.

Kiba arfou, incapaz de lidar com o calor que sentia. Quis chutar Shino por parar em uma parte tão boa, até se dar conta do que ele trouxe da gavetinha. Um tubo de lubrificante.

Shino assistiu o vermelhão subir pelo pescoço do garoto e cobrir seu rosto até atingir as orelhas. Era a primeira vez que via alguém corar até as orelhas... as orelhas!

— Você... você...? — nem o próprio Kiba sabia o que queria perguntar.

— Andei conversando com Kakashi sensei — Shino revelou a informação inédita.

— Caralho! Conversas entre Alphas são bem diferentes de conversas entre Ômegas — Kiba falou um tanto rouco — Ainda bem que você pensou nisso. Eu que vou levar no rabo nem lembrei...

Shino não respondeu, não ia seguir pelo caminho de discutir diferenças entre Alphas e Ômegas. Mais um pensamento preconceituoso que não queria desconstruir naquele momento. O que menos precisava era de terminar tudo em briga! Não daquela vez!

Deixou o frasco de lado e se dispôs a tirar o resto do pijama. Puxando a boxer junto, sem o menor puder em se revelar por completo aos olhos do Ômega. Kiba imitou o gesto, igualmente afoito. Com muito menos ressalva do que temera, no fim das contas, queria tanto aquilo que vergonha por livrar-se do resto da roupa era a menor das preocupações.

— Quer que eu fique de quatro agora? — perguntou com certa ansiedade, tão logo jogou a própria boxer longe.

A questão atingiu Shino como uma voadora no peito. A sensação que fluiu através do vínculo foi... engraçada. Obrigou Kiba a examinar o parceiro com atenção em busca de algo errado. Quase pode ver Shino contando até dez para manter a calma.

— O que foi? — o garoto soou confuso.

— Voltou a ler revistas? — Shino sussurrou a pergunta. Se Kiba lhe dissesse que aquela era a posição preferida dos Alphas, a noite estaria arruinada.

— Não! Eu disse que não leria e não to lendo! — ele apressou-se em explicar — Só li uma que tinha sexo explicito e era assim que eles faziam... pensei que... desculpa! — pediu sem saber ao certo onde errara.

Shino balançou a cabeça e fugiu aos sentimentos ruins. Sua reação tinha mais a ver com as marcas do passado do que com a pergunta inocente que Kiba lhe fizera.

— Só... vamos devagar, está bem? Prefiro ver seu rosto nessa primeira vez. E você?

— Hn. Tudo bem por mim... eu pensei... — não concluiu a frase. Shino inclinou-se e uniu os lábios de ambos em um beijo que pouco tinha de calmo. Queria restaurar o clima anterior que esmaecera um bocado.

Kiba correspondeu, sem se conter ou temer que suas presas machucassem o outro. No momento o desejo era muito mais forte que qualquer preocupação.

Enquanto beijava o Ômega, Shino tateou o colchão e recuperou o tubo de lubrificante. Kakashi sensei lhe dissera que as preliminares eram importantes, tão importantes quanto o sexo em si, pois era esse cuidado prévio que preparava o parceiro e o ajudava a diminuir a dor da penetração ao máximo possível.

— Vou continuar — ele disse quando o beijo terminou.

Kiba acomodou-se melhor sobre a cama, na posição mais confortável que encontrou, com as pernas flexionadas de leve e os joelhos unidos. Shino destampou o tubo de lubrificante e despejou um pouco do gel sobre os dedos.

— Hn — o consentimento foi quase inaudível. Quase.

— Abra as pernas... — Shino pediu com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

— Mas... mas... caralho, Shino...

— O que foi?

Kiba cruzou os dois braços sobre o rosto, tentando esconder as reações, ignorando por completo o desejo de Shino ver-lhe a face.

— Eu já to durinho! A gente mal fez nada e... abrir as pernas como?! É constrangedor!

O Alpha respirou fundo. Pediu perdão a todas as entidades protetoras da consensualidade e segurou nos joelhos de Kiba para fazê-lo abrir as pernas e expor-se todo a seus olhos. A ereção despontou sem mais obstáculos. A excitação de Kiba tornou-se mais do que um sentimento fluindo pelo vínculo.

— Posso...? — Shino perguntou um tanto ansioso.

— Faça o que quiser! — Kiba resmungou.

Sem precisar de mais nada, o Alpha inclinou-se entre as pernas do outro e segurou-lhe o pênis com a mão cheia de gel. Em seguida passou a língua por toda a extensão terminando por abocanhar a cabeça avermelhada e sugar, encaixando a ponta da língua na pequena fenda.

Kiba quase gritou. Só evitou a custo de morder o braço que lhe encobria o rosto. Uma onda de sensações anestesiou seus sentidos tornando-o consciente apenas para a felação que Shino proporcionava.

Para o Alpha foi uma experiência surpreendente. Cada movimento de sua língua, cada sucção arrancava gemidos mais altos dos lábios de Kiba, ainda que ele tentasse se controlar, era fraco aos lábios que sugavam como se quisessem arrancar todo o prazer possível. Logo um gosto diferente do gel emergiu na boca voraz, as primeiras gotas do pré-gozo, momento em que Shino achou melhor parar com a masturbação.

Kiba, que estava quase se desfazendo em prazer, gemeu choroso quando os lábios que o estimulavam se afastaram. Estava tão bom... ousou espiar por entre os braços e flagrou Shino jogando mais lubrificante sobre os dedos. Poucos segundos depois algo gelado deslizou por seu traseiro e brincou com sua entrada. Acabou contraindo o corpo sem querer, na mesma medida em que um gemido mais longo escapou. Aquele dedo ousado forçou passagem, levando consigo a sensação de invasão. Kiba esperou pela dor (na revista doía um bocado, obrigado), mas ela não veio. Era apenas estranho, ter algo explorando seu corpo daquele jeito adverso. O segundo dedo somou-se, arrancando sons eróticos dos lábios de Kiba, que não conseguia se segurar. Shino recebeu aquilo como um estímulo que o atingiu direito no próprio pênis, exibindo uma ereção tão rija quanto a do parceiro.

O terceiro dedo não foi tão bem recebido. Ganhou passagem com dificuldade, acompanhado de um gemidinho dolorido.

— Tudo bem aí? — Shino indagou, naquele tom rouco que Kiba já conhecia.

— Hn. Só... tudo bem... — a garantia se reforçou no gemido languido de aprovação. Incomodava, mas era bom. Que maldita contradição!

O Alpha aceitou o resmungo e os sons que o seguiram, gemidos e choramingos de quem mal pode se conter. Já seria o bastante? Tinha trabalhado direito nas preliminares? Não sabia... sabia apenas que seu pênis latejava e gotejava querendo se enterrar por inteiro no corpo que reagia bem aos seu toques. Também era inexperiente no amor, só tendo ao instinto ancestral que queria tomar o controle.

— Kiba...? — o nome saiu baixo, quase gutural.

— Vem... pode fazer... — a autorização se fez ouvir ainda com o rosto protegido pelos braços.

Shino não precisou de mais nada. Deslizou os dedos para fora do corpo de Kiba e despejou mais lubrificante na mão. Usou a grande quantidade de gel para cobrir o próprio pênis, sabendo que o próximo passo não seria tão fácil.

O Ômega sentiu curiosidade pelo silêncio carregado de luxuria. Espiou por um vão entre os braços. O que flagrou arrepiou cada pelinho do seu corpo, no bom e no mau sentindo. Já tinha visto Shino sem roupas antes, mas era a primeira vez que o via com uma ereção. E, por todos os deuses, o cara era imenso.

— Puta merda... — deixou escapar antes que pudesse evitar. Uma gotinha de suor frio deslizando pela fronte. Notou que o outro parou os movimentos com a mão — Marido, entendi agora o sentido real de "to fudido". Não liga pra mim, vem logo de uma vez!

Pediu aquilo antes que a coragem se esvaísse. Haveria tempo para lidar com mais preliminares e explorações longas depois. Era a primeira vez que fariam sexo, queria consumar o ato por completo. Mesmo que estivesse um tantinho temeroso da dor.

Shino aceitou a exigência. Voltou a acomodar-se sobre o corpo do Ômega, de um jeito que o obrigou a abrir ainda mais as pernas. Com a mão firme guiou o próprio pênis até encaixá-lo contra o anus apertado. Nem parecia que o preparara antes!

— Relaxa — pediu preocupado.

Kiba trincou os dentes. Era fácil pro Alpha falar aquilo! Não era ele que estava sob ameaça de levar um cacete no rabo! Mas ao contrário do pensamento impertinente, Kiba cruzou as pernas nas costas de Shino e o trouxe contra si.

— Porra, Shino, anda logo. Esse caralho de expectativa tá me matando.

Shino se forçou para frente, quebrando a resistência do canal contraído. A sensação de ter o pênis engolido pelo corpo menor nublou e desfez cada pensamento racional em sua mente. Os movimentos involuntários acariciaram seu membro a medida em que se aprofundava e penetrava o Omega até que os corpos se encontrassem.

Kiba não saberia dizer a hora em que começou a chorar. Talvez antes de cravar as garras contra as palmas da mão quase a ponto de sangrar. Malditas revistas mentirosas! Sabia que ia doer, mas aquilo que sentia parecia seu corpo se partindo ao meio. Nunca ia fazer sexo de novo na vida!

Sentia tanta dor que demorou um pouco para compreender que Shino o penetrara por completo, ficando quieto a esperar para continuar com o ato de amor. O corpo todo do Alpha tremia, e ondas de prazer chegaram a Kiba, mostrando como aquilo era bom para o outro. E que ele só se continha por saber quão doloroso era para o parceiro.

De algum modo isso comoveu Kiba. Toda aquela preocupação e contrição. De repente a dor não era mais o foco principal de sua preocupação, o prazer do companheiro era muito mais importante.

— Vai, Shino. Eu aguento... — sussurrou.

O Alpha pensou em questionar a afirmativa, mudando de ideia no último instante. Ao invés disso afastou o quadril e voltou a afundar-se na carne tenra, ensaiando os primeiros movimentos de vai e vem.

Kiba quase se arrependeu da oferta. Só não o fez porque não tinha voz para mais nada a não ser gemer de dor. Sensação ruim que persistiu nos primeiros segundos, enquanto seu corpo se adaptava ao pênis que o invadia.

Então, por incrível que pudesse parecer, quanto mais fácil Shino o estocava e mais fundo atingia no corpo de Kiba, aquele clichê inacreditável da revista se tornou verdade: a dor ia diminuindo e cedendo espaço a algo mais. E esse algo mais explodiu em um grito de prazer e surpresa quando Shino conseguiu atingi-lo na próstata. Uma única vez, certeiro. Uma sensação inebriante e abrasadora que (para vergonha de Kiba) o fez gozar sem ser preciso mais nada. Um jato de sêmen espirrou e melou o corpo de ambos, enquanto o Ômega estremecia e se contraia todo incapaz de fazer frente ao orgasmo, quanto ele gemia, choramingava e gritava o nome de Shino, vítima do prazer que não podia controlar.

Depois disso, o Alpha acabou gozando também, inundando Kiba com gozo abundante, quente. Ainda persistiu com os movimentos de penetração por alguns instantes querendo arrancar o quanto pudesse do momento de prazer, antes de deixar o corpo cair sobre o outro, preso por uma fraqueza inebriante.

Ficaram ofegantes e em silêncio, cada um lidando com o orgasmo a sua maneira. Kiba estava chocado, quando se masturbava, geralmente levava mais tempo para gozar! E ali, naquela noite, acontecera fácil, mesmo com dor e desconforto! Seria o lance de almas gêmeas? Era resultado da inexperiência? Era normal?! Sua única certeza: era bom. Muito bom! Então mudou de ideia e decidiu que queria fazer aquilo outras vezes...

Por um instante tudo desaparecera da sua mente, não havia mais nada a não ser aquele prazer emergindo do ponto em que dois corpos se tornavam um! Não existia mais nada a não ser Shino e ele.

Shino que, com um suspiro, deslizou para o lado, fazendo o próprio pênis escapar causando-lhe uma sensação engraçada, que só não foi mais engraçada do que sentir o sêmen escorrendo por seu corpo. Por incrível que pudesse parecer, Kiba corou.

— Marido... — começou a falar, apenas para ver surpresa na expressão de Shino — O que foi?

— Suas... suas marcas! — Shino apontou o rosto de Kiba, que não exibiam os triângulos do Clã Inuzuka. Era... inusitado fitar a face trigueira limpa de qualquer sinal ou marca. Nunca o vira assim!

— Oh! — o garoto ficou aturdido. O momento profundo quebrara sua concentração, algo que não acontecia desde que tinha dois anos de idade — Isso é uma técnica secreta, a gente manipula o sangue através do chacra, sabe? O treinamento inclui controle durante o sono também e... caralho... eu nunca me desconcentrei a esse ponto antes, nem quando fiquei inconsciente!

— Kiba! — aquele Ômega tinha a menor noção do que estava falando?! De como era maravilhoso ouvir algo assim?

— Pronto — ele usou a técnica e em seguida as marcas vermelhas estavam de volta, competindo com o rubor da pele — Ou prefere que eu deixe sem?

— Não, de jeito algum — Shino cortou na hora. Preferia que ele mantivesse daquele jeito, e que na próxima noite de amor se descontrolasse e o presenteasse novamente com a visão. Passou o braço pelo corpo do Ômega e o trouxe para se deitar por sobre si — Tudo bem aí?

— O que você acha, besta? — a resposta impertinente veio junto de um soquinho no ombro.

Shino não respondeu. Decidiu aproveitar a letargia e o marasmo do pós orgasmo um pouco mais, antes de ir pegar uma toalha para limpá-los. Banho estava fora de questão, mas não poderiam dormir sujos de sêmen daquele jeito, ainda que quisesse preservar seu cheiro no garoto um tanto mais de tempo.

E assim consumaram a primeira noite de amor.

A dor começou por volta de uma hora da madrugada. Leve a princípio, não mais que um incomodo que despertou Kiba e o deixou inquieto, revirando-se na cama. Em algum ponto, tornou-se tão aguda que fluiu pelo vínculo e acordou Shino também.

— Kiba, o que foi?

— Nada — ele respondeu meio ofegante — Minha barriga tá doendo.

— Quer tomar um remédio?

— Não, detesto remédio. Logo passa.

Não passou. A preocupação de Shino dobrou quando Kiba saltou da cama e foi tomar um banho rápido para trocar o pijama molhado de suor. Quando ele voltou ao quarto, não se deitou. Ficou andando de um lado para o outro, meio reclinado, uma mão apoiada no quadril enquanto a outra passava pela testa, para secar o suor que minava abundante.

— Kiba, acho melhor tomar um remédio.

O garoto negou com um gesto de cabeça, incapaz sequer de falar. A dor forte dificultava a respiração e trouxe uma vertigem. Ele parou de andar. Sentiu tontura e começou a chorar.

— Se não quer remédio então vamos ao hospital! — Shino decretou, no tom de voz de quem não admite ser contrariado.

Mas nem passou pela mente de Kiba recusar.

— Shino... — foi o que conseguiu sussurrar antes de perder os sentidos.


	18. Chapter 18

**A lei do amor**

**Kaline Bogard**

**Capítulo 18**

Assim que deram entrada no hospital de Konoha, um enfermeiro aproximou-se para ver o que estava acontecendo. Enquanto Kiba, que carregara inconsciente nas costas até ali, era atendido; Shino era chamado pela recepcionista que lhe fez uma série de perguntas preenchendo um formulário, para que descobrissem mais rápido o que acontecia com Inuzuka.

— Vocês fizeram exames pré-nupciais recentemente, não foi? — a mocinha indagou.

— Sim.

— Me lembro de vocês. São o casal de Alpha e Ômega que a Tsunade sama faz questão de acompanhar — Shino ficou surpreso com a informação — Vou mandar avisá-la. Já que preenchemos tudo aqui, você quer esperar junto com Inuzuka kun na sala de observação?

— Sim, por favor — claro que ele queria ficar ao lado do companheiro. A pergunta deixou Shino um tanto impaciente, mas não era de sua natureza responder grosseiramente.

Um segundo enfermeiro indicou o caminho para Shino. Quando ele chegou à sala, encontrou Kiba desperto, meio encolhido deitado em uma maca.

— Melhorou? — perguntou parando ao lado dele.

Recebeu um balanço de cabeça como resposta. Foi uma pergunta desnecessária, o vínculo entre eles tornava claro o desconforto físico do companheiro. Sensação pior do que a própria dor: ver uma pessoa querida sofrendo sem poder fazer nada.

Minutos depois um dos médicos de plantão passou por ali para assegurar que a vida de Kiba não corria perigo. Pediu desculpas por não prescrever nenhum remédio para o garoto, mas ele não era especialista em casos assim. Esperar a chegada de Tsunade era a melhor solução.

— Gomen, gomen — Tsunade foi dizendo ao entrar na sala de observação. Vinha ofegante, provando que a chegada rápida custara um bocado de esforço. Passou os olhos superficialmente pela prancheta que tinha em mãos, antes de acenar um sinal claro para que Shino saísse de lá — Preciso consultar Inuzuka kun e prefiro que nesse momento seja a sós.

— Mas...

— Depois converso com você, Aburame kun. Seja um bom garoto e espere lá fora. Use o vínculo para acompanhar seu companheiro.

O tom incisivo não permitiu protestos. Shino lançou um olhar para Kiba, deitado na maca enquanto cobria parte do rosto com o braço para esconder o choro, mergulhado em uma dor tão grande, que tornara-se alheio ao que acontecia ao seu redor.

Sem opção, Shino saiu do quarto e voltou para área da recepção.

Sentindo-se solidária ao garoto desesperado a ponto de sair de casa de pijamas, a funcionária deixou o balcão e voltou com um copo de café quente, foi até a poltrona onde Shino estava sentado e entregou para ele.

— Aqui, Aburame kun. Não se preocupe, Tsunade é a maior especialista em jutsu medicinal de Konoha. Vai ficar tudo bem.

Shino agradeceu com um aceno de cabeça, aceitando o copo de café.

O lugar estava vazio e silencioso naquela madrugada abafada. Pelo menos tinha o conforto do vínculo, elo que lhe trouxe os mais variados sentimentos no lento e agoniante passar do tempo. Até que, finalmente, o incomodo desapareceu e restou um "silêncio" caloroso, coisa que sentia apenas quando Kiba estava dormindo. A dor havia passado.

Tsunade apareceu na ponta do corredor e chamou-o de volta. Quando entrou na sala de observação, encontrou a mulher sentada em uma cadeira, indicando que ele deveria sentar-se na outra. Obedeceu tão somente depois de dar uma boa olhada em Kiba, que ressonava tranquilo sobre a maca, com um lençol branco cobrindo-o quase todo.

— Boa noite, Aburame kun. Desculpe não ter falado com você da forma certa, mas a minha prioridade era cuidar de Inuzuka kun.

— Claro.

— Não é muito comum termos a gestação de um Ômega macho, por isso fiz questão de acompanhar o caso de vocês. Serei a médica do casal até o final do processo — ela sorriu — Acompanhei duas gestações similares desde que me tornei médica. Não posso responder a todas as dúvidas, pois mal começamos a explorar esse terreno. Mas garanto que pesquisarei à exaustão para ajudá-los por todo o percurso.

— O que aconteceu com Kiba? Por que ele estava com tanta dor?

— Pelos exames que fiz descobri que começou o processo de adaptação corporal. O corpo dele está se preparando para gerar uma nova vida, Aburame kun. Tudo começou depois do primeiro ato sexual.

A informação entristeceu Shino. Todo aquele sofrimento era culpa de uma noite de amor?

— Não sabia que seria tão ruim... — ele sussurrou.

— Não deveria ser! — Tsunade garantiu — A natureza é sábia, Aburame kun. Ela não impõe castigo a algo que ela mesma possibilitou. Nenhum dos casos que acompanhei passou por isso. Nos exames descobri que o fluxo de Chacra de Inuzuka kun estava desestabilizado. Ajudei a voltar ao normal e a dor passou. Acredito que não vá acontecer de novo, apesar de não descobrir o que causou essa anomalia.

— Talvez estresse?

— Possível, mas não provável — a mulher soou reflexiva.

— Ontem à tarde nós discutimos — Shino revelou mortalmente sério. Culpa quase palpável pontuava cada uma das cinco palavras ditas.

— Não, Aburame kun. Você não entendeu. Ômegas são a representação da harmonia entre shifters. Onde os Alphas tem a força, Ômegas tem consonância. Não é uma briga ou discussão que consegue mudar isso. Quando digo que estresse pode interromper o Chacra de um Ômega, me refiro à situações pesadas, hediondas como tortura — Tsunade explicou com paciência — Não creio ser o caso de vocês.

— Absolutamente. Nós discutimos um pouco, mas resolvemos a questão.

— Isso é normal em todo relacionamento, não é motivo para desestabilizar a energia de Inuzuka kun do jeito que estava, embora não me sinta mais perto de entender o que houve. A energia do nosso corpo é uma maravilha que não foi desvendada por completo. Meus exames não encontraram uma causa específica, mas garanto que agora Inuzuka kun está bem. Durante a consulta ele não estava em seu estado de consciência normal, por isso vou conversar melhor antes de assinar a alta.

— Obrigado.

Ela balançou a cabeça descartando a gratidão.

— Serei a médica de vocês, caso algo estranho aconteça ou essa dor se repita, não hesite em voltar. Não vou receitar nenhum remédio, pois o Chacra está fluindo muito bem, então medicamentos são desnecessários. Quer ir descansar um pouco? Nosso pequeno Ômega não vai acordar tão cedo — ela sugeriu, já sabendo a resposta.

— Prefiro ficar aqui — Shino decidiu.

Tsunade sorriu simpática. Obviamente um Alpha não sairia de perto do companheiro em situações assim. Mesmo sendo uma Beta, ela sabia disso.

— Vou guardar os resultados dos exames no prontuário de Inuzuka kun. Estarei no hospital de prontidão até que ele esteja bem pra voltar para casa. Eu ia mandar levá-lo para um dos quartos, mas como ele adormeceu tão bem é melhor deixá-lo descasar sem incomodar.

Shino meneou a cabeça e assistiu enquanto ela saia da sala. Por fim levantou-se da cadeira e foi espiar Kiba. O garoto ressonava tranquilo, o rosto pálido e as olheiras eram nada mais do que resquícios da noite terrível.

Com carinho passou a mão pela franja castanha que grudava em fragmentos de suor já quase completamente seco. Foi atingido por uma súbita onda de desvelo que sentiu em relação ao Ômega, marca do amor que nutria por ele e lhe causara tanta tristeza por vê-lo sofrer sem que conseguisse amenizar de algum jeito. Se pudesse, teria sugado toda a dor e padecido no lugar de Kiba.

Mas não podia. Não podia trocar de lugar com ele e... e... e...

Um insight atingiu Shino com o poder de um raio iluminando uma noite escura. Certas palavras de Tsunade voltaram, causando a percepção aguda da realidade. A ponto de o rapaz ter que voltar para a cadeira e sentar-se dada a fraqueza nas pernas.

O corpo de Kiba estava se adaptando.

Adaptando-se para o filho deles.

Quando Kiba acordou a manhã já ia pelo fim. Ele suspirou meio desanimado e olhou ao redor. Primeiro viu Shino sentado na cadeira ao lado da maca, depois notou a mãe parada perto da janela, observando o pátio interno do hospital.

— Yo, pessoas — cumprimentou.

Shino levantou-se ao responder:

— Ohayou. Como se sente? — sabia a resposta, só precisava ouvir para se convencer de vez.

— Meio moído. Mas a dor acabou.

Tsume aproximou-se da cama para fazer um cafuné nos cabelos do filho. Era um gesto de carinho tão atípico que mostrou a Kiba quão preocupada sua mãe estava.

— Trouxe mudas de roupa para você e pro Alpha ali. O desnaturado só lembrou de me avisar agora pouco — alfinetou um tanto irritada.

Kiba notou que Shino vestia antigos trajes de seu pai, trazidos na pressa por Tsume. Talvez porque nenhuma das roupas que largara na casa da mãe serviria em Aburame.

— Suman — o rapaz pediu pela enésima vez. Nem passara pela cabeça dele informar a mãe de Kiba.

Tsume resmungou e continuou com os carinhos, propositadamente não dando espaço para que Shino chegasse perto.

— Quero voltar pra casa. Podemos ir?

— Ainda não. Tsunade san vai verificar sua condição antes de dar alta. Você está com fome? Quer comer alguma coisa?

As perguntas funcionaram como cura para o desanimo de Kiba, que no mesmo instante sentou-se na maca exibindo um sorrisão.

— Seria ótimo!

Shino apreciou o gesto, seu coração cobriu-se de uma grata sensação, que era de puro alívio. Agora tinha certeza de que o garoto estava bem.

Quando Shino voltou, encontrou Tsunade dominando o quarto com sua forte e não ignorável presença.

— Ohayou, Aburame kun — terminou o cumprimento olhando pra caixinha cheia de onigiri e o copo de suco de laranja que ele trazia nas mãos.

— Comprei na cantina do hospital — Shino explicou com receio — Ele tem alguma restrição alimentar?

A mulher acenou depressa com a mão.

— Pelo contrário. Como Inuzuka kun perdeu o café da manhã é bom que se alimente para compensar.

Depois dessa autorização, Shino entregou o lanche para o companheiro e Kiba não se fez de rogado, ficando ainda mais feliz ao descobrir que os bolinhos de arroz vinham recheados com carne e maionese. Seu preferido.

— Enfim, eu estava explicando a situação no geral para Inuzuka kun e Inuzuka san. Repassei todos os exames pela segunda vez e não encontrei nada de anormal que justificasse o desequilíbrio do Chacra. Não é esperado que a adaptação de um Ômega cause tamanho sofrimento, agora que o fluxo de energia estabilizou, acredito que a dor não se repetirá.

— Que bom! — Kiba exclamou com a boca cheia.

— Olha os modos, moleque — Tsume ralhou.

— Você sentiu alguma coisa estranha antes da dor? Um sinal de que algo estava errado?

Dessa vez Kiba engoliu toda a comida, lançando uma olhadinha precavida na direção da mãe, só então respondeu:

— Nadinha. Estava tudo muito que bem.

Tsunade virou-se para Shino, ganhando um aceno de confirmação. Ele sentiria qualquer anormalidade através do vínculo. Fora pego de surpresa tanto quanto Kiba.

— Entendo. Esse é um acontecimento sem precedentes, mas não vou tratar como caso isolado. Continuarei pesquisando na literatura medicinal Ômega. Também irei até a vila da Areia, pois eles tem uma maior tradição com gestação masculina. Acredito que os registros documentais por lá são mais completos que os nossos.

Ela era fascinada pelo assunto. Por isso fez questão de acompanhar aquele casal. Queria garantir que dali pra frente não houvesse mais nenhum incidente doloroso. E a melhor forma de se prevenir era buscando informação.

— Já posso ir embora? — Kiba soou ansioso.

— Assim que terminar esses bolinhos — Tsunade sorriu.

— Alguma recomendação? — a voz de Shino revelou sua preocupação.

— Para o nosso pequeno Ômega, não — a médica respondeu — O fluxo de Chacra está fluindo como deve, agora a adaptação corporal deve continuar sem incidentes. Já para o senhor Alpha aí, recomendo que chegue em casa e descanse um pouco. Madrugada em claro pesa bastante. Mais alguma dúvida?

Kiba levantou a mão.

— Pode falar Inuzuka kun.

Entretanto ele deu uma olhadinha sem graça na direção da mãe. Tsume entendeu o recado, resmungou algo sobre pegar café e saiu do quarto, dando liberdade pro casal tratar de qualquer assunto com a médica.

— Ainda é complicado falar certas coisas na frente da minha mãe — Kiba sussurrou meio que se desculpando.

Tsunade riu concordando.

— Pode perguntar, Inuzuka kun.

— Esse... hum... lance de adaptação... é aquilo que Iruka sensei me explicou? Que vai mudar as coisas aqui dentro? — terminou a pergunta colocando a mão sobre a barriga.

— Exatamente! A natureza vai reescrever seu corpo em alguns detalhes fundamentais. O processo dura em média três meses, mas não falamos de uma ciência exata. Alguns Ômegas engravidam antes, alguns engravidam bem depois. Como a vida sexual de vocês foi ativada, pode acontecer a qualquer momento. Por via das dúvidas, marque no calendário uma consulta preventiva para daqui a três meses — terminou sorrindo com certa ternura — Vocês devem começar a se preparar para ser Papai e Papai.


	19. Chapter 19

**A lei do amor**

**Kaline Bogard**

**Capítulo 19**

Voltar para casa foi uma alegria imensurável para o casal. Kiba não acreditou em como foi agradável pisar na residência e ser bombardeado pelos cheiros familiares, recebido pela festa de Akamaru (que aproveitou para invadir a sala, mas logo teve que sair). Já considerava aquele lugar como o seu lar! E morava ali a cerca de um mês...

Outra sensação incrível foi deitar na grande cama e envolver-se nos lençóis, abraçar-se a Shino e descansar a cabeça sobre o peito do rapaz, acompanhando as batidas tranquilas do coração que aos poucos combinaram com a respiração suave, prova de que o Alpha adormecera, cansado da tensa madrugada.

Logo Kiba o imitava, seduzido pela oportunidade de descansar de verdade, aproveitando o resto do domingo para recuperar-se do susto.

Na segunda-feira pela manhã, pouco antes da hora do almoço, eles receberam uma visita um tanto inusitada. Ao ouvir batidas na porta, Aburame tomou para si a missão de atender. Deu de cara com Naruto e Ino.

— Vim visitar Kiba — a garota informou, desviando os olhos para o lado.

— Eu estava de bobeira por aí e resolvi vir também — Naruto, cara de pau como sempre, falou com um sorrisão. Encontrara com Ino na rua e viera no rastro de uma provável boca livre.

Shino abriu mais a porta e deu passagem para os dois.

Naruto tirou os sapatos e entrou de meia na casa, deixando o surippa disponível para Ino. Notou Kiba acomodado no sofá e foi sentar-se ao lado dele sem esperar convite.

— Yo, Kiba! — cumprimentou, felizinho.

— Yo... — pois ele não entendeu a alegria.

Ino não perdeu tempo, sentando-se no outro lado, tão colada a Kiba quanto Naruto, deixando o Ômega entre os dois.

— Vou checar se Akamaru tem ração — Shino informou em seguida, saindo da sala e deixando os três sozinhos na casa.

— Que que vocês tão fazendo? — Kiba olhou de um para o outro.

— Nah — Naruto balançou a cabeça — Você não imagina como essa coisa é boa. Qualquer dia você e o Shino vão jantar lá em casa. Quero que o Sasuke sinta bem isso, mas ele nunca virá aqui...

— Ah — Kiba rolou os olhos — A coisa de Ômega. Você também veio por isso, Ino?

— Claro que não — ela respondeu — Não totalmente... soube que ficou doente e vim ver como está.

Ela mostrou a mochila, puxando de lá uma vasilha cheia de sanduiches cortados em pequenos triângulos e a garrafinha de chá.

— Ah — Kiba farejou o ar — Querem ir pra cozi...

— Não! — tanto Naruto quanto Ino cortaram a oferta. Estava muito confortável ficar ali na sala, dividindo o sofá e a presença do Ômega.

— Posso ir lá e pegar umas xicaras — a garota se ofereceu — Dai a gente conversa aqui mesmo.

Kiba concordou e explicou onde ficavam as peças de cerâmica. Quando ela voltou, distribuiu as xicaras e o chá, apesar de lançar um olhar feio para Naruto, resmungando um "folgado" ao mesmo tempo. Depois colocou a vasilha com os sanduiches sobre o colo de Kiba, assim os três poderiam comer.

— Huuummm — Inuzuka suspirou após a primeira dentada. Recheio de cavalinha, maionese picante e alface. Uma delícia.

— O que aconteceu com você? Já está melhor? — Ino perguntou.

— Ah, é um... processo de adaptação que acontece com Ômegas — Kiba respondeu, então soprou o chá e deu um gole no líquido quente e doce — Tsunade san me ajudou, rolou um desiquilibro de Chacra, passei uma madrugada de merda.

— Mas já tá melhor? — Naruto perguntou com a boca cheia, de olho no próximo sanduiche.

— Sim. Ela garantiu que não vai acontecer de novo, agora o meu Chacra está normal.

— Que bom! — Ino suspirou. Então sua face assumiu um ar intrigado — Mas isso veio do nada?

— Não exatamente do nada... — Kiba falou misterioso, sem detalhes. Quase praguejou ao sentir o rosto esquentando, sabia que aquilo daria uma pista e tanto, pois Ino era muito perspicaz.

— E por que você tá ficando todo vermelho? — quem perguntou foi Naruto — Tá passando mal de novo...?

— Não!

— Kiba... não vá me dizer que seguiu o meu conselho e você e o Shino se beijaram...?! — a garota soou surpresa, como se estivesse analisando algo impossível.

O Ômega abaixou a cabeça e mostrou a xicara, pedindo um pouco mais de chá. Enquanto virava o líquido, Ino tentou entender a atitude envergonhada. Kiba costumava fazer tempestade em copo d'água, mas precisava mesmo tanto floreio só por causa de um beijo...? A não ser que...

— Puta merda! Vocês transaram?! — Ino quase gritou. Seu rosto revelou um traço de choque, segundos antes que a expressão voltasse a neutralidade — Vocês fizeram, não foi?!

Kiba apenas balançou a cabeça confirmando.

— Oh não. Nosso mascote tá crescendo... — Ino resmungou. Então mudou de assunto — Naruto, para de ser esganado! Esses sanduiches não são pra você!

Uzumaki devolveu um dos dois lanches que tinha surrupiado, conformando-se em ser menos voraz.

— Queria ser um Ômega também! Pra ganhar comida — Naruto falou, meio audacioso.

— Aff. Só você mesmo pra ser tão besta — Kiba esbravejou. Desde quando comida era vantagem em alguma coisa? Se pudesse, ele queria ser um Alpha! E ficar no topo da cadeia alimentar. Se bem que... se ele fosse um Alpha, talvez não tivesse a oportunidade de estar ali com Shino. Então... ser um Ômega não era assim tão ruim.

— Sabe o que eu não entendo? — Naruto mordiscou o sanduiche devagar, depois da bronca de Ino — A gente estudou junto desde o começo! Não era tão bom ficar perto de você.

— Oe! — Kiba se arrepiou — Claro que ficar perto de mim sempre foi ótimo! — então assumiu um ar analítico um tanto engraçado, tentando parecer didático — Iruka sensei me explicou. Ele disse que a guerra deixou todo mundo marcado, e o papel dos Ômegas é ajudar os shifters a se curarem, mas não fisicamente.

— Entendi — Naruto viu muito sentindo naquilo.

— Não é só isso — Ino voltou a participar da conversa — A gente era filhote antes, minha mãe disse que crianças não tem experiência suficiente pra compreender algumas coisas. A gente pode ter percebido de um certo modo, por isso Iruka sensei é tão popular entre os alunos, mas a gente não tinha capacidade de ver como está vendo agora. Ou sentir como estamos sentindo.

— Daí veio a guerra...

— E nós nos vimos em uma situação horrível, sem precedentes — Ino ergueu a cabeça e fixou os olhos no teto — Fomos obrigados a deixar a infância pra trás e a amadurecer mais rápido. E todos nós temos feridas pra curar, feridas na alma. Então tirar algo bom de um Ômega é mais do que natural, é fundamental pra todo mundo poder seguir com a vida.

— E Iruka sensei me disse que a gente responde a isso — Kiba lembrou-se da conversa — Como Alphas e Betas precisam de conforto, Ômegas atendem essa necessidade sendo... Ômegas. Não é algo que dá pra controlar, apenas acontece. Tipo manter o equilíbrio. Sei lá.

Ino voltou os olhos para o sanduiche em suas mãos, subitamente sem fome.

— A guerra quase destruiu minha vida — ela falou baixinho — Eu pensei que não teria forças para seguir em frente. E essa merda de lei veio só pra acertar o último golpe. Me senti desesperada e sem saída, até que a gente se encontrou aquele dia na rua. Foi um milagre voltar a pensar direito e poder ver alguma esperança no futuro.

— Ino...

— Bem isso aí — Naruto tomou a palavra — A guerra por pouco não levou o que eu tenho de melhor. Sasuke e eu ainda somos muito diferentes e inexperientes para acertar nossa relação. Mas a gente tá tentando. Brigar faz parte, mas não é como se eu gostasse disso. Controlar nossos gênios é complicado. Discutir com o Sasuke me deixa mal, e aquele dia foi um dos piores, Kiba. Mas você passar por lá ajudou e não foi só eu que senti isso. Sasuke também sentiu um pouquinho, mesmo que ele não admita.

— Naruto...

— Depois que cumprir o tempo obrigatório da lei eu vou investir no meu direito de ser livre — Ino falou de repente.

— Você e o Shikamaru não estão se dando bem? — Kiba perguntou curioso.

— Nem bem, nem mal. É apenas indiferente — a garota deu de ombros — Ele já gosta de alguém e eu também já gosto de outra pessoa. Então é vantajoso pra gente, mas não tem afetividade nenhuma entre nós.

— E de quem você gosta?!

— Você gosta de quem?!

Tanto Kiba quanto Naruto revelaram a dúvida ao mesmo tempo. Principalmente porque ela vivia gritando seu amor pelo Sasuke pra quem quisesse ouvir (e pra quem não quisesse também). Naruto não desejava entrar em disputas por seu companheiro, nem criar um clima ruim com Ino. O que não significava abrir mão do que conquistara tão arduamente.

— Se-gre-do — ela riu maldosa — Gosto de um cara incrível. Mas ele está cumprindo a lei por amizade, apenas pra proteger uma pessoa. Depois dos dois anos ele também estará livre e a gente pode ficar junto!

— Então depois de ter um filhote você vai mesmo se separar do Shikamaru? — Kiba não queria pensar no futuro ainda. Mas a possibilidade de ficar longe de Shino incomodou um bocado.

— Não sei se teremos filhos — Ino revelou em tom misterioso — Minha mãe disse que a natureza é sábia. Quando shifters são totalmente incompatíveis, a gestação não acontece. O Hokage explicou que o período é prorrogável por um ano, e depois se analisa caso a caso. Ele não deixou claro que a gente pode pedir a nulidade do vínculo com base em incompatibilidade natural.

— Não tem essa opção no contrato! — Kiba desconfiou da informação que Ino compartilhava. Ela apenas girou os olhos com enfado.

— As opções do contrato são para quebrar o vínculo _antes_ dos dois anos, idiota. Alegar incompatibilidade natural só pode acontecer depois de cumprir o tempo mínimo. Os adultos não explicam isso, pra gente pensar que tem que tentar engravidar pra valer. Minha mãe pesquisou e me deu umas dicas. Desse jeito vou ficar livre e correr atrás da minha felicidade. Paciência é a chave do negócio.

Kiba perdeu alguns segundos observando a face de Ino. Como ela era calculista! E um tanto fria. Porém, quem podia julgar? Cada um agarrava a chance de ser feliz com as ferramentas que o destino dava, não?

Nesse caso... seria a sua situação com Shino uma chance de ser feliz? Estava somando cada pecinha, devagar e constante, montando um cenário em que o futuro com Shino era uma possibilidade real e agradável? Bem... aceitara o vinculo, descobria que tinham compatibilidade acima da média (tipo almas gêmeas!), que podia beijá-lo e... fazer amor! Seu corpo respondia aos toques gentis, à preocupação quase palpável, aos cuidados e carinhos.

Gostar de Shino, corresponder aos sentimentos que ele lhe dirigia já não era uma opção impossível. Pelo contrário.

Pois foi ali, sentando naquela sala, enquanto Ino se abria da amargura que sentia e compartilhava seus planos; e Naruto voltava a roubar os sanduíches, mais preocupado em encher a barriga e aproveitar da presença confortante de um Ômega, que Kiba se permitiu ser sincero e honesto com os próprios sentimentos, admitindo algo que se recusava até então. Por motivos que agora pareciam bobos, infantis, risíveis.

Admitir pra si próprio algo que sabia lá no fundo, apenas fingia não ver, foi fácil. Inacreditavelmente fácil.

A verdade que garantia que com eles seria diferente. Jamais poderia alegar qualquer tipo de incompatibilidade; afinal, seu corpo já reagia ao corpo do Alpha. Já se adaptava e se mostrava disposto a acolher a semente que lhe era oferecida. Reações de duas almas gêmeas...

Admissão emergiu cristalina como os fragmentos através do vinculo, contudo não eram de uma pessoa para outra. Era a percepção fluindo-lhe do coração, e atingindo sua mente. Razão e emoção se encontrando e se entendendo, chegando a um acordo.

Kiba sorriu, ignorando a discussão que se iniciou entre os dois visitantes. Alheio a tudo o mais, a não ser à sensação que experimentava pela primeira vez, de permitir que o véu caísse e lhe possibilitasse enxergar tudo nitidamente.

Ele gostava de Shino.


	20. Chapter 20

**A lei do amor**

**Kaline Bogard**

**Capítulo 20**

No decorrer da semana, o jovem casal recebeu um número surpreendente de visitas, de ex-colegas preocupados com a saúde de Kiba. A visita de Hinata e Chouji deixou o garoto muito feliz, afinal, ela era uma amiga querida.

Iruka sensei e Kakashi sensei também passaram pelo local, para se assegurar que tudo estava bem. Se Kurenai sensei estivesse em Konoha, com certeza os visitaria.

A sensação de se sentir tão querido fez muito bem para o ego de Kiba. A animação tradicional redobrou. Ele não parava quieto! Bem, talvez não fosse apenas pelas visitas. Shino já tinha notado a ansiedade acima da média, como só acontecia quando Kiba estava encafifado com alguma coisa. O que estaria ocupando a mente dele? Quais problemas e entraves criava na cabeça para se comportar daquele jeito? Pois Shino não perguntava. Já desenvolvera experiência o bastante para saber que, no tempo certo, Kiba viria confessar o que o incomodava nos últimos dias.

O momento mais marcante foi, sem dúvidas, a vinda de Inuzuka Tsume e trouxe um novo significado a vida dos garotos. Ela chegou em um final de tarde, quando a semana terminava, sem aviso.

— Mamãe! — Kiba a recebeu com a animação costumeira.

— Vim ver como está — a mulher aceitou convite para entrar e sentar-se ao sofá. Depois acenou com a cabeça para Shino, que vinha do andar de cima. Ainda estava meio bicuda com o Alpha — Olá.

— Boa tarde — Shino respondeu com reservas. Irritar a sogra nunca era uma coisa boa!

— Eu estou bem — Kiba sorriu, alheio a qualquer clima ruim. Sua mãe tinha o poder de mudar o ambiente com seu ar selvagem. Já estava acostumado a sentir na pele, desde a mais tenra idade.

— Trouxe isso — ela abriu a bolsa que levava a tiracolo e mostrou três porta-retratos. O primeiro, era uma foto da família completa, com os quatro membros bem mais jovens, pouco antes do patriarca falecer em missão. O segundo, trazia uma foto de Kiba bebê! Todo gorducho, já com os cabelos espetados e as marcas vermelhas inconfundíveis na face. Por último, uma das fotos em que estavam apenas Hana e Kiba.

— Posso mesmo ficar com elas? — Kiba emocionou-se.

— Claro. Comece a transformar isso aqui em um lar de verdade — Tsume cruzou os braços, olhando em volta. A casa era muito limpa e organizada, não questionava tal fato. Mas era tudo absolutamente metódico e simétrico, austero. Provavelmente, cada detalhe da casa carregava traços marcantes do Clã Aburame. Faltava algo sim. Faltava o toque Inuzuka.

Talvez porque o vínculo provisório desse a impressão de menos compromisso, ou compromisso passageiro, e Kiba se conformasse em viver numa casa que considerava seu lar ainda que não tivesse a ousadia de mudar nada de lugar. Tudo inconsciente, claro.

Depois daquela manhã no hospital, Tsume percebera uma mudança no filho. O conhecia bem o suficiente para notar o novo comportamento, ainda que sutil. Ao despedir-se de Kiba e Shino, parada à entrada do hospital e assistindo-os se afastar, Tsume teve uma intuição, quem sabe coisa de mãe. Ela compreendeu com toda certeza do mundo que seu menino não voltaria depois de dois anos para a casa em que havia crescido.

— Vou levar esse pro quarto! — Kiba fez uma careta, observando sua foto de bebê. Acabara de colocar os outros porta-retratos sobre a lareira — Não quero que as visitas fiquem vendo isso.

E subiu os degraus de dois em dois, desaparecendo das vistas.

— Ele dá trabalho — Tsume lançou um olhar enviesado para Shino.

— Eu sei — O Alpha virou o rosto em direção à escada.

Tsume sorriu de leve, um gesto que não oferecia com frequência. Foi tão rápido que Shino sequer viu. Quando ele voltou a face, já havia desaparecido. Apesar disso, havia algo afável na expressão madura que despertou a atenção do rapaz.

— Você é um bom garoto, Shino kun — ela o tratou com certo carinho pela primeira vez — Vai roubar meu Kiba, mas é um bom garoto.

Shino olhou para ela, sem saber o que responder, impressionado com as palavras que ouvira.

Tsume podia dizer que o momento não era do jeito que imaginara. Nada, na verdade, vinha acontecendo como imaginara. Nunca pensou que perderia o marido tão jovem, nem que criaria duas crianças praticamente sozinha. Jamais passara por sua mente que assistiria sua filha mais velha ser tirada desse mundo em meio a uma guerra. Muito menos que seu caçula iria embora obrigado a se unir a um Alpha por uma lei abrupta e ancestral. Por fim, não esperava que o cumprir da referida lei fosse mais do que algo temporário. Agora, já não tinha mais esse consolo.

E a quem queria enganar?

Tão logo seu filho aprendera a andar e começara a correr com os coleguinhas, aquele Alpha surgira e clamara um lugar ao lado do Ômega, um lugar do qual jamais abrira mão. A relação infantil era pura e inocente, como todos os pequeninos devem ser. Tsume não viu maldade, pois não havia maldade. Mesmo enquanto cresciam, não sentia ameaça alguma vinda do Alpha. E, quando notara evidências um tanto suspeitas, a guerra veio e desviou todo o foco.

Agora refletia sobre o momento atual. E, ainda assim, não havia ameaça no presente.

Desde sempre, aquele Aburame não estava destinado a diminuir a família Inuzuka, e sim a fazê-la aumentar, era o que Tsume sentia agora. Podia visualizar o final da história.

Kiba dava trabalho? Vinte e quatro horas por dia, sete dias na semana. Era um moleque enérgico, que não parava quieto nem dormindo. Pensava pouco e agia muito. Um completo desastre ambulante. Tinha perguntas idiotas e sacadas óbvias na ponta da língua. Tão bocó que podia matar até o mais preparado de profunda vergonha alheia. Cheio de vida, caloroso, brilhante. Preenchia a casa com sua presença. Deixava um profundo vazio quando não estava por perto.

Tsume levaria um bom tempo pra se acostumar a casa silenciosa. Para se adaptar a ausência que já desconfiava não ser mais temporária...

— Quer ficar pra jantar com a gente? — Shino perguntou quando o silêncio tornou-se incomodo.

— Demorou pra convidar, hein? — ela alfinetou, secretamente satisfeita.

Shino não soube o que responder. Por sorte, Kiba o salvou, voltando para a sala, escandaloso saltando os últimos degraus. Forte cheiro de perfume chegou junto com ele.

— Hum... Shino... eu fui colocar o porta-retratos na cômoda e derrubei a sua colônia. Dai quebrou o frasco — ele foi explicando como quem não quer nada — Tentei secar com papel higiênico, mas não deu muito certo. O quarto tá todo cheirando a Shino... Desculpa.

Estava justificada a demora. Shino ergueu as sobrancelhas, sentindo o olhar de Tsume fixo sobre si. O que ele podia dizer? Kiba dava trabalho? E como! Mas também dava todo o sentido à sua vida. Então os benefícios eram muito maiores. Sempre seriam maiores.

— Sua mãe vai ficar para jantar — ele não deu importância ao perfume quebrado — Quer algum prato especial?

— Curry! — Kiba respondeu depressa.

— Então curry será — Shino concordou com a oferta. Sua sogra provisória gostava de comida estrangeira. Talvez isso a fizesse perdoá-lo pela gafe na noite em que o filho fora hospitalizado.

O jantar não podia ter corrido melhor. Curry não era a especialidade de Aburame Shino, mas ele se saiu bem no preparo, com a ajuda que Kiba insistiu em oferecer.

Evidentemente, o auxilio resultou no dobro de panelas sujas, um dedo cortado (tente adivinhar o dedo de quem,dou-lhe uma...) e alguma manha na hora do curativo, nada que as repreensões de Tsume não dessem um jeito. O molho ficou picante demais e o arroz branco cozido de menos.

Resultado final: três pessoas se divertindo bastante com tudo, terminando a refeição com a barriga bem cheia, obrigado.

Tsume recusou a sobremesa e deu um senhor sermão em Shino, quando ele sugeriu dividirem um pouco de sake. Horrorizada (talvez até demais), a mulher deixou claro que ele tinha apenas dezoito anos! Como se atrevia a ingerir bebida alcoólica?! Não teve outra solução, a não ser beber tudo sozinha, ignorando veementemente os argumentos de que: se eles podiam ir pra guerra, sobreviver, se casar e ter filhos, qual o problema em tomar um golinho de sake de vez em quando? Não adiantou, Tsume foi irredutível.

Já passava das nove horas quando ela foi embora.

— Nah, minha mãe estava muito social hoje, não achou? — Kiba perguntou, fechando a porta da sala.

Shino franziu as sobrancelhas, refletindo no assunto. Tirando todas as alfinetadas que levara durante o jantar, e aquela acusação interessante sobre "roubar" Kiba, achara a mulher exatamente como sempre. Talvez um pouquinho mais assustadora. Preferiu não responder, ao invés disso foi fechar o resto da casa.

Kiba decidiu ir tomar banho e se ajeitar para dormir.

Shino esperou a vez dele, também lavando-se rápido para poder descansar do longo dia.

A primeira coisa que notou ao entrar no quarto foi o forte cheiro de colônia. Quase ficou tonto.

— Eu avisei — Kiba falou de um jeito meio defensivo, certo de que viria uma bronca. Já estava bem acomodado na cama, debaixo de um lençol.

— Vou deixar a porta da sacada aberta — Shino decidiu. Talvez ajudasse a arejar o ar durante a noite.

Finalmente, Shino pode ir para a cama, pronto para dormir. Mas assim que se ajeitou sobre o colchão macio, Kiba sentou-se e recostou-se contra a guarda da cama, mostrando que não queria acabar a noite ainda.

Shino ficou deitado, observando o outro daquele ângulo de baixo, esperando que ele jogasse a granada do que quer que estivera perturbando-o nos últimos dias, pois só podia ser esse o motivo que o mantinha acordado.

— Eu gosto — Kiba começou, voltando os olhos para Shino, surpreendendo-se no quão atento o Alpha o ouvia. O rosto cobriu-se de vermelho — Do seu cabelo. Muito.

— Quê? — com certeza não era o que estivera esperando. Okay, sinceramente não estivera esperando algo específico, apesar de saber que Kiba estava incomodado com alguma coisa. Mas aquela do cabelo tinha sido de lascar.

— É estiloso — e Kiba estendeu a mão para fazer um cafuné de leve, enquanto desviava os olhos para outro lado.

— Obrigado... — Shino soou incerto. Apreciava o elogio e o carinho. Contudo, não entendia o porquê do seu cabelo deixar Kiba inquieto.

Ambos ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo, até Kiba balançar a cabeça de um lado para outro, sem interromper o afago em Shino, e exclamar:

— Não é isso! — respirou fundo — Eu gosto... eu gosto... muito... dos seus óculos!

Ah... Shino compreendeu tudo. A questão ali não era seu cabelo, muito menos os óculos que usava. Kiba tentava dizer alguma coisa, muito provavelmente sentia-se constrangido com o que pretendia fazer, por isso tanto rodeio. Concentrou-se um pouco no vinculo, confirmando que por baixo das ondas de ansiedade e receio, havia uma boa dose de embaraço. Suspirou.

— Obrigado. Vou tentar usá-los mais.

— Não! — o Ômega soou meio horrorizado — Assim não vai tirar nem pra tomar banho!

— Tudo bem, se você gosta tanto deles...

— Não, não, não — Kiba parou de acariciar os cabelos de Shino e coçou a própria nuca — Não é isso que eu quero dizer! Eu... andei pensando esses dias, sabe? Porque eu comecei a me dar conta de umas coisas e eu tenho que te dizer — finalizou respirando fundo.

Aburame resolveu sentar-se direito na cama, também apoiando-se na cabeceira, assumindo uma pose gêmea a do outro garoto.

— O que andou pensando?

— Que... hum... o futuro... você sabe... cada um tenta ser feliz do jeito que dá... e... hum... eu era meio besta. Não, ainda sou meio besta, mas não sou cego. Até era, admito. Mas todo mundo cresce um dia... olha só pra mim, até tenho uma "coisa de Omega" que as pessoas valorizam e... eu... percebi... caralho do inferno... eu... eu... acho... acho, não! Tenho certeza... eu... gosto...

Shino não aguentou. Não chegou a sorrir, mas diversão fluiu através do laço que os unia. Kiba tentando se expressar, em momentos de constrangimento, era uma das coisas mais cativantes de se ver. E totalmente fofo.

— Tá debochando de mim, maldito? Acha que é fácil dizer que eu gosto de você?!

O divertimento de Shino morreu no mesmo instante. Ele cravou os olhos em Kiba, traindo toda a surpresa que sentiu.

— O quê...?

Kiba levou as duas mãos ao rosto, sentindo as bochechas esquentarem. Embora não desviasse os olhos ou fugisse. Depois de dizer a primeira vez, foi como se uma represa se abrisse, fluindo todos os seus sentimentos. A intensidade atingiu Shino através do vinculo, deixando-o sem reação.

— Gosto de você. Gosto de te ter ao meu lado. Gosto da paciência que tem comigo e de como me trata tão bem. Gosto quando faço uma burrada, mas isso não te afasta! Gosto de me sentir seguro ao seu lado. Gosto de pensar no futuro e imaginar que estará lá comigo! Nem consigo pensar em outro futuro, um que a gente fique separado. Gosto de você, Shino, muito mesmo. E não é gostar de amizade. É gostar tipo de namorado mesmo.

— Kiba...

A resposta do garoto foi afastar os lençóis e ajoelhar-se na cama, obrigando Shino a olhar para cima, para manter o contato visual. Então sorriu, segurando no rosto do Alpha com as duas mãos.

— Me desculpa ser tão lerdo. Tem coisa que não entra fácil na minha cabeça, mas você me aceita como sou. Isso é outra coisa que gosto em você.

Terminou a declaração aproximando-se do outro e unindo os lábios de ambos. O primeiro gesto concreto de afirmação do que sentia. Ato bem recebido por Shino, que o segurou pela cintura, enquanto as línguas se tocavam. Ato que os guiou naquele momento e culminaria na segunda noite de amor, dessa vez como amantes voluntários. Não como pessoas obrigadas por uma lei.


	21. Chapter 21

**A lei do amor**

**Kaline Bogard**

**Capítulo 21**

— 'Hayouuu — Kiba resmungou preguiçoso ao entrar na cozinha.

— Ohayou — Shino respondeu, lavando umas louças que usara para preparar o café da manhã.

Meio arrastando-se, Kiba foi sentar numa das cadeiras. Acabou gemendo alto ao se acomodar, incapaz de evitar.

— Agora eu sei porque mandar alguém tomar no rabo é ofensivo — ele choramingou inclinando-se até apoiar o tronco sobre a mesa. Logo o dedo indicador estava sobre a madeira, traçando desenhos imaginários com a garrinha — Vou perguntar pro Iruka sensei se um dia para de doer...

Ao ouvir a última parte, Shino voltou-se para o outro, meio em dúvida do bom senso da decisão.

— Kiba...

— Quê? — ele ergueu os olhos, estranhando a expressão peculiar na face de Shino. Então pareceu cair em si — Seria inconveniente?

— Talvez...

— Então deixa pra lá. Melhor descobrir na prática — Kiba falou com tanta simplicidade que surpreendeu a ambos os garotos. Sentiu o rosto esquentar, apesar de tudo. Finalmente entendia o jeito de Ino e Naruto antes, o que eles queriam dizer sobre como falar sobre sexo era algo natural. Não era falta de vergonha na cara ou safadeza, era apenas... conforto, confiança, segurança? Normal? Não sabia explicar, mas tornara-se muito mais fácil falar sobre certas coisas, ainda que depois o embaraço pingasse em consequência.

Shino anuiu de leve. Se Kiba queria praticar mais, ele que não ia reclamar! Muito menos depois de ouvir uma declaração! Não esperava que seus sentimentos fossem correspondidos, talvez ainda não tivesse o amor de Kiba, mas saber que ele gostava de si já era um avanço maravilhoso. Quem sabe um dia aquele "gosto de você" não se tornasse um "amo você"?

— Ne, Shino...? Tem algum compromisso pra hoje de manhã? Missão ou treinamento?

— Não. Na verdade nada pra hoje — Shino terminou de lavar a última vasilha e deu o café por preparado. Kiba até pensou em levantar-se para ajudar a arrumar a mesa, mas sua expressão sofrida comoveu o Alpha, que tomou para si a tarefa de pegar as louças e colocar a comida para fazerem a primeira refeição.

Kiba sentiu-se muito grato. Não era tolo, obviamente descobrira que fazer sexo era maravilhoso! Era ótimo, a ponto de conseguir quebrar sua concentração de novo, fazendo-o interromper o Chacra que mantinha as marcas do Clã (ele descobrira isso agora de manhã, ao ir lavar o rosto), as preliminares também eram bem gostoso de se fazer... mas tinha aquela horazinha dolorida que não era nem um pouco fácil.

— Por quê? — Shino perguntou ao sentar-se para comer.

— Hã? — a voz de Kiba veio distraída, enquanto se endireitava na cadeira e aceitava a tchawan cheia de arroz.

— Você perguntou se eu tenho a manhã livre...

— Ah, é! — Kiba sorriu antes de levar um pedaço de tamagoyaki à boca e mastigar voraz — Acho que é hora de comprar algumas coisas para a nossa casa... não acha? — terminou a pergunta com os olhos inquietos indo de um lado para o outro da cozinha, sem se fixarem em algum ponto específico.

— Claro — Shino não hesitou em confirmar.

O garoto soltou a tchawan sobre a mesa e estendeu o braço, com os dedos da mão abertos.

— Vamos fazer isso dar certo? Não to falando só do período do vínculo. Tipo depois dele, sabe? — ele sorriu, inclinando a cabeça para o lado — Podemos tentar ser felizes juntos, marido?

Shino entreabriu os lábios, incapaz de conter o espanto. Ali... ali estava aquele jeito puro e direto, acertando em cheio feito um jutsu de alto nível. Então imitou o gesto de Kiba, também estendendo a mão, entrelaçando os dedos de ambos. Recebeu um apertão carinhoso.

— Vamos — Shino concordou, felicidade irradiando forte pelo vínculo — Vamos ser muito felizes.

Kiba fechou os olhos, satisfeito com a convicção na voz do Alpha que selou o compromisso entre os dois. Ainda mais simples que o vínculo lançado no Conselho de Konoha. Muito mais profundo, vindo com sinceridade, permeado de esperanças pelo futuro.

Depois do café saíram de casa de mãos dadas. Kiba não teve problema nenhum (principalmente depois de olhar para os lados e confirmar que não tinha ninguém assistindo), diferente daquela primeira vez em que fizeram isso em público.

Quando se aproximaram do centro comercial de Konoha, já estava confortável o bastante para não se preocupar com as demais pessoas. Nem notou que não chamavam a atenção alheia. Afinal, qualquer um percebia que se tratavam de um Alpha e um Omega, por isso, independente de orientação sexual, era naturalmente esperado que pudessem ficar juntos. Pelo menos naquela vila era tratado de tal forma.

A primeira parada foi em uma loja de utilidades domésticas. Algo que Kiba sentia muita falta era de cortinas. Como a família Aburame podia viver em uma casa sem elas?

— Olha isso aqui, Shino! Adorei — Kiba apontou para cortinas laranja com imensos girassóis amarelos.

Shino observou e observou, incerto sobre o que pensar daquilo.

— Não sei...

— Tire esses óculos pra ver direito. As cores são ótimas!

— Não, a estampa me lembra o Naruto...

— Ee?! — Kiba pegou a ponta do pano, franzindo as sobrancelhas. Fundo laranja, girassóis amarelos — Tem razão! Que horror!

Desistiu fácil. Seguiu pelo corredor avaliando as opções até encontrar um tecido azul com detalhadas orquídeas arroxeadas.

— E essas? São bonitas — comentou empolgado, até notar a expressão de Shino — Te lembram quem?

— O Sasuke...?

— Que... caralho! Tem razão — Kiba torceu o nariz. Uma vez visto, não podia ser desvisto — Deixa as estampas de flores pra lá. O que sugere?

Shino olhou ao redor. O longo corredor todo era para expor cortinas, mas foi uma ao final, em exibição na parede, que lhe chamou a atenção.

— Aquela — apontou.

Kiba virou-se na direção, certo de que encontraria algo sóbrio, que combinasse com o estilo Aburame de ser. Mas os olhos brilharam empolgados ao descobrir a cortina feita em tecido branco transparente, diáfano... coberto de borboletas em vários tamanhos e cores.

— Perfeito, marido! — Kiba foi atrás de uma funcionaria para pedir a peça, que parecia ser a última do estoque. Shino aproveitou para avaliar as outras opções. Kiba ficou tão alegre com a simples cortina que seria conveniente levar uma para o quarto também. Não era o tipo de pessoa que se importasse com tais detalhes. Para ele era mais importante ver Kiba feliz do que outra coisa, e se para isso precisasse encher a casa de cores e formas, então que assim fosse!

Para o quarto, contaram com a ajuda da vendedora, ótima de lábia e cheia de boa vontade, que apresentou a parte das paisagens e cenas que eram quase obras de arte. Peças que conseguiram impressionar o pragmático Aburame. Depois de grande indecisão e debate, concordaram com uma cortina que tinha a imagem de dois lobos cinzentos sobre um penhasco, com o fundo escuro dominado pela lua cheia. Agradou a ambos.

Antes de finalizar ali, compraram várias almofadas felpudas e coloridas, para deixar a sala ainda mais aconchegante.

— O que acha de comer alguma coisa? — Kiba perguntou ao sair na rua. Os olhos já notando a barraquinha de takoyaki.

— Tudo bem — Shino concordou, também sentia fome.

Havia um pequeno aglomerado de clientes, por isso tiveram que esperar até chegar a vez deles. Sorte que o cozinheiro era ágil, virava as bolinhas na forma rápido, logo tendo remessas pra entregar. O cheiro ótimo deixou Kiba impaciente.

— Itadakimasu! — ele exclamou ao pegar a bandejinha com um monte de takoyaki recoberto com shoyu e peixe desidratado. Apenas para queimar a boca com a gulodice, claro.

Shino, mais comedido, sabia que jogar os bolinhos recém tirados da forma na boca era uma péssima ideia. Assoprou os deles antes, para evitar qualquer acidente.

Se colocaram ao lado da barraquinha, para ceder espaço para novos clientes. Mal conversando enquanto comiam. Kiba terminou os dele antes e conseguiu roubar os dois últimos de Shino.

— To vendo que eu vou levar prejuízo nas refeições — Shino suspirou, lembrando-se de que não era a primeira vez que o gesto gatuno acontecia. Jogou a bandejinha vazia na lixeira ao lado, assim como o par de hashi descartável.

— He, he... é mais forte do que eu — Kiba sorriu, todo cheio de dentes — Perdoa, marido?

Shino arrumou os óculos no rosto.

— Um dia serei imune a esse seu charme.

— Que charme? Besta — o garoto sentiu o rosto esquentar, antes de tomar o companheiro pela mão e puxá-lo para longe dali. Tinha a intenção de comprar surippa novos, estampados! Queria aproveitar que estavam no verão e comprar uns próprios para inverno a preço mais acessível.

No caminho para a loja de calçados encontraram uma barraquinha de dango. Sairam de lá com Kiba levando três palitinhos em cada mão. Shino dispensou o doce do qual nem era tão fã assim.

Devorar os primeiros foi fácil e aplacou o apetite do Omega. Restava apenas os da esquerda quando ele sorriu largo e apontou:

— Olha ali, a Ino! — acenou com a mão livre para a garota parada na porta da floricultura com uma expressão entediada, mudando a direção que seguia — Tudo bem?

— Olá — ela devolveu o cumprimento, acenando com a cabeça para Shino.

— Estamos fazendo compras pra casa — Kiba mostrou as grandes sacolas que seu companheiro carregava — Depois vai lá para ver como ficou.

Ino esticou os lábios, sorrindo sem mostrar os dentes.

— A floricultura anda meio corrida. Na hora que aparecer um tempo livre eu faço uma visita.

Kiba espiou a loja vazia, sem compreender a afirmação. Acabou dando de ombros e abocanhando os três bolinhos de um dos palitos.

— Tudo bem — ele deu de ombros. Então apontou um cesto no chão, cheio de botões de rosas vermelhas — Quanto custa uma dessas?

— Que horror, Kiba! Já passou da hora de usar sua educação, moleque! — ela esbravejou. Recebeu uma careta debochada de volta que a deixou mais irritada — Toma vergonha na cara!

— Tomo nada, e agora sou um cliente. Me trate bem ou eu reclamo pro dono... — apesar da impertinência, já tinha engolido a comida antes de retrucar.

— O dono é o meu pai e isso me faz dona por tabela. Reclame comigo.

— Quanto custa a flor? — ele preferiu não insistir no assunto.

— Pra você? — Ino rosnou — Não custa nada, pode pegar.

— Sério?! — Kiba não escondeu a surpresa — Tem certeza?!

— Pega logo antes que eu mude de ideia! — paciência não era o forte de Ino.

Inuzuka obedeceu, sem se fazer mais de rogado. Escolheu um botão que começava a florescer e pediu para Ino reduzir o cabo. Ela tirou uma tesoura de poda do bolso do avental e cortou como solicitado.

— Obrigado! — ele agradeceu feliz — É pro marido — e colocou a flor no bolso do casaco que Shino costumava usar — Até mais!

Shino se despediu também. Ino apenas acenou com a mão, como se dispensasse o casal, continuando parada a porta, encostada no batente, assistindo enquanto eles caminhavam lado a lado, muito próximos, Shino carregando as sacolas e Kiba gesticulando com uma mão, enquanto a outra segurava com firmeza os dois últimos palitinhos com dango.

Obedecendo um impulso incontrolável, Ino deu um passo a frente.

— Ne, Kiba...?

O Omega parou de andar e virou-se para trás.

— Quê?

Ela hesitou alguns segundos:

— Mudar de ideia não é covardia. Desistir dos planos que a gente tem como certo e escolher um futuro diferente é sinal de maturidade, não é?

Kiba olhou de lado para Shino, o rosto esquentando um pouco.

— Acho que é... — ele soou incerto, para então falar com mais firmeza — Com certeza é! O que importa é tentar ser feliz com o que a gente tem, com o que pode alcançar.

— Entendo — ela sorriu — Você... você me perdoa?

O garoto inclinou a cabeça de lado, depois de trocar um breve olhar com Shino. O Alpha também parecia desconhecer a intenção daquela pergunta.

— Pelo quê? — sua voz revelava dúvida e confusão.

Ino deu de ombros.

— Por qualquer coisa. Por tudo.

— Claro — Kiba sorriu — Você é nossa amiga.

Ela sorriu, dessa vez um gesto mais sincero do que anteriormente e foi para dentro da loja tão depressa que deu a impressão de fugir de algo. Nem Kiba nem Shino compreenderam. Mas mulheres eram criaturas misteriosas, escapava ao alcance deles ver sentido em todas as suas ações.

Logo regressaram as compras e isso os abstraiu pelo resto do dia. O primeiro dia de uma vida nova.


	22. Chapter 22

**A lei do amor**

**Kaline Bogard**

**Capítulo 22**

Dois meses se passaram com rapidez impressionante, levando consigo o calor abafado do verão. Setembro chegava ao fim, os dias se tornavam mais curtos, o ar cada vez mais gelado anunciava que aquele ano teriam um outono pouco ameno, prólogo que prometia rigores no inverno.

Muitas coisas haviam mudado na rotina de Inuzuka Kiba, e ele precisou adaptar-se a elas, a medida em que surgiam no caminho. Alguns momentos soavam como verdadeiros desafios, outros nem tanto. De longe, ficar sem participar das missões era o que mais desanimava. Por isso, costumava sair por aí de manhã, para treinar com Akamaru. Ou com Shino, quando ele estava em casa. Assim evitava enferrujar-se e ter mais dificuldade ao voltar para o time.

Naquela manhã em especial, acordara muito motivado. A noite tinha sido... bem incrível, sim senhor. Depois agradeceria a Naruto pelos filmes que ele emprestara e que deixaram a noite quente, em um sentido que Kiba jamais pensara ser possível. O que lhe lembrou dos lençóis sujos de chantilly e... hum... certos fluidos corporais bem parecidos com o creme branco. Lençóis estes que estavam na área de serviço esperando para serem lavados.

Faria isso depois, quando voltasse, como parte das tarefas domésticas. Era a sua vez, pois Shino saíra em uma missão com o time provisório.

Mas a motivação acabou lhe abandonando no decorrer da manhã. Cada vez gostava menos de ficar sozinho em casa. Sentia uma espécie de intuição ruim, algo quase instintivo... primitivo.

Não tinha reclamado para Shino ainda (apesar de desconfiar que ele já sabia, por causa da porcaria do vínculo). Porque quanto mais pensava sobre o assunto, mais concluía que era um pouco de despeito por não participar das missões. E o que seu companheiro podia fazer? Desistir do trabalho pra ficar com ele em casa? Ir buscar alívio na casa da mãe? Inuzuka Tsume arrancaria suas duas orelhas se fosse assim tão fresco.

Todos os adultos, em algum momento, enfrentavam a solidão na vida. Ele precisava ser forte também, não? E não falava de rotina diária, era apenas durante as missões que o companheiro recebia ocasionalmente. Logo Shino voltaria, e a sensação ruim passaria!

Agora estava correndo pela floresta, seguido de perto pelo cachorro, indo em direção ao lago para treinar um pouco, para as horas passarem mais depressa. A inquietação de ficar sozinho em casa era a pior agonia que enfrentava nos últimos dias. A casa parecia pequena e abafada! Quando saia ao ar livre, melhorava bastante!

Qual foi a sua surpresa ao chegar ao lago e descobrir que lá não estava vazio. Viu Haruno Sakura sentada à beira d'água, enquanto um rapaz contornava as margens de um jeito meio bizarro: com as mãos espalmadas no chão e os pés balançado no alto. Rock Lee andava plantando bananeira!

— Yo! — Kiba cumprimentou, aproximando-se da garota.

— Ah, Kiba! Tudo bem?

— Tudo sim, e você? — ele acabou sentando-se no chão ao lado dela, com Akamaru colado a si — Faz muito tempo que não te vejo!

Não que fossem próximos ou grandes amigos, mas como colegas de classe tinham certo contato ocasional. Na época do colégio, Kiba a achava irritante. Sakura gritava muito com todo mundo, vivia obcecada pelo Sasuke e não tinha paciência com ninguém, nem com ele próprio. Perdera a conta de quantos tabefes ela lhe dera como retaliação das suas... hum... "gracinhas infantis". Verdadeiro exagero em sua humilde opinião. Mulheres estressadas eram as piores! Menos sua mãe, claro. Balançou a cabeça para afastar os pensamentos. Foco.

Apesar da falta de intimidade na escola, ali, naquele momento, o contato foi bem vindo. Talvez o distraísse do mal estar crescente que enfraquecia lhe o corpo.

— Eu ando meio sem tempo — ela explicou — Ser dona de casa não é nada fácil.

Kiba olhou para Sakura, notando então que ela parecia meio cansada, com olheiras. Por que estaria assim? Ele também bancava o dono de casa e não estava tão acabado! Quer dizer... bancava o "meio" dono de casa, já que uma parte das tarefas era responsabilidade de Shino, principalmente cozinhar. As outras dividiam bem, então nenhum deles ficava sobrecarregado. Claro, quando Shino recebia uma missão não podia ajudar, então ficava por conta de Kiba, mas não era nada que o levasse a exaustão. O mal-estar que sentia não podia ser associado aos trabalhos domésticos, podia?

— Tá fazendo alguma coisa? — Sakura franziu as sobrancelhas — Ah... isso é o que a cara de porco chama de "mágica do Kiba"?

— Quê?

— A Ino comentou sobre se sentir bem quando está perto de você — Sakura girou os olhos. Por fim admitiu: — É bom.

Kiba inclinou a cabeça para o lado. Ainda se espantava um pouco com a sensação que causava nos outros. Prestou mais atenção em Haruno, sentindo alguma coisa errada com o Chacra dela. Uma intuição estranha, que nunca experimentara antes e que ia além da expressão cansada. Algo como... uma falta de equilíbrio no Chacra, talvez? Não...

Confuso, estreitou os olhos e foi abaixando a visão, analisando-a melhor, até que firmou a mirada na barriga da garota. Quase em poder evitar, em um ato inconsciente, estendeu a mão e estava a um passo de tocá-la, quando Sakura se deu conta do que ele fazia e afastou-lhe a mão com um tapa sonoro e dolorido.

— O que isso, focinho de cachorro?! — a garota quase cuspiu fogo de tanta raiva pela ousadia — Tentando me assediar?!

O próprio Kiba levou um choque ao compreender que ia passar a mão no corpo de Sakura. Era falta noção demais! (Até pros seus padrões _Kibanos_).

— Não! Não é isso! Desculpa... eu... sua barriga tá estranha! — ele engasgou-se com a explicação, sem conseguir se expressar do jeito certo.

— Quê?! — ela praticamente rugiu feito um leão. Aquele pirralho estava botando defeitos no seu corpo?! Que ousadia! Com raiva, ela mostrou o motivo de ser uma ninja tão respeitada e grudou na orelha de Kiba, dando-lhe um belo puxão.

— Aiaiaiaiaiai — o Ômega choramingou, com lágrimas juntando no canto dos olhos — Desculpa!

— Você não pode sair tocando os outros sem permissão — ela o libertou — Nem ficar chamando o corpo das pessoas de estranho.

Kiba esfregou a orelha vermelha e dolorida, sentindo-a latejar.

— Não disse que é estranha. Eu disse que está estranha. É diferente, besta. Eu to sentindo um Chacra fraquinho aí, como se... — ele arregalou os olhos — Sakura, você engoliu alguém?!

— Eu engoli... vou te mostrar o quê, sarnento! — furiosa, tentou alcançar a orelha do garoto pela segunda vez.

Mais esperto, Kiba ergueu-se de um salto, se pondo a salvo. Mostrou um palmo de língua para Sakura.

— BRUXA! — gritou antes de sair correndo, com Akamaru indo logo atrás.

— SACO DE PULGAS! — ela não deixou barato. Toda a sensação boa esvaindo-se com esse desenrolar inesperado. Agora ela se lembrava do motivo de não ser tão próxima de Kiba na escola, porque não tinha um pingo de paciência para a infantilidade e as besteiras que ele dizia e fazia.

Seu dia estava estragado! Que pergunta imbecil era aquela? De que jeito ela ia engolir alguém? E que história era aquela de sentir um Chacra fraquinho na... na... sua...

Ela arregalou os olhos. O coração falhou uma batida.

— Novecentos e oitenta e dois... novecentos e oitenta e três... novecentos e oitenta e quatro... as coisas estavam animadas aqui, Sakura san! — Rock Lee veio dando a volta no lago a todo o pique.

— Lee... — Sakura soou meio perdida — Aquele vira-latas do Kiba... ele... ele disse que... eu estou grávida. Isso é possível?

— Claro, Sakura san. Ômegas são muito sensíveis e sentem quando há vida nova. Tive uma tia avó Ômega que não errava nunca. Parabéns — Rock Lee soou divertido, então caiu para trás. Literalmente.

Haruno mal notou o marido desmaiando. Sua condição dos últimos dias fez todo o sentido do mundo: as noites insones, a indigestão e um ou outro enjoo matinal. Sua menstruação vinha normalmente, porém sabia que algumas mulheres continuavam com a regra mesmo durante a gestação.

Felicidade plena a dominou e ela chorou de alegria.

Kiba voltou para casa sentindo-se muito azedo, obrigado. Sakura era uma idiota, nunca mais queria vê-la na vida! Tudo bem que certa parte da culpa era sua mesmo, por quase ter feito uma besteira! De onde saíra a ideia de querer colocar a mão na garota?! Não tinha intenção nenhuma de assediar! Apenas se deixara levar, pois havia um desiquilíbrio ali... algo fraquinho, mas... tão bonito! Isso que lhe deu o impulso irresistível para tocar.

Não entendia bem o porquê...

Mas não pensou muito na questão. A casa vazia e silenciosa o deixou aborrecido. A sensação recente de incomodo voltou, tornando desconfortável ficar sozinho ali, pois logo uma inquietação brusca o tornava sem sossego.

Queria que Shino voltasse logo!

Ou talvez que Ino viesse visitá-lo e conversassem um pouco. Diferente de Sakura, ainda que fosse meio dura às vezes, Ino não o maltratava que nem a outra garota. Eles tinham se aproximado pela época em que a lei dos vínculos provisórios foi clamada. Mas no decorrer daqueles dois meses se afastaram um pouco. As visitas dela se tornaram algo um tanto raro. Apenas uma vez a recebera naquele mês.

Concluiu que o encontro com Sakura o abalou mais do que o normal. Além da sensação de inquietação, passou a sentir uma pressão esquisita na nuca e tensão nos músculos do pescoço.

Foi com esforço acima da média que deu conta das tarefas domésticas. Lavou os lençóis e algumas peças de roupa e estendeu no varal. Não teve nem animo para brigar com Akamaru quando o cachorro roubou uma blusa e saiu arrastando pelo chão, antes de sumir com ela em direção à floresta.

Shino preparara café da manhã em quantidade maior, para que sobrasse alguma comida no almoço e Kiba não tivesse trabalho. Acordara muito cedo pra isso, e o Ômega era grato. Mas não sentia fome alguma, o corpo todo reclamando de algo que ele não sabia bem o que era. Nem os onigiri com recheio de carne e maionese, seus preferidos, tiveram o poder de lhe abrir o apetite.

Cansado, tentou deitar-se no sofá, agora cheio de almofadas coloridas que quebravam a antiga sobriedade da sala. Foi impossível ficar quieto um segundo sequer, assim que apoiou a cabeça no móvel, ela girou e uma estranha náusea agitou seu estomago. Acabou levantando-se antes que o enjoo piorasse, pondo-se a andar de um lado para o outro, sem saber lidar com as sensações ruins que o acometiam.

E foi exatamente assim que Aburame Shino o encontrou ao voltar para casa algum tempo depois. Mal adentrou o genkan e flagrou Kiba andando em círculos, uma expressão ruim na face.

— Tadai... Kiba? O que foi?

— Shino! — o alívio do garoto foi gritante, algo de dar pena — Que bom que voltou. Não to me sentindo muito bem, marido... não tava aguentando mais...

Shino foi até ele.

— Sente dor? — perguntou com preocupação.

— Não — Kiba balançou a cabeça e logo voltou a andar, esfregando as mãos suadas na roupa. Ficar parado lhe deu tanta angústia que quase o sufocou — Não sei explicar. É só... um treco esquisito pra caralho. Tipo... sei lá. Mas só tá piorando — colocou uma mão sobre o olho e esfregou — Eu queria que você chegasse logo, tá horrível ficar aqui sozinho. Mas... acho que sua presença intensificou...

Talvez apenas o medo de perder os sentidos sozinho e sem ajuda o mantivesse firme até então. Com a chegada do companheiro, Kiba não precisava mais tentar ser forte. Foi isso o que o garoto pressentiu, foi o que fez sentido para a piora que roubou mais e mais de suas forças.

— Kiba! — o Alpha ficou horrorizado quando Kiba afastou a mão do rosto. Havia sangue na palma suada, sangue escorrendo dos olhos, das narinas, dos lábios.

— Que merda, hein... — Inuzuka sussurrou um segundo antes que a fraqueza o dominasse por completo e ele desfalecesse nos braços de Shino.


	23. Chapter 23

**A lei do amor**

**Kaline Bogard**

**Capítulo 23**

Adentrar o hospital com Kiba inconsciente e sangrando foi como reviver um pesadelo mil vezes ampliado. A chegada intempestiva do Alpha atraiu todos os olhares das pessoas na recepção e mobilizou a equipe de enfermeiros no mesmo instante.

Graças a algum tipo de milagre ou providência superior, Tsunade já estava no hospital. Inclusive conversava perto do balcão principal com Haruno Sakura. A mulher tomou a frente dos procedimentos. Em questão de minutos Shino entregava Kiba aos cuidados médicos e o assistiu ser levado pelo corredor, após receber ordens expressas de esperar ali e dar todas as informações necessárias para ajudar a entender o que estava acontecendo.

Abalado, Shino fez o que lhe foi pedido. Preencheu as fichas com a recepcionista e resumiu o pouco que sabia, implorando secretamente que aquele pouco servisse de alguma coisa.

Só então ele foi sentar-se numa das poltronas vazias, alheio aos olhares condoídos que recebia das outras pessoas. Mal percebeu quando Sakura acomodou-se ao seu lado.

A garota tinha ido ao hospital confirmar as suspeitas causadas por Kiba, durante o encontro no lago. Fizera uns exames preliminares para atestar se estava gravida ou não. Apenas esperava o resultado.

Acompanhar os acontecimentos recentes deu certa dose de remorso a Sakura, por ter brigado com o Ômega. Ele tinha um jeito muito incomum de falar e agir em situações adversas, isso causou o conflito entre ambos. Mas, no fim das contas, tanto o gesto peculiar quanto as palavras absurdas foram a maneira que ele encontrou de dar uma notícia maravilhosa. Se não fosse por Kiba, talvez demorasse muito mais tempo para descobrir sobre seu bem-vindo filhotinho.

— Shino kun — ela falou suave — Precisa de alguma coisa?

O Alpha não respondeu por alguns segundos, completamente atordoado.

— Inuzuka san — por fim lembrou-se do detalhe — Tenho que avisá-la.

Sakura colocou uma mão sobre o braço dele, tentando passar algum conforto.

— Não se preocupe, eu aviso — e levantou-se para pôr em prática a oferta. Avisaria a mãe de Kiba, depois voltaria para buscar os resultados de seus exames.

Shino sequer agradeceu. Estava mais do que estarrecido, mais do que estonteado. Diferente daquela madrugada, cerca de dois meses atrás, não sentia o desconforto de Kiba através do vínculo. Não havia dor, sofrimento. Não havia nada.

Pela primeira vez desde que podia se lembrar, mesmo na época da simples amizade, quando o que os ligava era um tipo de intuição; naquele momento, a presença do Ômega não estava lá.

Só sentia um grande vazio

Tsume chegou rápido. Seguindo orientações de Sakura, trouxe uma troca de casaco limpo para que Shino substituísse o que vestia e estava sujo de sangue.

Em poucas palavras ele explicou o que acontecera. E contou sobre a completa falta de notícias sobre Kiba. Ficar sem ter informações só aumentava a angústia.

A matriarca Inuzuka apoiou as costas na parede, em pé ao lado da poltrona de Shino, e cruzou os braços.

Juntos, assistiram a recepção do hospital se esvaziar e se encher novamente. Viram alguns funcionários trocarem de turno, inclusive a moça da recepção. Acompanharam pacientes chegar e sair após receber cuidados, enquanto as horas passavam lentas e morosas e a noite vencia o dia.

Foi apenas na manhã seguinte, ao fim de uma das piores madrugadas da vida de Shino; quase doze horas depois de ter chegado ali, que Tsunade veio pelo corredor que interligava a área de entrada ao interior do hospital.

Imediatamente Shino ficou em pé, mal deu-se conta das manchas de sangue que sujavam o jaleco branco, abstraído pela expressão de seriedade que ela ostentava na face. Nunca tinha visto aquela mulher apresentar um ar tão soturno, que sobrepujava a exaustão de mergulhar no procedimento por doze tensas horas.

— Aburame kun, venha comigo. Precisamos conversar.

Shino lançou um breve olhar na direção de Tsume, agora sentada, que acenou com a cabeça. A médica chamara apenas o companheiro de seu filho. Ela teria que aguentar a aflição por mais algum tempo. Pelo menos Kiba estava vivo, ou Tsunade teria dado a notícia ruim imediatamente e para ambos.

Em silêncio, Shino seguiu Tsunade pelo corredor até um dos consultórios médicos. No caminho, ela aproveitou para pegar copos cheios de café e oferecer um para o garoto.

Assim que se sentaram à escrivaninha, a mulher tomou a palavra.

— Não vou atenuar a situação ou pôr panos quentes. O estado de Inuzuka kun é crítico — lançou de uma vez.

— O que aconteceu? — Shino sofreu um abalo visível. O rosto tornou-se lívido e a voz saiu rouca.

— Inuzuka kun teve um aborto.

Cinco segundos. Shino demorou cinco longos segundos para entender o que Tsunade lhe revelava e colocar algum sentido lógico nas palavras que ouvira.

— O quê?

A médica girou o copo de papel nas mãos, adrenalina evitava que ela se rendesse à exaustão, contudo as horas passadas em procedimento cobravam seu preço.

— Levamos esse tempo todo para estabilizar o Chacra dele. Mas não posso garantir que seja suficiente. Nunca vi um caso desses antes. Minha equipe e eu sequer chegamos perto de curar o desequilíbrio, mesmo essa estabilidade que conseguimos parece ser algo temporário.

— Aborto...? — Shino repetiu desnorteado. As informações conflitantes anestesiaram sua mente. Acabara de descobrir que poderia ter tido um filho, mas o perdera!

— O que eu vou dizer agora é muito grave e sério, Aburame Kun. Ômegas não sofrem abortos. A não ser que sejam provocados. Precisa me dizer se Inuzuka kun tomou algum remédio para...

— O quê? — Shino cortou a acusação — Provocado? Como? Nós nem sabíamos sobre... a... — sua voz falhou — Tenho certeza de que... isso... não foi provocado.

Tsume recostou-se na cadeira e respirou fundo.

— Força, união e equilíbrio. Essas são as marcas das castas no mundo shifter. Alphas detém a força, não apenas física, mas mental. Betas personificam a união, sem a adesão dos números, um clã não sobrevive. E Ômegas são a harmonia. A vida só existe se houver equilíbrio. Ômegas são vida, Aburame kun. E não sofrem abortos espontâneos — Tsunade falou firme — Seu companheiro está lutando pela sobrevivência, lutando para estabilizar o próprio Chacra. Se ele não conseguir, você não vai perder apenas o filhote. Mas alguma coisa está impedindo a energia de voltar ao normal, provavelmente algo que ele bebeu. E eu preciso saber o que foi, para poder salvar-lhe vida.

— Não... — Shino tentou argumentar.

— Você não está entendendo... — Tsunade cortou o protesto.

— _Você_ não está entendendo — Shino acusou com palavras pausadas, ficando em pé — Você não o conhece como eu. Kiba nunca, _nunca_ beberia algum remédio para...

Desesperado, levou a mão a testa e massageou, antes de dar as costas para a médica e afastar-se um pouco da mesa. Era informação demais para processar!

Tsunade tornou-se precavida. Como uma das pessoas mais fortes de Konoha, sua força era lendária. Mas ainda assim, pertencia a classe Beta. Naquele ponto, o rancor do Alpha a atingiu em cheio e a paralisou por alguns segundos. O tom de voz frio era sinal de perigo maior do que se ele se descontrolasse. Impressionante para alguém tão jovem. Ou talvez não, afinal, era a segurança de seu Ômega que estava em jogo. Sua postura cautelosa aumentou ao ouvir um som estranho e olhar na direção da janela fechada, notando alguns insetos que se jogavam contra o vidro.

— Sinto muito, Aburame kun — ela falou com traços de suavidade em cada palavra — Doze horas de procedimento não é fácil. Você tem toda razão, eu não conheço Kiba tão bem quanto você. Venha aqui, vamos conversar. Me ajude a salvar seu companheiro.

Ela usou o primeiro nome de Kiba, querendo trazer Shino para a realidade. Funcionou. O rapaz relaxou visivelmente, aceitando voltar a sentar-se. Pelo canto dos olhos, a médica percebeu os insetos se dissipando.

— Me desculpe — Shino pediu também — Não estou sabendo lidar com tudo o que me disse.

Tanta humildade fez Tsunade se sentir culpada. Sua atitude até então foi muito mais de acusação do que de suporte. Estava atendendo duas crianças, era a pessoa experiente e madura ali. Precisava saber agir, sem permitir que o desespero por salvar o Ômega atrapalhasse suas ações.

— Não. Eu fui injusta com você, sem necessidade. É óbvio que você não sabia da gestação e é claro que conhece Kiba muito bem.

— Eu não sabia. Nem desconfiava. E Kiba também não, ou eu perceberia através do vínculo — estavam falando de Kiba! O garoto não conseguia ocultar nada por muito tempo, logo dava na pinta e se entregava sem dificuldade. Ele jamais esconderia algo tão grandioso sem deixar a mínima pista. Havia certo desassossego ultimamente, que Shino associava ao desgosto de Kiba em não participar das missões — Quando cheguei em casa, ele não estava sentindo-se bem. Não tivemos tempo de conversar, mas ele pode ter bebido algo para melhorar, sem saber que teria essa consequência.

— Possível — Tsunade anuiu. Apesar de não acreditar ser provável. Apenas uma medicação muito exclusiva e forte conseguiria tamanho efeito em um Ômega. Nada que um casal comum teria em casa para uso corriqueiro. Claro, existiam produtos naturais que induziam ao aborto. Mas nesse caso o uso precisava ser continuo, _frequente_. Não ocasional.

Ela sentiu urgência. Não estava nem um passo mais perto de descobrir o que causara o triste fato ao garoto Inuzuka. O Chacra dele estava tão desestabilizado que agir às cegas poderia piorar. Tsunade precisava saber exatamente o que atacar e qual contramedida usar. Havia inúmeras técnicas especificas para cada tipo de toxina. Não podia ir testando cada uma delas no corpo do garoto!

Estava de mãos atadas.

— Não o sinto — a voz entristecida de Shino tirou Tsunade de suas reflexões — Pelo vínculo. É como se Kiba não... como se ele...

— Notei essa peculiaridade. A forma de reação do Chacra dele está cem por cento defensiva e voltada para ele mesmo. Nunca vi algo assim e não sei explicar, a não ser, talvez, um grande desejo de se proteger e sobreviver. Mas... o campo é vasto e pouco explorado. Ômegas são maravilhas que não creio possam ser compreendidos em sua totalidade.

Ela passara mais de um mês na aldeia da Areia estudando com os especialistas de lá. E nem tal precaução a preparara para o que enfrentavam.

— Não tem nada que eu possa fazer? — Shino perguntou. Pouca coisa era pior do que apenas esperar.

Tsunade olhou para o copo de café que ainda segurava e no qual não dera nenhum gole. O líquido já estava frio, provavelmente tal qual o de Shino, igualmente intocado. Sentiu-se apiedada pelo rapaz. Que provação era obrigado a passar! Tão jovem ainda... Só não enfrentava algo pior do que o Ômega trazido ali, que agarrava-se a vida com unhas e dentes. Com tanta força de vontade que a energia desestabilizada não conseguira derrotá-lo.

— Vá para casa, Aburame kun — ela suspirou. Culpa ainda pesava sobre seus ombros, por ter agido do jeito errado. Agora precisava dar apoio aos garotos, depois teriam tempo de entender o que causara o aborto. Prioridades antes de tudo.

— Não...

— Vá para casa, procure nas coisas de Kiba com cuidado. Tente encontrar algo que não deveria estar lá, algum remédio, pílula... qualquer medicação. Mesmo que ele tenha ingerido sem querer, ainda precisamos descobrir o que é.

Shino hesitou. Não tinha intenção nenhuma de sair daquele hospital, porém o pedido de Tsunade era muito sensato. E se disso dependia a vida de Kiba, obedeceria mesmo doendo se afastar.

— Tudo bem — rendeu-se.

Tsunade sorriu de leve e colocou-se de pé.

— Ótimo. Por hora é tudo que podemos fazer.

— Posso vê-lo? — Shino a imitou.

— Temo que não — partiu o coração da mulher ter que rejeitar o pedido — Colocamos Kiba em uma sala isolada. Você não tem noção, Aburame kun, mas o Chacra dele está tão instável que a mínima interferência que não seja da equipe médica treinada pode acabar com a frágil estabilidade que conseguimos. Não creio que ele resista a mais doze horas de intervenção...

A revelação atingiu Shino em cheio. Ter que enfrentar a realidade foi assustador.

— Céus... — sussurrou, passando a mão sobre o rosto cansado.

— Kiba não desistiu, Aburame kun. Você também tem que ser firme.

O Alpha balançou a cabeça, concordando.

Juntos seguiram de volta para a recepção. Pesado silêncio os acompanhou. Assim que chegaram ao hall principal, notaram Yamanaka Ino parada perto de Tsume, no lugar vazio de outros pacientes.

Tsunade despediu-se de Shino, dando a ele a tarefa de informar as duas sobre o estado de Kiba e a situação em geral. Depois virou as costas intencionando voltar para seu posto e tentar achar nos livros alguma substância que pudesse afetar um Ômega a ponto de causar-lhe um aborto e ocasionar os sintomas que ele sofria. Entretanto, mal chegou a dar dois passos.

Ino adiantou-se, contorcendo as mãos em aflição. A voz traiu todo o nervosismo quando ela começou a falar:

— Shino... eu... sinto muito! Não pensei que... encontrei com a Sakura e ela me contou sobre o Kiba. Ela disse que... ouviu uns enfermeiros conversando quando voltou para buscar os exames... eu... droga, Shino. Sinto tanto.

O rapaz balançou a cabeça. As notícias corriam rápido! Enfim, todo apoio era bem-vindo. Kiba sentia falta das visitas ocasionais de Ino, por isso ficou feliz ao vê-la ali, tão preocupada.

— Kiba vai sair dessa. Eu sei que vai.

Ino começou a chorar.

— Sinto muito — ela fechou as mãos em punho e abaixou a cabeça — É minha culpa. É tudo minha culpa! Não pensei que depois de... o... chá... o chá de camomila... esse tempo todo... estive fazendo Kiba beber...


	24. Chapter 24

**A lei do amor**

**Kaline Bogard**

**Capítulo 24**

— _Sinto muito — ela fechou as mãos em punho e abaixou a cabeça — É minha culpa. É tudo minha culpa! Não pensei que depois de... o... chá... o chá de camomila... esse tempo todo... estive fazendo Kiba beber..._

Shino não compreendeu por que algo assim seria grande coisa. A resposta descartando o pedido de desculpas veio a ponta da língua e ali ficou.

— Camomila?! — Tsume e Tsunade perguntaram ao mesmo tempo, antes que o Alpha pudesse falar. Para que, em seguida, a médica repetisse, tensa: — Camomila...?

— Desculpa... — Ino continuou chorando.

— Desde quando? — Tsunade voltou sobre os dois passos que dera, sua mente trabalhando sagazmente e somando todos os pontos.

— Desde antes do vínculo deles. Na primeira vez que eu fui visitá-lo.

— Garota... você fez de propósito?! — Tsume não acreditou no que ouvia.

— Sim, mas... eu não pensei que aconteceria algo assim!

Shino olhava de uma para a outra daquelas três mulheres sem compreender o ponto. Tsunade foi a primeira a notar não apenas a confusão do Alpha, mas todas as implicações por trás da confissão de Yamanaka Ino.

— Camomila é uma erva inofensiva, no geral. Mas contém componentes extremamente abortivos. Quando ingerida no início da gestação, em altas doses e com frequência, induz ao aborto. Claro... — Tsunade ofegou — Desde antes do vínculo?! Por isso a adaptação corporal foi tão dolorosa e ele sofreu tanto daquela vez! Porque o Chakra de Kiba tentava seguir o fluxo da essência Ômega e preparar o corpo dele para engravidar, enquanto a camomila forçava o contrário.

Shino foi bombardeado por uma sensação de irrealidade sem precedentes. Estaria preso em um tipo de pesadelo, onde coisas sem lógica aconteciam? Era difícil assimilar as informações.

— Por quê? — ele se ouviu perguntando — Por que você faria algo assim?

Ino encolheu-se um pouco, ainda de cabeça baixa. As lágrimas pingavam e iam somar-se no chão de piso branco.

— Eu nunca quis cumprir essa lei, nem ter um filho com Shikamaru. Pedi umas dicas pra minha mãe e ela me falou sobre a camomila. Se eu tomasse sempre, chá bem forte, provavelmente não engravidaria — ela passou o braço pelos olhos, para afastar as lágrimas — Então eu pensei... pensei que seria tipo um meio preventivo, como usar camisinha. E se eu desse pro Kiba também, ele e o Shino não teriam filhos e não continuariam com o vínculo depois de dois anos...

— Ino... — Aburame ainda não via o ponto. Qual o objetivo daquela garota? Para que planejar algo que envolvia duas outras pessoas, para que fazer mal ao casal que a considerava amiga?

— Desde que... desde que me salvou na guerra eu percebi que você é incrível, Shino. Lembra? Você salvou mais do que a minha vida — Ino soluçou — Eu comecei a gostar de você. Pensei que estava se vinculando ao Kiba por amizade, para protegê-lo. Dai, depois que acabasse a imposição da lei, vocês se separariam e eu tentaria te conquistar.

O impacto das palavras atingiu a todos ali. Até mesmo a recepcionista, paralisada atrás do balcão, acompanhando o desenrolar sem outra opção. Que plano articulado e complexo Ino bolara, camuflado atrás de seus gestos de amizade!

— Mas... depois de um tempo eu percebi que era muito mais do que simples afeto, Shino. Eu percebi que o vínculo de vocês tornou-se sincero. Então eu me afastei e pensei que o chá não faria mais efeito depois que Kiba parasse de tomar. Estou tão arrependida!

— Kiba está lutando pela vida por sua culpa — Shino sintetizou em uma frase o principal do que compreendera, finalmente pondo sentido nas palavras iniciais que ela dissera.

Ino apenas balançou a cabeça. Vergonha e culpa corroeram cada fibra de seu ser. Era incapaz de encarar qualquer um ali nos olhos. Nunca imaginara que causaria uma tragédia tão grande!

Tsume foi a primeira a notar. Era uma mulher de agir rápido, mas a aquela garota, quase uma criança, confessando um plano para prejudicar seu filho teve o efeito de anestesiá-la. Apenas um instinto muito forte de sobrevivência a fez baixar os olhos para as mãos do Alpha e notar a trilha de insetos que se agitava sobre a pele. Trocou um olhar significativo com Tsunade, antes de recuperar o controle sobre suas ações.

Adiantou-se um passo e tocou o ombro de Shino.

— Sua dor é grande, ninguém entende melhor do que eu. Mas mantenha a cabeça no lugar, Kiba precisa de você.

Tudo o que não necessitavam era do hospital sendo invadido por insetos. A situação exigia calma. Mesmo alguém intempestivo e impulsivo como Tsume percebia isso.

— Pelo menos sabemos o que aconteceu — Tsunade respirou fundo, virou-se para a recepcionista: — Avise o Conselho, quero uma autoridade aqui o quanto antes. Agora sei que tipo de substância está no corpo de Kiba.

Ela deu as ordens, pegando a deixa que a fala de Tsume proporcionara. Não podia perder tempo ali, ouvindo os planos sonhadores de uma quase adolescente. As consequências desse mesmo plano explodiam em suas mãos! E o cenário mostrou-se o pior possível: camomila era algo natural, o organismo shifter não reconhecia como toxina. E se Kiba vinha bebendo aquilo sem saber por um longo tempo, haveria uma quantidade acima da média para se eliminar. No fim, não se resumia a um remédio ingerido, o que seria fácil exterminar, desde que soubessem exatamente do que se tratava.

Tsunade não fazia a menor ideia de por onde começar. Mas não podia transparecer isso. Deu meia volta e regressou pelo corredor para as salas internas do hospital.

— Shino, me perdoa — Ino falou baixinho, rouca de tanto chorar. Planejava evitar que Kiba tivesse filhotes, sim. Mas gostava do garoto. Se afeiçoara a ele e tão logo compreendera que o relacionamento entre Alpha e Ômega não acabaria no decorrer de dois anos, ela conformou-se em desistir do que sentia por Shino e se afastara para deixá-los ser felizes. Não calculava que os efeitos maléficos da camomila durariam tanto tempo!

— Perdoar? Perdoar? — Shino deu a impressão de que perderia o controle. Mas era um Aburame, afinal. Acabou por levar uma mão ao rosto, cobrindo os olhos para esconder as lágrimas — Você matou meu filho.

Tsume encerrou a pouca distância que a separava do Alpha e o abraçou, incapaz de permitir que Shino chorasse sozinho. Aquela dor ela entendia, já sentira na pele uma vez. Corria o doloroso risco de sentir novamente.

Shino aceitou o abraço. O choro silencioso traindo a verdade sombria que rodeava a ambos. Se eles perdessem Kiba, perderiam tudo.

O ocorrido foi tão atípico que o Hokage em pessoa veio apurar o que estava acontecendo. O diretor do hospital teve a delicadeza de oferecer uma das salas de consulta vaga para que tivessem privacidade. Tsume se encarregou de explicar o que sabia, e entregar Ino à custódia do velho homem.

O clima ruim tornou-se pior com a partida do Hokage e de Ino. Ao regressar à recepção, Shino estava tão abatido que condoeu o coração de Tsume. Ela sofreu tanto por ele quanto pelo próprio filho.

— Precisa comer alguma coisa, garoto — ela falou a certo ponto da tarde.

— Não sinto fome — a resposta veio apática. Shino estava sentado numa das poltronas, a cabeça inclinada até encostar a nuca na parede, os olhos fixos no teto.

Não sentia fome, nem sede. Na verdade, não sentia nada além de uma decepção enorme, a sensação de ser traído por alguém a quem se considera amigo. E raiva. Uma raiva tão grande que ameaçava tragá-lo para a escuridão. Ao mesmo tempo em que ficava feliz por ter se controlado, também se cobrava. Deveria ter se vingado de Ino? Devolvido com igual moeda? Olho por olho? Ou se segurar era o caminho certo?

Como Ino conseguira ter tamanho sangue frio? Ser bem recebida na casa deles, tratada com tanta consideração, enquanto tramava prejudicá-los da forma mais baixa possível, com uma crueldade que Shino se considerava incapaz de mensurar.

No fundo sabia que controlar-se era a melhor opção. A única opção. Tsume tinha razão, não podia tomar para si a retaliação contra Ino. Não viviam em uma sociedade barbara. Se atacasse Ino naquele hospital, colocaria a segurança de todos os pacientes em perigo. E depois viriam as consequências. Implicações que talvez o afastassem de Kiba.

Shino nunca permitiria que as ações de Ino os prejudicasse ainda mais. Portanto se segurar e entregar o futuro ao Conselho de Konoha era a única solução cabível.

O dia escurecia rumo a segunda noite que passariam no hospital, quando Tsunade surgiu no fim do corredor. Sua presença colocou Shino e Tsume em alerta imediato. A médica estava acabada. Visivelmente exausta.

Ela veio caminhando devagar e sentou-se na poltrona, aproveitando o espaço vago ao lado de Shino. A recepção estava vazia naquele momento. Todos os pacientes que procuraram o hospital tinham sido atendidos e liberados ou internados. Quem estava no atendimento agora era um rapaz, que teve presença de espirito o bastante de sair de trás do balcão e afastar-se, sussurrando algo sobre buscar um pouco de café.

— Vamos conversar na minha sala — Tsunade falou depois de alguns segundos. Ponderava como começaria a dar as notícias.

— Não se preocupe com privacidade — Tsume cortou. Àquela altura Konoha inteira já deveria estar a par do drama — Como meu filho está?

A médica meneou a cabeça.

— Sinto muito. As perspectivas não são animadoras.

— Mas você já descobriu o que ele bebeu — Shino levantou-se da poltrona — Já sabe que contramedida usar, não sabe?

Tsunade levou a mão à nuca e massageou.

— Não é tão simples, Aburame kun. As contramedidas são usadas para lidar com medicamentos e produtos tóxicos. Camomila não é veneno. É até favorável para shifters, exceto nessa condição específica.

— Não entendo! — desesperado, começou a andar de um lado para o outro.

— Beber um chá natural benéfico é como beber água. Nosso organismo digere e distribui pela corrente sanguínea. Ele se espalha pelo corpo, porque não é visto como um agente prejudicial e isolado pelos anticorpos. Percebe? Os elementos da camomila tiveram tempo e vieram em quantidade o bastante para se espalhar e bloquear os pontos vitais de fluxo do Chacra para forçar o aborto. Mas não é algo que eu possa simplesmente aplicar uma técnica especifica e resolver.

— E agora? — foi Tsume quem perguntou.

— Mandei que entrassem em contato com a aldeia da Areia. Eles atenderam nosso pedido e um especialista vem me ajudar. Tentei tudo o que eu sabia, mas... não há mais nada que eu possa fazer sozinha. Ao menos Kiba continua na mesma condição. Não houve melhora, mas também não tivemos piora em seu quadro.

Shino cerrou os punhos. Que tipo de consolo era aquele? A insegurança não diminuíra em nada! Se Tsunade, maior autoridade em jutsu medicinal, era incapaz de ajudar Inuzuka Kiba, então quem seria?

Pois Tsunade viu na tristeza de Shino, um motivo para renovar a motivação. Toda a situação era causada por uma lei imposta ao povo, e shiters jovens demais viam-se cara a cara com um problema de difícil solução. Ela era adulta, especializada e forte. Ela era responsável pela segurança e bem estar daquele casal. Sua desesperança refletiria neles. Errara pela segunda vez com Aburame Shino em menos de vinte e quatro horas.

Ficando em pé, Tsunade disse com firmeza em sua voz:

— Já te disse antes, Aburame kun, seu companheiro está lutando para sobreviver. Kiba não desistiu. Nós não temos o direito de desistir. Não posso seguir cuidando dele sozinha, por isso pedi ajuda. Não quer dizer que vou abrir mão de continuar tentando. Nosso pequeno Ômega é forte e...

— TSUNADE SAMA! — o rapaz da recepção veio apressado pelo corredor, trazendo um copo em cada mão, pingando café no chão, com uma expressão que revelava pavor — Os enfermeiros pediram para a senhora ir imediatamente!

Ela atendeu ao chamado sem querer saber qualquer detalhe. E, nas atuais circunstâncias, era desnecessário. O que quer que acontecera, só podia ter algo a ver com Kiba.


	25. Chapter 25

**A lei do amor**

**Kaline Bogard**

**Capítulo 25**

_Ela atendeu ao chamado sem querer saber qualquer detalhe. E, nas atuais circunstâncias, era desnecessário. O que quer que acontecera, só podia ter algo a ver com Kiba._

Daquela vez Shino recusou-se a acompanhar o desenrolar passivamente. Sem hesitar, correu atrás de Tsunade, ignorando com desenvoltura a tímida e inútil tentativa de pará-lo feita pelo funcionário.

Viu quando a médica virou a direita no corredor e acelerou o passo. Assim descobriu que ela tomava à esquerda em uma bifurcação, caminho que dava acesso a outro corredor amplo, com inúmeras portas de ambos os lados, provavelmente a ala de internação masculina.

Na terceira porta do lado esquerdo estava parado um pequeno grupo de enfermeiros, encarando a folha de madeira fechada. Eles abriram espaço para Tsunade que chegava, enquanto explicavam algo que Shino não conseguiu ouvir. Ele não pensou duas vezes: caminhou decidido até eles, que não deram importância a sua presença, ou talvez não notaram ainda, abstraídos pelo que acontecia.

—... e foi isso, Tsunade sama — dizia um rapaz — Pode comprovar por si mesma.

Ela o observou brevemente, refletindo sobre o que ouvira. Em seguida encarou a porta, respirou fundo e estendeu a mão, tocando a fechadura e puxando-a em sua direção. Conseguiu abrir um pequeno vão, então a maçaneta escapou de seus dedos e a porta se fechou com um leve "click", como se uma força a chamasse de volta.

Surpresa, repetiu o gesto, obtendo igual resultado. Assim que abria alguns centímetros, a porta era fechada de volta, atraída para o batente como o polo oposto de um imã, deslizando suavemente.

— Viu? — o mesmo enfermeiro soou impressionado — Eu vim trazer lençóis limpos, mas estava com os braços ocupados e tive uma dificuldade para abrir a porta. Por isso percebi que ela se fechou sozinha. Fiquei em dúvida se deveria tentar entrar de qualquer jeito, e fui perguntar pro enfermeiro-chefe. Ele achou melhor chamar a senhora antes de mais nada.

— Muito bem — ela reconheceu a decisão como acertada — Fascinante...

Shino adiantou um passo, curioso sobre a cena.

— O que está acontecendo? — só então sua presença foi notada.

— Aburame kun, essa área é restrita. Preciso pedir que volte para a sala de espera — Tsunade não soou brava de verdade.

— Mas...

Tsunade sorriu para ele, de algum modo parecendo menos cansada do que até então.

— Sabe quando a gente controla o Chacra e o manipula como uma arma ou um acessório para nos ajudar?

Shino franziu as sobrancelhas ao responder:

— Tipo concentrá-lo nos pés para escalar arvores e paredes?

— Sim, algo como isso. Também é possível concentrá-lo e projetá-lo, e eu desconfio que é o que vemos aqui. De alguma forma Kiba está manipulando o Chacra e tentando mostrar algo. Talvez seja um pedido para não interferirmos.

— Por quê?! — Shino voltou os olhos para a porta.

— Não sei, Aburame kun.

— A gente emana energia sem querer — um outro enfermeiro, mais velho, resolveu opinar — Será que isso não tem atrapalhado? Apesar do isolamento, sempre que alguém entra ali, apesar do treinamento que temos, descompensa o ambiente.

Tsunade anuiu.

— Faz sentido. Toda criatura viva desprende ao menos um pouco de Chacra... pode ser uma tentativa de evitar contato externo — ela ofereceu um sorriso um pouco mais amplo — De qualquer jeito é uma excelente notícia, Aburame kun! Se Kiba consegue manipular seu Chacra assim, quer dizer que ele está se recuperando!

Shino sentiu o coração disparar. Por fim uma luz no fim do túnel!

— Que bom — ele sussurrou — Que bom.

— Por favor, volte para a sala de espera. Eu te atualizo sobre qualquer novidade.

O rapaz concordou com um aceno de cabeça e se foi, depois de dar uma espiadinha rápida na direção do quarto. Então Kiba estava ali! Tão pertinho! Se pudesse vê-lo ao menos por alguns segundos... mas logo desistiu. Era melhor seguir as ordens médicas, sem desobedecer pela segunda vez.

Tsunade mantinha a face tranquila, embora seu interior exultasse. Se perguntou desde quando Kiba estaria tentando comunicar aquilo, um ato tão sutil, que podia estar acontecendo antes e só fora percebido sem querer por um enfermeiro.

Não podia negar uma coisa: Ômegas eram criaturas fascinantes. O jeito como aquele garoto se agarrava a vida, se protegendo com os meios que estavam ao seu alcance.

Bom, esse era o papel deles na sociedade, não?

Ou talvez a personalidade de Kiba lhe garantisse a vontade de continuar vivendo, indo as últimas consequências para proteger a própria vida.

— A própria vida... — a médica sussurrou, ganhando olhares dos enfermeiros — Não... não!

Ninguém entendeu a expressão que passou pela face dela. Uma mistura de apreensão e surpresa que os pôs em alerta.

— Tsunade sama...? — o enfermeiro mais velho perguntou.

— Pelos deuses, como fui tão cega?! Vou engolir meus diplomas depois que isso acabar! — ela encarou o homem que acabara de falar e ordenou em um tom de voz contundente — Não permita que ninguém acesse o quarto além de mim!

Sem esperar resposta; ela abriu a porta e, ignorando o sinal de Kiba, entrou no quarto.

Os enfermeiros assistiram a cena estarrecidos. Mas não tinham outra opção a não ser seguir a ordem.

Shino voltou para a sala de espera e sentou-se ao lado de Tsume, ignorando o olhar irritado que o recepcionista lhe enviou. Em poucas palavras explicou a cena que presenciara, dividindo o alivio das boas notícias com a mãe de Kiba.

— Vá para casa, Shino kun — Tsume falou suave — Você precisa descansar...

— Não, prefiro ficar aqui.

— Você precisa descansar, comer alguma coisa, tomar um banho. Não seja arrogante. Eu sou a mãe de Kiba, se ele acordar enquanto você estiver fora, será muito bem acolhido — ela soou um tanto mais rude — Sei que gosta do meu filho. E sei que está quase tão preocupado quanto eu. Não tem que ficar aqui até desmaiar de exaustão pra provar isso.

— Não quero provar nada — ele rebateu. Pensou por alguns segundos e acabou se rendendo.

Aceitou ir embora sob a promessa de que seria imediatamente avisado sobre qualquer alteração no quadro de seu companheiro. Passaria essa noite em casa e voltaria pela manhã bem cedo.

No fim das contas, foi uma decisão acertada. Chegar na residência vazia lhe deu um duro golpe de realidade. Encontrou tudo aberto, pois no desespero de levar Kiba para o hospital nem se lembrara de fechar. Descobriu Akamaru deitado no sofá, sobre as almofadas coloridas que seu dono comprara.

O animal fez uma festa monumental! Ele saltou do sofá e correu em volta de Shino, latindo, chorando, ganindo, farejando-o inteiro. A recepção calorosa trouxe um pouco de culpa aos ombros de Shino. Esquecera completamente o cachorro!

Providenciou água fresca e ração. Com certeza Akamaru tinha se virado para sobreviver aqueles dois dias, mas a refeição fresca foi mais que bem-vinda. No quintal, Shino aproveitou para recolher as roupas dependuradas ali desde o dia da emergência, quando era a vez de Kiba realizar as tarefas.

Sorriu ao notar como as peças estavam mal lavadas. Aquele garoto era péssimo em qualquer serviço doméstico! E mesmo assim fazia questão de ajudar e cumprir com a parte dele.

Tomou um banho rápido de chuveiro, sem animo ou vontade de encher a banheira. Não sentia fome, sequer tinha apetite. Por isso fechou a casa e foi direto para a cama.

Mas, obviamente, não conseguiu dormir.

No outro dia, saltou cedíssimo da cama. Preparou uma refeição reforçada e montou um bento para levar para Tsume. Conseguiu comer um pouco, dando-se conta de que seu corpo sentira falta de uma refeição, mesmo sem sinalizar através da fome. A última providência foi deixar um tanto bom de ração para Akamaru, sem saber se voltaria ali tão cedo. A casa vazia parecia assombrada. O silêncio trazia consigo memórias dos meses passados, da tentativa de ambos de fazer o vínculo dar certo, da esperança por um futuro feliz.

Sim, a casa vazia era assombrada. E a vida sem Kiba tornava-se igualmente assombrada.

Quase levou roupas limpas para dar para Kiba, ideia descartada sem esforço. Ninguém podia entrar no quarto e, provavelmente, ele teria que usar os trajes de internação até receber a alta. Sim, Shino só queria pensamentos positivos sobre o que viria dali pra frente.

Chegou no hospital e logo viu Tsume sentada entre algumas pessoas que esperavam atendimento médico. Ela agradeceu pela comida e foi para a praça de alimentação da cantina, deixando a tarefa de aguardar notícias por conta de Shino. Antes porém, ela esclareceu que continuava tudo sem alterações. Tsunade não aparecera mais, nem algum enfermeiro. Disso concluía que não houvera avanço. Ou retrocesso, o que já era um consolo.

Pelo meio da manhã, Hinata passou pelo hospital, para ter notícias de Kiba. Ela parecia consternada, mas evitou tocar em assuntos delicados, sobre tudo referentes a Ino.

Com aquele jeitinho tímido, Hinata revelou que trazia os desejos de que tudo corresse bem, não apenas seu e do marido, mas de Sakura, Naruto e outros colegas, que confiaram a ela a missão de levá-los ao Alpha. Junto com a garantia de que fariam uma visita assim que o Ômega vencesse o pior. Ninguém tinha dúvidas de que Kiba conseguiria. Já não era mais segredo que o jovem casal passava por dificuldades e de quem era a culpa pelo que enfrentavam.

Shino sentiu-se grato pelo gesto de amizade.

Hinata continuou mais pouco por ali, mesmo depois que a mãe de Kiba voltou, tentando dar algum tipo de apoio com sua presença silenciosa. Quando se despediu para ir embora, Tsume a acompanhou. Decidiu ir para casa tomar um banho, seguindo o conselho que dera a Shino.

Pois ela foi e voltou, encontrando tudo como antes, o mesmo cenário que os acompanhou na luta que travavam. Pessoas doentes procurando atendimento, seus acompanhantes... na recepção, a funcionária do primeiro dia voltara a cumprir sua escala. Incapaz de esconder a expressão apiedada.

Os dois se prepararam para passar a terceira noite insone, tensos de preocupação, quando Tsunade surgiu na ponta do corredor. Os olhos cansados se apoiavam em olheiras proeminentes. Estava meio despenteada, com as roupas desalinhadas, diferente da imagem rotineira. Aquela mulher estava a frente dos procedimentos sem parar quase um segundo, precisavam reconhecer seu esforço e dedicação.

Ela parou no meio do corredor e acenou. Tanto Shino quanto Tsume se adiantaram, pois o gesto parecia dirigido a ambos sem distinção.

— Vamos conversar — ela informou e os guiou até um dos consultórios vazios. Assim que sentou-se atrás da escrivaninha, retomou a palavra — Esse caso... esse caso foi o maior desafio da minha carreira médica. Duvido que um dia tenha que lidar com algo dessa proporção.

A frase introdutória ganhou a atenção de Shino e de Tsume, que sentaram-se nas cadeiras vazias. A voz de Tsunade revelava seu cansaço, combinando com a aparência no geral; mas, apesar disso, havia um brilho no olhar dela que reacendeu as esperanças de Aburame Shino.

— Eu disse mais de uma vez e vou morrer dizendo: Ômegas são criaturas fascinantes. E o modo como olhamos para eles tem que ser diferenciado. Mas é difícil para mim, como Beta, deixar de pensar de um jeito... estrito. Foram tantas coisas acontecendo, uma por cima da outra, sem dar tempo de juntar as peças, que limitou a análise do caso. Admito que depois de hoje vou questionar toda a minha competência profissional.

— Kiba está bem? — Shino não aguentou a curiosidade. Precisava saber.

— A maior dificuldade nesse caso foi o desequilíbrio do Chacra. Nada do que fizéssemos parecia dar conta de remediar a situação. E o jeito protetor... quando Kiba voltou a energia pra si mesmo e tentou de todo o jeito evitar interferência externa, pensei que se resumia a uma grande força de vontade de sobreviver. Vi isso como apego a própria vida. Mas eu estava completamente errada!

Shino engoliu em seco. Os pelinhos da nuca se arrepiaram ao ouvir a última parte.

— Como assim? — Tsume também não compreendia onde a médica queria chegar.

— Kiba é um Ômega! Fui tão cega! — Tsunade falou exasperada com sua falha de perspectiva — A influência de um Ômega não é consigo mesmo, é com os outros, para atingir e ajudar os demais. A camomila forçou o aborto, e isso é muito triste. Mas ele continuou protegendo o próprio corpo e eu só fui entender o porquê ontem ao fim do dia — ela respirou fundo, recostando-se na cadeira — A concepção foi dupla, Aburame kun, vocês seriam agraciados com gêmeos. Um dos fetos não resistiu, mas o corpo de Kiba estava fazendo de tudo para proteger o outro. E ele conseguiu salvá-lo.


	26. Chapter 26

**A lei do amor**

**Kaline Bogard**

**Capítulo 26**

— _Kiba é um Ômega! Fui tão cega! — Tsunade falou exasperada com sua falha de perspectiva — A influência de um Ômega não é consigo mesmo, é com os outros, para atingir e ajudar os demais. A camomila forçou o aborto, e isso é muito triste. Mas ele continuou protegendo o próprio corpo e eu só fui entender o porquê ontem ao fim do dia — ela respirou fundo, recostando-se na cadeira — A concepção foi dupla, Aburame kun, vocês seriam agraciados com gêmeos. Um dos fetos não resistiu, mas o corpo de Kiba estava fazendo de tudo para proteger o outro. E ele conseguiu salvá-lo._

Shino observou a face de Tsunade por alguns instantes, incapaz de dar sentido lógico as palavras. Então virou-se para Tsume, em busca de algum esclarecimento adicional, no entanto a mãe de Kiba parecia igualmente estarrecida.

Tsunade podia compreender as reações. Ela própria, médica experiente, passara por uma reviravolta digna de livros de fantasia. Ainda tinha a sensação de irrealidade que acompanha acontecimentos impactantes como aquele.

— Como...? — Shino por fim encontrou a voz.

Tsunade tomou folego e se preparou para a longa explicação.

— Tem pontos que são complicados de se entender. Nossa medicina não é tão evoluída para explicar, principalmente em se tratando de Ômegas. Então algumas deduções foram feitas com base em similaridades que já vi, vou fazer o meu melhor para esclarecer. Acredito que os componentes da camomila se acumularam no corpo de Kiba como toxinas, mas não detectadas por sua procedência natural. Talvez nem tivessem algum efeito, se não fosse a concepção bem sucedida. No princípio, um óvulo fecundado é reconhecido pelo corpo como uma simples célula. A medida que vai se desenvolvendo e se torna um embrião, começa a surgir o próprio Chacra e se torna uma vida nova. Acredito que esse foi o gatilho que ativou a camomila e deu início ao aborto.

— Acho que entendi mais ou menos — Shino sussurrou — É como o açúcar para diabéticos. Ele acumula no corpo, mas em algum momento vai chegar a um ponto de saturação e pode matar. No caso de Kiba não foi ingerir mais açúcar, foi o novo Chacra?

— A grosso modo sim. Quando deram entrada no hospital e nós diagnosticamos o aborto, eu acreditei que o descontrole do Chacra de Kiba fosse uma consequência. Mas eu estava errada, muito errada. Quando abortou o primeiro embrião, o processo continuou com o segundo, entrando em atrito com a energia Ômega acionada após a primeira perda. Entender isso resolveu toda a questão. Eu não precisava eliminar a camomila do corpo dele, mas aplicar uma técnica que interrompesse o aborto em si. Ora, conheço dezenas. Consegui ajudar Kiba no ponto mais vital, depois disso a energia se estabilizou e o perigo acabou.

Shino balançou a cabeça, trocando mais um olhar com Tsume. A inércia fez Tsunade rir de alegria.

— Pelo amor de qualquer coisa, homem. É um milagre! Comemore! Sei que a dor de perder um filhote é imensurável, não vou pedir que não sofra. Mas poderia ter sido uma tragédia pior.

— Quando posso vê-lo? — claro que Shino estava feliz. Não era do tipo que joga confete para mostrar seus sentimentos, o que não significava que a felicidade que sentia era inexistente ou pequena.

— Agora mesmo. Imagino que ele vai acordar a qualquer momento.

— Obrigado — ele agradeceu com sinceridade.

Tsunade balançou a cabeça.

— Não mereço sua gratidão. Errei muito com Kiba desde o começo, e com você também. Foram bem corajosos, Aburame kun, para shifters tão jovens. Se Kiba não tivesse lutado tanto, minha presença aqui seria quase inútil. Nós adultos nos julgamos donos da razão, mas... dessa vez, vocês dois me ensinaram uma grande lição, sobre humildade, garra, perseverança...

— Então aceite a minha gratidão — Tsume falou pela primeira vez. Tentara se por a parte o tempo quase todo. O medo de perder seu segundo filho, o filhote que lhe restara, era grande. Paralisara uma mulher dura e intempestiva como ela — Por salvar o meu menino.

A médica meneou a cabeça, recebendo o agradecimento.

— Excelente. Agora venham comigo — ela ficou de pé — As regras do hospital são rigorosas sobre acompanhantes, mas num caso como esse nem o Hokage me impediria de deixá-los ficar no quarto. Nosso pequeno Ômega pode acordar a qualquer momento, quero que a família esteja com ele quando isso acontecer.

Assim que entrou no quarto, Shino foi direto para a cama, atrás da certeza de que seu companheiro estava bem. Quando alcançou certa distância, foi como se o vínculo se reativasse. Conseguiu reconhecer a presença de Kiba de novo, exatamente como logo após trocarem o primeiro beijo.

— Posso senti-lo — sua voz soou baixa — Ele está bem! — falou para as mulheres, ainda que seus olhos estivessem sobre a figura do Ômega. O coração se apertou ao ver a palidez no rosto trigueiro, assustadora em contraste com o vermelho das marcas do clã; que dava a impressão de estar tão somente adormecido, apesar do abatimento inegável. Kiba parecia ter lutado uma guerra e a verdade não estava muito longe disso.

— Acho que aos poucos tudo está se reestabelecendo, inclusive o vínculo. Não há mais risco algum, agora vamos focar em eliminar qualquer traço de camomila de seu organismo, mas não há urgência. O pior já passou. Estarei de plantão no hospital, qualquer novidade me chamem.

Ela saiu do quarto, dando-lhes privacidade.

Tsume parou do outro lado da cama, ajeitou o lençol sobre o corpo do filho e começou a chorar em silêncio. O alívio foi tão grande que derrubou o muro protetor que erguera ao próprio redor e a impedia de mostrar as emoções.

Shino afastou-se para observar a paisagem através da janela, em respeito àquela mãe que permanecera ao seu lado, dividindo medos e esperanças. Podia imaginar a dor que ela sentira durante os dias e noites de vigília, com a vida do filho sempre a um fio, sem poder fazer nada para salvá-lo. Sem saber se o reencontro seria possível...

Dali observou o pátio interno, onde alguns pacientes tomavam sol no gramado durante o dia, vazio naquele horário, distraindo-se com o cenário. O vínculo era uma segurança maravilhosa! Ter a presença do companheiro como se ele estivesse dentro do próprio coração, ou melhor, dentro de sua alma, era a garantia mais sublime que um Alpha poderia aspirar! Não queria perder tal laço nunca mais!

Algum tempo depois, já refeita do momento de fragilidade, Tsume foi até a janela, parando ao lado de Shino.

— Vai lá. Toma conta do seu companheiro — ela falou com a voz rouca, embargada, sem sequer tentar disfarçar os olhos inchados.

O rapaz acenou com um gesto discreto de cabeça e foi sentar-se ao lado da cama de Kiba. Ele ainda dormia tranquilo, passando a impressão de quem se recuperava de um longo período de convalescência. Prova de que os poucos dias haviam sido devastadores.

Com gentileza, Shino enfiou a mão pelo lençol e encontrou a de Kiba, dando um jeito de entrelaçar os dedos de ambos devagarinho, temendo acordá-lo sem querer. O contato foi terno e aprazível, a mão de Kiba estava tão quentinha!

Se ficar lá na sala de espera sem notícias fora terrível, Shino não podia mensurar como havia sido para Kiba, enfrentar tudo aquilo sozinho, tendo que usar a energia para proteger algo importante para ambos.

Pensar naquilo fez os olhos do Alpha arderem. Foi difícil engolir saliva, que desceu como um bolo amargo. O duro golpe viera sem qualquer aviso, de um ato impensado causado por quem considerava amigo.

Não sabia ainda o que aconteceu com Ino. Ela receberia a justiça do Conselho, com certeza. Iria se inteirar do destino dela mais tarde. Naquele momento não podia enfrentar nada relacionado a ela. Sobreviveram a uma guerra, infernos! Enfrentaram inimigos de poder incalculável! Os dias de apreensão não pareciam ter fim, a noite perdurava com eterna tensão, sem garantias de que pudessem ver um novo amanhã. Sem garantias de que Konoha venceria.

E Shino saíra ileso de tudo isso, apenas para quase perder a pessoa que amava por culpa de quem deveria ser aliado. Por um plano mesquinho que não tinha a menor chance de ser levado a termo. Jamais teria qualquer sentimento por Ino, a não ser amizade, compaixão, respeito; dos quais não restava mais o menor resquício. Dali para frente não teria nada a oferecer a ela, a não ser indiferença. Tão logo superasse o rancor e a raiva. Se é que um dia os superaria.

Enfim...

Controlou-se para evitar os pensamentos ruins. Se já era capaz de sentir Kiba através do vínculo, então ele também podia senti-lo de volta. Enviaria só boas sensações através do laço que os unia!

Boas sensações.

Um aperto no peito o lembrou do aborto. Foi impossível não sofrer, apesar de ter decidido o contrário. Perdera um filhote sem saber de sua existência. Pobre criatura, não tivera a menor chance de vir ao mundo, conhecer tudo e ser tudo o que estivesse ao seu alcance.

Queria a oportunidade de lamentar e chorar por essa perda. Assim como a oportunidade de comemorar pelo pedacinho de vida que estava a salvo, o segundo filhote.

Um filho. Ou uma filha, quem sabe...?

Automaticamente os olhos se desviaram para a parte do lençol que cobria a barriga de Kiba. Teve vontade de tocar, mas o receio foi maior. Aquele ar de fragilidade em seu companheiro era assustador! Sua coragem permitira entrelaçar as mãos de ambos e olhe lá. Mais do que isso seria ousadia demais de sua parte.

Estava bom apenas olhar, admirar a parte do corpo Ômega que sofrera transformações incríveis para abrigar uma nova vida. O filho de ambos, esse sim, depois de muita luta, teria a oportunidade de ver a luz do sol, de conhecer os pais, fazer amigos, experimentar as derrotas e as vitórias; as consternações e dissabores, as alegrias e amores de se viver.

Deu um aperto carinhoso na mão de Kiba, grato pelo que ainda tinham. Implorando, secretamente, para que logo o companheiro acordasse e devolvesse o toque.

A espera foi amena. Já não enfrentavam o terror da falta de notícias, nem a insegurança ao arrastar de cada minuto, pois o objeto de preocupação estava ali, diante dos olhos. São e salvo.

Que Kiba levasse quanto tempo fosse necessário para abrir os olhos, desde que voltasse para o lado dele.

Aconteceu um pouco antes do horário marcado para a troca de lençóis dos pacientes em internação, enquanto a lua já erguera no céu. Shino, que segurara a mão de Kiba aquele tempo todo, começava a cochilar de cansaço, sendo derrotado pelo sono. Agora que o medo pelo pior acabara, podia relaxar. Tsume estava sentada no outro lado do quarto, as pernas esticadas e a nuca apoiada contra a parede, com os olhos vermelhos de sono presos no teto.

Depois de uma "pescada" um pouco mais longa, Shino suspirou e pensou seriamente em se levantar e dar uma volta pelo aposento, para espantar a letargia e ganhar alguma força para atravessar a noite.

Deu um derradeiro apertão na mão de Kiba, mas antes que pudesse soltá-la e se por de pé, recebeu um apertão de volta. Fraquinho, fraquinho; quase imperceptível. Quase.

No mesmo instante Shino virou o rosto e deparou-se com o par de olhos arregalados, tão familiares e queridos. Olhos que revelavam exaustão e confusão, de quem se sente perdido no espaço e no tempo. Olhos de quem esteve ausente do convivo familiar contra a própria vontade.

Olhos que se mostraram felizes por voltar, por estar ali mais uma vez. Por receber a abençoada segunda chance; cheios de vida. Acompanhados pela sombra de um sorriso.

— Okaeri — foi a única coisa que Shino conseguiu falar antes que as lágrimas viessem em profusão.

O sorriso de Kiba aumentou um pouquinho. Ele precisou reunir forças respirando fundo para poder sussurrar em um suspiro:

— Tadaima...


	27. Chapter 27

**A lei do amor**

**Kaline Bogard**

**Capítulo 27**

Em segundos a mãe de Kiba vinha somar sua presença junto a cama, para oferecer a melhor reação de alegria que estava ao seu alcance. Ela afastou a franja de cabelos castanhos e depositou um beijo suave sobre a testa do menino.

— Eita, moleque — resmungou baixinho. O peito explodindo em sentimentos que nem tentaria entender ou explicar. Jubilo, ternura, amor, alívio...

Kiba não disse nada. Não tinha forças nem para se impressionar com o gesto afável e atípico, nem tão pouco para se espantar com o choro daquelas duas pessoas perto de si. Seu corpo estava moído. Talvez até mais do que naquela luta contra os gêmeos de Otogakure, quando Kankuro salvara-lhe a vida.

O desconforto físico, o esgotamento, a confusão mental... indícios de que ficara doente para valer. Ah, e a fome também. Ele tinha um verdadeiro buraco no estomago, apesar de intuir que lhe faltavam forças até pra comer.

— Precisamos avisar Tsunade — Tsume falou.

— Tem razão — Shino concordou.

Nenhum dos dois se moveu, ficando claro que não tinham intenção de sair do quarto. Tsume estufou, ofendida pela ousadia. Shino apenas teve o gesto de ajeitar os óculos no rosto, lembrando tarde demais que estava sem eles. Quando cometia essa gafe era um tanto constrangedor.

Foram salvos do impasse por um jovem enfermeiro que entrou no quarto com os braços segurando panos brancos para a troca.

— Boa noite, pessoal. Oh! Ele acordou! Deviam ter nos avisado imediatamente! Era só apertar aquele botão vermelho ali — explicou — Vou chamar Tsunade sama!

Deu meia volta, mas parou perto da porta, olhando para os lençóis que trazia consigo. Hesitou um pouco, regressou sobre os próprios passos achando que devia continuar a tarefa que o levara ali. Parou de novo. Reconsiderou. Talvez avisar a médica fosse mais importante! Mudou de rota a terceira vez. Provavelmente era novato ali, por isso estava tão confuso!

Por fim saiu e levou consigo os lençóis limpos.

Shino e Tsume trocaram um breve olhar, que terminou com a mulher virando o rosto, enquanto resmungava um "hunf" ofendido. E lá estava a sogra emburrada outra vez.

Tsunade entrou no quarto e sua forte presença dominou o ambiente. Já estava recomposta, pois aproveitara um pouco daquelas horas para se alimentar direito e dormir numa das salas de repouso para os funcionários. Não precisava de muito, com apenas aquele parco tempo recuperara sua energia.

— Olá, Kiba kun! Soube das novidades e vim verificar — ela cumprimentou, expansiva — Como você se sente?

Ele até queria responder, mas não encontrou voz suficiente para nada além de suspirar.

— Imagino que sim — contra todas as perspectivas, Tsunade deu a impressão de compreender a resposta — Depois daquela festa que seu Chacra deu, não esperava esgotamento menor — ela puxou a ponta do lençol para verificar a pulsação do garoto.

Shino soltou-lhe a mão e ficou em pé, afastando-se dois passos da cama.

— Você passou por um bocado de coisas, mas não é o momento de falar sobre isso. Todas as dúvidas que eu sei que tem serão respondidas tão logo restaure as forças, está bem? Preciso insistir na importância de se alimentar bem, para ajudar a recuperar a energia que gastou...

— Não se preocupe quanto a isso — Tsume interrompeu a fala — Aposto que o apetite do meu filho continua o mesmo.

A médica encarou seu jovem paciente, tentando confirmar a afirmação de Tsume. O brilho nos olhos de Kiba foi prova mais do que suficiente. Ele não tinha forças nem para mover a mão ou mastigar, mas não custava tentar... não é?

— Perfeito — Tsunade riu. Poucos pacientes saiam da enfermidade com apetite! De algum jeito, o carinho que começara a sentir pelo Ômega aumentou — Estive estudando alguns livros, creio que consegui fazer um cardápio nutritivo e seguro. Tive ajuda do enfermeiro-chefe e do chefe da cozinha, claro. Os especialistas que solicitei da Vila da Areia estão quase aqui. Por sorte superamos o pior, mas pedirei que avaliem a condição de Kiba kun, por via das dúvidas. Agora vocês precisam me dar licença para fazermos alguns exames de rotina, darmos banho em Kiba, trocarmos os lençóis... aproveitem essa noite para ficar ao lado dele. Conversei com o diretor do hospital e ele aceitou por essa vez permitir que Aburame kun e Inuzuka san fiquem aqui. Também concordou com internação vinte e quatro horas acompanhada, mas vocês precisarão se revezar a partir de amanhã.

Ao fim do longo discurso, Tsunade foi fazendo gestos para que ambos saíssem do quarto, momento que o jovem enfermeiro que esperava lá fora entrasse com os lençóis limpos.

Já no corredor, Shino e Tsume se encararam. Decidir os turnos de revezamento não seria nada fácil!

O banho foi restaurador. Deu a Kiba uma aparência muito melhor, não tão doentia. O jantar enviado para ele foi muito apropriado: caldo encorpado cheio de nutrientes. Foi Tsume quem o ajudou a se alimentar, sentada ao lado da cama para dar as colheradas com paciência, apenas para que o filho engolisse.

Estava mais emburrada do que nunca. Perdera uma disputa no Jo Ken Po, e lhe restara ficar no turno da noite! Passaria a maior parte do tempo assistindo o menino dormir. Shino ficara com a melhor parte. Sortudo do inferno.

No dia seguinte, Tsume saiu cedo do hospital, antes que Kiba acordasse. Ela garantiu a Shino que voltaria cedo também! Não permitiria que o Alpha atrevido aproveitasse de todo o tempo consciente de seu filho.

Seguindo orientações de Tsunade, ele avisou a equipe no mesmo instante em que Kiba acordou, os olhos não estavam mais tão fundos, nem a pele tão pálida. Não teve chance de tentar conversar com seu companheiro, o quarto foi invadido pela médica (parecia que ela acampava no hospital, não ia embora pra nada!) que vinha acompanhada por uma mulher desconhecida, que ostentava uma bandada da Vila da Areia.

Expulso do quarto, Shino decidiu ir comer alguma coisa na cantina. Já bem acostumado em vagar por aquelas alas. No caminho encontrou com Sakura e Rock Lee. A menina estava com uma aparência ruim, sofrendo de náuseas matinais. Trocaram cumprimentos e informações, antes que se separassem rumo a objetivos diferentes. Sakura e o marido foram atrás de atendimento; Shino, da primeira refeição.

A cantina estava quase vazia aquele horário. Poucos familiares tinham permissão de passar a noite, a não ser que o caso fosse muito grave, ou acompanhassem crianças ou idosos.

Comeu com apetite pela primeira vez desde que dera entrada no hospital. Na verdade, dizer que sentiu apetite não fazia justiça. Shino devorou a porção de yakisoba. E ainda repetiu, gesto que não era de seu feitio. A negligencia com a alimentação veio cobrar o preço. A fome bateu forte. Os músculos reclamaram de toda a tensão, teve certeza de que ia deitar a cabeça no travesseiro aquela noite e dormir todo o sono acumulado!

Ainda fez hora pela cantina, observando um ou outro acompanhante surgir para comer. Queria dar o tempo necessário para que Tsunade e a especialista da Vila da Areia fizessem todos os procedimentos necessários.

Por isso, quando voltou para o quarto, não as encontrou por lá. Mas flagrou um grupo de quatro enfermeiras ao redor de Kiba, visivelmente mimando o Ômega. Uma lhe afofava o travesseiro, outra ajeitava e desajeitava o lençol, procurando cobri-lo melhor, a terceira equilibrava um grande copo de suco de laranja para que Kiba bebesse pelo canudinho, a última segurava um cachecol, esperando para enrolar no pescoço dele.

Ao notar a chegada do Alpha, as meninas se apressaram em terminar tudo e escaparam do quarto rapidinho! Shino assistiu, boquiaberto. Então encarou Kiba, que sorria.

— Você está bem...? — Shino soou incerto.

— Sim — Kiba respondeu mais firme do que no dia anterior. A voz dele causou arrepios em Shino. Que falta lhe fizera a tagarelice do companheiro! Venceu a pouca distância que o separava do leito. Em silêncio reajeitou o travesseiro de Kiba, assim como os lençóis. Até mesmo o cachecol azul no pescoço do garoto, de um jeito que achou melhor. Então sentou-se na cadeira ao lado da cama, satisfeito com seu companheiro ficar bem confortável. Nem ele compreendeu os próprios gestos. Apenas seguiu um impulso.

O Ômega tampouco compreendeu. Não percebeu ciúmes através do vínculo, apenas preocupação. Vai entender esses Alphas.

— Sua mãe vem ficar a noite — Shino informou meio a contragosto. Se pudesse ficava ali vinte e quatro horas. Desconfiava ser um de seus direitos como Alpha e companheiro vinculado ao Ômega. Porém, separar mãe e filho não seria justo nem com Kiba, nem com Tsume. Nunca exigiria algo assim apenas para satisfação própria — Precisa de alguma coisa?

— Não — Kiba balançou a cabeça. A médica da Vila da Areia lhe dera uma medicação com gosto horrível, que começava a fazer efeito. Sentia-se mais recuperado do que ao acordar da primeira vez, ainda que a letargia continuasse rondando. Falar já não era penoso.

Tsunade não detalhara o seu quadro de saúde, comentando superficialmente uma ou outra coisa. Ela insistira que o ponto principal era sarar por completo. Kiba não rebateu, mas não ficou satisfeito. Queria saber o que tinha acontecido e causado o colapso. Se fosse outra daquelas adaptações de Ômega ele ficaria mal-humorado do resto da vida. Okay, nem tanto.

— O que aconteceu comigo? — ele se ouviu perguntando baixinho — Só lembro de encontrar... com a Sakura ontem... a gente brigou... — suspirou — Dai... tudo fica... confuso.

Shino segurou a mão dele entre as suas, entristecido.

— Não foi ontem. Foi a alguns dias atrás.

— O quê? — a voz saiu falhada, sem que pudesse acreditar no que ouviu.

— Sim. O seu Chacra estava tão desequilibrado que você ficou entre a vida e a morte, Kiba — doía remoer esse fato.

— Caralho, marido — apesar de moído, sequer desconfiava que tantos dias tinham se passado. Agora o jeito terno de sua mãe fez sentido — Desculpa... causar preocupação.

— Não precisa pedir desculpas por nada, Kiba.

Ele afundou o corpo contra o travesseiro macio. Precisou de alguns segundos para mensurar a situação. Sua mente tinha memórias claras do encontro com Haruno Sakura. Depois, pingavam resquícios sobre sentir-se mal, e... tinha a impressão de chegar a ver Shino retornar da missão. Reinando, no fim, apenas confusão mental.

— Ser Omega é... uma bosta — Kiba resmungou desanimado. Todo mundo tinha razão, ele fazia parte da casta mais fraca. Não conseguia nem passar por mudanças corporais sem ter um surto de energia descontrolada...

— Eu diria justamente o contrário — Shino suspirou de leve. Seu companheiro não fazia ideia da força que demonstrara, a ponto de impressionar a própria Tsunade.

Kiba exibiu um sorriso, conquanto sorrisse diferente do usual: com tristeza e desanimo. Sentia-se um peso para os outros. No entanto, sabia que coisa nenhuma mudaria o fato de ter nascido Ômega. Então... vida que segue.

— Diga lá, marido. Depois de... tantos dias, o que foi... que eu perdi?

A pergunta que tentava soar descontraída atingiu Aburame no peito, como a ponta afiada de um punhal. Sim. Kiba não desconfiava de nada, absolutamente nada! Nem da traição de Ino, do processo de aborto. Do bebê que sobrevivera e ainda levava no ventre.

— Shino...? — assustou-se quando o Alpha puxou-lhe a mão e a encostou contra o próprio rosto. Desespero, raiva, medo... milhões de sentimentos fluíram através do vinculo e desnortearam Kiba. Tão chocantes quanto as lágrimas que deslizaram silenciosas pela face de Aburame — Shino?! O que foi...?

Ele meneou a cabeça, incapaz de oferecer qualquer outra resposta. Aquele pobre garoto... ainda não sabia de nada.


	28. Chapter 28

**A lei do amor**

**Kaline Bogard**

**Capítulo 28**

— _Shino...? — assustou-se quando o Alpha puxou-lhe a mão e a encostou contra o próprio rosto. Desespero, raiva, medo... milhões de sentimentos fluíram através do vinculo e desnortearam Kiba. Tão chocantes quanto as lágrimas que deslizaram silenciosas pela face de Aburame — Shino?! O que foi...?_

_Ele meneou a cabeça, incapaz de oferecer qualquer outra resposta. Aquele pobre garoto... ainda não sabia de nada._

A preocupação de Kiba transbordou e alcançou Shino graças ao laço que os unia. Poderosa o bastante para interromper as lágrimas do Alpha, que usou aquilo como ancora para prendê-lo à realidade. Kiba ainda estava frágil, não podia desmoronar a um passo de enfrentar o pior que vinha pela frente: contar toda a verdade ao companheiro.

— Estou bem — Shino depositou um beijo suave sobre a palma da mão de Kiba, que sentiu o rosto queimar com o carinho inesperado — Me desculpe.

Kiba meneou a cabeça, ainda um pouco assustado. Shino era um dos caras mais assisados que conhecia. E naquele curto espaço de tempo o vira chorar por duas vezes! Estivera assim tão mal, para que a recuperação abalasse alguém tão comedido? Wow!

Shino reassumiu o controle sobre as emoções. Uma das habilidades que o clã Aburame ministrava com maestria. Queria contar para Kiba, porque ele tinha o direito de saber, mas Tsunade não dera seu aval. Pelo visto, esperava que o Ômega estivesse mais recuperado para enfrentar um novo baque.

Pela hora do almoço, uma funcionária entrou no quarto empurrando um carrinho com as refeições dos pacientes. A mulher grande e pesada, possuía o encantador ar de matrona e ostentava um sorriso enorme no rosto. Entregou uma generosa tigela de sopa para Kiba, que agradeceu feliz. Antes de sair, ela agiu de um modo estranho, como Shino notou, semelhante ao do grupo de enfermeiras pela manhã. Piscou com cumplicidade para o Ômega e deixou uma maçã extra de sobremesa.

— Itadakimasu — pois Kiba não se queixou. Ao contrário, comida nunca era demais.

Ele decidiu se alimentar sozinho, pois já conseguia se mover sem ajuda. Pelo menos por algum tempo. Quando devorou metade da sopa, os braços começaram a pesar e Kiba sentiu cansaço. Precisou da ajuda de Shino, que saiu de seu lugar perto da janela, para terminar de dar-lhe o caldo quente. Como sobremesa, o Alpha descascou as maçãs e as cortou em fatias para facilitar. Kiba insistiu em dividir com o companheiro, que por fim aceitou.

Um tempo depois, de barriga cheia e meio entediado, Kiba acabou cochilando. Shino aproveitou para ir almoçar na cantina do hospital. Comeu depressa e voltou para o quarto, apenas para sentir o sangue gelar ao ver a cama vazia.

O Alpha paralisou-se por um segundo, com medo de que algo ruim tivesse acontecido. Até recuperar o bom senso e concentrar-se no vínculo. Sentiu que o companheiro estava bem. E por perto!

Então a porta do banheiro conjugado ao aposento se abriu e um enfermeiro veio empurrando uma cadeira de rodas com Kiba sentado nela.

— Marido!

— Está tudo bem?

— Sim — o garoto afirmou depressa — Só acordei meio apertado pra ir no banheiro.

— Desculpa — Shino pediu por não estar lá para ajudar.

Kiba balançou a cabeça, levando as mãos ao rosto que corou de leve. Com certeza não queria ajuda de Shino para ir ao banheiro! A presença profissional do enfermeiro foi bem menos constrangedora do que temera.

— Estamos aqui para isso! — o rapaz de uniforme branco tratou de garantir.

Enquanto ajudava Kiba a voltar para a cama, a porta do quarto se abriu e Tsunade invadiu feito um furacão.

— Boa tarde, meninos! Como se sente, Kiba kun? — ela parou ao lado da cama. Shino sentou-se na cadeira perto da cabeceira. O enfermeiro saiu silencioso do lugar.

— Me sinto bem melhor — ele sorriu — Meu corpo ainda tá meio moído e eu me cansei tomando a sopa. Mas meu fôlego tá quase normal!

— Com certeza! — Tsunade riu antes de estender o copo plástico que levava na mão — Preciso que beba mais disso.

Kiba torceu o nariz.

— Esse remédio é muito ruim!

— Não é remédio do jeito que está pensando — a médica esperou que Kiba pegasse o copo e desse um gole no liquido espesso e escuro — É extrato de boldo, o melhor filtro que a natureza criou. As técnicas que eu usei foram muito efetivas no processo de cura, por isso remédios são desnecessários a priori. O boldo é apenas para limpar o seu organismo de qualquer resquício da camomila.

— Ah — o garoto virou o copo e bebeu o resto em um gole só, oferecendo uma careta engraçada. Aquilo era horrível ao quadrado — Que camomila?

Mal terminou a pergunta e virou-se surpreso para o Alpha sentado perto de si. Dor, medo e preocupação fluíram pelo vínculo. E as três emoções foram só uma pitada do que Kiba captou do mar revolto que se tornou os sentimentos do companheiro, como um iceberg que só mostra a ponta, escondendo sua maior parte nas profundezas escuras.

— Shino...? — franziu as sobrancelhas, confuso.

— Kiba kun — Tsunade requisitou a atenção do Ômega toda para si, quebrando o protocolo do hospital e sentando-se na beirinha o leito para iniciar a conversa que temia — Eu estava esperando você ficar mais forte. Acho que é hora de explicar toda a situação.

A gravidade na face de Tsunade e o turbilhão compartilhado pelo vinculo assustaram Kiba. Nem mesmo ter a mão segurada pelas mãos de Shino aliviaram o receio.

Shino, silenciosamente, tentou se controlar. Era um Aburame, no fim das contas. Conseguiu a duras penas, focando a atenção nas palavras que Tsunade dizia de forma profissional e direta.

Pela primeira vez, e Shino implorou para que fosse a última, ele odiou a profunda ligação que tinha com Kiba. Pois graças a isso, sentiu o momento exato em que o coração dele se partiu.

Inuzuka Kiba estava arrasado. E confuso. E Shino sabia que o sofrimento dele era ampliado ao infinito, por sentir na pele as consequências que uma ação egoísta e premeditada causara.

Depois que Tsunade colocara todas as cartas na mesa, ainda permanecera mais um tempo no quarto, para dar qualquer mínimo apoio, antes de sair do quarto e oferecer privacidade ao casal.

E ali estavam os dois. Shino sentado ao lado da cama, incapaz de dizer qualquer coisa que pudesse amenizar a dor que fluía de seu companheiro, trazida pelo vínculo. O que poderia oferecer a ele? Que palavras dizer? Só conseguia pôr em pratica o conselho que Tsunade lhe dera num passado recente: há o momento de sentir a perda, de chorar a dor. E há o momento de seguir em frente.

Mas Shino só tinha dezoito anos! Ele não sabia qual o passo correto a dar, para ajudar na cura que ambos precisavam. Não a cura física, que alcançavam a passos rápidos. As feridas do coração, que não se pode ver, embora machucassem tanto quanto chagas abertas. Por essa incapacidade de pensar no que fazer em seguida, Shino só podia ficar ali, calado, oferecendo a segurança de sua presença. A promessa de que nunca abandonaria seu Ômega, nem na pior situação.

— Ne, Shino...? — Kiba chorar, a voz rouca de tanto chorar.

— Hn? — Shino saiu das divagações e encarou o montinho encolhido e escondido debaixo do lençol.

— Foi a Ino, não foi? A garota que você salvou na guerra?

— Sim — Shino respondeu sucinto.

O quarto recaiu em silêncio, no qual o Alpha quase podia ver as engrenagens do cérebro de Kiba trabalhando, tentando entender como Ino, que consideravam amiga, tivera o sangue frio de causar-lhes mal, de continuar calada sobre o chá de camomila, mesmo depois de ter desistido do plano. O vazio emocional de descobrir que perdera um filhote. E a informação assustadora de descobrir que graças a um milagre, ainda havia outro! Kiba estava exausto, derrubado pelo soterramento de intensas emoções.

— Como superamos isso? — o garoto rompeu o silêncio algum tempo depois, a voz tremida traia sua vontade de recomeçar a chorar.

Shino entreabriu os lábios, para dar a resposta mais honesta que poderia, no entanto batidas na porta interromperam lhe a fala. Uma enfermeira apareceu no vão entreaberto.

— Shitsurei, Aburame kun. Inuzuka kun tem visitas. Vim perguntar se podem recebê-los.

Visitas? Naquele clima pesado? Não parecia nem um pouco apropriado.

— É melhor pedir que voltem outro dia — fosse quem fosse o amigo que os visitara, compreenderia.

— Tsunade sama garantiu que é uma visita importante.

Shino olhou para Kiba em busca de alguma pista sobre o que fazer, mas o garoto estava muito quieto. Hesitando, o Alpha acabou por ceder. A médica deles não faria nada para prejudicá-los.

— Está bem — aceitou.

— Excelente! Já volto.

Em menos de dois minutos a mesma enfermeira voltou e trouxe consigo algo que Shino não esperava! Ele pensou que um dos colegas estaria ali, talvez Hinata ou Naruto. Quem entrou pela porta foi um casal de idosos que nunca vira na vida!

— Shitsureishimasu! — a velha mulher cumprimentou naquele tom caraterístico de quem já viveu muitos anos, fato que se podia confirmar no rosto enrugado e nos fios de cabelo branco igualzinho algodão.

— Aa — foi o que Shino conseguiu dizer.

Curioso, apesar de tudo, Kiba saiu de sob o lençol, sentando-se direito para espiar os recém chegados. Os olhos estavam inchados e vermelhos de tanto chorar.

— Olá, Inuzuka kun! Sou Shiroyama Sanako. Esse é meu marido Shiroyama Hayato. É um prazer conhecer vocês.

Shino e Kiba se entreolharam. O que Tsunade tinha na cabeça? Porque aqueles dois desconhecidos seriam uma visita importante? Não conseguiram devolver os cumprimentos, intrigados com a improbidade da cena.

Sanako avançou alguns passos, colocando em evidencia o pacote que trazia nas mãos. O senhor Hayato continuou onde estava, apoiando-se na rustica bengala de madeira, recurvado.

— Viemos só trazer um presente. — e esticou os braços meio trêmulos para que Kiba pegasse a oferta.

O Ômega olhou para Shino querendo confirmar se era sonho ou realidade. Acabou aceitando. Abriu o presente com mais cuidado do que faria em uma ocasião normal. Era uma manta de lã tricotada em quadrados coloridos.

— Minha família tem a tradição de passar esse cobertor feito a mão de filho para filho. Queremos que fique com ele.

— Eu?! Por quê?! — Kiba não quis soar rude, apesar de não poder conter a surpresa.

A velhinha suspirou, seu rosto era todo tristeza.

— Perdemos nossos filhos na guerra. E nosso único neto também. Não sobrou mais ninguém para continuar a família Shiroyama — Sanako revelou no tom de voz de quem já sofreu muito e esgotou todas as lágrimas para prantear a partida de quem amava.

— Sinto muito — Shino e Kiba falaram ao mesmo tempo, com doses similares de sinceridade.

— Hn. Nós ouvimos o que aconteceu com vocês. E foi nesse momento que eu entendi. Laços de sangue são poderosos, mas eles não são os únicos. Konoha venceu a guerra porque tem os laços mais poderosos, porque nós, shifters, somos unidos como uma família. Mesmo que eu não tenha mais descendentes diretos, os Shiroyama não vão desaparecer. Nossa história renasce nas gerações mais jovens e se perpetua pela eternidade.

— Vocês podem herdar a nossa manta — o velhinho falou a primeira vez — Porque vocês foram corajosos e o que passaram nos serviu de inspiração. Vocês são a força de Konoha, a força do amanhã.

— Aceitem nossa fé no futuro, continuem o legado de garra e bravura que torna nossa vila invencível.

Kiba hesitou por um segundo, antes de abraçar a manta e começar a chorar. Dessa vez não por dor e medo do futuro. Mas por começar a ver uma luz no fim do túnel. E Shino entendeu o motivo de Tsunade enviar a visita inusitada. Ela queria mostrar o primeiro passo para superarem o obstáculo.

Vida. Eles tinham vida.

E enquanto há vida, há esperança.


	29. Chapter 29

**A lei do amor**

**Kaline Bogard**

**Capítulo 29**

O casal Shiroyama não foi a única visita que receberam naquela tarde. De repente o comportamento dos funcionários do hospital fez todo sentido aos olhos de Shino.

Ali dentro, presos naquela tristeza, não faziam ideia da grandiosa comoção que a tragédia deles causara aos moradores de Konoha. A história se espalhara e angariara amplos níveis de simpatia de quem nunca viram na vida.

Ganhavam presentes importantes, não pelo valor material; mas pelo calor humano e generosidade que representavam. Pelo apoio que traziam junto. Um sinal claro de que não precisavam enfrentar tudo sozinhos.

Shino sabia que Kiba ainda chorava a noite. Podia sentir a tristeza dele através do vínculo, deitado sozinho em casa, uma sensação pálida pela distancia do hospital. Óbvio que não seria fácil para ele simplesmente seguir em frente. Mas estavam tentando, juntos. Um passo de cada vez, até que a dor esvaecesse o suficiente para se tornar uma simples cicatriz, mais uma peça do quadro que compunha a história do casal.

A primeira semana se arrastou lenta. Kiba não tinha permissão de Tsunade para sair da cama. Ela queria evitar qualquer gasto ou uso inapropriado de energia, para garantir que a estabilidade do Chakra fosse permanente.

A dosagem de boldo continuou duas vezes ao dia, para chateação de Kiba, que ficava de péssimo humor por ter de engolir aquilo! Nada que os mimos da equipe do hospital não acalmasse.

Yamamoto san, a mulher matrona que trazia as refeições, tornou-se a melhor amiga de Kiba, sempre deixando sobremesa extra pro garoto, ganhando-o justamente pelo estomago.

O momento mais marcante da semana aconteceu na sexta-feira. Era um meio de tarde moroso, o ar frio obrigava a fechar a janela. Shino estava sentado no canto perto da porta, foleando o jornal do dia anterior. Já tinha feito as palavras cruzadas, agora relia as manchetes. Kiba estava entediado na cama. Faltava paciência para ler algo e sobrava mau humor. Se sentia cada vez mais recuperado, queria voltar pra casa!

Suspirou pela terceira ou quarta vez, bem exagerado. Quis deixar claro todo o seu enfado por continuar confinado na cama. Shino ignorou o gesto de rebeldia, já estava acostumado. E Tsunade falou absoluta: repouso total até segunda ordem. Não permitiria que o companheiro escapasse da cama, nem cometesse algo que o prejudicasse.

Emburrado, Kiba cruzou os dedos sobre a barriga, vestia um dos pijamas quentinhos de flanela que a mãe trouxera outro dia, descansando-os ali por dois segundos. Então levantou as mãos como se tivesse levando um choque. Quase praguejou alto! Tinha sentido alguma coisa ali... alguma coisa bem fraquinha...

Cheio de precauções, abaixou as mãos devagarinho, foi se aproximando e... afastou de novo, receoso. Esperou alguns segundos, respirando pesado. Redobrou as precauções, voltou a abaixar ainda mais devagar. Não conseguiu tocar o próprio corpo! Ergueu os braços pela terceira vez, mexendo os dedos com nervosismo e ansiedade.

— Coragem.

Kiba estava tão concentrado que a voz de Shino lhe deu um susto memorável. Ele quase saltou da cama.

— Caralho, Shino! Tive um princípio de infarto, maldito.

O Alpha anuiu.

— Desculpa.

— Hunf.

— Você está sentindo alguma coisa?

— Sim!

— Quer que eu chame Tsunade san?

— Ah, não! Não é 'sentir' de sentir mal. Acho que... acho que... — engoliu forçando saliva na boca seca.

Shino levantou-se e foi para o lado da cama.

— Kiba...?

O Ômega fechou as mãos em punho, perto do rosto e desviou os olhos para o lado.

— Acho que... é o Chacra do nosso bebê...

O queixo de Shino despencou. Surpreendê-lo não era nada fácil, mas a revelação de Kiba o pegou como um jutsu indefensável. Foi tão impactante, que roubou a maior característica do clã Aburame, pois ele agiu de modo impulsivo, passando os braços pelo corpo de Kiba e puxando-o de encontro ao peito, aprisionando-o em um forte abraço.

Kiba aceitou o gesto tanto quanto aceitou a emoção que veio pelo vinculo. E felicidade. O abraço foi quentinho e confortável. Então ali, nos braços do Alpha que aceitara por companheiro, teve o pensamento mais inusitado possível.

— Ah! — acabou exclamando — Entendi! Acho que a Sakura não engoliu ninguém...

Shino nem perguntou a que ele se referia. Na verdade, o rapaz estava tão feliz que sequer prestou atenção na frase.

Na segunda semana, Tsunade permitiu passeios curtos na área interna do hospital, onde os pacientes capazes de andar se espalhavam em busca do fraco sol de outono.

A liberação só não fez Kiba mais feliz do que a redução do bendito extrato de boldo, agora restrita a uma vez por dia, meia dose antes do café da manhã.

As visitas não diminuíram, por isso Tsunade restringiu o acesso ao quarto do Ômega aos amigos mais próximos e parentes. O diretor do hospital não estava gostando do movimento que poderia incomodar outros pacientes. Já quebrara regras demais para ajudar o jovem casal. Era hora de trazer a normalidade de volta.

Foi naquela semana que receberam a visita de Hinata, que trouxe consigo um pote enorme de compota de morangos. Seu marido deu a sugestão, pois para Chouji comida era o melhor presente!

Kiba abraçou o pote e deu dois beijinhos no vidro. Adorava aquela guloseima. E, apesar do que Ino causara ao enganá-lo com comida para camuflar o chá de camomila, não queria pensar que todo mundo era assim. Ou que alguém mais tentaria lhe fazer mal. Principalmente Hinata que, além de parceira de time, era uma grande amiga. Era guloso? Sim. Desconfiava dos gestos de bondade? Nunca. E não começaria agora. Sua fé na humanidade foi reafirmada no decorrer daqueles dias, na presença de cada desconhecido que atravessou a porta do seu quarto e para oferecer simpatia e conforto.

— Obrigado! — ele agradeceu com um sorrisão.

— Por nada, Kiba kun — Hinata balançou a cabeça, corada — Eu que fiz. Estou aprendendo pratos novos.

Porque Chouji kun ficava muito feliz quando a esposa temporária colocava novos tipos de comida na mesa. E a alegria dele fluía através do vínculo, acalentando Hinata. Ela resolvera fazer o seu melhor durante o casamento improvisado, para não ter arrependimentos. E receber algo em troca, bons sentimentos em troca, era reconfortante! E novo! Por tanto tempo alimentara a paixão platônica por Naruto, conformada em nunca ser correspondida, que ao aceitar a gratidão de Chouji, não se sentia mais tão vazia. Não se iludia pensando que era amor, no entanto algo surgia ali na união entre duas pessoas tão diferentes. E era muito bom.

— Vai aprendendo muito mais pratos diferentes — Kiba falou um tanto ofegante, lutando para abrir a tampa lacrada do vidro. Até Shino ir a cama e tirar o pote de suas mãos para colocar fora de alcance. Não era hora de se encher de doces — Ei! Eu ia comer!

— Depois — Shino soou inconformado. Como Kiba era cara de pau, estava pedindo comida para Hinata sem vergonha nenhuma.

— Hunf — Kiba resmungou. Virou-se para a companheira de time e fez um gesto positivo com o polegar — Parabéns.

— Pelos morangos? — Hinata inclinou a cabeça para o lado, confusa.

— Fiz de novo! Que caralho — Kiba cobriu os olhos com uma das mãos e apontou a barriga de Hinata com a outra — É meio foda ser o único a sentir...

A menina olhou para baixo, encarando o próprio corpo sem entender nada. Shino limpou a garganta, mudando de ideia. Abriu o pote de morangos em compota e entregou para Kiba comer. Com a boca cheia era mais difícil cometer aquelas gafes.

Na terceira semana a especialista da Vila da Areia foi embora. Ela agradeceu muito pelo chamado de Tsunade, porque aprendera tanta coisa nova e inesperada! Levava consigo cópias dos exames de Kiba (com a permissão dele, claro), que podiam ser uteis em outros casos. Também levava um caderno de notas completamente preenchido, com riqueza de detalhes impressionante.

Os planos de Tsunade eram manter Kiba no hospital por pelo menos um mês. Fato que se mostrou impossível no decorrer da terceira semana. O equilibro do Chacra estava completo, não podia saber com certeza se toda a camomila tinha sido eliminada, mas se sobrou algo no corpo de Kiba seria em quantidade ínfima e inofensiva. Se é que restara alguma.

Em contrapartida, ficando cada vez mais saudável, era um desafio e tanto mantê-lo na cama. Ação que exigia um preço alto: ele ficava chateado e meio deprimido. Sentia-se bem, só queria voltar para casa! Nem o aumento gradual do tempo que ficava no pátio alivia a tristeza, porque no fim das contas, a parte do repouso continuava maior.

Também sentia a pequenina energia do filhote. Era a maior garantia que poderia querer.

Pesando os prós e os contras, avaliando tudo com calma e tentando ser imparcial, sempre com o melhor para seu paciente em mente, Tsunade concluiu que era seguro assinar a alta de Inuzuka Kiba. Ele já estava pronto para voltar para casa.

A notícia foi bem recebida por ambos, durante uma longa conversa cheia de preponderações e ordens médicas. Kiba não coube em si de alegria por saber que não precisava mais ficar confinado na cama! Podia voltar para casa, sentia saudades do lar. De Akamaru! De ar puro e liberdade!

O alívio de Shino veio em igual proporção. Tsunade não permitiria que fossem embora se houvesse o menor risco para Kiba ou para o bebê. Finalmente o medo se dissipou por completo, medo que nem o Alpha se dera conta de carregar nos ombros.

A alta hospitalar foi inesquecível, vinda em um final de tarde meio gelado. Shino juntou as poucas coisas que ainda estavam ali. Toda vez que alternava de turno com Tsume, ele levava embora os presentes recebidos. Kiba trocou-se no banheiro, quase chorando de alegria por livrar-se do pijama e colocar seus trajes de sempre.

Voltou pro quarto e encontrou Tsunade ali, falando algo para o Alpha. Shino tinha uma expressão estranha no rosto. Consternação fluiu pelo vinculo a ponto de assustar Kiba.

— Eu não vou voltar pra cama! — afirmou depressa — Juro que to bem! E que vou tomar cuidado! Shino! — apelou para o companheiro, em busca de apoio.

Tsunade sorriu e balançou a cabeça.

— Acredito em você, Kiba kun. Sei que vai seguir todas as minhas recomendações e cuidar da saúde seguindo as orientações. Só vim me despedir.

Kiba olhou para Shino, em dúvida. Viu o marido tirar os óculos do bolso do casaco e ajeitar no rosto. Ele só balançou a cabeça, sem dizer nada. Shino também não contou o motivo de seu incomodo.

Enquanto esperava Kiba se trocar no banheiro e Tsunade entrou no quarto, Shino aproveitou para perguntar sobre as despesas médicas, para começar a se organizar para pagar, provavelmente pegando umas missões extra. E a médica apenas colocara a mão sobre o ombro do rapaz com gentileza, descartando a pergunta. Todas as despesas já estavam pagas, ela informou. Pela família Yamanaka. Isso deixara o Alpha tão consternado, sem saber como reagir a notícia. Por hora Kiba não precisava saber daquilo.

Por fim, Tsunade deu um abraço em Shino e um mais apertado em Kiba. Agradecendo silenciosamente por todas as lições que aprendera com dois garotos tão jovens. Sua vida nunca seria a mesma.

A maior surpresa do último dia foi quando Kiba abriu a porta para ir embora. Grande parte da equipe estava parada em frente ao quarto e gritou "Banzai" a uma só voz para comemorar o restabelecimento completo e o retorno ao lar do casal que todos estimavam. A despedida foi cheia de cumprimentos e algumas lágrimas (foi especialmente difícil se despedir de Yamamoto san), assim como promessas de visita na casa dos garotos.

Quando colocaram o pé fora do hospital, notaram Tsume encostada no muro, evitando de proposito a bagunça que sabia que fariam para seu filhote. Kiba sorriu para ela e, enquanto avançava para ganhar um abraço, só conseguiu pensar no quão sortudo e abençoado era por ter aqueles dois em sua vida (em breve três).

Com a ajuda deles passara por uma segunda guerra.

E vencera.


	30. Chapter 30

**A lei do amor**

**Kaline Bogard**

**Capítulo 30**

Se perguntassem, Shino não saberia dizer qual foi a festa maior: a que Akamaru fez ao recepcionar Kiba ou Kiba ao reencontrar o amigo canino. A única certeza era de ter havido latidos, risadas, ganidos e gritinhos em quantidade suficiente para colocar aquele quase mês em dia.

— Que saudades! — ele exclamou assim que colocou os pés no genkan e calçou o surippa de inverno — TADAIMA!

Respirou fundo, reconhecendo o cheiro do lar, com a impressão de que estava ausente dali há anos. Emoção bateu forte, mas Shino apareceu do seu lado e passou um braço seu ombro, para puxá-lo contra o peito. Não disse nada, o vínculo era suficiente.

Depois de uns segundos, foram para o andar superior. Ele apontou o quarto de hóspedes, cheio com os presentes que haviam recebido.

— Penso que é hora de mudar de quarto — Shino falou — Para o quarto maior, que era do meu pai.

— Tem certeza?

— Absoluta. Então adaptamos o nosso quarto para o bebê.

Kiba ofegou, o rosto esquentou um pouco. Sem perceber, levou a mão ao ventre, em busca da pequena energia já tão valiosa. Captar aquele Chacra minúsculo era o jeito que encontrara de atestar que o filhote estava bem. Apesar desse conforto, a ideia era tão... tão... assustadora? Incrível? Complicada? Linda?! Kiba não sabia explicar bem. No fim, seus pensamentos acabavam com a conclusão chocante de "tem um bebê aqui dentro. Wow".

— Okay. B-boa ideia.

— Vou fazer algo pra gente comer.

— E eu vou tomar um banho no nosso chuveiro delicioso, no nosso banheiro, na nossa casa. Ah, caralho, não via a hora de vir embora!

— Quer que eu encha a banheira? — Shino perguntou sorrindo. O coração leve de alivio, porque aquela casa já não era a mesma sem o seu companheiro. Aquelas três semanas foram sombrias e pesadas.

— Não, não. Guarda o banho na banheira pra outra ocasião.

— Precisa de ajuda com alguma coisa?

Kiba balançou a cabeça, descartando a oferta. Seu corpo estava ótimo, bem recuperado da provação. Tsunade tinha a teoria de que ser Ômega e vivenciar uma gestação, além dos cuidados médicos, claro, acelerara o processo de cura.

— Não. To bem.

Shino não insistiu. Observou enquanto Kiba subia pela escada, para só então rumar para a cozinha. Como Tsunade avisara sobre a alta no dia anterior, ele aproveitou para comprar algumas coisas para abastecer a geladeira. Tinha uma lista pregada na porta, com a dieta inicial cheia de alimentos saudáveis. Nada que ele não estivesse acostumado a cozinhar. A lista de restrições era bem pequena. Estava incluso café em excesso, álcool, chá verde, condimentos, mariscos e maionese. Chá de camomila não estava na lista, e nem precisava estar. A médica sabia que evitariam ainda que não marcasse no papel, não havia necessidade de escrever e fazê-los lembrar sempre que fossem consultar a listinha.

Enquanto picava folhas de repolho para refogar, Shino sentiu uma onda de tristeza que o fez suspirar. De vez em quando captava a emoção, porque ainda era dureza conviver com o fato de que perderam um bebezinho. E Kiba tinha essas recaídas ocasionais. Como não sabia muito bem o que dizer, já que também lidava com o próprio sofrimento, Shino não tentava levar algum consolo. Talvez prantear a perda fosse necessário para curar as feridas de vez. A cada dia doeria menos. Aquela era a esperança que tinha.

Kiba entrou na cozinha renovado. Trouxe consigo o cheiro gostoso de sabonete, mais um detalhe que Shino sentira falta. Os olhos estavam meio vermelhos, única coisa na figura dele que traia o choro solitário.

— O cheiro tá muito bom! — o Ômega gracejou se referindo ao jantar.

— Concordo — Shino falava de outra coisa.

Kiba estranhou um pouco, seu companheiro não era o tipo que se gabava das coisas que fazia, nem mesmo do mais delicioso jantar. Apesar disso, não contestou. Ao invés de prolongar o assunto, foi até a geladeira. Ao lado da lista de recomendações, pregou outro papel com um imã. "_Gestação não é doença. Vivencie sem medo_.", dizia na letra rebuscada de Tsunade. Claro, apesar desse conselho, ela marcara consultas preventivas semanais pelo próximo mês, só por garantia. Embaixo da frase de incentivo, Kiba fizera sete risquinhos sequenciais. O tempo de desenvolvimento do bebezinho, conforme os exames detectaram. Bem, se fosse levar ao pé da letra, Tsunade explicara que pela oitava semana o embrião virava um feto. Mas só conseguia pensar nele (ou nela) como "bebê"! Durante as orientações, a médica também falara uma série de mudanças que seu corpo sofreria, pra já ir se preparando. Dava um pouquinho de medo, não negava. Enfim, aquele era o objetivo mor da _Marriage Law_, não? E, a esse ponto, Kiba não se enganava mais: não agia obrigado pela lei. Talvez até começara assim, uma união por força de lei. Mas agora já não via mais as coisas de tal jeito.

— Caralho... — acabou deixando escapar ao se sentar a mesa. Shino já arrumara a louça, antes que viesse do banho.

— O que foi?

— Ah, eu só tava pensando nessa loucura toda. Quando o Hokage chamou pra conversar eu pensei que tava enrascado. E olha só quanta coisa a gente passou e quanta coisa mudou. Tenho até uma alma gêmea — estendeu a mão para roubar um rolinho primavera, porém mudou de ideia e resolveu esperar para comer junto com Shino.

— Eu me sinto muito abençoado — Shino veio trazendo a panela de arroz fumegante — Pensei que teria esses dois anos como a melhor época da minha vida... que bom que não precisa acabar.

— Que merda, Shino — Kiba tentou disfarçar o constrangimento enquanto aceitava a tchawan com arroz — Você é muito descarado!

O Alpha apenas ergueu as sobrancelhas. O que tinha de descarado na sua frase? Já estavam bem avançados no relacionamento para manter esse tipo de pudor, não?

— Itadakimasu! — Kiba exclamou antes de atacar o arroz — Huummm! Comida caseira é boa! Mas a comida caseira do Shino é a melhor! — elogiou com a boca cheia, antes de atacar os rolinhos primavera.

— Itadakimasu — Shino repetiu, dando inicio a refeição com menos voracidade do que Kiba, embora com igual felicidade e satisfação.

— Hum... — o garoto deu uns soquinhos no peito, quando uma porção de arroz desceu meio torto — To pensando em arrumar um emprego de meio período. Algo para compensar as missões.

— Se Tsunade san achar prudente... não é melhor esperar um pouco mais?

— Vou perguntar na próxima consulta. Também quero perguntar algumas coisas que nem pensei na hora. Acho melhor perguntar pra ela do que pro Iruka sensei, não é? Será que ele vai ficar chateado se eu fizer perguntas sobre filhos?

— Não. Ou ele não te ajudaria com as explicações se tivesse um tema desconfortável.

— Ah, tem razão. Eu só quero juntar dinheiro pra pagar o hospital. Não deve ter ficado barato... o que foi? — no meio da frase Kiba sentiu apreensão fluir do Alpha — Shino... ficou tão caro assim?! Sem desespero, eu arrumo emprego integral e...

— Não. Não é isso. O tratamento já foi pago.

— Já? Você tinha dinheiro guardado? Ou foi a minha mãe?

— Foi a família Yamanaka — Shino resolveu contar de uma vez.

Kiba quase derrubou o par de hashi.

— Quê?

— Fui conversar com Tsunade san e ela me contou.

Inuzuka Kiba precisou de alguns segundos para se recuperar do baque.

— Eu... eu... preferia não... dever nada pra eles... se importa se... — tentou perguntar e, apesar da dificuldade em articular as palavras, Shino conseguiu compreender a mensagem.

— Tudo bem. Vou falar com Yamanaka san, só me dá um tempo. Não vou conseguir amanhã ou depois — ter que encarar a família da pessoa responsável por tanta dor não era fácil nem para alguém tão ponderado quanto Shino.

— Tranquilo — Kiba nunca exigiria nada em sentido contrário.

O Alpha observou que era a terceira ou quarta vez que Kiba mergulhava o mesmo pedaço de rolinho primavera no molho shoyu, de modo distraído.

— Se preferir posso pedir para um adulto intermediar com os Yamanaka. Amanhã eu...

— Não! — Kiba cortou a oferta fazendo uma careta — A gente é adulto agora, marido. Temos que resolver nossos problemas como uma família, não?

Lá estava aquele jeito direto Inuzuka que acertava que nem punhal, trazendo consigo verdades e maturidade inesperadas.

— Tem razão — anuiu.

Kiba sorriu. Aparentemente seu apetite deu sinal, pois ele voltou a comer sua refeição, que já começava a esfriar. Shino o imitou, dando o assunto por encerrado.

Depois do jantar, Shino se prontificou a cuidar das louças e ajeitar tudo. Kiba não reclamou, pelo menos naquele primeiro dia de regresso deixaria que o companheiro o mimasse daquele jeito. A partir da manhã seguinte, retornaria a rotina. Repousara demais no hospital, não aguentava mais ficar sem fazer nada. Por hora conformou-se em ir colocar um pijama limpo e fechar a casa para que pudessem dormir.

Ao fim da arrumação, Shino foi tomar banho e também se trocar para dormir. Fez tudo muito depressa, pois sentia ansiedade e nervosismo fluindo através do vínculo. Alguma coisa estava incomodando Kiba, queria ir logo oferecer algum conforto.

Assim que entrou no quarto, as emoções ruins que fluíam se dissiparam, como se não tivessem existido. Foi recebido por uma sensação tão boa quanto o sorriso que Kiba lhe enviou.

— Você não imagina como eu senti falta da nossa cama!

— Ah, eu posso imaginar sim — Shino largou a urgência de lado, indo acomodar-se sob as cobertas que já estavam quentinhas graças ao calor do corpo de seu companheiro. Calor que o atingiu diretamente quando o Ômega veio deitar-se sobre seu peito.

— Como a vida é engraçada! — Kiba suspirou — No começo, na primeira noite que eu vim pra cá, minha cabeça estava cheia de fantasias meio assustadoras sobre dormir na mesma cama que você. E nesses dias no hospital, eu só queria voltar logo pra cá e poder ficar assim...

Shino sorriu de leve, passando os braços pelas costas de Kiba numa espécie de abraço.

— Nem na guerra tive tanto medo. Pensei que fosse perder você.

— Não tenho esse sentimento, porque eu tava inconsciente e sem noção de como a situação ficou ruim. Depois vocês me contaram, mas não é a mesma coisa, né?

— Não, é um pouco diferente.

Kiba silenciou. Foi quando aquela sensação inicial de nervosismo e desconforto voltou. O Alpha esperou, porque conhecia bem seu companheiro. Pressionar não adiantava nada, ele acabaria falando quando estivesse pronto.

Nesse clima estranho, Shino não sentiu a primeira lágrima, nem a segunda ou a terceira. Só foi percebê-las quando caíram em quantidade suficiente para transpassar o tecido do pijama e atingir sua pele.

— Kiba...

— Eu sou tão burro assim? Não desconfiei de nada, Shino! De nada! Eu não devia ter... sei lá...? Um instinto ou intuição? Achei que a Ino era nossa amiga... ela até me dava dicas pra ajudar!

Shino respirou fundo e o abraçou com mais força.

— Então devo ser mais burro que você. Porque eu confiei em deixá-los sozinhos. Não fazia ideia de que vencemos todos os inimigos vindos de fora, mas o pior inimigo é quem menos desconfiamos — ele hesitou alguns instantes — Havia algo estranho nela, todas as vezes. O jeito como não me encarava e não falava direito comigo não era o normal. Mas... eu pensei que era por causa do que aconteceu na guerra. Pensei que ficar longe seria mais confortável para ela. E no fim...

— Não foi culpa sua! — Kiba exclamou depressa com a voz tremida pelo pranto, querendo afastar aqueles pensamentos de Shino, então as próprias palavras ecoaram em seus ouvidos — Não foi culpa minha nem sua. Foi culpa dela, só dela.

— Hn — Shino concordou, aliviado porque o pior parecia estar passando. Algum tempo depois, sussurrou: — Obrigado.

— Pelo quê? — a voz de Kiba veio cheia de sono.

— Por não chorar sozinho. Eu estou aqui com você, Kiba. Dói quando me põe de lado.

— Desculpa, marido — ele bocejou — Esse negócio de relacionamento é complicado. Mas até que eu aprendo rápido. Prometo que vou tentar encher sua blusa de ranho mais vezes, tá bom?

Shino suspirou baixinho e não respondeu. Soube pelo vinculo que o outro acabara de adormecer. Também se envolveu naquele silêncio caloroso que eram as noites entre ambos e se rendeu ao sono.

Ainda era tempo de curar as feridas. E, nesses casos, diálogo era um bom remédio.


	31. Chapter 31

**A lei do amor**

**Kaline Bogard**

**Capítulo 31**

Acordar em casa fez um efeito melhor em Kiba do que todos os remédios do mundo. Ele saltou da cama bem disposto, cheio de energia. Ao trocar o pijama, perdeu algum tempo admirando o próprio corpo no espelho da porta do guarda-roupas. Estava fascinado e curioso, buscando alguma alteração sem nada encontrar. Parecia a mesma barriga de sempre, apesar de que Tsunade explicou que o feto teria o tamanho de um feijão. Um feijão! Que um dia teria o seu tamanho... talvez o tamanho de Shino! Talvez fosse uma garota e ficasse menor do que ele. Tantos mistérios a respeito da nova vida o encantavam.

"Não tive chance de amar seu irmãozinho, mas já amo você", ele pensou olhando o reflexo no espelho.

Desceu as escadas de dois em dois degraus dando risadinhas entrecortadas pelos saltos. A liberdade de locomoção era linda! Estar livre da cama de hospital era mais lindo ainda!

— Ohayou, marido! — foi saudando ao entrar na cozinha, irradiando energia — Teve uma boa... boa...

Shino estranhou que a alegria de Kiba mudou em questão de segundos. O ar se encheu de repudio e consternação!

— Kiba...? — ele parou de mexer a panela com os ingredientes para fazer lamen (um dos pratos preferidos de seu companheiro) e virou-se para a porta da cozinha, apenas para flagrá-lo ficando meio esverdeado — Kiba?!

Pois o garoto levou a mão ao rosto, lutando contra uma forte onda de asco. Deu meia volta e correu para o banheiro do primeiro piso, mal tendo tempo de levantar a tampa do vaso sanitário antes de cair de joelhos no chão e vomitar liquido estomacal esbranquiçado e amargo.

— Kiba! — em um segundo Shino estava de joelhos ao lado dele, assustado com a reação — Vou te levar pro hospital!

Fez menção de levantar-se, mas o Ômega conseguiu segurar-lhe a manga do casaco e mantê-lo no lugar. Só não respondeu a oferta porque nova ânsia o fez contorce-se, apesar de não ter mais nada no estomago em jejum para botar para fora.

Shino não entendeu o gesto, apenas se conformou em ficar quieto, angustiado.

Algum tempo depois, já com o estomago mais calmo. Kiba conseguiu se levantar e sentar-se no vaso. Fez um gesto de mão discreto para que Shino saísse dali para que pudesse se recuperar.

O Alpha hesitou em ceder. Só saiu do banheiro porque o elo entre eles não transmitia nada de ruim. E porque se lembrou da panela no fogo, que devia estar queimada!

Enquanto Shino corria para fora, para ver o outro estrago, Kiba respirou fundo. Bela forma de começar o dia.

— Que caralho do inferno — ele resmungou ao sair do banheiro e entrar na sala, indo logo jogar-se no sofá. Nem escovando os dentes duas vezes se livrara do gosto ruim na boca.

— Tem certeza de que não quer ir ao hospital? — Shino surgiu na porta de ligação com a cozinha. Ele transmitia pura preocupação.

Kiba deu tapinhas no acento do sofá, chamando o companheiro para ir sentar-se ali.

— Tsunade san me explicou que náuseas matutinas são comuns a partir da sétima semana — Kiba falou quando Shino atendeu seu pedido, acomodando-se na beirinha do estofado — Ela falou pra não ter medo, que agora a gestação vai desenvolver normalmente. No hospital tem técnicas pra prevenir isso, porque eu tava em recuperação. Em casa não precisa mais.

— Oh! — Shino não esperava pela revelação — Não tem perigo?

— Não — Kiba buscou a mão de Shino e a segurou — Tsunade san me falou que Ômegas nunca sofrem um aborto, a não ser se... você sabe, for provocado. Agora é seguro pro bebê.

— Não sabia das náuseas.

— Nem eu! Mas não sou nenhum especialista em bebês. Temos muito o que aprender — ele sorriu — Esse cheio me diz que nosso café já era...

Shino sorriu de volta.

— Queimou. Quer sair até o ar arejar?

— Não, não tá me incomodando.

— Vou comprar alguma coisa pra gente comer. É mais rápido do que preparar algo a essa altura.

— Não se preocupe, não to com fome. Meu estomago tá meio bagunçado ainda. Ah, mas você deve estar com fome! Então vai sim comprar alguma coisa, aí a hora que você voltar vai que me deu apetite...?

Shino sondou o rosto do garoto alguns segundos, se convencendo de que era seguro deixá-lo sozinho. Por fim levantou-se do sofá e foi pegar algum dinheiro, saindo de casa em seguida.

Kiba ficou deitado, e assim continuaria por algum tempo, não fossem as batidas que soaram na porta da sala. Ele pensou em gritar para a pessoa entrar. Por sorte teve bom senso e mudou de ideia. Reuniu coragem para levantar do sofá e ir atender. Teve uma boa surpresa.

— Iruka sensei! — recebeu o professor com um sorrisão.

— Vim ver como está. Me desculpe não visita-lo no hospital, achei mais apropriado esperar que se recuperasse e voltasse para casa.

— Obrigado pela consideração — Kiba cedeu passagem, abrindo mais a porta.

Iruka pediu licença e deixou os sapatos no genkan, para calçar um surippa de inverno. Ele fez uma cara engraçada para o calçado, embora não dissesse nada sobre os enfeites.

— Tomei a liberdade de trazer um lanche — estendeu a cestinha que tinha nas mãos. Kiba aceitou, feliz.

— Obrigado! Vem comigo, Iruka sensei. Não se espanta com o cheiro, a gente teve um acidente e o café da manhã meio que queimou — Kiba foi dizendo enquanto caminhava em direção à cozinha.

— Acidente?

— Nada demais. Só tive... hum... náuseas matinais... — o garoto explicou sem jeito.

— Está melhor agora?

Kiba puxou uma cadeira para o professor se sentar. Era a segunda vez que recebia ele assim em casa! Sentiu-se importante pela visita inesperada. Em seguida correu para abrir mais a janela e a porta que dava para o quintal do fundo. Teve que fechar a porta, porque Akamaru já veio correndo para invadir a cozinha.

— Esse cachorro! — praguejou — Desculpa, Iruka sensei. Ele não tem bons modos! Quer um pouco de suco?

— Aceito sim — Iruka sorriu com gentileza.

Kiba afobou-se para pegar copos, tão estabanado que um deles escapou-lhe da mão e quase foi ao chão, mas ele agiu com bons reflexos e o pegou antes que acontecesse o pior.

— Ops! — ele riu — Sou um desastre!

Iruka riu concordando.

— Não se apresse, Kiba kun.

— Aqui — finalmente ele pegou uma caixa de suco de tomate na geladeira e trouxe para a mesa, servindo ambos os copos logo após se sentar — Fique a vontade, Iruka sensei! Shino foi comprar nosso café da manhã, logo ele volta.

Ao explicar puxou o guardanapo que cobria a cestinha, descobrindo uma montanha de mochi coloridos, todos confeitados com carinhas sorridentes. Os olhos selvagens brilharam. Estavam todos lindos e apetitosos.

— Itadakimasu! — não se fez de rogado, atacando os bolinhos.

— Como vocês estão, Kiba kun? — Iruka voltou a perguntar, dando um gole no suco — Pensei em ir ao hospital, mas soube que estavam recebendo muitas visitas. E esse era o conforto que precisavam no momento ou Tsunade sama teria me chamado. Achei melhor esperar para vir aqui.

O garoto passou as costas da mão pelo canto dos lábios, para limpar um pouco de farelo.

— Obrigado, sensei! A gente vai levando. Voltar pra casa ontem foi uma das melhores coisas. Mas é meio fod... complicado. É meio complicado, o que aconteceu fica dando voltas na minha cabeça. O Shino tem me apoiado bastante, só que...

— Também é doloroso para ele.

— Sim. Acho que pra ele é até pior... porque eu tava inconsciente e lutava entre a vida e a morte sem saber. Ele que aguentou tudo sozinho. Ele e a minha mãe.

Iruka balançou a cabeça.

— Kakashi vai conversar com ele. Um Alpha entende bem o outro, falar com alguém de fora ajuda bastante.

Kiba olhou para a metade restante do mochi em sua mão, meio desinteressado de continuar comendo.

— O que mais perturba a minha cabeça é o porquê. O senhor sabe de tudo, né? Konoha inteira já sabe... e eu não entendo porque a Ino faria isso. Ela não é má, só meio grossa. E quando ela começou a me tratar bem pensei que a gente era amigo. O Shino me contou sobre ela gostar dele e tal, eu até entendo essa parte. Só não entendo como é que se conquista alguém fazendo mal pras pessoas — ao final da enxurrada de palavras ele estava meio sem folego, por se abrir e contar aquelas coisas. Só o fazia de forma tão espontânea por sentir coisas boas vindas de Iruka, coisas que não saberia nomear, mas o acalentavam e o acolhiam sem restrição, dando alento a sua alma. Seria a "coisa de Ômega" de Iruka sensei? Era danado de bom.

— Kiba...

A palavrinha teve tão somente a intenção de servir como incentivo, para que o garoto não se sentisse tímido ou arrependido ao se expor. Funcionou bem, pois o Ômega ergueu um braço e cobriu parte do rosto, para esconder as lágrimas, a outra mão segurou o bolinho com força, esmagando-o sem se dar conta. Uma vez abertas as compotas, seria impossível refrear:

— Eu quero falar essas coisas com o Shino, mas ao mesmo tempo não quero. Ele ficou com a pior parte, lá no hospital, porque eu nem vi nada. Agora a gente tem o vínculo e eu consigo sentir que ele fica triste as vezes. Ele fica tão triste as vezes... não é como se eu pudesse despejar mais tristeza em cima dele. Mas aí o Shino diz que eu o deixo de lado e eu não sei o que fazer. E eu também fico com um monte de coisa na cabeça por causa do futuro... fico pensando no bebê que vai nascer... toda vez que eu olhar para ele vou lembrar que deveria ser dois... será que vai doer? Ou será que um dia a dor passa? Todo mundo diz que passa, mas não é o que parece agora...

Iruka respirou fundo, emocionado pela tristeza de seu aluno. Já viera preparado para receber o profundo sofrimento, embora não fosse fácil encontrar palavras certas para servir de consolo. Talvez não existissem palavras certas, e por isso Ômegas não precisavam falar para compartilhar alívio. Apenas a presença deles era suficiente. E, ainda assim, Iruka queria ter algo certo para dizer.

— Shino kun fala sobre essa tristeza com você? — Iruka perguntou com suavidade.

— Não — a resposta veio rápida — Ele não fala nada. Deve ser coisa de Alpha.

— Será? Ou talvez ele tenha o mesmo pensamento que você, Kiba kun.

A sugestão intrigou Kiba, que acabou baixando o braço e mostrando os olhos vermelhos e cheios de lágrimas.

— Não entendi.

— Talvez Shino kun sinta a sua tristeza e não queria colocar mais peso em seus ombros. Do mesmo jeito que você faz. Quem sabe se der o primeiro passo e contar um pouco de cada vez, Shino kun também comece a compartilhar os sentimentos?

— Oh... nunca pensei por esse lado...

— Se ele contar as tristezas para você, vai sentir como se recebesse mais peso em seus ombros?

— Não! Claro que não!

— Então as suas tristezas não serão um peso para os ombros de Shino kun, percebe?

— Faz sentido, sensei! Que cara... caraca...

Iruka sorriu.

— Sobre o futuro... talvez você tenha a resposta bem diante dos seus olhos — o professor soou descontraído e misterioso, de um jeito que trouxe confusão ao rosto de Kiba — Sua mãe. Inuzuka san deve ter muitas boas lembranças sobre você e sua irmã crescendo juntos. Hoje ela olha para você e sabe que deveria ter dois filhotes, mas um foi roubado pela guerra. A tristeza por isso sempre existirá. Assim como a felicidade pelo outro que conseguiu. O outro que sobreviveu e pode viver plenamente.

— Caralho, Iruka sensei — Kiba nem se preocupou com o palavrão — Vou chorar de novo... não sabia que eu era tão mole assim!

— Calma, Kiba kun, você não é mole! Um pouco disso vem da mudança hormonal. É muito comum oscilação de humor durante a gestação, não se assuste.

O garoto passou a manga do casaco pela face e secou as lágrimas. Deu uma risadinha fraca.

— Pelo menos meu nariz não escorreu. Ele sempre escorre e é constrangedor. Olha só amassei o mochi todo... — levantou-se da mesa para ir lavar as mãos — Ne, Iruka sensei... eu senti o lance Ômega hoje! To sentindo ainda...

— Hn. Imaginei que precisaria de algo assim. Ômegas podem não ser fortes como Alphas ou Betas, mas em momentos de maior necessidade, nós podemos dar força pra eles, e para outros Ômegas também, quando parece impossível seguir em frente.

— Obrigado, Iruka sensei. É bom poder falar, da um alivio.

— Sempre que precisar é só me procurar. Agora a dor parece invencível, mas ela passa. Todo mundo que te diz isso vivenciou o sofrimento em algum ponto da vida e o venceu. Não se apresse, Kiba kun. Sinta a dor, viva a dor e então supere a dor. O que aconteceu com vocês foi terrível e não vai simplesmente desaparecer. Mas também não pode tirar o brilho de tudo o que ambos têm pela frente. E o mais importante: parabéns pela gestação!

Inuzuka sorriu de satisfação. Ia responder, no entanto aconteceu algo que o distraiu e atraiu seus olhos para a paisagem vista pela janela. Ele captou, fraquinho na distância, um quê de alegria fluindo pelo vínculo. Fosse o que fosse que Kakashi sensei conversava com Shino estava dando muito certo. Aquela mínima manifestação diferente da preocupação e agonia dos últimos dias, trouxe igual alegria para Kiba. Mais um passo certo na direção da cura.

Quando virou-se de novo para a cozinha, flagrou Iruka sorrindo e lhe estendendo um novo mochi. Sorriu de volta e aceitou, não apenas pela comida; e sim pelo cuidado e amizade que o professor lhe ofertava.


	32. Chapter 32

**A lei do amor**

**Kaline Bogard**

**Capítulo 32**

O mês de outubro foi um período de adaptações e novidades para o jovem casal. Repleto de situações inusitadas que um dia se tornariam memorias maravilhosas.

Kiba tinha as consultas semanais preventivas, em que Tsunade confirmava a cada vez a recuperação completa e desenvolvimento saudável do futuro bebê. Ele e o companheiro também recebiam visitas ocasionais do pessoal do hospital, que cumpria a palavra dada.

As náuseas matinais continuaram por todo o mês. E Kiba descobriu, para seu desgosto, que o prato preferido era o que mais lhe causava repudio. O cheiro de lamen lhe era insuportável, a ponto de ser banido da casa (pelo menos durante o período de gestação).

Mudanças repentinas de humor se tornaram mais pontuais e inesperadas. E eram a parte mais difícil para Shino, que muitas vezes não sabia o que fazer para dar conta das situações. Em contrapartida, essas crises emocionais ajudaram em uma questão espinhosa na relação: a forma como lidavam com os sentimentos. Pois quando o humor de Kiba o deixava deprimido e choroso, ele conseguia falar mais fácil das angustias e aflições que o oprimiam. E, para mostrar que ele não estava sozinho na dor, Shino também falava do que sentia, notando como se expressar ajudava a ambos. Quanto mais falavam, menos o passado machucava.

E, obviamente, havia os... _desejos_.

Tudo começou em uma noite especialmente fria daquele meio de outono. O jovem casal estava deitado no sofá, assistindo um programa qualquer, com Kiba quase cochilando acomodado sobre o corpo de Shino, embaixo de um grosso edredom, quando a vontade apareceu.

— O que foi? — Shino perguntou. Kiba estava se remexendo inquieto.

— Sei lá. Vontade de comer takoyaki...

— Takoyaki?

— De brócolis...

— Brócolis? — Shino estranhou — Você detesta brócolis.

— Desculpa querer comer algo que eu não gostava antes — Kiba rebateu meio mal humorado. Não queria ser rude com o companheiro, mas seus hormônios andavam uma bagunça. Ele não se controlava.

— Vou ver se acho pra...

— Não! Não precisa. Tá frio lá fora, logo a vontade passa.

— Tem certeza?

— Sim. Tenho sim.

Pois a tal certeza não durou muito. Nem dez minutos. Kiba gemeu sofrido e começou a traçar desenhos imaginários com a garrinha sobre a blusa flanelada do pijama que Shino vestia.

— Marido... acho melhor você comprar sim. Eu to que não me aguento de vontade de comer takoyaki de brócolis. E a Sakura me disse que se a gente ficar passando vontade a criança nasce com a cara do que deu o desejo. Eu não quero que o nosso bebê fique com cara de takoyaki. Já pensou como vão zoar na escola?!

— Tudo bem, Kiba. Nosso filho não vai nascer com cara de takoyaki — Shino rebateu muito solene.

— Não adianta ficar sério assim! Pelo vinculo eu sinto que está debochando de mim, maldito!

— Desculpa — o Alpha respirou fundo, já se movendo para levantar, tirando Kiba de cima de si — Vou comprar o takoyaki — ele garantiu, apesar de não saber onde ia achar takoyaki de brócolis! Se fosse de polvo ou de camarão...

— Obrigado! Se agasalha bem que lá fora deve estar frio pra caralho.

Shino suspirou. Apenas vestiu um grosso casaco por cima do pijama de flanela (quem diabos ia perambular pela noite gelada no fim das contas?) e partiu para cumprir a promessa.

Não foi nada fácil. Não conseguia encontrar uma barraquinha ou restaurante abertos àquela hora. A última (e desesperada) opção foi bater na porta do Ichiraku, cujo dono demorou um pouco para atender; mas riu bastante quando Shino explicou o motivo de estar ali.

— Bem vindo a vida paterna, Aburame kun — Teuchi san falou saudoso, lembrando de quando sua esposa estava grávida — O que o seu Ômega quer comer?

— Takoyaki de brócolis...

— Ah, que sorte a sua — o homem voltou a rir — Minha mulher só queria comida estrangeira. Era um transtorno achar... entre, Aburame kun. Não podemos deixar seu bebê nascer com cara de takoyaki, não é?

Shino agradeceu, dando início a tradição que durou pelos próximos meses. Sempre que Kiba tinha aqueles desejos estranhos, independente da hora em que se manifestavam, ele corria para o Ichiraku, pois o dono se colocou a disposição para ajudar quando necessário. E assim facilitou e muito a vida daqueles seus dois clientes.

Valeu a pena correr tanto e passar o sufoco, ao voltar para casa com a montanha de bolinhos e ver a felicidade com que foi recebido. Acabaram comendo juntos, sentados no sofá e envoltos pelo edredom felpudo. Kiba espetava dois no palitinho e devorava. Em seguida espetava um e levava até os lábios de Shino. Troca muito justa na opinião do garoto.

E foi assim que Aburame Shino salvou o filhotinho de nascer com cara de takoyaki...

Outubro também foi o mês em que eles mudaram a disposição dos quartos. Foi num dia atipicamente mais quente do que os outros, onde o sol vencera o marasmo de outono e conseguira aquecer um pouco o clima.

O casal estava discutindo sobre trocar os moveis de lugar, quando batidas na porta interromperam o impasse.

Kiba foi atender e deu de cara com Naruto.

— Yo, Kiba! Vim ver como está — e já passou o braço pelo pescoço do outro, puxando-o para uma chave-de-braço de brincadeira, em que aproveitou para bagunçar-lhe os cabelos.

— Me larga, Naruto idiota! — quando conseguiu se soltar estava ofegante. Cedeu passagem para o amigo, que entrou sem pedir licença. Ainda deu uma espiadinha lá fora, mas Naruto estava sozinho.

— Yo, Shino! Tudo bem com vocês?

— Tudo bem — Kiba respondeu antes do companheiro, com um bico, passando as mãos pelos cabelos castanhos, tentando arrumar um pouco. Não que estivessem lá muito alinhados antes... Então indicou o sofá — Senta, fica a vontade.

Naruto obedeceu.

— Eu não vim antes porque eu não sei o que falar nessas situações — ele revelou meio sem jeito, então coçou a nuca — Fiquei bem chateado por tudo o que passaram, espero que estejam bem de verdade. Ah, o Sasuke também ficou abalado, mas ele morre antes de demonstrar qualquer sentimento. Ele é muito cabeça dura.

— Obrigado — Kiba não esperava menos do que sinceridade nua e crua daquele amigo. Acabou por sentar-se ao lado de Naruto, enquanto Shino acomodava-se na poltrona — A gente ta bem. No começo foi um lance meio fodido, mas a gente tá acertando o passo, né, marido?

— Hn — Shino concordou.

— E parabéns por... parabéns por — Naruto apontou a barriga de Kiba — Isso!

— "ISSO"?! Não chama meu filho assim, maldito!

— Mas é muito estranho — Naruto gargalhou — Desculpa, cara! Você é a última pessoa de Konoha que eu imaginei nessas condições! Agora que aconteceu mesmo é muito chocante.

— Chocante?!

O visitante fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça com força duas vezes.

— Hn, hn. Espero que ele seja forte como o Shino, esperto como o Shino e tenha a cara do Shino. Porque senão... pobre criatura!

— OE! — Kiba acertou um tabefe bem dado na nuca de cabelos loiros — Você tá dando em cima do meu marido, desgraçado?! E que história é essa de "pobre criatura"?! Eu tenho um monte de qualidade que meu filho vai herdar.

— É — Naruto esfregou a nuca dolorida — As marcas do seu Clã são bem legais. Mas o resto...

— Shino! Olha o Naruto me zoando! Que tipo de visita é essa?! Nem trouxe nada pra gente comer!

Nesse ponto Naruto ficou sério.

— Posso? Eu tive um pouco de receio...

A informação deu um baque em Kiba. Claro que o outro rapaz teria aquilo em mente. Ele dividira a visita com Ino em mais de uma ocasião. O assunto desconfortável tornou o clima estranho. Mas o Alpha agiu rápido para dissipá-lo.

— Sim, pode trazer sim. Depois eu te mostro a lista de restrições.

Naruto deu um sorrisão:

— Okay! Se precisarem de alguma coisa é só falar. Qualquer coisa mesmo.

— Que bom que ofereceu — Shino começou, porém foi interrompido por Kiba.

— Nem pense nisso, Shino — o garoto se arrepiou que nem cachorro bravo. E foi lindamente ignorado.

— Se puder ajudar a mudar os moveis de lugar eu agradeceria muito — Shino explicou — Pensamos em fazer uma mudança, mas sozinho eu não consigo. E não acho que seja indicado que Kiba fique pegando peso...

O Ômega cruzou os braços, emburrado.

— Gravidez não é doença — ele resmungou.

— Posso ajudar sim — Naruto aceitou depressa. Ele concordou que depois de tudo o que tinha se passado, era melhor não dar bobeira.

Depois disso, Shino e Naruto se concentraram em trocar alguns moveis de lugar, para melhorar o quarto que seria do casal. Sob coordenadas de Kiba mudaram o grande guarda roupas e trocaram a cama de casal que era do pai de Shino e foi desmontada, pela cama que eles usavam atualmente e ainda estava muito boa. O quarto que seria do bebê continuou com o guarda-roupas menor e espaço para o futuro berço.

A certa altura, Kiba os largou cuidando de tudo e foi comprar alguma coisa para comerem. Demorou um pouco pra voltar, porque algumas pessoas o paravam na rua para perguntar como ia sua saúde e a saúde do bebê.

Retornava com grandes porções de yakisoba e uma montanha de takoyaki de brócolis numa sacola, quando viu Sasuke perambulando pela rua.

— Ei! — gritou e foi ignorado. Insistiu — SASUKE!

Recebeu um olhar mortal de volta, mas o outro rapaz parou de andar.

— O que você quer?

— Um pouco de educação?! — Kiba se aproximou, mal-humorado. Sasuke fez menção de voltar a andar, por isso o Ômega emendou rápido: — Espera! O Naruto tá lá em casa... quer ir pra lá?

— Não.

— Você é muito cuzão — desistindo de tentar ser social, Kiba deu meia volta para retomar o caminho. No entanto, o gesto brusco lhe deu uma espécie de vertigem. Só não caiu porque Sasuke foi muito rápido e o segurou pelo braço.

— Oe... — ele exclamou mais por instinto do que por outra coisa.

— To bem... minha pressão que oscila às vezes... já, já melhora.

Apesar da afirmação, Sasuke o arrastou para uma das lojinhas abertas, onde uma das funcionárias correu para oferecer uma cadeira e um copo de água. Kiba aceitou os cuidados meio envergonhado. Detestava dar trabalho.

Vendo que Sasuke ainda estava por ali, pensou que era melhor deixa-lo livre para ir embora se quisesse.

— Obrigado, não precisa se...

— Preocupar? Não mesmo, nem um pouco — Sasuke cortou a tentativa de paz, falando apenas a verdade.

Pois não fez nada diferente do usual. Mas, por algum motivo, aquela resposta atravessada lembrou Kiba das patadas que Ino lhe dava, mesmo quando se aproximaram mais e o coleguismo ganhou ares de amizade. E isso acabou trazendo lágrimas aos seus olhos e um nó na garganta. Começou a chorar sem poder se controlar.

Sasuke pareceu consternado. Piorou quando as vendedoras que os rodeavam e algumas clientes soltaram exclamações indignadas, desaprovando a atitude do rapaz. Não parecia certo que alguém maltratasse um Ômega naquele estado!

— Oe... — tentou remediar a situação, embora não soubesse o que fazer.

— Não liga pra mim — Kiba passou a mão pelo rosto para secar as lágrimas — Meus hormônios estão fora de controle — então devolveu o copo vazio para a funcionária — Obrigado. Já me sinto melhor agora.

Inclinou-se para pegar a sacola com a comida, mas Sasuke acabou pegando primeiro.

— Levo isso — resmungou.

— Pensei que não se importasse — Kiba não resistiu a alfinetar, enquanto se levantava e agradecia a vendedora com uma breve vênia.

— Tsc — Sasuke saiu da loja, obrigando o outro a segui-lo — Não me importo. Estou procurando o Naruto.

— Que bosta, Sasuke. E por que ficou fazendo graça aquela hora?! Falasse logo!

— Cuidado com a pressão — ele rebateu provocando, mas conseguiu o efeito de fazer o outro calar-se. Kiba adiantou um passo e foi mostrando o caminho pisando duro, meio irritado.

Como Naruto podia se envolver em um relacionamento assim? Ele não se via brigando com o Shino o tempo todo, mesmo com temperamentos tão diferentes a relação deles era bem tranquila. Claro, brigavam as vezes, como todo casal. Discussões ocasionais apareciam como exceções, não como regra.

Ao chegar em casa, viu Shino e Naruto parados na porta da frente. Logo captou pontinhos de preocupação através do vinculo, deduzindo que Shino sentira pelo menos um resquício do momento em que passou mal.

— Não faça essa cara, marido. Eu to bem — foi dizendo ao alcança-los — O Sasuke me ajudou — explicou com simplicidade, daquele jeito de sempre.

Shino adiantou-se para pegar a sacola com a refeição e foi guarda-la na cozinha, sem insistir em querer detalhes. Através do vinculo não fluía mais nada de errado ou estranho.

— Entrem, vamos comer. Comprei bastante coisa — Kiba convidou.

— Só vim buscar esse idiota — Sasuke recusou a oferta. E já virou as costas para sair dali.

— Outro dia a gente volta e almoça junto, Kiba — Naruto ofereceu um sorriso, antes de colocar a mão sobre o ombro do garoto e apertar de leve — Sasuke só faz aquela cara quando ele se arrepende de algo. Sinto muito pelo que quer que seja. Jaa ne.

Kiba observou o casal se afastando, com Sasuke distante pelo menos três passos de Naruto, que o seguia com as mãos cruzadas na nuca. Tão diferente dele e de Shino, que só andavam lado a lado...

Enfim, as pessoas eram diferentes. E precisavam de coisas diferentes. Ele não estava em posição de julgar sua relação com Shino como melhor ou pior do que as outras. Somente podia alardear uma certeza: aquele Alpha era tudo o que precisava.

— Oe, Shino! Os takoyaki são meus! Não vá comer, maldito! — alertou, nem um pouco ameaçador, antes de entrar em casa e fechar a porta.


	33. Chapter 33

**A lei do amor**

**Kaline Bogard**

**Capítulo 33**

Novembro se insinuou como um arremedo de inverno que obrigou as pessoas a colocarem roupas mais quentes. E saírem menos de casa. Um mês frio que não combinava em nada com o humor fervoroso de Kiba. O garoto não cabia em si de felicidade. Sua barriga estava crescendo. Crescendo! Ele começava a parecer mais redondo do que o normal. Perdia muito tempo se observando no espelho e controlando as medidas; fato que o obrigou a comprar várias roupas novas se precavendo para o futuro.

Tsunade reduziu as consultas preventivas para uma vez a cada quinze dias, explicando com riqueza de detalhes todas as mudanças que seu corpo sofreria, agora que entrava na décima sexta semana.

Entre as tais mudanças, ela revelou sobre o deslocamento pélvico. O corpo masculino não era próprio para a gestação, mas Ômegas conseguiam se adaptar, por isso haveria algum deslocamento dos ossos e Kiba poderia sentir dores no local. A principio não era nada para se preocupar. Mas ela insistiu que deveriam procura-la, caso o incomodo fosse muito forte ou reincidente.

A primeira vez que sentiu dores, no fim das contas, nem foi por causa disso. Aconteceu numa quarta-feira a tarde, com Kiba deitado no sofá, observando enquanto Shino lia um livro sobre jutsu avançado. Morria de tédio e um pouco de sono, mas não queria dormir.

O Alpha captou certo incomodo súbito e interrompeu a leitura.

— Tudo bem aí?

— Mais ou menos — Kiba mudou de posição no sofá — To sentindo uma dor estranha aqui — colocou a mão no lado do corpo.

— Quer ir pro hospital?

— Não, não precisa.

— Tem certeza?

— Hum... acho melhor a gente ir — Kiba mudou de ideia.

Shino ficou de pé, largando o livro no assento.

— Vou pegar um casaco.

— Não! Espera! — Kiba desistiu de levantar-se, as sobrancelhas franzidas com força, dando-lhe um ar engraçado, enquanto o rosto corava forte — Acho que... acho que...

— Kiba...?

O garoto deu uma risadinha sem graça.

— São apenas... gases. Já passou — ele deitou-se melhor e puxou o cobertor até o pescoço — Marido, se prepara pra dormir com alguém podre essa noite.

Shino suspirou longamente, mais de alivio do que por outra coisa. Só de pensar no seu companheiro sentindo qualquer tipo de dor, estremecia. As duas experiências passadas cunharam uma marca em Shino, não queria vivenciá-las nunca mais.

Pra resumo da história, eventualmente, Kiba teve mais problemas com gases acumulados do que com os ossos da pelve.

Novembro foi o mês em que Shino recomeçou a receber missões. Ele hesitou a princípio, sem querer que Kiba ficasse sozinho em casa e tivesse que lidar com possíveis emergências.

Por isso, na primeira ausência, Tsume foi cuidar do filho. Para garantir que tudo corresse bem.

Na segunda vez, Kiba não quis incomodar a mãe. Okay, ele ficou meio sufocado com o tratamento dela, que agiu tão gentil que nem parecia sua mãe! Não estava preparado para a nova atitude dela, então depois de uma briga cheia de argumentos inflamados, algumas lágrimas e certa chantagem emocional, Kiba conquistou o direito de não ter babá, nem a própria mãe. Entendia a preocupação dos dois. Mas ele estava bem de verdade, pra valer, sério.

Relutante, Shino concordou. Seria dureza se concentrar na missão, e ainda assim ele cedeu, acreditando nas palavras convictas do Ômega.

A missão foi bem sucedida. E Kiba saiu-se ótimo sozinho (ou não tão sozinho, já que permitiu que Akamaru entrasse um pouco e assistisse televisão deitado no sofá por boa parte da tarde).

Depois disso Shino ganhou confiança para sair em missão, com Naruto e Sasuke, tranquilo de que Kiba realmente estaria seguro. Era como Tsunade garantira: a essência de um Ômega garantia a segurança em toda a gestação, era a natureza dessas criaturas. O contrário só acontecia quando havia interferência externa. Não restava mais motivos para se preocuparem.

Novembro foi um mês marcante em outros sentidos também. Alguns bem dolorosos.

Depois daqueles meses, quando dezembro se anunciava pronto para chegar, o Conselho de Konoha finalmente se pronunciou a respeito do destino de Ino.

Num sábado pela manhã, um mensageiro bateu na porta dos garotos, entregando uma notificação para ambos, com a sentença pronunciada.

Não foi preciso julgamento ou nada do tipo. Ela confessara tudo, a culpa e o remorso agindo como o maior incentivo que poderia ter. Porém, o caso esbarrava em entraves jurídicos, por não ter previsão em lei e se mostrar um crime atípico em alguns pontos.

Custou tempo e estudo detalhado da _Marriage Law_, para que o conselho chegasse a decisão unanime. Infelizmente, para a indignação da população da vila, o aborto causado nos dois primeiros meses não era considerado crime, apenas contravenção de menor teor e Ino não responderia por isso. Mas conseguiram encaixar o mal causado a Inuzuka como tentativa de assassinato, dada a sua condição de Ômega em gestação. E a pena foi aumentada de quarta parte, por ser considerado um crime qualificado. Como sentença, Ino foi condenada a cumprir dez anos em privação de liberdade, sem direito a condicional.

Resultado que não trouxe alegria nem raiva para Kiba. Como poderia se alegrar de algo assim? A decisão egoísta e inconsequente de Ino destruíra a vida da garota e quase destruíra a vida do casal que a consideravam amiga, impondo-lhes uma perda imensurável, dor incalculável. Kiba sentia apenas um grande vazio quando pensava na menina, junto com a certeza de que nunca a perdoaria.

A publicação da sentença atingiu toda a família Yamanaka. Os pais de Ino decidiram fechar a floricultura e partir da vila. Vinham sofrendo hostilidade dos demais moradores, as vendas despencaram gradativamente a ponto de não receberem um pedido sequer naquele mês. Diante das perspectivas ruins, mudar-se e começar vida nova em outra vila pareceu a opção natural.

Essa notícia incomodou Kiba mais do que tudo. Queria ter devolvido o dinheiro deles antes, para sentir-se totalmente livre da família Yamanaka. Talvez um dia descobrisse como, quem sabe.

Tem coisas na vida que não se consegue controlar, por mais que a gente queira.

Novembro se despediu com um último grande momento. Shino meteu na cabeça que ia construir o berço do bebê com as próprias mãos! E isso era algo que Kiba pagava para ver.

O pai de Shino possuía algumas ferramentas ainda usáveis e foi a elas que o rapaz recorreu. Ele derrubou uma das árvores do quintal e se dispôs a trabalhar na madeira nas folgas entre as missões.

Quando a obra começou a tomar forma, Kiba passou a assisti-lo com interesse.

— Ei marido, esse lado tá mais fino — o Ômega gracejou, distraindo-se em seguida com a nuvem de vapor que escapou de seus lábios e criou desenhos diáfanos no ar.

Era a última sexta-feira do mês, eles tinham acabado de almoçar depois de voltar de uma consulta com Tsunade e saíram para a área dos fundos, onde Shino começou a lixar uma das barras laterais do berço. Kiba se agasalhara bem, colocara uma manta ao pé de uma árvore e se acomodara por lá, parecendo uma bolinha de lã por causa das várias blusas e da barriga meio arredondada. A ponta do nariz estava vermelha, denunciando a pouca tolerância ao frio. Roía três palitinhos de Pocky de chocolate, no chão ao seu lado, uma pilha com duas caixinhas vazias e quatro cheias davam o clima de improvisado piquenique. Akamaru, deitado bem coladinho ao seu dono, ajudava a aquece-lo, além de vigiar cada movimento da mão de Kiba, desejoso de que um Pocky escapasse direto pra seus dentes (o que seria milagre se acontecer).

— Muito mais fino? — Shino ergueu a barra de madeira à altura do rosto, para analisar com cuidado.

— Não muito. Ah, não falei como crítica! Eu gosto de assimetria, quando o móvel é rustico fica mais bonito — Kiba soou distante, como se a mente estivesse a quilômetros dali.

Shino balançou a cabeça. Ele preferia tudo certinho e bem alinhado. Vai entender... logo ele tão sistemático e metódico, se apaixonara por alguém que era o oposto. Almas gêmeas...

Antes de recomeçar o trabalho com a lixa, lançou um olhar para seu companheiro. Kiba estava brincando com um palitinho de Pocky, segurando entre dois dedos enluvados como se o doce fosse um cigarro e soprava vapor no ar frio, dando a impressão de expelir fumaça de nicotina. Tão infantil!

— Tudo bem aí? — o Alpha perguntou como quem não quer nada. Desde a consulta médica, Kiba parecia avoado.

— Hã...? Tá sim, tudo ótimo. Dois dias sem problema com gazes. E sem azia no estomago! Melhor impossível — ele sorriu. Azia era um ponto recorrente e novo. De acordo com Sakura, era indicação de um bebê cabeludo... pelo jeito o filho deles sairia ao Alpha nesse quesito.

— Que bom.

— É impressão minha ou esfriou mais? Minhas mãos parecem cubos de gelo! Nem parece que to de luva!

— Não é impressão não. Nesse inverno teremos neve.

— Oba! Faz tipo mil anos que não neva em Konoha! Vamos construir um boneco de neve? E chamar o pessoal pra uma batalha na neve?

Shino balançou a cabeça, concordando. Apesar disso, duvidava que Kiba conseguisse batalhar naquelas condições. A barriga crescia a olhos vistos. De acordo com Tsunade, a partir da décima sétima semana o crescimento do filhote era ainda mais rápido. Tempo que em que ele começava a "sondar" o ambiente em que estava, brincando com o cordão umbilical e logo, logo, movendo-se e dando os primeiros chutes. Que emoção.

— Será divertido.

— Ne, Shino...?

— Hn? — interrompeu o serviço recém iniciado para dar atenção ao Ômega.

— Vem aqui um pouco... — ele bateu no espaço vago da manta.

Shino largou a madeira e a lixa no chão e foi sentar-se ao lado do companheiro. Imediatamente Kiba enroscou a mão gordinha pela luva na mão de Shino, que trabalhava sem agasalho nos dedos por causa das farpas da madeira que se enroscavam e desfiavam a lã.

— Desse jeito suas mãos vão congelar. Que tal parar por hoje e tomar um banho quente?

O Alpha olhou para o céu. O tempo estava cinzento e frio. A sugestão de Kiba era tentadora, poderiam acabar o dia enrolados no sofá, assistindo algum filme na televisão.

— Parece ótimo.

— É bom, não é? Só ficar juntinho...?

— Com certeza.

— Eu... eu não falo muito isso, hum... acho que nunca falei isso, mas... obrigado — Kiba confessou, com um sorriso singelo que não exibia muito, geralmente dono de sorrisos enormes e risadas indiscretas. Notou a confusão de Shino e continuou: — Por ter me escolhido. Por ter tanta paciência. Por nunca desistir de mim.

A declaração pegou Shino de surpresa. Veio sem nenhuma indicação de constrangimento ou ansiedade pelo vínculo. Tão natural, que ele só pode sentir o impacto.

— Gosto de você. Pra caralho. Como companheiro, como marido, como amigo...

— Kiba...? Tem certeza de que está tudo bem...?

Ao ouvir a pergunta Kiba corou.

— Besta! Claro que to bem! To aqui abrindo o coração e você fica me...

Shino preferiu cortar a reclamação. Passou a mão pela nuca de Kiba, que se arrepiou tanto pelo contato gelado quanto por antecipação. Os lábios se uniram em um beijo cheio de saudade. A primeira vez em mais de dois meses que surgia clima para tal contato mais íntimo.

O palitinho meio roído de Pocky caiu da mão de Kiba, enquanto ele entrelaçava as mãos atrás do pescoço de Shino, em busca de melhor equilíbrio. Akamaru viu ali a chance de matar a vontade e abocanhar a guloseima! Milagres acontecem!

— Tsunade... san... hoje... ela... me disse... — a voz entrecortada ia escapando através do beijo que parecia longe de acabar.

— Disse... o... quê? — Shino não soou nada curioso, mais preocupado em continuar com o carinho do qual sentira muita falta.

— Que... que a gente... pode... fazer... sabe...? Que... não tem... OEEE! — Kiba exclamou de susto quando Shino interrompeu e beijo e se pôs em pé, já erguendo o Ômega em seus braços. Até Akamaru saltou pro lado, surpreendido — SHINO!

— Se são ordens médicas...

Kiba sentiu o rosto pegar fogo. A voz de Shino saíra em um tom rouco que arrepiou cada pelinho do seu corpo!

— T-tarado! — falhou completamente em tentar parecer ofendido. Ansiedade e desejo fluíram pelo vinculo entregando como se sentia de verdade.

Shino não perdeu mais tempo. Foi para dentro da casa em passos apressados, feliz em descobrir porque seu companheiro parecera tão avoado desde que saíram do consultório.

Akamaru assistiu os donos sumirem pela porta, sem grande interesse. Apenas levantou-se e deitou-se na manta, no lugar em que Kiba estivera, e continuava quentinho; sem saber que as coisas no quarto do casal ficariam muito mais quentes. Ou melhor, quase pegariam fogo enquanto tiravam o atraso.


	34. Chapter 34

**A lei do amor**

**Kaline Bogard**

**Capítulo 34**

— Eu não sei como você enxerga alguma coisa com esses óculos — Kiba falou para Shino, que vinha descendo as escadas depois de fechar tudo no andar de cima — Não fica muito escuro usar a noite?

— Já me acostumei — Shino afirmou parando ao lado de Kiba para ajeitar-lhe o cachecol de lã colorido — Está pronto?

— Eu nasci pronto! — o garoto quase irradiava de tanta felicidade. Era natal! Natal! Dia vinte e cinco de dezembro... e ele ia comemorar a data romântica saindo para jantar com o marido e alguns amigos — Vamos logo!

E já foi tomando a direção da porta, dando passos que começavam a ficar engraçados graças à barriga que denunciava a vigésima primeira semana de gestação.

— Não ria de mim, maldito — ainda resmungou antes de ganhar o ar frio da noite. Shino não estava rindo, claro. O que não impedia a diversão de fluir pelo vínculo.

Em poucos segundos Shino alcançava o outro e entrelaçava as mãos com alguma dificuldade, por causa dos dedos grossos de luva.

— Ah, mas que frio! — Kiba exclamou, o nariz ficando vermelho na mesma hora — A gente devia ter chamado eles para jantar lá em casa, assim eu não precisava nem sair.

— Podemos pensar nisso para o ano que vem...

— Não! Não me leve tão a sério. Claro que é ótimo sair um pouco de casa, nem se for pra congelar e virar picolé. Picolé de Kiba é a melhor sobremesa de Konoha.

— É...?

— Concorde, caralho. Você é o único que tem que gostar dessa sobremesa e não pode reclamar!

— Não estou reclamando.

— Hunf. Por falar em reclamar... será que o pessoal já chegou no restaurante? Espero que ninguém tenha pedido lamen. Eu sei que não passo mais tão mal, mas tenho certeza que vou enjoar hoje se sentir o cheiro. To sentindo tipo uma intuição no miolo dos meus ossos!

A rua estava cheia de gente. O feriado era popular entre casais, que não desanimavam nem frente ao frio avassalador. Eram duplas para todos os lados, tanto romance no ar, na decoração, na chance de festejar pela primeira vez depois do final da guerra... comemorar a vitória e celebrar a alegria daqueles que sobreviveram para continuar a história. Carregando a tristeza da perda, sim. Mas também os desejos e esperanças dos que partiram mais cedo.

Kiba continuava com seu falatório desregrado, quando sentiu que Shino parou de avançar. Houve um aperto tenso em seus dedos que o surpreendeu.

— Shino...? — indagou olhando para cima, apenas para flagrar seu companheiro com o rosto congelado em uma expressão sombria.

Desviou os olhos para frente e descobriu o que causara a reação alerta em Shino. Levou um baque inesperado.

— Oh! — viu-se frente a frente com Shikamaru, parado na calçada com as mãos nos bolsos, obrigando as pessoas a desviarem dele para não colidir. De um jeito inconsciente, deu um passo para o lado, meio escondendo-se atrás de Shino. Em uma situação normal, Kiba faria qualquer coisa por um confronto, chegaria a ponto de provocar, independente de quem era o inimigo. Mas agora, ainda que o chamassem de covarde, preferia evitar qualquer coisa que colocasse em risco seu bebê.

Os três ficaram se encarando em meio ao fluxo de pedestres alheios ao clima ruim. Era a primeira vez que se encontravam na verdade, desde os trágicos acontecimentos. Shino não sabia a que ponto Shikamaru estava envolvido com os estratagemas de Ino, ou sequer se ele participara de algum jeito. Se estava em liberdade, significava que era inocente, não? E se ele soubesse, teria avisado aos colegas de academia? Ou ele simplesmente seria conivente com Ino? Shikamaru parecia um sujeito decente, porém a guerra tem o efeito de mudar as pessoas, tanto para melhor quanto para pior. Talvez aquele cara parado ali na frente deles não fosse mais o que conheciam. Como ter certeza?

Pois Shikamaru rompeu a inercia primeiro. Ele entreabriu os lábios como se para dizer alguma coisa. Desistiu, ao invés disso coçando a nuca com desanimo. Reparando bem, a figura dele deva a impressão de... derrota. Até as costas iam meio inclinadas, como se carregassem um grande peso.

Ao invés de insistir em começar um diálogo, apenas seguiu em frente, passando por Shino e Kiba sem cumprimentá-los. Sussurrando tão somente um "vida problemática" enquanto seguia caminho para longe dali.

— Caralho, Shino. Que merda isso, hum?

Shino, que estava observando o antigo colega se afastar, olhou para baixo, só então se dando conta do Ômega agarrado na manga do seu casaco. Aquilo mandou a tensão para longe, enquanto o coração se aquecia de ternura.

— Tudo bem ai?

— Sim, tudo sim — Kiba respondeu se afastando um pouco — Se acabasse em briga você ia ter que se virar sozinho, marido.

Shino anuiu. Se acabasse em briga não permitiria que Kiba participasse nem se ele quisesse, óbvio.

Após o momento de tensão, retomaram a direção do restaurante. O dono, velho conhecido que se tornara amigo do casal na época mais intensa dos desejos noturnos por takoyaki, já os esperava.

— Boa noite! Guardei o reservado maior para vocês e seus amigos. Já tem alguns esperando.

— Obrigado — Shino agradeceu.

Quando entraram no espaço privativo na parte interior do restaurante, encontraram Naruto e Sasuke sentados lado a lado, de frente para Hinata. A menina parecia envergonhada, sem muita coragem de olhar para a antiga paixão. Naruto interrompeu a tagalerice para dar as boas vindas ao casal recém chegado.

— Yo, caras! — ele acenou — Já pedimos para começar a refeição, cuidado que está esquentado — Naruto apontou a chapa onde fariam o okonomiaky.

— Ah, aqui esta quentinho — Kiba gracejou, sentando-se ao lado de Hinata, para ficar entre a amiga e o companheiro. Já foi tirando as luvas e o cachecol — Boa noite! Chouji não veio?

— Hn — ela respondeu corando — S-surgiu uma missão.

— Ah, que pena — Kiba lamentou por ela. Justo no primeiro natal deles como um casal — Você tá maior do que eu!

Ele referiu-se a barriga da garota, bem mais redonda e pronunciada, apesar dela ter menos tempo de gestação. Hinata sorriu com aquela meiguice que lhe era caracteristica e acariciou a barriga sob o vestido de lã com as duas mãos.

— Vai ser um meninão.

— Já sabem o sexo? — Shino perguntou.

— Ainda não. É palpite de mãe.

— Você tem algum palpite, Kiba? — Naruto perguntou.

Enquanto Shino tocava o sinal para chamar o atendente, Kiba levou a mão ao queixo e assumiu um ar analítico.

— Já pensei nisso algumas vezes. Minha intuição diz que é menina. Minha mãe acha que é menino. E o besta do Shino faz a boa vizinhança com "o que vier tá bom", aff.

Naruto inclinou-se com cuidado sobre a chapa aquecida, e cochichou:

— Os em cima do muro são os piores.

Kiba inclinou-se também, um tanto mais desajeitado por causa da barriga:

— Se são! Não tenho paciência. Ei, esse azedo do seu marido resolveu vir?

Naruto deu uma risadinha e uma breve olhada de esguelha para o parceiro:

— Lembra aquele dia que ele foi me buscar na sua casa? Então, ele sentiu a sua coisa de Ômega mais forte do que nunca e adorou, mas não vai admi... ITTAI! OEEEE!

Naruto gemeu alto quando levou um cascudo, e quase perdeu o equilibro de susto! Recuperou-se a custo, dando uma risada escandalosa.

— Cale a boca! — Sasuke grunhiu com cara de quem queria estar em qualquer lugar menos ali. Embora a postura já não enganasse tanto quanto antes.

— He, he — a risadinha de Naruto mostrou como ele gostava de provocar o outro. Um masoquista.

Nesse momento o atendente bateu na porta e abriu uma fresta. Shino pediu suco de tomate para Kiba e Hinata, conhecendo bem a preferência de ambos. Para os demais pediu sake quente.

— A-admito que isso é bem agradável, Kiba kun — Hinata afirmou encolhendo-se um pouco. A influencia Omega de Kiba já não era mais tão contundente, pois as feridas da guerra e toda a dor estavam sendo vencidas. Mas ainda havia algo no ar que deixava a presença dele acalentadora. Algo similar ao que as crianças sentiam na presença de Iruka sensei na época do colégio e, provavelmente, acompanharia o garoto pelo resto da vida, como sua marca registrada.

Kiba estufou na medida em que seu ego inflou. Adorava ouvir o quanto era querido e bem-vindo.

— Se precisar de mais disso é só ir lá em casa.

— Obrigada.

Novas batidas na porta interromperam a interação. Dessa vez para a passagem de Sakura e Rock Lee.

— Boa noite, pessoal — Lee acenou.

— SASUKE KUN! Hinata! Shino Kun! Boa noite! Ah, olá para a dupla de idiotas também. Feliz natal!

— Sakura chan! — Naruto respondeu alegrinho. Alguns hábitos não se perdia fácil — FELIZ NATAL!

— EI! — Kiba não gostou da ofensa — Feliz natal, gorda.

— OE! Gorda é a tua mãe, cara de cachorro — Sakura devolveu a provocação, um tanto ofegante. Era de longe a mais redonda entre os gestantes. Sentou-se ao lado de Naruto, em frente ao marido que acomodou-se ao lado de Shino.

O atendente bateu na porta e entrou, para entregar as bebidas, inclusive do casal que acabara de chegar e fizera o pedido antes de adentrar o reservado. Sake quente para Shino, Naruto e Sasuke; suco de tomate para Kiba e Hinata, chá de pêssego para Sakura e uma mistura verde densa com aspecto horrível para Rock Lee. O grupo aproveitou para pedir o okonomiaky. Quando ele chegou, Naruto tratou de tomar conta da chapa, assistido de perto por Kiba, que parecia o mais faminto de todos.

— Ne — Uzumaki falou, mexendo a espátula com agilidade — Só eu que acho bizarro vocês três engravidarem quase ao mesmo tempo? Foi combinado os três virarem bolas?

— IDIOTA! Combinado nada — Sakura respondeu, tirando o cachecol e entregando para o marido. Começava a sentir calor na sala fechada com a chapa ligada — É culpa daquele vira-latas ali.

Kiba, que vigiava o okonomiaky com atenção predatória, notou que todos o olhavam fixamente, descobrindo-se alvo da acusação de Sakura (como se houvesse outro vira-latas ali, enfim...). Apontou para si mesmo meio chocado.

— Eu? Culpa minha?!

— Hn. Tenho interesse na área medicinal e comecei a fazer estagio com Tsunade sama. Ela é realmente obcecada em estudar Ômegas. Nós descobrimos que em algumas situações pode ocorrer alinhamento da fertilidade. Tipo o que acontece com o ciclo menstrual em um grupo de mulheres — ela informou, mas sobre a última parte só Hinata parecia saber do que estava falando — Machos, aff. Quando um grupo de fêmeas começa a conviver, a menstruação delas pode se alinhar e acontecer quase em simultâneo para todas.

— A-a... Ten Ten também está grávida — Hinata falou baixinho.

— E ela não é a única. Como nosso vilarejo precisa ser renovado, a influencia dos Ômegas é pontual e facilitou para os casais. Não é culpa do Kiba sozinho, claro. Mas de todos os Ômegas de Konoha.

— Como sou foda! — Kiba ignorou lindamente a parte final, prestando atenção só no que acariciava seu ego.

— Obrigado, Inuzuka kun. As suas chamas contagiaram a todos! — Rock Lee fez um gesto de joia para o rapaz. Impossível parecer mais feliz com o sorriso brilhante.

— Pode me chamar de Kiba — o garoto sorriu cheio de dentes. A-ma-va ser o centro das atenções. Em seguida partiu um pedaço do okonomiaky com o par de hashi e soprou antes de levar até os lábios de Shino — Come aqui, marido. Vê se ta bom...

— Kiba! — Naruto gargalhou — Não sabia que tinha esse lado...

— Que lado?! — Kiba franziu as sobrancelhas.

Ao invés de responder, Naruto virou-se para Sasuke com a boca aberta:

— Você podia me tratar assim também, "marido".

— Nem nos seus sonhos, maldito — Sasuke não deu a menor importância para o pedido, bebericando seu saque quente. O ar distraído de quem sente uma coisa boa (e nunca vai admitir), claramente usufruindo a "coisa de Ômega" que a todos encantava.

— Naruto, você é um besta! — Kiba rebateu.

— Porque você não trata o Sasuke assim? — Shino sugeriu, depois de engolir a porção de okonomiaky.

— Tá louco, Shino? Se eu tentar ele me mata a dentadas — e Naruto riu escandaloso.

— Naruto! Não seja grosseiro com o Sasuke kun! Desse jeito ele não vai ficar a vontade com a gente! — Sakura ralhou antes de aceitar o par de hashi que Rock Lee separou para ela.

— Fica nada — Naruto respondeu confiante. Conhecia bem seu parceiro, se Sasuke não quisesse nem estaria ali.

Então ela ignorou o colega e comentou olhando de Shino para Kiba:

— Concordo em uma coisa: são um casal muito fofo.

— Não sei se "fofo" é a melhor palavra pra gente — Kiba respondeu com o péssimo habito de falar com a boca cheia— Mas a gente não vai se separar depois dos dois anos. Resolvemos investir na relação, né, Shino? — e levou novo pedaço de okonomiaky para os lábios do Alpha.

— Hn — foi tudo o que Shino conseguiu responder, antes de aceitar a oferta.

— Lee e eu vamos dar uma chance ao vinculo também — Sakura informou — As coisas tem dado bem certo entre a gente.

— Chouji e eu também — Hinata contou sem olhar para ninguém em especial.

— Não me surpreende! — Sakura acabou pegando um pouco de comida. O cheiro estava ótimo — Minha mãe disse que os antigos chamavam a _Marriage Law_ de "Lei do Amor", porque ela une pessoas que normalmente não ficariam juntas e alguns vínculos passam de temporários para definitivos.

— Caralho! Faz sentido, se não fosse a lei eu ia demorar muito mais para crescer e entender meus sentimentos. Ia perder um tempão, porque eu sou muito lerdo pra essas coisas — Kiba resmungou.

— Tenho muita sorte — Rock Lee deu um gole na gororoba verde — Me sinto afortunado pelo "sim" de Sakura san até hoje.

— Ah, não! — Sakura resmungou — Esse okonomiaky desceu mal, já to sentindo um começo de azia. E a minha bebê já reclamou. Ela tem uma personalidade forte... e adora quando eu converso com ela. Passo horas falando e falando. Me sinto meio boba. Alguém mais é assim?

A pergunta abalou Kiba, e Shino percebeu. Ele relutou um pouco em mudar o assunto ou interferir, já que falar sobre os medos ajudava a dissipá-los. Talvez a oportunidade estivesse se apresentando. E Kiba pareceu aceita-la inconscientemente:

— Eu... eu não consigo conversar com meu bebê. É estranho isso? — olhou ao redor esperando algum tipo de julgamento — Só... tenho medo e meu coração aperta. Como se algo ruim foi acontecer. Não sei explicar... é o que eu sinto. É muito errado? — perguntou virando-se diretamente para Shino, com os olhos marejados, em busca da resposta da única pessoa que importava.

Foi Hinata quem respondeu, tomando uma das mãos de Kiba entre as suas, requisitando-lhe a atenção.

— Claro que não, Kiba kun. Eu também sou péssima em falar as coisas, até com meu bebê — Hinata garantiu com atípicas palavras convictas, um tanto encolhida de vergonha — Comunicação não é só verbal. Você pode demonstrar amor com gestos e outros cuidados.

— Aposto que seu bebê vai nascer com uma personalidade mais séria — Sakura ajudou a consola-lo — Se prepara para ter dois Shinos na sua vida. O Lee também não é de conversar com a minha barriga.

Rock Lee deu de ombros:

— Minhas chamas são muito intensas, tenho medo de queimar nosso filhote — ele gracejou falando muito a sério. Ganhou giradas de olho e risadas por sua afirmativa.

De qualquer forma a tensão abandonou o ambiente e Kiba se acalmou com as palavras gentis. Shino sentiu pelo vínculo e percebeu que deixar a conversa fluir foi a melhor opção. Cada vez mais dissipavam o terror do que passaram, mas perder um filhote não é algo que se supera da noite para o dia. Eventualmente captava pedacinhos de pânico vindos de seu companheiro, ainda que não quisesse pressiona-lo para falar sobre o assunto. Shino era reservado, pouco invasivo. Acreditava que dar espaço e respeitar o tempo individual seria sempre a melhor opção. Cada um possuía um momento certo para se abrir e expor o que sente. Dali em diante sabia que seria muito mais fácil para Kiba tratar daquele medo. A primeira vez era a mais complica, as demais saiam naturalmente.

— Eu converso com o meu bebê — Naruto se meteu na conversa. Então se virou pro Sasuke e disparou afinando a voz: — Não, é? Bebezinho fofo do Naruto...

Sasuke eriçou-se todo. Por um instante macabro todos acharam que ele ia lançar um jutsu de alto nível contra o rapaz, mas Sakura foi mais rápida. Grudou na orelha dele e deu-lhe um puxão dolorido.

— QUE JEITO RETARDADO DE TRATAR O SASUKE KUN É ESSE?!

Enquanto Sakura retomava a discussão com Naruto, Rock Lee iniciava um monologo animado com Shino, sobre as próximas missões que os grupos de ambos receberiam. Kiba repirou fundo, se acalmando, tentando acompanhar as interações assim como Hinata, quietinha no canto, ocasionalmente deslizando a mão pela barriga volumosa. Tão quietinha quanto Sasuke ficou, ainda digerindo a cena besta de seu companheiro. Onde estava com a cabeça para se apaixonar por aquele cara? Dúvida que as vezes passava por sua cabeça.

Era a primeira vez que se reuniam no natal, shifters tão diferentes entre si. Com toda a certeza do mundo não seria a última. O tempo provaria a força dos laços de amizade, alguns deles unidos graças a imposição da lei, conquanto continuassem depois por livre e espontânea vontade.

A festinha de Natal foi longe, até o restaurante fechar. Momento em que Naruto foi embora meio carregado por Sasuke, de tão bêbado. Sakura e Rock Lee se prontificaram a acompanhar Hinata até a casa dela, para que a menina não fosse embora sozinha.

Shino e Kiba seguiram para a casa deles de mãos dadas, com Kiba cantarolando uma canção de natal oversea. Tão desafinado que dava alguns arrepios engraçados no Alpha e não arrepios naquele sentido tão bom...

— Oh, olha — Kiba parou de andar a certo ponto, virando a palma da outra mão para cima. Vibrou ao ver um floquinho cair sobre a luva — NEVE!

Ergueu a cabeça de leve, assistindo enquanto muitos e muitos pontinhos brancos despencavam do céu para agraciar a terra com seu toque gelado. O exato oposto do calor que abraçou o peito de Shino, assistindo seu Ômega rir de felicidade pelo floco pequenino que sumiu na lã da luva sem grandes efeitos.

— Feliz natal, Kiba.

— Feliz natal, marido!

Verdadeiramente, um feriado agraciado.


	35. Chapter 35

**A lei do amor**

**Kaline Bogard**

**Capítulo 35**

Janeiro foi um mês monocromático. Branco era a cor que recobria os telhados e chão, presenteando a todos com um frio excruciante. Também foi o mês em que a economia tomou forma e missões de maior recompensa surgiram. Rankings mais altos pontuavam missões perigosas, embora provassem que a devastação da guerra diminuía cada vez mais.

Foi um mês tranquilo para o jovem casal de Alpha e Ômega, salvo pequenos transtornos que exigiam certo nível de adaptação e paciência. Por exemplo, o aumento de peso tornava os movimentos de Kiba mais lentos. O crescimento do bebê causava um deslocamento interno que não era doloroso, embora mostrasse seus efeitos: ele precisava ir ao banheiro com uma frequência irritante, porque a bexiga comprimida não armazenava quase nada de liquido antes de sinalizar estar cheia. E baixar as calças naquele frio (além das mãos geladas...) dava vontade de chorar!

Janeiro foi um teste de paciência para Shino. Porque Kiba estava ansioso ao extremo, com o sentimento fluindo pelo vinculo, sem que ele tivesse a menor pista do que causava tamanha inquietação! E não era algo ruim, porque o garoto parecia animadíssimo. De vez em quando resmungava sozinho pelos cantos e tentava ler uns papeis escondido de Shino, quando achava que o Alpha estava distraído.

A verdade só veio a tona no dia vinte e três de janeiro. Kiba escapuliu da cama muito cedo, fugindo do calor das cobertas como... um ninja ostentando uma barriga de seis meses de gestação: ofegante e meio sem jeito. Tentou não despertar o Alpha, mas falhou miseravelmente. Era impossível que Shino não acordasse em tais condições. Apesar disso, o rapaz respeitou a tentativa e ficou quieto na cama, apenas esperando o que quer que Kiba planejava fazer em segredo naquela madrugada, naquele frio.

Pois enquanto permanecia deitado, Shino captou uma infinidade de sensações através do vínculo. A ansiedade e animação transformaram-se em dúvida, preocupação, receio, raiva, expectativa... uma miríade que encantou Shino. Como aquele garoto era incrível, uma obra de arte colorida, calorosa, cheia de vida. O oposto exato de Shino, sempre tão estoico, comedido, cinza... que nunca ou raramente se deixava levar pelas emoções, mantendo o controle sobre si próprio de um modo quase ferrenho. Experimentava um rodamoinho sedutor que o cativava, ainda que às vezes fosse previsível.

Continuou deitado apenas saboreando todas aquelas coisas. Até que decepção e tristeza o atingiram. O plano-secreto-nada-secreto de Kiba parecia ter dado errado. Com um suspiro, aceitou sair da cama. Aquele cheiro de queimado não podia ser um bom sinal.

Saltou da cama e foi conferir o que estava acontecendo. Flagrou Kiba sentado à mesa, com uma forma a frente dele cheio de... uma massa preta. Com certeza o que deveria ser um bolo.

— Ohayou — foi dizendo para anunciar sua chegada.

— 'Hayou — Kiba respondeu cabisbaixo.

— Tudo bem aí...?

— Não — o garoto soou mal-humorado. Apontou a forma — Olha o que aconteceu com o seu bolo.

— Meu bolo?

— Caralho, Shino. Hoje é dia vinte e três. Seu aniversário, esqueceu?

O Alpha ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— Não tive tempo de pensar nisso. Não são nem seis da manhã ainda...

— Era pra ser surpresa.

Finalmente Shino entendeu toda a empolgação de Kiba até então. Ele vinha planejando um bolo surpresa para comemorar seu aniversário?! Não esperava por essa.

— E foi — ele garantiu.

— Foi o quê? Um fracasso?

— Uma surpresa — Shino garantiu sem sombra de mentira em suas palavras.

— Mas não deu certo! — ele continuou a lamentar — Está surpreso por eu estragar isso também?

Shino sentou-se a frente dele, observando o resultado. A massa se assemelhava mais a um carvão do que a um bolo.

— Não. É a primeira vez que alguém faz um bolo pra mim. Obrigado.

Kiba ergueu a cabeça e encarou seu companheiro.

— Sério? — soou incrédulo — Nunca te fizeram um bolo?

— Você imagina a família Aburame preparando bolos de aniversário? Talvez minha mãe sim, mas ela morreu quando eu era muito novo, mal me recordo de seu rosto. Meu pai não tinha o perfil.

— Sinto muito, Shino. Era pra ser um bolo delicioso, até memorizei umas receitas. E tava vigiando muito bem. Pena que cochilei no finalzinho.

— Cochilou sentado...?

— Que foi? — Kiba torceu o nariz — Tenho sentido um sono que não é normal. Não! É normal sim, a Sakura disse que sente também. Eu quero dizer que não é normal tipo antes, quando eu tinha mais energia e... esquece, meu cérebro tá travado de sono.

Shino puxou a forma para mais perto.

— Vamos fazer outro juntos? Eu te ajudo.

Kiba refletiu na oferta por alguns segundos. Seu plano de fazer surpresa estava arruinado, podia salvar um pouquinho daquele dia? Era aniversário do Shino, o cara que conquistou seu coração! Não conseguia nem fazer algo especial com as próprias mãos para agradá-lo?

— Desculpa... — suspirou.

— Estou muito feliz pelo seu gesto, pode perceber pelo vínculo. Se faz tanta questão, posso comer o bolo assim mesmo como está.

— Não! — Kiba ficou horrorizado — Se comer isso você vai morrer de indigestão. Nosso filhote tem que conhecer o pai! Tudo bem, marido. Me ajuda a fazer o seu novo bolo de aniversário então.

Shino concordou com um aceno de cabeça. Se levantou para jogar a massa queimada fora, enquanto Kiba se erguia com um suspiro para lavar toda a louça suja. E não era pouca!

O Alpha acabou por bater o novo bolo sozinho, jogando chocolate na massa para dar o sabor diferente. Ao terminar de lavar e secar as vasilhas, Kiba ajeitou-se na cadeira e ficou esperando para rapar o pote. Acabou cochilando sentado, com um cotovelo descansando sobre o tampo de madeira e o rosto apoiado na mão espalmada, ressonando de leve.

Shino teve pena de acordá-lo apenas para lamber a massa crua, e isso lhe valeu algum tempo de reclamação quando Kiba despertou e notou o pote limpinho.

O bolo cresceu que foi uma maravilha. E ficou tão fofo que encheu Kiba de gula. Ele resistiu bravamente a roubar um pedaço (e estragar o trabalho), pegou uma lata de Chantilly do armário e morangos suculentos escondidos na gaveta da geladeira. Confeitaram o bolo com os ingredientes favoritos do Ômega, dando uma aparência agradável. No fim, Kiba acabou comendo mais da metade dos morangos, o que diminuiu um pouquinho o efeito fantástico que ele queria dar ao bolo. Enfim...

— Que trabalho em equipe! — o garoto sorriu ao admirar o resultado final.

— Muito bom.

Era por volta de oito horas da manhã, cedo demais para preparar o almoço. Frio demais para sair de casa. Largaram o bolo sobre a mesa e foram para o sofá assistir televisão. Shino pegou um cobertor e trouxe para envolvê-los, não passavam frio com a lareira acesa. Levou menos de cinco minutos para Kiba apagar.

Shino suspirou. Toda aquela ansiedade era por causa de um bolo? O bolo para comemorar seus dezenove anos? Pensamento surpreendente, pois as vezes ele se sentia muito mais velho do que aquilo. Afinal, já sobrevivera a uma guerra, já constituía família e seria pai. E não era maior de idade...

Mas não podia reclamar. Seu companheiro nem dezoito tinha ainda. Só completaria em julho. Hum, ótima oportunidade para retribuir o gesto gentil. Era época de verão, Shino poderia inovar o bolo com sorvete para comemorar. Kiba ficaria feliz com certeza.

Por volta das onze horas teve que acordá-lo, antes de ir preparar o almoço. Recebeu ajuda para descascar e cortar os legumes do oden. Prato de inverno muito bem-vindo. Os legumes não ficaram tão mal cortados, nem tão desproporcionais. Prova de que Kiba começava a pegar prática em rotinas domésticas. Ele era um desastre, mas esforçado. Shino reconhecia isso, que ele não tinha medo de tentar. Não desistia até conseguir.

— C-caralho, Shino! Vem aqui! — a voz alarmada de Kiba tirou Shino de suas reflexões. Ele largou a colher que usava para misturar o caldo e foi ajoelhar-se a frente do Ômega sentado à mesa, meio tonto com a sensação de deslumbramento que o atingiu.

— O que foi?

Kiba riu e segurou-lhe a mão.

— Sente só — guiou-lhe a mão até que os dedos longos tocassem a pele nua de sua barriga por baixo da blusa grossa. Shino notou o momento em que ele se arrepiou todinho — Porra, marido! Que mão gelada do inferno. Tá morto ou o quê?!

— Eu estava mexendo com água, esqueceu?

— Ah, é. Espera, só sente.

Shino obedeceu. Ambos caiam em um silêncio expectante até que...

— O que foi isso? — o Alpha perguntou um tanto chocado. E não era fácil surpreender Aburame Shino.

— O bebê chutou, besta! — Kiba riu — Hinata me disse que acontece bastante, no começo a gente não percebe, porque é bem sutil. Mas depois o filhote vai crescendo e dá pra notar.

—... — Shino ficou sem palavras. Esperou mais alguns segundos, em uma expectativa de comover quem assistisse. Então sentiu de novo, um pequeno movimento sob a palma de sua mão.

— Fale alguma coisa, homem! Sua filha apareceu para te dar os parabéns! Você devia... — a frase não terminou de ser dita. Kiba surpreendeu-se um pouco pela reação de Shino, alguém de gestos comedidos: ele passou os braços pela cintura larga e abraçou o Ômega. Emoção fluiu através do laço que os unia. Da posição em que estava, Kiba não podia ver direito, embora tivesse certeza do fato. Shino estava chorando. Emprestando a blusa de Kiba para depositar as suas lágrimas de alegria. O melhor e maior presente que poderia querer naquela data.

Inuzuka Kiba não disse mais nada. Acertou tapinhas gentis nas costas do rapaz, aceitando sua emoção com um silêncio cheio de respeito.

O almoço atrasou um pouco. Shino não queria se afastar do companheiro, pois os "chutinhos" do bebê eram o polo oposto de um imã a atrai-lo. Não queria perder nenhum.

Por sorte colocara muito caldo para o oden, isso evitou que o almoço queimasse. Apenas boa parte da água evaporou e os legumes cozinharam demais. Ossos do ofício.

Como sobremesa, o bolo de aniversário, de onde Kiba roubou todos os morangos restantes. Ele até sugeriu cantar os parabéns, ideia afastada com um olhar de Shino. Tem limites que não devem ser transpostos de jeito algum. O garoto esbarrou em um.

— Ne, Shino... eu comprei um presente pra você. Tá atrás da televisão, foi o melhor esconderijo que eu achei. Pode pegar por favor? To meio entupido de comida e sem forças — pediu dramático.

Shino saiu da cozinha e voltou alguns segundos depois, com uma caixa embalada em papel estampado colorido. Sentou-se a mesa e abriu o pequeno pacote, onde havia um novo par de óculos de sol.

— Obrigado! — adorou o presente. Precisava trocar os antigos, no entanto nunca se lembrava de fazer isso.

— Feliz aniversário! Prometo que ano que vem consigo preparar um bolo digno! Vou treinar muito e te fazer a melhor surpresa do mundo!

Antes de responder, Shino esticou um pouco o braço e segurou o queixo de Kiba com cuidado, de modo a poder limpar um tracinho de chantilly do canto dos lábios daquele Ômega guloso.

— Você já me fez a melhor surpresa do mundo.

— B-besta — Kiba resmungou. O rosto esquentou dando a impressão de estar em brasas, enquanto ele erguia a própria mão para colocar sobre a de Shino — Eu amo você.

A declaração saiu natural e verdadeira. Tanto quanto os sentimentos que a acompanharam. Shino não disse nada. Àquela altura recebia a confirmação de algo que desconfiava. Não existem segredos quando o vínculo se tornava tão profundo. Kiba não se declarara antes, mas seu coração transmitia tudo na voz do silêncio.

Assim como o de Shino também fazia.


	36. Chapter 36

**A lei do amor**

**Kaline Bogard**

**Capítulo 36**

Fevereiro foi um mês menos frio, sem as tempestades de neve que diminuíam ainda mais a sensação climática. Com o tempo limpo, Shino conseguiu terminar o berço do bebê. Um móvel rustico, perfeito aos olhos de Kiba.

Naruto e Sasuke apareceram para ajudar a subir com o berço pelas escadas. O móvel feito em madeira artesanal acabou mais pesado do que parecia! A peça final na decoração do quarto do bebê, que ficou colorido e lindo, cheio dos presentes que o casal recebeu. Como último gesto da arrumação Kiba colocou a manta de lã dobrada sobre o colchãozinho, depositando junto todos os votos calorosos que recebera dos velhinhos Shiroyama.

O quarto ficou pronto para a chegada do filhote.

Fevereiro também foi o mês em que o casal passou um grande susto. Não por eles próprios, mas por uma amiga próxima.

Haruno Sakura teve uma complicação na gestação e o parto ocorreu prematuro. Um mensageiro do hospital bateu na porta da casa deles, em uma quarta-feira pela manhã, e entregou um pergaminho onde explicava a situação em poucos detalhes. Também convidava o Ômega a ir ao hospital, caso estivesse em condições, pois a presença dele ajudaria a consolar Sakura, conforme pedido dela própria. Uma vez que experimentara a sensação do que um Ômega podia fazer, pareceu-lhe natural lançar mão da solicitação egoísta em um momento de tristeza.

Kiba não pensou duas vezes. Vestiu um casaco grosso para se proteger bem e saiu rumo ao hospital com Shino em seus calcanhares, claro.

Ao chegar lá, teve permissão imediata para ir ao quarto de Sakura. O Alpha precisou ficar no hall de entrada, junto aos pais de Sakura e Rock Lee que andava de um lado para o outro dominado pelo nervosismo. Daquela vez não era por algo ruim acontecido ao seu companheiro, então Shino podia se sentar e ficar mais relaxado.

No quarto, Kiba descobriu Sakura deitada no leito, muito abatida.

— Yo — ele disse antes de se sentar na cadeira vaga ao lado da cama.

— Olá — Sakura respondeu oferecendo um sorriso fraco. Os olhos vermelhos eram de dar pena.

— O que aconteceu? — Kiba não era de segurar a curiosidade ou de se preocupar com sutilezas.

— A bolsa rompeu antes. Fiz o pré-natal sem faltar a nenhuma consulta, mas não deu para evitar.

— E o bebê?

A pergunta fez Sakura recomeçar a chorar. Kiba aproveitou a chance para segurar a mão dela que descansava sobre o lençol.

— Está bem. Mas como nasceu antes da trigésima semana tiveram que colocá-la na incubadora. O corpinho dela ainda está em desenvolvimento — soluçou ao final.

— Sinto muito.

— Como vocês conseguiram? Como passaram por isso? Quando senti a bolsa romper e vi o sangue eu sabia que o pior podia acontecer. Nem na guerra passei tanto medo! Eu a vi antes de levarem, é uma menina tão pequenininha... uma Beta.

Kiba não respondeu. Ele imaginou que a pergunta retorica não exigia uma resposta, sendo apenas uma forma de Sakura extravasar o sofrimento.

Diante do silêncio, a garota voltou os olhos para ele com uma suplica atípica nas íris esmeralda. Era a primeira vez que Kiba via uma menina tão forte e determinada quanto Haruno Sakura parecendo frágil a ponto de quebrar. Ele entendeu que um filho mudava todas as prioridades na vida de um casal, de uma pessoa. Que a preocupação pelo bem estar da criança seria companhia para o resto da vida.

E compreendeu que Sakura queria respostas sim. Queria ouvir sobre o sofrimento terrível de alguém que superara essa dor e encontrara uma luz para guiar o caminho e seguir em frente.

Queria ouvir que não estava sozinha.

— A gente ainda tá passando por isso. A gente não conseguiu superar tudo. No começo foi difícil, eu só conseguia chorar... e eu também pensei que não ia superar tão cedo. Mas eu recebi muito apoio das pessoas, da minha mãe. E do Shino. Sem ele eu não conseguiria sair do lugar. As vezes me dá vontade de chorar do nada... eu tenho tanto medo que aconteça de novo, daí eu olho a minha barriga e coloco a mão só pra ter certeza que o bebê ta aqui e tá bem. E outras vezes eu sinto tanto rancor vindo pelo vinculo... e raiva... daí eu sei que o Shino guarda esses sentimentos no coração e isso nunca vai mudar. Nossa vida foi transformada, e a gente tem que conviver com a perda, mas também com uma vitória. Nem sei se posso chamar de vitória.

— Kiba... — a esse ponto Sakura não chorava mais, ouvindo o discurso com atenção.

— No meu caso eu não sabia como reagir. Eu perdi um bebê sem nem imaginar que ele existia! Dai era meio assim "vou ter um bebê" e em seguida era tipo "eu perdi um bebê". Eu queria chorar por ele, mas queria ficar feliz pelo que sobreviveu. Minha cabeça era a maior confusão, ainda tem um pouco de confusão aqui e aqui — ele usou a mão livre para tocar a fronte e o peito — Sinto receio pelo futuro, de olhar para meu filhote, sempre lembrar que deveriam ser dois e... e... sofrer mais, o resto da vida. Iruka sensei me ajudou a ver de um jeito diferente. Mas ainda fico preocupado.

— Eu não fazia ideia, Kiba. De como foi ruim para vocês. Me desculpa não ter te visitado no hospital.

— Não precisa se desculpar. A gente não era tão próximo assim — ele tentou aliviar a barra.

Sakura balançou a cabeça. Sabia que o casal recebera a visita de pessoas desconhecidas que ofereciam apoio. Ela poderia sim ter mostrado mais solidariedade. Só ao sentir na pele algo similar, se deu conta de quão assustador era a possibilidade de perder a filha que já amava.

— Você salvou o meu bebê. Jamais vou agradecer o bastante por isso.

— Que nada, eu... — então percebeu o significado do que ouvira — EU?!

Sakura sorriu um pouco mais.

— De certo modo. Tsunade sama estava aqui no hospital, pesquisando possibilidades de parto prematuro antes da trigésima semana de gestação. Ela me disse que quer estar preparada para ajudar você e o Shino caso aconteça qualquer coisa. Então quando cheguei ela me atendeu na mesma hora e sabia exatamente o que fazer. Isso protegeu minha filha de danos mais graves e sequelas. Tsunade sama me garantiu que ela pode se desenvolver e ser uma criança saudável mesmo ficando as últimas sete semanas na incubadora.

— Caralho! Que bom, Sakura.

A garota balançou a cabeça. O ar de desamparo suavizara um, tanto assim com o desgaste emocional. A simples presença de um Ômega já amenizara os efeitos do susto passado. Antes, Sakura tinha um pouco de inveja dos Alphas, por sua força e poder natos. Agora, sentia um pouquinho de inveja de Ômegas também, criaturas que podiam fazer tamanho bem a um semelhante sem recorrer a nada mais além de oferecer sua presença, a premissa que afastava o vazio na alma, dando a oportunidade de preenchê-la novamente com coisas boas como acalento e esperança.

— Sua filhinha vai crescer e ficar igualzinho a você. Não se preocupe! Tsunade san é a melhor!

Sakura respirou fundo.

— Na verdade, Yume nasceu parecida com o Lee — se viu revelando o nome da bebê e a informação sobre o que vira ao tê-la nos braços por poucos minutos.

— Ah, relaxa, o que importa é crescer saudável, beleza não é o... — interrompeu a frase ao sentir o olhar de Sakura sobre si — Quê?

— Idiota — ela resmungou. Não soou brava de verdade.

Pouco antes do almoço Tsunade apareceu no quarto. Sakura estava dormindo finalmente, então ela liberou Kiba e disse que ele podia voltar para casa. Se quisesse visitar Sakura em outra ocasião seria bem vindo. Não tão já, como a médica deixou claro. Ele também precisava se cuidar e evitar se expor no tempo frio. Haruno Sakura era forte, a ajuda pontual de Kiba naquele momento mais frágil cumprira bem o seu propósito. Dali para frente a Beta seria capaz de dar os próximos passos.

Ao atravessar o corredor, Kiba recebeu abraços e cumprimentos dos funcionários e enfermeiros que trabalhavam no turno. Ele ficou feliz ao reencontrar Yamamoto san, a mulher que o mimava com comida extra durante o período de internação. Ela o envolveu desajeitada e com cuidado por causa do barrigão, de um modo bem caloroso.

Na recepção, Rock Lee não poupou agradecimentos para a boa vontade de Kiba em atender o pedido de sua esposa e prometeu que quando precisasse, suas chamas da juventude estariam a disposição do casal de Alpha e Ômega. Os pais de Sakura agradeceram com igual emoção. Era a vida da netinha deles que corria perigo, afinal. Qualquer pessoa que fizesse bem a Sakura e a Yume teria sua eterna gratidão.

— O que acha de almoçar fora? — Shino perguntou enquanto voltavam para casa.

Kiba olhou para o céu límpido do meio dia, tão característico do final de inverno, sinal clássico da primavera que se aproximava. Não fora intencional, mas seu bebê nasceria durante o Hanami.

— Ótima ideia — ele concordou, segurando na mão do companheiro para andarem lado a lado — Que bom que foi só um susto. A Sakura tava tão abatida... foi de cortar o coração. Sorte dela que a Tsunade san vai tomar conta do caso.

— Hn.

— Ne, Shino... a gente não pensou em nomes, né? A filhinha da Sakura se chama Yume.

— Tem razão.

— Acho que precisa ser algo relacionado à flores. Ela vai nascer durante o Hanami!

— "Ela"? — Shino ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— Eu te falei, minha intuição diz que nosso bebê é uma menina.

— Sim, mas se pretende pensar em nomes agora é bom escolher nomes de meninos também. Por garantia.

— Que tal "Hana"? Ou "Hanako"? "Sakura" não, já tem uma por a bastante... Hum... "Kiku"? — Kiba ignorou o conselho. Se a sua intuição dizia que teriam uma menina, então menina teriam, oras!

— São bons nomes. Minha família tem a tradição de esperar a criança nascer e só então dar um nome — o Alpha revelou.

Kiba não esperava ouvir algo assim.

— Você não era "Shino" até nascer? — soou uma coisa esquisita aos ouvidos do Ômega.

— Hn. Quando olhar para o filhote o nome dele vai aparecer em sua mente. É natural.

— Ah... nunca perguntei como minha mãe escolheu meu nome. Seu método é interessante, mas e se eu escolher um nome estranho ou errado? Acho que vou ficar muito emocionado e meu cérebro vai bugar e eu vou cagar com isso também. Já pensou?

— É um risco.

— É um risco...? Não seja tão tranquilo, maldito. Não quero que zoem nossa filha na escola! Meninas são assustadoras e não tem limites.

— "Hayato"? — acabou sugerindo. Kiba era a pessoa mais dramática e exagerada que conhecia. O amava tanto!

— "Hayako", será uma menina.

— "Hayako" parece um ótimo nome.

— Mas não tem nada a ver com flores. Caralho, esse lance de arrumar um nome é muito sério. É pra vida toda!

— Então pense com calma, tem quase dois meses para decidir, não precisa ser agora.

— Hai, hai — Kiba concordou fácil até demais — Podemos comprar a comida e ir pra casa? To começando a ficar cansado.

Shino olhou para o garoto, compreendo a aceitação rápida om sua sugestão. Notou que os passos iam mais lentos e pesados. Aquele andar engraçado estilo "pato" dava um pouquinho de vontade de rir, ato que sequer ousava fazer.

— Claro, sem problemas.

Kiba lhe ofereceu um sorriso cheio de gratidão.

— Me deu vontade de comer uma montanha de takoyaki. Hum... takoyaki... "Yakiko" ou "Koyako" não são bons nomes? Sempre que chamar nossa filha eu vou pensar em takoyaki! O que acha?

—... — Shino resolveu não manifestar opinião. Era mais prudente. Porém sua relutância fluiu pelo vinculo e fez Kiba se arrepiar todinho.

— To brincando, maldito. Nunca vou por nome de bolinho na nossa criança. Besta — terminou resmungando.

Shino respirou fundo, aliviado. Estavam falando de Kiba, não? Noção era uma palavra bem rara no dicionário do garoto.

No fim das contas o assunto "nomes de bebês" ficou em segundo plano. Pensariam naquilo em outra ocasião.


	37. Chapter 37

**A lei do amor**

**Kaline Bogard**

**Capítulo 37**

Março foi um mês penoso para Kiba. A transição entre as estações tornava os dias mais longos e abafados. Os pés incharam bastante, dificultando a locomoção.

A barriga de oito meses estava enorme! Ele começou a ter medo de subir e descer as escadas de casa quando estava sozinho, porque não conseguia ver os degraus direito. Um passo em falso acabaria numa queda feia, perigosa. Por isso descia pela manhã com ajuda de Shino e passava o dia todo na parte de baixo, deitado no sofá assistindo filmes na televisão ou sentado no quintal aproveitando o sol que emergia contundente no céu. A noite ia para o quarto junto com o companheiro. Em tal esquema se sentia mais seguro.

Na reta final da gestação, Shino pediu afastamento das missões. Queria ficar em casa para o caso de qualquer eventualidade. Depois do parto prematuro de Sakura, todo cuidado era pouco! Mesmo com Tsunade garantindo que Ômegas não passavam por isso.

Foi nesse período que fizeram uma listinha com vários nomes de crianças. A ideia veio de Tsume, que explicou a forma usada para escolher o nome de seus filhos. No caso de Kiba, o garoto nascera em julho. Então ela e o marido criaram uma lista com trinta e um nomes, e riscaram um por dia até que só restasse um.

Kiba adorou a ideia. Shino e ele fizeram uma lista com trinta nomes de meninas. Ao final de cada dia, ao terminar o jantar, se sentavam no sofá e passavam nome a nome até eliminar um, diminuindo gradativamente as opções.

Através das visitas de Naruto e Hinata, iam sabendo da melhora de Sakura e sua filhinha. Kiba não voltara ao hospital, algo impossível com os pés tão inchados, o corpo pesado e ofegante. Sair no quintal já era um grande feito! Imagina ir até aquela distância toda? Prezava Sakura e entendia a função dos Ômegas, mas ninguém poderia culpá-lo por isso.

A primavera clamou seu lugar com firmeza a partir da segunda quinzena do mês. O inverno rigoroso cedeu espaço ao verde da renovação, fato muito bem recebido por Kiba, desde sempre grande apaixonado por dias quentes, em que podia usar roupas mais leves e sentir-se mais livre.

Foi um pouco de transtorno ter que comprar algumas roupas novas para o calor, porque nenhuma das antigas servia no seu corpo. Também não queria muitas, já que o parto estava previsto para o começo do mês seguinte. Já pensava no que faria com as roupas usadas durante o inverno. Os largos casacos até podia reaproveitar. Mas as outras peças seriam inúteis, com o único destino de ir para o fundo da gaveta. Não que Kiba tivesse algum plano de engravidar outra vez. Depois de toda aquela caminhada, seus sonhos de constituir uma família numerosa diminuíram um bocado. Mas vai que...?

Na última semana de março, Shino acabou trazendo o colchão para a sala todas as noites, onde passaram a dormir. Era tão penoso pro garoto subir as escadas, que comoveu Shino. A solução simples facilitou muito a vida de Kiba. Deviam ter pensando nela antes!

Foi no finalzinho de março que Naruto e Sasuke apareceram na casa deles com uma grande cesta de piquenique, numa tarde de sexta-feira abafada.

— Olá, caras! — Naruto cumprimentou quando Shino abriu a porta. Sasuke ficou mais afastado, esperando com as mãos no bolso.

— Olá — Shino respondeu.

— Um dia vou chegar aqui e te flagrar sem esses óculos! — Naruto gracejou — Mas esse dia não é hoje.

— Deixa de ser besta, Naruto — ouviram a voz mal-humorada de Kiba soar lá de dentro da casa, onde ele estava deitado sobre o colchão na sala apoiado em vários travesseiros — Não perturba meu marido.

O visitante deu uma risadinha antes de mostrar a cesta.

— A cidade já tem árvores desabrochando. Vi umas pessoas reunidas pro Hanami, mas pensei que seria mais fácil trazer aqui pro Kiba.

Shino abriu a porta para que os recém-chegados entrassem. Seu companheiro o impediu:

— Não! Me ajuda a levantar, vamos lá pra fora. O dia está ótimo.

Assim os quatro foram para a área dos fundos, ganhando rapidamente a companhia de um Akamaru muito interessado em comida!

Shino trouxe uma grande toalha florida, copos e talheres para completar o improvisado piquenique. Três dos shifters sentaram-se sobre nas beiras da toalha (um deles com dificuldade, graças ao barrigão) e o quarto preferiu ficar mais afastado, solitário recostado em uma árvore. Certas coisas talvez não mudassem nunca.

— Comprei torta de maçã e Castella! E suco de frutas — Naruto foi tirando as guloseimas da cesta.

— Castella! — Kiba cruzou as mãos no alto da barriga, uma forma de não avançar sobre o bolo — Adoro Castella!

— Sei disso. A Hinata me falou. Encontrei com ela no Parque, ela estava grande, mas você superou o barrigão dela.

— O filhote dela é pra maio... ela tem umas cinco semanas a menos do que eu — Kiba balançou a cabeça — Minha filhote deveria nascer primeiro, ser a irmãzona da nova geração. Pena que aconteceu aquilo com a Sakura, daí a Yume vai ser a nova irmãzona.

— Eu levei um susto quando soube. Fiquei preocupado com a Sakura chan. Ainda bem que deu tudo certo — Naruto comentou, assistindo enquanto Shino cortava a torta de maçã em grandes pedaços e os colocava sobre pratinhos que entregou primeiro para o companheiro, depois para ele. Sorriu guloso — Obrigado.

— Itadakimasu — Kiba não se fez de rogado — Bom pra caralho!

— Itadakimasu — Naruto o imitou.

Shino levantou-se e foi oferecer um pedaço para Sasuke, que estava sentado de braços cruzados e olhos fechados. Por um breve segundo o Alpha pensou que seria ignorado, porém Sasuke estendeu uma mão e aceitou o pratinho. Não agradeceu. Shino não esperava que ele o fizesse.

— Ano sa, ano sa, já pensou no nome? — Naruto perguntou.

— Não. Shino e eu estamos indo por eliminação. Mas cada noite é uma batalha de junin pra riscar um nome da lista.

— Se quiser eu escolho.

— Nem em sonho! — Kiba sacudiu a cabeça — Você é muito idiota, Naruto! Vai escolher um nome errado.

— Você é mais idiota do que eu!

— Eu sou o idiota que é pai da criança. Tenho responsabilidade de escolher o nome — o Ômega falou cheio de si, apontando o garfinho na direção de Naruto — Quero algo que tenha a ver com flores, porque ela vai nascer em abril.

Naruto levou a mão ao queixo e tornou-se pensativo.

— Que tal a ver com as estações? Tipo "Haruko", já que ela vai nascer na primavera.

— Não tinha pensado nisso! — Kiba se interessou.

— Você passou o inverno todo grávido. Pode chamar de "Fuyuko" ou "Fuyuhana". Até o finalzinho do outono serve, né? — ele perguntou com ar sacana — "Akihime" ou "Akiame".

O outro garoto parou com o garfo no ar, um generoso pedaço de torta espetado na ponta próximo aos lábios. Parecia fascinado.

— Você é bom nisso! — não escondeu o assombro — Ele é bom nisso, não é, marido?

— Hn.

— Mas se eu fosse o pai da criança escolheria o melhor nome do mundo para uma garota — Naruto falou misterioso.

— E seria...? — pegou Kiba pela curiosidade. O Ômega chegou a se inclinar um pouco para frente em expectativa.

— Sasuhime — mal terminou de falar e Naruto gargalhou.

— Besta — Kiba resmungou, irritado por ter dado credito as balelas do outro ninja.

— Retardado — até o próprio Sasuke rosnou de onde estava. Nessas horas tinha vontade de matar seu companheiro. Viver com Naruto era um teste de paciência em milhões de sentidos pior do que o enfrentado por Shino. Pois onde Kiba era infantil e inocente, Naruto se mostrava sacana e provocativo. Eles brigavam muito por causa do gênio arredio de Sasuke, sim. Mas vários confrontos eram resultado das gracinhas de Naruto, que minavam gradativamente a paciência escassa do garoto Uchiha. Era de se surpreender não apenas que o romance encontrara espaço entre eles, mas que durava mais do que Sasuke jamais imaginou. Em sua mente, seria um caso nascido e exaurido na guerra. Algo que um dia sequer se lembraria. No entanto, contra todas as próprias expectativas, o vinculo seguia mais firme a cada dia. Edificado nas brigas, reforçado nas noites de amor...

— Pode esquecer que eu não te ouço mais — Kiba falou com mau-humor, estendendo o copo na direção de Shino ao seu lado, para que ele completasse com suco de frutas.

— Minhas dicas e conselhos são ótimos — Naruto cruzou as mãos atrás da cabeça e deixou-se cair para trás. A grama começava a crescer, recuperada do intenso inverno, o que quase transformava o chão num tapete macio natural. Os olhos cravaram-se no céu alto, tingido com um uniforme tom de azul claro. Logo as árvores também se recobririam com novas folhas, seria mais difícil ter tal visão — Essa vai ser uma boa primavera.

— Eu adoro a primavera. Mas amo mesmo é o verão — Kiba ficou animado.

— "Natsuko"?

— Cala a boca, Naruto. Não vou mais usar nenhum dos seus palpites.

Naruto riu baixinho para logo mudar de assunto:

— Você vai voltar a pegar missões, Kiba?

O garoto abriu a boca para responder um "claro que sim". Acabou refletindo na questão um pouco mais.

— Não sei — Kiba respondeu hesitante — Quando lançamos o vínculo eu tinha certeza de que voltaria logo depois de parir. Agora já não sei mais. Talvez eu me afaste pelo menos nos primeiros meses ou até ela fazer um aninho.

— Você cismou mesmo que é menina, ne? — Naruto provocou.

— Não é cisma! É tipo intuição. Não sei como que eu sei dessas coisas, mas eu sei que é menina. Uma Alpha.

— Ee? Bem especifica a sua intuição — a voz de Naruto revelava total incredulidade — Acredito que possa sentir essas coisas, mas prepara o coração para o caso de vir um garotão. Pode acontecer.

— É o que eu sempre digo — Shino falou com calma, bebericando um gole do suco.

Kiba torceu o nariz e não levou a sério. Sua certeza sobre o sexo do bebê era tão absoluta que ele nem quis fazer lista com nomes masculinos. Trabalho desnecessário na opinião nada humilde de Kiba.

— Não preciso preparar o coração pra nada — ele falou emburrado.

— Se nascer um menino Beta nós amaremos do mesmo jeito.

Kiba estreitou os olhos para Shino.

— Pois você e a sua politica da boa vizinhança podem dormir no sofá hoje. A lição é muito clara: nós, Ômegas, somos o equilíbrio da natureza.

— E o que isso tem a ver com o filhote nascer menino ou menina? — Naruto ergueu o corpo, apoiando-se nos cotovelos para lançar um olhar curioso na direção de Kiba.

Pois Kiba sentiu o rosto esquentar, sem ter ideia da resposta.

— T-tem tudo a ver, seu cérebro que não entende essas reflexões complexas! — e levou o copo aos lábios, numa visível tentativa de cortar o assunto.

Foi nesse momento que Akamaru ficou de pé, com as orelhas muito eretas e latiu uma vez alto e forte.

— Acho que tem alguém batendo na porta da frente — Shino se colocou em pé e deu a volta no terreno para verificar.

Nesse meio tempo, Kiba sentiu uma reação de surpresa e alegria alcança-lo pelo vinculo. Por fim, uma explosão de ansiedade.

— Que caralho... — sussurrou confuso, ganhando um olhar de estranheza por parte de Naruto.

Mas Shino não demorou em voltar. Trazia um pergaminho aberto nas mãos.

— É do hospital — ele informou — Tsunade marcou a data da cesária.

O coração de Kiba disparou. Ele sentiu as mãos suarem e uma ingestão de adrenalina direto nas veias. Mal registrou Naruto lhe desejando os parabéns e boa sorte. Só havia algo martelando em sua mente.

— Pra quê dia? — perguntou com emoção.

— Nosso filhote conhecerá o mundo no dia nove de abril.


	38. Chapter 38

**A lei do amor**

**Kaline Bogard**

**Capítulo 38**

O dia oito de abril chegou com uma rapidez impressionante. Foi o dia em que Inuzuka Kiba deu entrada no hospital para as últimas verificações de praxe e se internar para o parto na manhã do dia seguinte.

Ele chegou com Shino que carregava uma maletinha com as roupinhas do bebê e foi recebido com euforia. Yamamoto san o abraçou carinhosa, apesar do jeito abrutalhado e prometeu sobremesa extra enquanto estivesse ali.

Tsunade estava radiante. Tão logo Kiba se acomodou no quarto ela veio impávida, mostrar o resultado dos exames. A cada um deles, quase brilhava de satisfação.

— Excelente, Kiba kun — ela falou ao final — Não poderíamos ter resultados melhores do que esses. O diretor permitiu que Aburame kun passe a noite aqui com você.

— Obrigado — Shino agradeceu a gentileza.

— Hn. Já te disse isso, Kiba kun. Vou repetir para tirar qualquer dúvida: o parto cesariano é um procedimento simples, dura em média uma hora. Você vai receber anestesia, mas estará consciente o tempo todo. A recuperação é um pouco mais lenta, falamos de uma cirurgia invasiva. Manterei você internado por dois dias e depois terá alta! Alguma dúvida?

— Nenhuma — Kiba respondeu com um suspiro.

— Eu estarei de plantão essa noite para acompanhá-los, qualquer coisa é só me chamar.

Após essa passagem rápida, Kiba foi sentar-se na cama, enquanto Shino acomodou-se na cadeira perto da janela.

— Esses meses voaram, não acha? — o garoto perguntou acariciando a barriga — Vou sentir falta disso...

— Hn.

— Você trouxe a listinha com os nomes né? A gente não conseguiu terminar de riscar todos, pensei em escrever em um papelzinho e fazer sorteio. Deixar a sorte decidir. Melhor não, né? Essa é a primeira decisão importante na vida da nossa filha, não podemos decepcionar.

Shino apenas ouviu a falação e a aceitou como camuflagem para o nervosismo que seu companheiro sentia e palavra alguma conseguia esconder do vínculo que os unia. Assim como sabia que sua própria ansiedade alcançava Kiba criando uma espécie de círculo vicioso. Sensações aquém do controle dos dois jovens, diante do importante acontecimento.

A certo ponto, Tsume conseguiu acesso ao quarto para visitar o filho.

— Mamãe! Hoje o Shino lembrou de te avisar, né?

— É — ela respondeu dando uma olhadinha torta para o outro garoto — Seu Alpha tá melhorando. Arrumou as coisas direito? Não ficou faltando nada? — ela parou ao lado da cama com os braços cruzados, analítica.

— Sim, o mais importante são as roupinhas, as fraldas, nossos documentos. A gente trouxe tudo pra nossa filhinha.

— Kiba... — Tsume descruzou os braços e sentou-se na beirinha do leito.

— Que foi?

— Eu sei que sua intuição é forte, mas abra o coração pra qualquer hipótese. Pode nascer um menino — ela conhecia seu filho como ninguém. Kiba botava ideias na cabeça e considerava verdades absolutas. Quando a situação não seguia o esperado era o que mais se magoava e sofria, por culpa da própria teimosia.

Mas Kiba riu, descartando a sugestão.

— Vocês não sentem o que eu sinto. Eu sei que é uma menina — deu de ombros e riu — Se preparem pra me ver acertar dessa vez.

Tsume trocou um breve olhar com Shino e não insistiu. Também por conhecer seu moleque tão bem confiava que ele não ficaria tão decepcionado assim, caso ganhasse um garoto. O amaria do mesmo jeito.

Pode ficar pouco tempo por ali, porque as regras rígidas do hospital proibiam a visita de mais de uma pessoa por turno. Já abriam exceção para que Shino permanecesse em tempo integral, na posição de companheiro e pai.

— Volto amanhã pela manhã — Tsume falou em despedida.

— Até amanhã.

— Vai correr tudo bem, garoto. Não fique tão nervoso — ela se permitiu abraçá-lo, num gesto atípico. Terminou passando a mão com carinho pela barriga de Kiba, pela primeira e única vez — Me abençoe com essa menina linda! E que ela venha com a sua cara, porque de sem sal já basta a fuça do Alpha ali.

Kiba riu da alfinetada, grato pela tentativa de sua mãe de animá-lo.

— Sim, senhora — assistiu enquanto ela saiu do quarto, e então se virou para Shino — Mamãe tem um jeito engraçado de demonstrar preocupação, mas já me acostumei.

— Eu não.

— Você terá tempo pra isso, prometo. Eu nem vou dormir essa noite. To muito ansioso. Você não tá? Claro que tá, já senti pelo vínculo. Vai correr tudo bem. É o que está todo mundo dizendo. Vai dar certo, não vai, Shino?

O Alpha levantou-se da cadeira e foi abraçar seu companheiro que aproveitou o gesto para começar a chorar baixinho.

— Vai dar tudo certo.

— Minha cabeça sabe disso, mas meu coração tem um pouco de medo. É normal, né? Ficar com medo? Não é tipo intuição nem nada... mas a gente... só quero que nosso bebê nasça direitinho, seguro!

Shino o abraçou com um pouco mais de força, apenas permitindo que ele colocasse para fora todas as fantasias ruins que assombravam sua mente. Amaldiçoou Ino e o legado que lhes deixara, transformando com seu plano algo que deveria ser natural e lindo em um momento de receio de passar pela perda de um bebê pela segunda vez. Medo ilógico, pois tinham garantias absolutas de que tudo daria certo, embora não infundado. O casal já provara na pele um sofrimento sem igual.

Ignorando todas as regras do hospital, o Alpha ajeitou-se no leito e trouxe Kiba para deitar-se ao seu lado, do jeito que a barriga permitia e fosse confortável, quietamente colhendo todas as lágrimas que regavam seu ombro. Palavras não adiantariam de nada, diferente do consolo que tentava fazer fluir através do vinculo.

Funcionou algum tempo depois, quando Kiba se acalmou.

— Dessa vez meu nariz não escorreu na sua blusa. Funguei bastante.

— Meu ombro está a sua disposição sempre que quiser.

Kiba ia agradecer quando a porta se abriu e o funcionário entrou com o jantar dos pacientes. Era um senhor de meia idade e deu um sermão de quase quinze minutos sobre acompanhantes se deitarem no leito dos pacientes, envergonhando tanto Shino quanto Kiba. Antes de sair, entretanto, entregou um potinho extra de pudim, seguindo orientações da colega Yamamoto san.

A refeição elevou ainda mais o animo de Kiba. Comer é o melhor remédio em (quase) todas as ocasiões. Era a última que faria, porque o parto exigia um jejum mínimo de oito horas antes do procedimento.

Logo depois do jantar, enquanto Kiba estava no banheiro se ajeitando para dormir, Sakura se esgueirou pela porta do quarto. Ela tinha uma aparência muito melhor, seu corpo voltara quase ao normal de antes da gestação, com exceção dos seios que estavam maiores.

— Yo, Shino Kun — ela acenou para o Alpha.

— Olá.

— Consegui escapar do meu quarto. Já tive alta hospitalar, mas preciso ficar aqui até Yume completar o tempo certo.

— Ela está bem?

— Se recuperando rápido! Obrigada.

— Ee! Sakura? — Kiba voltou para o quarto e surpreendeu a amiga.

— Yo, cara de cachorro — ela notou os olhos avermelhados, mantendo discrição e não comentando sobre eles — Vim desejar boa sorte amanhã! Não precisa ficar assustado, cesariana é uma prática normal até mesmo entre shifters fêmeas.

— Obrigado — Kiba sentou-se na cama — Eu queria não ficar nervoso, mas não consigo controlar.

— Eu sabia, você é muito passional. Isso não é ruim, só devia entregar a preocupação pro seu companheiro e ir pra sala de operação de coração leve.

— Viu, marido? Você vai ficar responsável pelos meus medos! — o garoto gracejou.

Shino ergueu as sobrancelhas. Kiba nem precisava pedir uma coisas dessas. Era o que pretendia fazer naturalmente.

— Ne — Sakura falou — Nem todos os Ômegas macho desenvolvem as glândulas mamarias para alimentar o bebê. Se for o seu caso, eu ficaria muito feliz em dar de mamar para o seu filhote.

— Obrigado — Kiba agradeceu com sinceridade, tentando disfarçar o embaraço. Alguns assuntos ainda eram complicados para ele e seu jeito meio inocente.

Sakura ficou algum tempo no quarto, saindo apenas para evitar que algum enfermeiro a flagrasse ali. Desejou boa noite ao casal apesar de intuir que seria difícil para ambos adormecer. E Kiba realmente demorou para dormir, mas o cansaço venceu a ansiedade e o tornou sonolento.

— Você deve saber disso já, mas nesses meses teve hora que... caralho — foi falando baixinho — Queria que esse dia chegasse logo..

Shino percebeu a hora em que ele deslizou para um sono um tanto agitado, talvez povoado de sonhos não muito agradáveis. O Alpha não se permitiu cair no sono, ficando a noite toda como um guardião, protegendo o que de mais preciso tinha na vida.

Por volta de nove horas da manhã a equipe responsável pelo parto veio buscar Kiba para levá-lo para a sala de operação, onde Tsunade já cuidava dos instrumentos e instruções.

— Então é isso, marido. A gente se vê em breve — Kiba gracejou enérgico. Não enganou Shino em momento algum — Não fique muito preocupado.

Shino aproximou-se para ajudá-lo a subir na maca. Sentiu que a mão de Kiba tremulava e suava frio.

— Amo você — falou baixinho, na certeza de que o Ômega escutaria.

Kiba apenas balançou a cabeça, com os olhos marejados e a garganta apertada. Não era covarde, mas da última vez em que estivera na sala de operações, saíra de lá sem um dos bebês. Era impossível não ficar assustado. Shino assistiu em silêncio, sem poder fazer mais nada para aliviar tais medos e anseios.

Contendo a própria angustia, Shino saiu do quarto e foi para a sala de espera, imaginando que encontraria Tsume por lá. E encontrou, embora a mulher não estivesse sozinha. Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, Chouji, Rock Lee e o gentil casal Shiroyama estavam por ali também, para dar apoio ao casal naquele instante tão importante.

— Vai dar tudo certo, Shino kun — Hinata falou baixinho, sentada em uma poltrona. A barriga estava grande, arredondada. Chouji, parado ao lado dela, devorava um saquinho de petiscos.

Tsume, mais afastada, somou encorajamento de seu jeito peculiar. Com um aceno de cabeça e uma expressão selvagem no rosto, que serviu para lembrar Shino de como seu pequeno Ômega era bravio e de como já superara uma situação que parecia perdida. Se havia alguém naquele mundo capaz de lutar até o fim, esse alguém era Inuzuka Kiba.

— É agora, hein, Shino — Naruto acertou um tapa sonoro nas costas do rapaz — Acabaram-se as noites de gandaia — e gargalhou.

Apesar da face séria, tomada de indiferença e da falta de resposta, Shino estava grato pela presença dos amigos.

Quase duas horas depois, Tsunade apareceu no final do corredor e acenou chamando por Shino. O rapaz olhou ao redor, buscando um derradeiro apoio na figura daqueles que o acompanhavam e seguiu na direção da médica.

— Demoramos um pouco mais, grande parte do inchaço na barriga de Kiba kun era por causa da retenção de líquidos, nesse caso temos que tirar tudo antes de suturar — foi explicando — O procedimento foi um sucesso, ambos estão muito bem! Dei tempo para nosso garoto se recuperar da anestesia, antes de chamar você. Espero que me perdoe por isso.

— Hn — Shino não estava no humor para bate-papo, preferindo ouvir informações a respeito de seu companheiro e do bebê.

Tsunade parou em frente uma porta e fez um gesto de mão.

— Essa é a sala do pós-operatório. Kiba kun ficará um pouco aqui, por simples precaução. É praxe para todos que passam pela cesariana. Então ele irá para o quarto e nós liberamos as visitas. Agora vá lá, sua família está esperando.

Shino engoliu em seco e obedeceu. Entrou no quarto e a primeira coisa que notou foi Kiba recostado no leito, com uma aparência cansada, mas um sorriso imenso nos lábios, olhando encantado para uma trouxinha nos seus braços. O barrigão havia sumido.

— Yo — falou baixinho.

Kiba ergueu o rosto e o sorriso aumentou.

— Marido! Venha cá ver!

A frase tirou Shino da letargia. Ele avançou até sentar-se na beira da cama. Kiba lhe estendeu a bolinha de pano, e ele aceitou pegar com certa relutância. Parecia algo tão frágil!

— Conheça sua filha — Kiba falou cheio de orgulho — Agora são dois Alphas na minha vida! To lascado!

— Você sempre soube — ele deu o braço a torcer, encantado admirando a filhotinha em seus braços. A menininha possuía abundantes cabelos negros e bochechas bem gordinhas. Os olhos fechados deixavam claro que ela ainda estava alheia ao novo mundo ao seu redor, a espera de ser desbravado — Ela é perfeita — Shino falou emocionado.

— Masako. O que acha?

— Não estava na lista — Shino constatou o óbvio, sem desviar os olhos da filha.

Kiba riu baixinho e recostou-se melhor contra o leito. Começava a sentir o desconforto e as dores abdominais, conquanto soubesse que era normal. Tsunade explicara bem.

— Não estava na lista, mas eu olhei para ela e o nome veio por instinto.

— É um lindo nome.

— Aburame Masako — Kiba falou baixinho — Soa muito bem!

Então Shino estendeu um pouco os braços, deixando a filhinha ao alcance de seu companheiro.

— Ela também é uma Inuzuka. Deixe isso claro.

Kiba balançou a cabeça concordando. Tocou a bochecha da nenê e instantes depois manipulou o Chacra dela, fraquinho ainda, para desenhar duas marcas vermelhas em seu rosto. Até que Masako dominasse a própria energia, Kiba era o responsável por manter os triângulos característicos de seu clã.

— Bem-vinda a nossa família! — ele gracejou. Felicidade pura vibrou pelo vínculo e encontrou reflexo em Shino.

— Obrigado — foi tudo o que pode dizer.

Kiba sorriu de leve, emocionado por ver as lágrimas deslizarem pelo rosto daquele Alpha. Até então o vira chorar apenas em momentos de sofrimento. Era a segunda vez que presenciava seu pranto de alegria, graças ao sopro de esperança que carregava nos braços.

— Não agradeça a mim. Agradeça à lei.

Se não fosse a _Marriage_ _Law_, talvez nunca ficassem juntos. A união feita por obrigação os guiara através de desencontros e desilusões, decepções e a mais dolorosa traição. Mas também os levara por um caminho ladeado de alegrias e vitórias. Iluminado por vida nova que vinha acrescer a família que ambos começaram.

Abençoada Lei do Amor.


	39. Chapter 39

**A lei do amor**

**Kaline Bogard**

**Epílogo**

A menina esperou com calma sua vez de ser atendida. Pouco a pouco a fila foi diminuindo e logo ela pôde comprar uma montanha enorme de takoyaki coberto com molho shoyu e peixe desidratado.

Assim que pôs as mãozinhas na bandeja, tomou o rumo de onde sua família estava fazendo o piquenique para comemorar o Hanami.

Era dia nove de abril e Aburame Masako completava dez anos de idade. Apesar da pouca idade, era alta e parecia ter pelo menos uns dois a mais. Os cabelos negros e lisos vivam presos em uma longa trança. No rosto sério as marcas vermelhas eram a coisa mais vibrante em contraste com os olhos estreitos e os lábios finos. Mistura interessante dos traços dos pais.

Logo viu seu Papai sentado em um dos bancos de metal, esparramado e pesado com o barrigão de oito meses. Uma visão que sempre a impressionava.

— Aqui está — ela disse sentando-se ao lado de Kiba.

— Obrigado! — ele agradeceu empolgado com os bolinhos.

— Tsunade sama disse que precisa comer a cada duas horas — Masako espetou um bolinho no palito e o ergueu para que seu Papai o abocanhasse.

Aqueles dez anos tinham sido bem generosos com Inuzuka Kiba. Ele terminara a adolescência e entrara na vida adulta com alguns centímetros a mais. Perdera aquele ar infantil que lhe era característico, apesar de manter o jeito selvagem e impulsivo.

Havia entre ele e Masako um laço muito forte de carinho. A menina era extremamente próxima ao Papai, com quem conseguia demonstrar mais seus sentimentos. Kiba não sabia dizer se pelo fato dela ser uma Alpha e seu jovem instinto já torna-la mais perceptiva aos cuidados com Ômegas ou se aquele laço era resultado de tudo o que passaram juntos, quando ela ainda estava dentro de sua barriga. Talvez fosse por ambos os motivos. Era danado de engraçado vê-la sentada ao lado de Shino, igualmente eretos, sérios e constritos. Parecidos de muitas formas e maneiras, tanto físicas quanto psicológicas.

— Bom pra caralho — Kiba suspirou de felicidade. Desejos por takoyaki já eram uma tradição durante a gestação.

— Tá parecendo! Yo, Kiba — a voz de Naruto atraiu a atenção de pai e filha. O rapaz veio chegando com um sorrisão, pouco mudado naqueles dez anos. Agora usava o cabelo mais curto, e seu corpo estava mais forte e alto, resultado das missões que executava até hoje. O comportamento baderneiro era o mesmo de sempre.

— Yo, Naruto! Veio ver o Hanami?

— Sim, as flores estão lindas. Masako chan, omedetooouuuu! Tudo bem? Me dá uns bolinhos desses aí? — pediu só pra provocar.

— Não, ojiisan — Masako herdara o jeito comedido de Shino — São para o meu Papai e o meu irmãozinho.

— Oooooooo-O-O-jiisan?! — Naruto arregalou os olhos — Só tenho vinte e oito anos! Sou muito novo para ser chamado assim!

E por desaforo moveu-se feito um ninja classe A e roubou todos os takoyaki restantes, jogando-os na boca. Ainda gargalhou alto com a boca cheia. Kiba ergueu as sobrancelhas, notando a explosão de Chacra assassino que pareceu emergir de Masako.

— Naruto, corre pela vida — foi o que conseguiu dizer antes que a filha saltasse do banco na voadora, tentando acertar o homem que ousara roubar os precisos takoyakis de seu Papai. Masako tinha o gênio controlado de Shino, exceto quando alguém mexia com sua família!

— Bor fabor me berdoa! — Naruto gritou se divertindo um bocado, antes de correr parque a dentro, saltando toalhas de piquenique enquanto fugia da garotinha furiosa.

— Morra! — ela rebateu sem hesitar, correndo ágil como uma pequena e feroz predadora.

A certo ponto um novo rosto com marcas vermelhas surgiu de um grupo de crianças e juntou-se a corrida em perseguição a Naruto. Um pequeno Beta que parecia ter menos do que seus oito anos, pois era baixinho e parrudo, dono de abundantes cabelos negros e olhos indômitos. Aburame Kaoru, segundo filho do casal e um pestinha de marca maior, cujas traquinagens sempre levavam os pais ao colégio para ouvir reclamações dos professores. Não sabia o motivo de sua irmã estar atrás de Naruto, mas se uniria a ela contra um inimigo comum. Era isso o que irmãos faziam!

— Pobre Naruto — Kiba falou sem sentir muito de verdade, assistindo seus filhos caçarem o adulto. Pensava naqueles takoyaki deliciosos que ele lhe roubara.

— O que houve? — Sakura perguntou vindo pelo lado baixo do parque.

— Nah, o besta do Naruto foi mexer com vespeiro... — Kiba respondeu rindo baixinho. Olhou para a mulher que chegava ofegante. Sakura estava com aparência mais madura, ainda usava os cabelos curtos que caiam bem com o rosto sempre maquiado. Abandonara as missões e atendia no hospital como especialista em jutsu medicinal. Era mãe de duas meninas tão idênticas que pareciam gêmeas.

— Ah, pensei que fosse algo grave.

— E o Rock Lee?

— Tá em missão. Volta sábado. Vão brincar — Sakura liberou as meninas.

— Hikaru está ali — Kiba apontou a terceira filha, uma menininha Beta de seis anos que montava um castelo na caixa de areia. O rosto redondo marcado em vermelho, o nariz escorrendo e os longos cabelos negros soltos e cheios de galhinhos de árvore. Aquela garotinha era espevitada que nem um moleque. Volta e meia tirava bolotas do bolso do vestido e jogava para Kisemaru, filhote do falecido Akamaru, um grande cão de pelos castanhos claro deitado perto, como se a vigiasse.

Yume e sua irmã disparam naquela direção, felizes em poder brincar.

— Como você está? — Sakura sentou-se ao lado dele — Masako adora comemorar o aniversário no parque. Sabia que viriam aqui hoje.

— Hn! Shino fará um bolo pra ela hoje a noite pra fechar a data, como todos os anos. Minha mãe deve aparecer por lá. Leve as meninas também, Masako vai adorar — então coçou a nuca, preguiçoso — Eu to bem. Tsunade san vai marcar o parto pro final desse mês. Ainda bem, acho que não aguento chegar em maio.

— Sua barriga tá enorme — ela passou a mão com carinho sobre o barrigão de oito meses, encantada.

Kiba suspirou. Aquela gestação não fora planejada, diferente das outras. Amava a famila grande, mas cada vez era mais penoso para si. Por uma brincadeira do destino, um único dia que ficara sem tomar o hormônio, resultara em mais um Aburame para povoar Konoha. E o bebezinho seria bem vindo, claro. Seus irmãos estavam eufóricos.

— Meus pés também. Adoro calor, só é uma bosta nessas condições.

— Ah, olha seu marido ali — Sakura apontou, fazendo Kiba olhar para o outro lado.

Aburame Shino vinha com um garotinho adormecido nos braços, Aburame Arashi, o até então caçula na sequencia de quatro crianças. Tinha quatro anos e um gênio oposto do que seu nome indicava. Vivia sonolento cochilando por aí, usando Kisemaru como travesseiro.

Os anos também foram gentis com Shino. Ao atingir a vida adulta, ganhara muitos centímetros mais e o corpo desenvolvera-se bem ao executar inúmeras missões no passado. Atualmente aceitara um cargo na Academia e dava aulas no corpo docente com Kakashi sensei e Iruka sensei. Era o Aburame sensei e enchia Kiba de orgulho, estar casado com um professor.

Ao lado dele vinha Uchiha Sasuke, a expressão tediosa de quem tem mil coisas para fazer ao invés de estar ali. Mascara que usava no passar dos anos e só enganava as crianças, que morriam de medo dele. Não era de frequentar o Hanami, só estava ali por ter se afeiçoado a família Aburame tanto quanto Naruto (ainda que negasse o fato) e estar preocupado com eles. Não era segredo que Yamanaka Ino saira em liberdade alguns dias atrás, partindo de Konoha em seguida. A noticia podia ter abalado o casal, principalmente a Kiba em suas derradeiras semanas da gestação. Apesar disso, o Ômega seguia bem. Todas as pessoas que o animavam tinham razão: o tempo amainava a dor, quando olhava Masako não via perda ou sentia tristeza. Via apenas uma menina linda e inteligente, que crescia forte e decidida. Via a vida vencendo. E guardava no fundo do coração o amor pelo irmãozinho dela que não teve a menor chance de conhecer o mundo.

— Seu marido vai ser morto — Kiba apontou Naruto correndo pelo parque, quase sendo alcançado pela dupla de irmãos.

— Não se preocupe, ele aguenta o baque — Sasuke respondeu. Não sabia o motivo da perseguição, porém conhecia seu companheiro bem o bastante para deduzir que ele provocara as crianças. Principalmente Masako, que não era de se exaltar por pouca coisa.

— Ah, Hinata e Chouji mandaram lembranças e um abraço para Masako — Sakura contou — Encontrei com eles e os três meninos ontem enquanto iam viajar para aperfeiçoar o treinamento. O restaurante deles cresceu muito, vão abrir uma filial na vila vizinha.

— Obrigado — Kiba agradeceu. Moveu-se desconfortável.

— Tudo bem aí? — Shino perguntou.

— Sim, só a velha azia de sempre — Kiba resmungou — To ficando velho demais pra isso, marido.

Shino concordou com um gesto de cabeça. Sabia que Ômegas seriam férteis durante o período propicio, que para alguns podia passar dos quarenta nos, por isso a necessidade de hormônios para controlar a alta possibilidade de natalidade para os com vida sexual ativa. Embora um descuido resultasse em mais um filho! Shino conversara com Tsunade sama e descobrira sobre um procedimento que agia nos Alphas ao invés dos Ômegas. Ele faria algo chamado Vasectomia, e Kiba não precisaria se preocupar com mais nada.

Tsunade hesitara em falar sobre essa pequena cirurgia, pois a maioria dos Alphas não gostava sequer de ouvir no assunto. Passar por aquilo diminuía o poder de dominação sobre as demais castas, sobretudo sobre os Ômegas e ouvir isso quase fez Shino rir. Ele nunca precisara dominar seu parceiro de jeito algum. Não faria falta na relação deles, em contrapartida, tirava o peso dos ombros de Kiba, libertando-o da preocupação de se entupir de hormônios todos os dias.

— O que você acha que vai ser agora? — Sakura perguntou curiosa.

— Beta, com certeza — Kiba respondeu — Só não consigo sentir se será menino ou menina. Temos duas meninas e dois meninos... o que vier vai desfazer um pouco o equilibro, mas é coisa do destino. Se bem que... — pensou um pouco — São dois Betas meninos e uma Beta menina. Então eu arriscaria outra menina.

— Já pensou no nome?

— Não. Isso vem na mente quando o bebê nascer — suspirou — Shino, as crianças estão se divertindo, mas eu to com fome. Podemos comer algo e depois voltar aqui?

— Claro — Shino assentiu — Querem ir também? — convidou Sakura e Sasuke.

— Não, obrigada — a mulher declinou — Acabei de chegar.

— Vou ver se sobrou algo daquele idiota — Sasuke resmungou observando Naruto caído no chão, levando uma surra dos garotos Aburame — Depois encontramos vocês no restaurante.

— Combinado — Kiba sorriu, então levantou-se com dificuldade e gritou — EI CAMBADA! HORA DE COMER!

Shino colocou o filhote adormecido sentado no próprio pescoço. Arashi cruzou os bracinhos sobre a cabeça do pai, ajeitando as perninhas sobre os ombros largos, sem nem sequer acordar, mantendo-se firme com um equilíbrio fantástico. Então o Alpha segurou a mão de Kiba para se afastarem dali.

A certo ponto os outros três os alcançaram. Masako grudou na mão livre de Kiba. Kaoru agarrou uma ponta da blusa de Kiba, andando atrás dele. Hikaru imitou o gesto do irmão, pelo outro lado. Ambos cantarolando uma canção aprendida no colégio, tendo Kisemaru de backvocal com os latidos animados.

Todos se obrigando a seguir no ritmo lento e compassado do Ômega, que não conseguia ir mais veloz do que aquilo, caminhando calmamente pela calçada do parque florido rumo ao restaurante.

Não uma família perfeita. Mas a melhor que poderiam querer.


End file.
